L'Ange des Etoiles
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Elle est retrouvée en pleine rue, nue et ensanglantée. Il l'a amenée à l'hôpital, et n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis. Elle est amnésique et ignore tout de son histoire. Il en sait trop et se sent pour la première fois utile. Qui sont-ils ? All Human. R/M
1. Prologue

_Oui, je sais ça surprend. Je n'avais en aucun cas parlé d'une nouvelle FF. Je m'explique. Le journal d'Edward me prend beaucoup d'énergie et me fait même mal à la tête lol. J'aime l'écrire, mais je n'ai plus aucun de champ libre qu'avant. Du coup, je vais alterner, un chapitre l'un, un chapitre l'autre. Je pense en avoir besoin pour pouvoir faire de bons chapitres lol. Surtout que j'ai cette idée qui germe depuis quelques jours, alors autant l'explorer !_

_Tous Humains. Oui, ça aussi ça change ! Le chapitre 1 arrivera après le prochain chapitre du _Journal d'un vampire.

_

* * *

_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois pas d'argent et je ne prétends à aucun droit.**_

* * *

_**L'Ange des Etoiles**_

***** *** *****

**Prologue**

*******

Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que je faisais dans cette rue. Ah si, je rentrais de ce petit restaurant où j'avais retrouvé des amis que je m'étais fait. A Port Angeles. L'une des destinations de mon voyage.

Je suis arrivée aux Etats-Unis il y a un mois environ. Je viens de me séparer de mon copain. Cela faisait deux ans presque que nous étions ensembles. Je l'aimais, je ne peux affirmer le contraire. Mais quand il m'a demandé en mariage, je n'ai pas réussi à dire oui. Le mot est resté en travers de la gorge. Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir, que je ne pouvais pas donner de réponse aussi vite. Je voulais être réfléchie car pour moi le mariage concerne toute la vie.

Alors j'ai réfléchi. Et puis j'ai compris que si je l'aimais, il n'était pas l'Homme de ma vie. Il importait plus que tout au monde pour moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me voir vieillir à ses côtés. Pourtant il a tout. Il est gentil, attentionné, il serait un bon père et un mari loyal et fidèle. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas dire oui. Il me manquait cette étincelle. Cette vibration au fond de mon être. Alors j'ai fait peut-être la plus grande bêtise de ma vie. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas me marier avec lui. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Et j'ai rompu. Je me suis détestée, et aujourd'hui encore je me déteste. Car si je n'avais pas été aussi bête, je ne serais pas dans cette rue.

Mes parents n'ont pas compris ma décision d'abord. Je crois qu'ils ne la comprennent toujours pas d'ailleurs. Moi non plus en un sens. Mais ils l'ont respectée, même s'ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Mon frère a vu combien j'avais mal. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi nous avions rompu. Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était plus fort que moi, même si j'en souffrais énormément. Et je souffre aussi de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Il m'a compris. Autrefois il avait été avec une fille et c'était elle qui l'avait quitté. Il avait eu très mal, mais avec le recul il préférait qu'elle fasse ça plutôt que de se mentir. Le résultat aurait été le même.

Il a proposé à mes parents de se cotiser pour me payer le voyage de mes rêves. J'ai toujours voulu partir aux Etats-Unis. Je voulais découvrir de mes propres yeux si ce que l'on voit dans les séries et les films c'est la réalité. Pour moi c'était un autre monde, tellement différent du mien. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis banale. Je voulais savoir. Jamais cependant je n'aurais pensé pouvoir y aller comme cela. Même si c'est mes racines. Mon père est américain. Je suis donc bilingue.

Mes quatre mois de vacances donnés par mes études m'ont permis de partir deux mois pour travailler les deux autres mois. J'ai loué sur place une vieille Chevrolet rouge. On m'a assuré qu'elle tenait encore bien. On dirait une antiquité mais je l'adore. Je me suis dit que je m'achèterais une voiture comme ça chez moi. Enfin je le ferais si je pouvais. Au moins elle résiste à presque tous les chocs, ce qui est parfait pour moi et ma malchance.

J'ai arpenté la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. J'ai trouvé ce monde parallèle. J'ai fait des connaissances improbables. J'ai perdu mon accent français peu à peu. J'ai commencé à oublier ma souffrance. Elle revenait souvent au galop mais je la maitrisais de mieux en mieux. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je serais morte sinon en moi avec le temps si j'avais accepté. Je veux plus.

Du moins je voulais. Tout ça c'est le passé. Je suis à terre. J'ai froid. Evidemment, je n'ai plus de vêtement. Je suis laissée pour morte. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Je sens ma vie partir. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Personne ne m'attend véritablement. Ou plutôt je n'ai envie de me battre pour personne. Je sais que mes parents et mon frère auront mal, mais ils s'en remettront. Je ne suis indispensable pour personne. Alors je meurs.


	2. 1 : Réveil

_Et voilà ! J'avais promis qu'après le Journal je publierais un chapitre ici, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! N'empêche, la classe ! 18 reviews juste pour un petit prologue, ça fait vraiment super plaisir =D Merci à tous ! Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne remonte pas le moral. Pas trop le choix, surtout après le prologue..._

_Grosse précision. **Considérez que toutes les pensées de Bella sont actuellement en anglais**. C'est important. Si vous avez été attentifs dans le prologue, j'ai fait une Bella française mais bilingue grâce à ses origines américaines. Quand il y aura du français véritablement, ce sera précisé, sauf quand c'est une chanson ^^ Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir embrouillé._

_Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ! Pas l'habitude du All human XD

* * *

**bébé23 **: Moi ? M'arrêter ? Jamais XD Je pense que tu vas encore rester sur ta faim à la fin du chapitre, mais ne me maudit pas, je suis gentille il ne faut pas croire !_

_**pauline **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

_**leyla12 **: Merci !!! J'essaie de faire original pour ne pas recopier malgré moi des histoires d'autres auteurs... Ce n'est pas toujours facile lol. Mais en tous cas merci encore !_

_**Time Tell Will** : Mais l'esprit de Bella a toujours été logique, tu n'as pas remarqué ? XD Voici donc la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir lol._

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Réveil**

*******

_Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai mal partout. _

- Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je tournai la tête vers un homme. Un médecin à en jugé sa blouse blanche et son stéthoscope. Il était blond, la petite quarantaine et je dois avouer très beau. Il posa sa main sur mon bras et je sursautai. Ce petit contact m'avait fait office de poignard en plein cœur. J'avais retiré de manière instinctive mon bras.

Il ôta sa main et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Mademoiselle. Comment vous-appelez-vous ?

_Comment je m'appelle ? Je ne sais pas. Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis !_

Des mots, non des cris, auraient voulu sortir de ma gorge. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais paralysée. Le médecin dut déceler ma panique montante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra plus tard. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Vous avez été victime d'une agression, mais vous êtes maintenant en sécurité à l'hôpital. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. _Une agression ? Quel type d'agression ?_ J'ignorais complètement ce qui m'était arrivé et j'étais plongé dans un noir total. Angoissant. Terrorisant. Le docteur me fit un sourire puis enfonça une seringue dans le cathéter. Mais j'y faisais à peine attention. Qui étais-je ? Pourquoi m'étais-je fait agresser ? Ces questions bouillonnaient en moi.

Je compris au bout d'une minute que la seringue du docteur Cullen contenait certainement un sédatif car mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je préférais dormir plutôt que d'affronter cette angoisse.

Quand je me réveillai, quelques heures plus tard, je n'étais pas seule dans ma chambre. Un jeune homme s'y trouvait. Instinctivement je pris peur. Pourtant il était magnifique. Il semblait grand. Des cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Un teint assez pâle, tel de la porcelaine. Des traits délicats. Il dormait aussi profondément que moi il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Je me mis à l'observer intensément, me demandant si je le connaissais. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Un mystère de plus.

La douleur se réveillait. J'avais mal aux bras, aux jambes, au torse, à la tête. Partout. Je voyais des bandages sur mes bras. Au moins il semblait que je n'avais rien de cassé.

Mais surtout, une angoisse incontrôlable s'emparait de moi. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de mon amnésie. Non, c'était plus. Je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être un contrecoup de mon agression. Si je ne m'en rappelais pas, mon subconscient le faisait peut-être pour moi.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, le bel inconnu se réveilla. Je vis ses yeux alors pour la première fois. Ils étaient d'un vert intense, profond. De ce vert dans lequel vous vous perdez irrémédiablement. Et où vous aimez cette chute sans fin.

Il me sourit. Son sourire se voulait réconfortant, je crois. Mais il eut un peu l'effet opposé. Mon angoisse repartit de plus belle. Je luttai contre elle, ma curiosité voulant aussi être satisfaite, mais ça m'était difficile. J'étais toujours incapable de parler. Quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Une boule dans ma poitrine.

Il se leva et m'approcha. Je me raidis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quelle attitude adopter. S'il était là, c'est qu'il me connaissait, non ? Mais moi j'ignorais entièrement qui il était. Il dut se douter que j'étais complètement perdue.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je suis le fils du médecin qui s'occupe de vous.

_Le fils ? Mais pourquoi était-il là ? _

Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés malgré moi, et mes yeux recherchèrent des réponses à mes questions muettes. Une fois encore, il comprit sans que je n'aie besoin de m'exprimer.

- En fait, pour être totalement franc avec vous, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvée. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, c'est pour cela que je suis resté. Je suis désolé de faire irruption ainsi…

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce geste. Il était gêné alors qu'il m'avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il avait même commencé à rougir.

Le médecin que j'avais vu auparavant entra au même moment.

- Alors Edward elle est réveillée ? Bien. Veux-tu bien sortir s'il te plait ?

Il acquiesça. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule avec ce médecin. Je voulais du monde, au moins deux personnes, ou alors être seule. Etre seule était le mieux. L'Adonis cuivré me fit un petit sourire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, il se retourna et me fit face.

- Est-ce que cela vous gênerait si je repassais ?

_Il voulait revenir ?_ Je fus surprise. Je croyais qu'il voulait juste vérifier que j'allais bien. D'accord, j'étais amnésique, mais physiquement ça avait l'air d'aller. Je voulais dire non, je voulais dire oui. Non pour des raisons que je n'expliquais pas. Mais d'un autre côté il était mon sauveur. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'envoyer paître pour des raisons inconnues.

J'hochai alors la tête pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord. Il me sourit en retour. Il semblait soulagé de ma réponse. Puis il sortit.

Je reportai mon attention sur le médecin. Il me refit un sourire réconfortant puis prit une chaise à roulettes pour s'y asseoir. Je vis qu'il faisait attention de ne pas me toucher. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de me regarder.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous dire ce que je sais, même si cela va vous être extrêmement difficile. Je n'ai pas le choix, et peut-être est-ce que cela va vous aider à retrouver la mémoire. Je suppose qu'il vous l'a dit, mais au cas où, je vous confirme que le jeune homme que vous venez de voir sortir est mon fils, Edward. Il vous a trouvé il y a deux jours, la nuit, dans une ruelle sombre. Vous… vous étiez ensanglantée et nue.

_Nue ?_ _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

Il hésitait à continuer. De mon côté je tentais de digérer chacune de ses paroles. _Nue_ ?

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Juste avant que l'on vous laisse ainsi vous avez eu des rapports sexuels. Les tests sont formels. Ils étaient certainement non consentants.

J'ai été violée. Il a essayé de me le dire de manière plus délicate mais ça veut dire la même chose. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Des larmes sortirent de mes yeux malgré moi. Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais. Je crois que j'étais en état de choc.

Je crois que j'avais envie d'hurler mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ou alors je le faisais dans une pièce pleine de monde, mais personne ne m'entendait ou se souciait de moi. J'ignorais tout de moi. J'ignorais jusqu'à mon nom. La seule chose que je connaissais, c'était ce qui m'avait amené à l'hôpital, et encore c'était ce qu'on m'avait rapporté. Violée, frappée, laissée pour morte. Que faire après ?

Je voulais mourir. Je haïssais finalement l'homme qui m'avait ramenée, qui m'avait sauvée. J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse à mon funeste destin. Je n'avais même pas ce droit de mourir pour ne pas affronter toute cette douleur.

Je ne me souviens pas quand le médecin est parti. J'étais dans un autre monde. Dans un autre univers. La première chose dont je me souviens après cette annonce est mon énième réveil dans ce lugubre hôpital.

J'avais encore mal partout. Je me suis d'abord demandé ce que je faisais ici, puis je me suis rappelé des raisons de ma présence. Des révélations que j'avais été obligée d'endurer. Depuis combien de temps étais-je à l'hôpital ? Je l'ignorais. En fait j'étais complètement perdue. Perdue et seule.

- Bonjour.

_Bonjour ? Peut-être pas aussi seule finalement._ Je tournai ma tête et vis l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Celui qui m'avait ramenée. Le fils du docteur. Edward Cullen. Au moins j'avais retenu son nom.

Il me fit de nouveau un sourire bienveillant. Moi je me contentais de l'observer. Pour la première fois je pris réellement conscience de sa beauté aveuglante. J'ignore si j'en avais déjà vu une aussi stupéfiante, mais de mes pauvres yeux d'amnésique il était sans conteste la plus belle chose que j'aie vue depuis mon réveil.

Il s'avança vers moi tout en prenant sa chaise et s'assit près de mon lit, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Son père lui avait certainement fait la leçon après mes réactions.

- Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose, mais là je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. A vrai dire je crois que je m'accrochais à chaque détail depuis mon réveil pour avoir des souvenirs auxquels penser. Il me refit un sourire. Il eut pour effet d'affoler mon cœur, je crois pour deux raisons. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être troublée par cette bonté apparente et ce sourire enjôleur. Mais justement. Je pris peur. C'était comme si mon corps et mon esprit refusait toute sorte de pensée qui aurait pu mener à ma perte. Je ne pouvais pas. En fait, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'enfuir.

- Tout va bien, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Mes émotions avaient dû se refléter sur mon visage. J'avais envie de le croire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentais de l'observer, encore et toujours. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas parler. Les mots restaient au fond de ma gorge, de mon être.

Il me regardait aussi. Il semblait essayer de me déchiffrer. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs, mais pas inquisiteurs. Non, il essayait juste de savoir ce que je pensais puisque je ne parlais pas.

- Ecoutez. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun papier avec vous et nous ignorons entièrement qui vous êtes. Si vous voulez bien, et vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, je peux essayer de vous aider. Je ne vous obligerai pas à parler et je ne vous toucherai pas. Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, quelque soit la raison, je m'en irai. J'ai quelques relations et je suis certain qu'avec des recherches je peux parvenir à trouver des personnes qui vous connaissent.

C'était le plus long discours qu'il avait fait depuis que je le connaissais. Sa voix était magnifique. Un ténor qui aurait pu rendre jaloux les plus grandes stars de cinéma ou de la chanson. Il avait été doux, calme et chaque mot était posé de sorte à ne pas me brusquer. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu apaisée.

Il me proposait donc son aide. Peut-être pouvait-il effectivement m'aider à savoir qui j'étais. Mais est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Et si je n'aimais pas la personne que j'étais avant mon agression ? Peut-être l'avais-je cherchée cette agression. Peut-être que je n'étais pas une fille fréquentable. Pas une fille digne de recevoir de l'aide. Pas une fille digne de vivre.

J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais découvrir avec ces recherches. Mais d'un autre côté je savais qu'il me fallait avoir des réponses. Je ne pouvais pas rester toute ma vie ainsi, à errer sans savoir d'où je venais et les raisons de ma présence. J'avais peut-être une famille qui m'attendait.

Alors je me contentai une fois de plus d'opiner de la tête. Il eut une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il sourit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le sourire bienveillant qu'il m'avait offert auparavant. C'était un sourire heureux, soulagé de ma réponse. Je me demandais alors pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour moi. Après tout je n'étais qu'une étrangère et à première vue je n'étais rien pour lui.

- Bien, et si on essayait de trouver ce qui vous plait ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de mémoire pour cela, juste ressentir. Ce sera déjà un début.

Il semblait excité à l'idée de cette chasse au trésor. Comme un enfant ai-je pensé. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire devant cette attitude. En fait j'avais déjà le sourire aux lèvres quand je me rendis compte que mes lèvres s'étaient étirées.

Au même moment, son père entra avec son stéthoscope.

- Vous êtes réveillée. Comment vous-sentez-vous ce matin ?

Bonne question. Je l'ignorais ça aussi. Le mot « perdue » était certainement le terme le plus approprié. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, quoi penser ni comment faire face à mes émotions. Je lui fis alors un pâle sourire qui je crois témoignais le mieux de mon état. Ça pouvait être pire, mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Il m'en rendit un autre en retour. Décidément, ce genre de sourire devait être un trait de famille.

Il m'ausculta ensuite, vérifiant mes blessures sous l'œil curieux d'Edward. A priori mes blessures physiques se résorbaient, rien n'était grave. D'après lui, encore quelques jours et je pouvais me lever et marcher par mes propres moyens.

Il me demanda ensuite de me reposer encore. Il est vrai que malgré toutes les heures où j'avais dormi je me sentais encore épuisée. Je m'exécutai donc. Edward resta près de moi alors que je m'endormais. Je crus entendre au loin une mélodie qui m'était évidemment inconnue, fredonnée par lui. Je me laissai alors bercer par sa voix qui m'emmena vers le pays des rêves.

Ou vers le pays des cauchemars. Quand je me réveillai j'étais en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Edward tentait tant bien que mal de me rassurer, de m'apaiser tout en gardant ses distances, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je revoyais encore ce cauchemar. Une ruelle. Des hommes où le visage n'était qu'ombre. Comme s'il avait été effacé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir la suite. C'était comme si je cherchais à boire de l'eau mais qu'elle se retirait dès que j'approchais mes lèvres. Je ressentais cette peur, non, cette panique, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir, à me rappeler.

- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, personne ne viendra vous faire du mal ici maintenant.

La voix rassurante du ténor me ramena à la réalité. Je me trouvais effectivement à l'hôpital. Je n'étais plus dans cette ruelle. Et je sentais qu'un ange-gardien veillait sur moi.

Je me tournai vers lui pour croiser son regard. J'avais besoin de son réconfort, de son aide. J'éclatai à nouveau dans des sanglots silencieux. Il se mit alors à fredonner à nouveau l'air qu'il m'avait semblé entendre avant que je ne m'endorme. Une fois de plus cela m'apaisa.

- Hey, que diriez-vous si je m'occupais de votre évasion ? Je pourrais essayer de convaincre votre tortionnaire de médecin pour vous faire sortir un petit peu. Nous vous mettrions dans une chaise roulante le temps de vous emmener dehors prendre un peu l'air…

Une chaise roulante ? Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Pour moi c'était synonyme d'assistance totale. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter. D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas mieux à faire que de s'occuper de moi ?

Une fois de plus, il sembla lire dans mes pensées.

- Je vous jure que cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Il fait un temps magnifique, et j'ai envie de vous montrer le jardin de l'hôpital.

Présenté comme ça, je ne pouvais que difficilement refuser. Je lui signifiais mon accord qu'il accueillit encore avec un grand sourire. Bon sang ! Il ne sait faire que sourire ?

- Je reviens.

Il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule. Immédiatement je sentis l'angoisse augmenter. Je restais seule avec mes sombres pensées et je ne savais qu'en faire. Il m'était assez aisé d'oublier ce qui m'avait amené dans ce lit en la présence du mystérieux Edward. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à me faire cet effet. Il m'apaisait tout simplement même si une part de moi le rejetait entièrement. Une part suffisamment grande qui m'empêchait de lui accorder toute confiance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer les passages de mon rêve qui s'étaient ancrés dans mon esprit. Ils me paniquèrent immédiatement. Je ressentis cette angoisse monter. Prendre possession de ma poitrine. Me couper le souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mes muscles s'étaient tendus et le tremblais de toute part.

Immédiatement le docteur Cullen et Edward arrivèrent en courant dans ma chambre, mais je les voyais à peine. Je ne trouvais plus d'oxygène. Je suffoquais. Je ne vis que vaguement Edward se positionner d'un côté du lit et me parler pour tenter de me rassurer et le docteur enfoncer une seringue dans un tube de l'autre côté pendant qu'une infirmière me mettait un masque devant le visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sombrai malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans le pays des rêves ou plutôt des cauchemars. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Mais je n'en ai eu pas le choix. L'avantage, c'est que je me suis réveillée sans crise de larme. Le sédatif qui m'avait été administré devait m'avoir entrainé dans un sommeil lourd.

Inconsciemment je cherchai Edward. Il était ma seule bouée de sauvetage, la seule stabilité dans ma mémoire chaotique. Et il était encore là. Comme d'habitude il me sourit. Je me sentis extrêmement égoïste à ce moment précis. Je l'avais cherché, et j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse dès qu'il était parti. Maintenant il devait se sentir responsable de moi, il devait penser qu'il devait rester avec moi.

- Vous allez mieux ?

J'hochai une fois de plus la tête timidement.

- Bien. Il ne fait pas très beau ce matin, mais j'ai amené de la musique. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions en écouter ensembles, qu'en dites-vous ?

J'avais dormi aussi longtemps ? J'avais la soudaine impression d'avoir passé presque tout mon temps ces derniers jours complètement droguée.

J'étais gênée de tant d'attention, et je sentis soudainement le feu prendre possession de mes joues. Cela se manifesta certainement par une rougeur assez caractéristique qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. J'étais en vacances et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées. Je suis heureux de passer ce temps avec vous.

Il alla alors chercher un lecteur CD qui se trouvait déjà dans la chambre et mit un disque. Je comprenais certaines chansons, mais d'autres étaient dans des langues inconnues. Pendant de temps il me parla en même temps.

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire la conversation, mais si je ne peux pour l'instant pas en savoir plus sur vous, je peux au moins vous parler de moi. Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Edward. Vous connaissez mon père, Carlisle. Ma mère s'appelle Esmée et elle est une grande décoratrice d'intérieur. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle est là sinon mon appartement serait vide de toute décoration.

Il avait même ri en disant ça. Je savais qu'il essayait tout simplement de me changer les idées, et pour ça je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'étais transportée par sa voix qui me faisait oublier ma douleur, et le fond sonore musical nous mettait une petite ambiance qui me détendait. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Elle est vraiment extraordinaire. Elle est douce et patiente. D'ailleurs, heureusement car vu la vie qu'on lui a faite avec ma sœur… Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi mais elle est trop adorable. Une vraie tornade mais une tornade adorable. Elle est styliste, et je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée. En fait, c'est une toute petite chose agaçante souvent, mais dotée d'un grand caractère généreux.

Je compris qu'il l'adorait véritablement. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait. Peut-être avait-elle les mêmes cheveux que son frère. Ou les mêmes yeux. Ce vert émeraude hypnotisant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de voir que mon attention était accaparée soudainement par autre chose. Effectivement, dès les premières notes de la chanson, mon esprit s'était mis en alerte.

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal,  
Encore à parler de toi,  
Il parait que c'est normal,  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre,  
Quand je te croise dans les photos,  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends._

_C'est dur de briser le silence,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire.  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends._

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir été au moins un jour,  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends.*_

Alors que les dernières notes de cette chanson annonçaient la fin, je revins à la réalité et m'aperçus que des larmes coulaient en abondance le long de mes joues, manifestation d'une douleur poignante à la hauteur de ma poitrine.

* * *

_* Ta main, de Grégoire pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnue ^^_


	3. 2 : Un amour de lutin

_Hellow ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements, j'ai été extrêmement touchée =D Je n'avais pas prévu de poster ce soir, mais j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration. Néanmoins, vous allez me détester. Me haïr en fait je crois. J'ai fait preuve d'un très grand sadisme. Je m'en excuse, mais c'est tellement marrant ! *Court se cacher*._

_Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! Le chapitre est un peu plus léger sur certains passages._

_Lauriane

* * *

**Niphredil **: Ahhh ! ça fait plaisir ta review lol. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !_

_**Cbihi **: Si tu ne lis que rarement le All human, je suis flattée de faire partie du rarement lol. Voici la suite !_

_**nini **: Bien sur qu'Edward est adorable lol. T'inquiète, on va s'occuper de Bella, elle ne sera pas seule ^^_

_**bébé23 **: Je t'avais déjà souhaité bonnes vacances sur le journal mais je te le resouhaite ici lol. Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sous le charme, c'est un peu le but recherché lol. En espérant que le charme continue._

_**Lilyy3 **: Merciiii ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir lol. A bientôt j'espère !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Un amour de lutin**

*******

_Alors que les dernières notes de cette chanson annonçaient la fin, je revins à la réalité et m'aperçus que des larmes coulaient en abondance le long de mes joues, manifestation d'une douleur poignante à la hauteur de ma poitrine_.

- Hey ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu comprends les paroles de la chanson ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui et me perdit dans la profondeur de ses prunelles. Elles reflétaient l'inquiétude et l'impuissance. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué mes larmes.

Alors que je me demandais moi-même pourquoi je pleurais, je vis des images. Un enfant dans un lit d'hôpital. Six, sept ans, pas davantage. Le visage blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux se fermant doucement. Puis des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

C'était un souvenir. Je ne savais pas de quand il datait, mais c'était un souvenir.

- Je t'en prie, fais-moi un signe. As-tu compris la chanson ?

Avais-je compris la chanson ? Oui. Pourtant ce n'était pas de l'anglais. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que j'étais bilingue ?

J'hochai de la tête difficilement pour lui signifier ma réponse. Il fronça alors encore plus les sourcils.

- C'est du français. C'est un indice pour retrouver ton identité. Dis-moi, tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ? C'est pour cela que tu pleures ?

Je me contentai cette fois-ci d'hausser des épaules. Je ne savais pas. C'était si flou… Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Tu devrais dormir. Je reste près de toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Mais je ne voulais pas dormir. J'en ressentais le besoin, mais je ne voulais pas. Puis j'entendis cette mélodie qu'il m'avait déjà fredonnée par deux fois. Cette berceuse. Elle me mit en confiance et je me laissai alors voguer dans ce monde impitoyable des rêves.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans cette ruelle. Loin de toute lumière. Loin de toute civilisation. Juste avec ces fantômes sans visages. Ces hommes inhumains qui me terrifiaient. Mais une fois de plus, je me réveillai avant de pouvoir comprendre, avant de me rappeler précisément.

Mon réveil a été difficile. J'étais seule dans ma chambre, ce qui était normal, Edward ne pouvait rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'avais encore cette panique, mais aussi cette frustration. Si je devais faire ce genre de cauchemars, je voulais au moins me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon esprit s'en protégeait, et le censurait. Mais je voulais savoir. Comprendre pourquoi j'avais mal. Qui j'étais. Ce que je faisais dans cette ruelle.

Je crois que j'ai somnolé pendant environ une heure avant que le docteur Cullen ne revienne voir comment j'allais. Il était préoccupé par mon silence, l'empêchant de savoir ce que je pensais vraiment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il me posa une question qui m'étonna fortement.

- Il y a ma fille Alice qui est à l'hôpital. Elle m'a harcelé pour pouvoir vous rencontrer et a finalement obtenu une promesse pour que je vous le demande. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, je crois qu'Edward vous a expliqué qu'elle était une vraie tornade.

Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir ? Peut-être voulait-elle me demander d'arrêter de monopoliser son frère, ce qui serait justifié. Je dois admettre qu'il me manquait. Il… il me rassurait.

J'opinais de la tête n'ayant de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre. Et puis Edward en avait parlé en de tellement bons termes que j'étais un peu curieuse.

Je compris alors le sens du mot « tornade ». Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène entra dans ma chambre en sautillant. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire du haut de son mètre cinquante.

- Salut ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer ! Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi le temps que tu dormais ! Je suis Alice.

Quelle énergie ! Je comprends pourquoi le docteur Cullen était gêné. Je crois qu'il avait peur que je sois fatiguée rien qu'en la regardant une minute.

Je fus également surprise qu'Edward ait « autant » parlé de moi. Remarquez, il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, il fallait certainement le justifier. Je lui adressai alors un sourire timide.

- Mon frère ne peut pas être là pour l'instant, il avait des recherches à faire. J'ai donc décidé de venir un peu t'embêter. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le gardien de prison, mais à force de sourires il n'a pas pu résister longtemps. Que dirais-tu si je te sortais un peu ? Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, et un peu d'air frais ne peut que te faire du bien.

_Sortir ? De toute façon, je ne suis plus à ça près. _

Je lui fis alors comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Elle m'offrit alors un sourire éblouissant avant d'ouvrir la porte, se glisser à peine à l'extérieur de la chambre et tirer un fauteuil roulant. Elle avait vraiment tout prévu.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'assoir toute seule ou veux-tu de l'aide ?

Moins on me touchait, mieux je me portais. Je bougeai alors mes jambes ankylosées et m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil.

- Et c'est parti !

Elle prit une poussée d'accélération et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil j'allais voir le monde extérieur. J'en profitai alors pour observer d'abord les gens. Des médecins, des infirmiers, des malades et des visiteurs. J'eus une bouffée d'angoisse devant tant de monde, mais Alice fit tout son possible pour aller vite afin de ne pas me paniquer. J'imagine qu'elle avait anticipé ma réaction.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dehors. Le temps était magnifique. Une petite brise vint se frotter à mon visage m'apportant presque un bien-être.

- Profites-en, c'est rare un temps pareil, même en été. J'ai envie de croire que le Soleil est là pour toi !

Elle avait dit ça d'une manière très naturelle, avec un petit rire me faisant penser à un son de clochette. Un lutin. Voilà ce que j'avais avec moi. Un petit lutin.

- Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu iras mieux je te propose d'aller faire un peu les magasins avec moi. Je ne sais pas si mon frère adoré te l'a dit, mais je suis styliste. J'adore la mode, et surtout j'adore le résultat des vêtements sur les personnes. Il faudra que nous fassions les magasins ensembles à l'occasion.

Oups. Là elle me fait un peu peur. Je lui fis un sourire crispé qui déclencha encore plus son hilarité.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que tu adoreras aussi. Est-ce qu'Edward t'a parlé un peu plus de moi et de ce que je fais ?

Je lui fis un « non » de la tête. Je compris en même temps qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à me remonter le moral en me parlant de leur vie, de choses qui ne me feront pas penser à ma peine. C'était adorable.

- J'ai toujours aimé le monde des vêtements. Depuis longtemps je suis avec une aiguille dans la main, réparant d'abord des vêtements, puis les personnalisant et enfin les créant. Je trouve ça génial de voir quelque chose émaner de tes mains. Il y a trois ans, quand j'ai terminé le lycée, j'ai su ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je me suis inscrite dans une école de stylisme mais grâce à Edward j'ai réussi à me faire connaitre très vite. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Il m'a permis de montrer mes créations, et par chance elles ont beaucoup plu. J'espère que ça va continuer. Hey ! Si je te fais une robe, ne t'inquiète pas elle ne sera pas trop tape-à-l'œil, tu l'accepteras ?

Comment elle faisait pour parler ainsi ? On dirait que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi m'apaisait, mais d'une autre manière. Non, en fait elle me donnait de la force, de l'énergie. C'est vrai que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Elle semblait tellement excitée à la perspective de me faire une robe que je ne pus refuser. J'hochai alors la tête en guise d'approbation. J'affichai également un sourire de remerciement. Il n'était pas forcé, il m'était venu naturellement.

- Génial ! Voyons voir… Il ne faut pas qu'elle te colle trop, sinon je sais que tu ne la mettras pas. Je la verrais bien t'arriver aux genoux. Et la couleur… Bleue ! Oui, je suis certaine de l'effet que cela causera. Tu seras magnifique.

Je n'étais pas certaine, mais alors vraiment pas certaine, de vouloir être « magnifique ». Je voulais plutôt faire en sorte que personne ne me regarde. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être prise de nausée et d'angoisse à l'idée qu'un homme pense à moi de cette manière. Je gardai cependant mes sentiments pour moi. J'avais compris que rien ne l'arrêterait et puis comment lui faire part de mes craintes ? Les mots étaient toujours coincés à la hauteur de ma poitrine et refusaient de ne serait-ce que penser à sortir de ma bouche. J'avais peur d'entendre ma voix. J'avais peur qu'on m'entende. J'avais peur de dire un mot. Je voulais tout simplement me protéger.

Elle aperçut certainement mon air étrange car elle redevint soudainement très sérieuse.

- Tu sais, aussi horrible soient les choses que l'on vive, je sais que l'on peut s'en remettre avec beaucoup de volonté et les bonnes personnes à côté. Tu veux que je te raconte vraiment mon histoire ?

Elle était vraiment devenue sérieuse. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne devait en parler que très rarement et qu'elle voulait vraiment me redonner espoir. Je l'encourageai alors de la tête et du regard. Elle s'assit alors sur l'herbe en face de moi.

- Mon véritable nom, enfin mon nom complet n'est pas Alice Cullen, mais Alice Brandon Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont adoptée, tout comme ils ont adoptés Edward. Mais ça, il te le racontera s'il le veut. Mes vrais parents… mes vrais parents ont été tués sous mes yeux. J'avais sept ans. Je rentrais de l'école toute fière de mon A en maths. Je ne suis pas une matheuse, que veux-tu ! Je m'en rappelle encore. C'était le 5 février. Il faisait froid, mais il ne neigeait pas. Je courais car je ne voulais pas voir mes orteils devenir des glaçons. Je suis alors rentrée dans ma maison. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai entendu des cris. Un homme était là. Il menaçait mes parents d'une arme à feu.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur nos joues. J'imaginais la scène au fur et à mesure qu'elle me la narrait et de son côté elle revivait cet instant maudit.

- Puis il a tiré sur mon père alors qu'il s'avançait doucement pour le raisonner. J'ai appris ensuite que c'était en fait un cambrioleur. Ma mère a poussé un cri strident. L'homme a alors paniqué et a tiré aussi sur ma mère avant de s'enfuir. Il ne m'avait pas vu. J'ai alors couru chez ma meilleure amie de l'époque. Elle habitait à deux rues de chez moi. J'y suis arrivée en pleurs et je n'arrivais plus à dire un mot. Sa maman était là. Elle a téléphoné chez moi puis devant l'absence de réponse elle s'y est rendue. Elle y a découvert les deux corps sans vie. Il les avait tués. Pas blessés. Tués.

Sa voix se cassait. Mon dieu. Elle n'avait que sept ans ! Comment peut-on faire vivre à un enfant de cet âge de pareilles horreurs ?

- Je n'avais aucune autre famille. Ils étaient tous deux orphelins sans frères et sœurs. J'ai alors été dans un foyer, mais j'avais perdu la parole. Comme toi je m'étais enfermée. J'avais créé cette protection qui m'était nécessaire. Et je ne mangeais presque plus, je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme. On m'a alors envoyé dans un centre spécialisé et médicalisé. Un centre psychiatrique pour enfants en fait. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Carlisle. Je crois que je lui ai fait du charme malgré moi.

« Grâce à lui j'ai recommencé à parler un peu. Grâce à lui et Esmée qui venait aussi régulièrement nous rendre visite, mais elle restait souvent beaucoup plus longtemps avec moi. Inconsciemment j'ai commencé à les considérer tous les deux comme mes parents. Tu sais, Esmée ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ont alors décidé d'adopter. Edward d'abord, puis moi.

« Je venais de trouver une nouvelle famille unie. Edward aurait pu me rejeter, me jalouser car j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention au début. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Au contraire, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a bercée. Il peut être froid et distant avec énormément de personnes, mais je sais que c'est aussi une carapace. S'il voit que tu es sincère, il le sera avec toi.

Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, les larmes que je versais n'étaient pas pour moi, mais pour cette petite fille qui avait vécu l'Enfer. C'était difficile à imaginer que cette petite fille était Alice, alors qu'elle paraissait si pétillante. Oui, on peut peut-être s'en sortir.

Par ailleurs, les réflexions qu'elle m'avait faites à propos d'Edward m'avaient laissée perplexe. Je comprenais mieux son attitude, mais j'avais l'impression d'être confondue avec Alice. Enfin mes sentiments étaient confus. Peut-être voit-il Alice en moi, sa douleur, et qu'il ne peut pas me laisser ainsi à cause de cela. Je devrais être contente, lui être reconnaissante, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à l'être entièrement. C'était confus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire deux choses. La première, est que je suis certaine que tôt ou tard, tu iras mieux. Ce sera difficile et tu devras prendre beaucoup sur toi, mais je sais que tu iras mieux. La deuxième, c'est que tu es tombée sur les bonnes personnes. Carlisle ne te lâchera pas médicalement parlant, et sera toujours à ton écoute si besoin est. Edward quant à lui ne peut que difficilement rester loin de toi, il a définitivement décidé de t'aider. Et là, tu peux t'estimer très chanceuse. Je n'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi loyal et sincère que lui. Et puis je t'avoue moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber. Tu ne dis rien, mais ton visage est suffisamment expressif pour que je voie que tu es une personne bien. Il ne manquerait plus que tu rencontres ma mère, et les carottes seraient cuites, tu aurais tous les Cullen contre toi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu devant cette remarque. Alice avait l'air vraiment adorable et génial. J'étais extrêmement touchée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je ne méritais certainement pas autant d'attention. Non en fait j'en étais sure. Mais je savais aussi une chose. J'avais besoin d'eux. Je me sentais égoïste et en plus je ne les connaissais à peine. Mais j'avais besoin d'eux. S'ils partaient je savais que je serais définitivement perdue. Je n'avais aucun point de repère et j'avais réussi à les apprécier en très peu de temps.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent ensuite. Elle me raconta l'école de stylisme. Elle m'expliqua comment autant certains peuvent s'aider énormément, autant d'autres peuvent être de véritables pestes. Une fois une fille avait essayé de saboter son travail lors d'un examen. Elle l'a amèrement regretté par la suite. Alice avait gentiment cousu les personnages des Teletubbies dans le dos de la robe préférée de ladite saboteuse, sachant qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas. Oui, puisqu'elle allait être en retard suite aux cadeaux divers du lutin machiavélique… Elle ne m'en dit pas plus sur ces cadeaux, mais je me doute qu'elle n'avait pas été très soft. La pauvre victime s'est ensuite promené avec les personnages cousus dans le dos toute la journée alors que tout le monde rigolait. Un peu sadique le lutin tout de même !

Elle m'a aussi raconté qu'elle cherchait le grand Amour et qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle est une grande romantique et refuse de sortir avec des hommes qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle a déjà tenté et tout n'était que déception.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle sortit un livre et me lut des passages qu'elle aimait beaucoup. C'était _La jeune fille à la perle_ de Tracy Chevalier.

_« Venez ici Griet. »  
Je posai mon chiffon sur l'appui de la fenêtre et allai vers lui.  
Regardez dehors. »  
Je regardai. Le ciel était couvert, il soufflait un vent frais, des nuages passaient derrière la tour de la Nouvelle-Eglise.  
« De quelle couleur sont ces nuages ?  
- Ils sont blancs, bien sûr, Monsieur. »  
Il parut un peu étonné. « Vous trouvez ? »  
Je les regardais à nouveau. « Et gris aussi. Peut-être va-t-il neiger.  
- Allons Griet. Vous avez de meilleurs yeux que ça. Pensez à vos légumes.  
Mes légumes monsieur ? »  
Il remua légèrement la tête. Je l'agaçais. Ma mâchoire se crispa.  
« Rappelez-vous comment vous avez mis à part les légumes blancs. Vos navets et vos oignons sont-ils du même blanc ?  
Je finis par comprendre. « Non, dans le navet vous avez du vert et dans l'oignon du jaune.  
- C'est exact. Et maintenant, quelles couleurs voyez-vous dans les nuages ?  
J'Y vois du bleu, répondis-je, après les avoir étudiés quelques minutes. Et aussi du jaune. Et même un peu de vert !_

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle aimait particulièrement ce passage car c'était un peu la même chose en stylisme. Certains ne voient qu'un habit. Une veste, un top, un pantalon, une jupe, une robe… Mais d'autres voient des formes, des couleurs que l'on peut façonner de mille et une manières. Des manières de créer l'harmonie ou de faire passer des sentiments tels que la peur, la colère, l'amour ou encore la sensualité. Il suffit de voir au-delà des apparences.

Elle me lut ensuite un passage se trouvant presque à la fin.

_Parvenue au centre de la place, je m'arrêtai à l'intérieur du cercle de dalles au milieu duquel se trouvait l'étoile à huit branches. Chaque branche pointait vers une direction que je pouvais suivre.  
Je pouvais retourner chez mes parents.  
Je pouvais aller trouver Pieter au marché à la viande et lui dire que j'acceptais de l'épouser.  
Je pouvais aller chez Van Ruijven, il m'accueillerait avec un grand sourire.  
Je pouvais me rendre chez Van Leeuwenhock et lui demander d'avoir pitié de moi.  
Je pouvais me rendre à Rotterdam pour essayer d'y retrouver Frans.  
Je pouvais m'en aller seule vers quelque lointain endroit.  
Je pouvais retourner au Coin des papistes.  
Je pouvais me rendre à la Nouvelle-Eglise afin de prier Dieu de me guider.  
Je pouvais me mettre au milieu du cercle et tourner tout en réfléchissant.  
Une fois que j'eus fait mon choix, le choix que je savais devoir faire, je plaçai minutieusement les pieds sur la pointe de la branche et suivis d'un pas ferme la direction qu'elle m'indiquait._

- J'adore ce passage, m'expliqua-t-elle, car il montre que l'on a toujours plein de chemins possibles. Il faut juste se poser et se demander ce que l'on veut vraiment, lequel est le meilleur pour la suite.

Je me promis de lire alors le livre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Elle me proposa d'ailleurs de me le prêter, pour quand je m'ennuierais.

La course du soleil me fit comprendre que le temps avait filé à très grande vitesse. La présence d'Alice avait été véritablement rafraichissante, et elle avait su gérer mon silence d'une manière extraordinaire. Tout comme avait su le faire son frère.

D'ailleurs quand je l'aperçus au loin, j'éprouvais une joie indéchiffrable. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. Elle se leva pour se jeter à son cou. Sacré lutin ! Pas très grand, mais il passe difficilement inaperçu. Il rit devant l'attitude de sa sœur.

- Oh Edward ! Je crois que je viens de me trouver ma nouvelle meilleure amie ! Désolée, tu ne pourras pas la monopoliser tout le temps, je pose mon droit de visite !

Je fus très surprise des propos d'Alice. Elle n'avait fait que parler. De mon côté, j'avais hoché la tête, souri, parfois ri légèrement, mais je n'avais rien fait selon moi pour qu'elle m'apprécie ainsi. Néanmoins j'en étais heureuse car de mon côté je l'aimais beaucoup.

Il sembla bougonner devant l'intervention de sa sœur, et je ne sus interpréter véritablement ça. Il se tourna ensuite enfin vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

_Bon, allez-y, je sais que vous allez vouloir me tuer... Promis, je fais le plus vite possible pour la suite ! XD Courage, vous pourrez tenir !_


	4. 3 : Le mystère d'une vie

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée... Toutes mes excuses._

_Sinon, j'ai été bluffée. Complètement bluffée. En un chapitre, il y a eu presque autant de reviews que sur ma première FF en son intégralité ! Soit plus de trente. Merci mille fois. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette nouvelle FF vous plaise autant._

_J'ai été moins sadique quant à la coupure de ce chapitre, il faut bien alterner lol. Pour les plus émotifs, il est possible que vous ayez besoin du mouchoir, mais je suis mauvais juge. Au moins on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

**newtwilight3 **: En tombant sur la FF j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ! Bon d'accord, c'était pourri XD Voici la réponse à tes interrogations. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!_

_**mel31 **: Je te remercie énormément. J'espère continuer de réussir dans cette voix lol._

_**lilyy3** : Qui n'aimerait pas le personnage d'Alice ? Bonne nouvelle, elle intervient encore dans ce chapitre !_

_**nini **: Et oui, Edward a fait ses recherches lol. Je crois que si Alice devait être une boisson, elle serait du champagne. Pétillante, qui coûte cher mais tellement agréable !_

_**Ally **: Cette chanson est magnifique effectivement. Dans ce chapitre tu sauras un peu plus sa place dans mon histoire._

_**Cbihi **: Oui je me rends compte du sadisme, mais je ne compte pas me guérir ! C'est trop marrant ! =D Bon, comme je l'ai dit, je me suis quand même calmée XD_

_**Time Tell Will **: Tu as décelé un couac et je t'en remercie pour le premier chapitre. J'ai changé du coup ! Pour la volonté de me tuer, certains ont été tenté, demande leur XD Quant à Edward, le mystère règne sur lui. Je vais d'ailleurs en parler sur ce chapitre lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !_

_**bébé23 **: Merci beaucoup d'être passée ! J'adore aussi notre petit lutin, et promis tu continueras de l'adorer !_

_**Marianna **: Oui, j'aime bien terminer sur ce genre de surprises lol. Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé le caractère d'Alice, c'est que je ne me suis pas trop trompée lol._

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Le mystère d'une vie**

*******

_Il sembla bougonner devant l'intervention de sa sœur, et je ne sus interpréter véritablement ça. Il se tourna ensuite enfin vers moi et me fit un grand sourire._

_- Bonsoir Isabella Marie Swan._

Isabella Marie Swan ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

Alice arbora un sourire encore plus grand que celui qu'elle avait depuis le retour de son frère. Elle semblait comprendre, _elle_. Moi j'étais perdue. Etait-ce mon nom ? Il ne m'évoquait rien. Il me rebutait en fait. Isabella ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce prénom ?

- Tu as réussi à trouver alors Edward !

Oui, Alice comprenait parfaitement la situation. Puis une phrase du lutin me revint. _« Mon frère ne peut pas être là pour l'instant, il avait des recherches à faire. » _Et si ces recherches portaient effectivement sur mon identité ? Un élan d'espoir s'empara de moi. Peut-être avait-il finalement trouvé qui j'étais. J'allais peut-être enfin comprendre.

- Oui. Ça a été difficile mais j'ai réussi.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Que dirais-tu si nous rentrions dans ta chambre pour discuter ?

J'acquiesçai à sa proposition, anxieuse du plus profond de moi-même sur les informations qu'il détenait. Je voulais savoir mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais entendre et écouter sa voix mais je voulais m'enfuir.

Quand nous sommes remontés à la chambre – cette fois-ci c'était Edward qui poussait mon fauteuil – il y avait moins de monde dans les couloirs. J'en fus rassurée. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir cette sensation de claustrophobie dans l'ascenseur.

Ils devaient s'en douter car ils se mirent devant moi dans la cabine, de sorte à ce que je les vois et ils discutèrent vivement pour m'éviter de me faire sentir un silence pesant.

Une fois dans la chambre je me rallongeai sur le lit en retenant des grimaces de douleur. Je n'avais rien de cassé, mais ce monstre m'avait bien amoché. Edward et Alice s'assirent alors de chaque côté du lit en gardant des distances raisonnables pour que je ne panique pas.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward. Je tentai de lui faire passer mes émotions par les yeux. Ma peur. Mon angoisse. Les interrogations. Mais aussi ma détermination à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il comprit le message et prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu t'appelles donc Isabella Marie Swan. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Bella. Je crois que le plus simple est de t'expliquer comment j'ai réussi à trouver ? Au moins ça me permettra de ne rien omettre.

J'opinai de la tête. Je sentais mon angoisse augmenter un peu plus à chaque minute.

- Hier, quand tu as reconnu la chanson qui était en français, je me suis dit que peut-être tu étais étrangère même si tu comprenais tout, ou au moins que tu n'étais pas de la ville. J'ai donc décidé de faire les hôtels de la ville. Je les ai fais presque toute la journée en fait. C'est assez un problème quand on n'a pas le nom de la personne, et je commençais à perdre espoir. Mais vers seize heures j'ai fait un des derniers hôtels. Je dois avouer que j'ai failli passer devant sans le voir. Je t'ai décrite et j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas revenue depuis quelques jours.

« Et là, oh miracle, la réceptionniste a dit qu'elle avait effectivement une jeune femme correspondant à ta description qui y habitait. Après une petite négociation j'ai réussi à obtenir ton nom et à ce qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Une négociation ? Je me demandais si cette négociation avait été du charme ou de l'argent. Je me demandais ce qui me dérangeait le plus. Qu'il drague pour obtenir une information ou qu'il dépense de l'argent pour moi.

- J'ai trouvé cette photo dans ta chambre, reprit-il. Je l'ai prise car j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider.

Il me la tendit. Sur la photo qui semblait dater de quelques années il y avait une famille. Je crois que je devais avoir environ quinze ans. Il y avait un couple et trois enfants en tout, me comptant. Un garçon – l'aîné je pense – était grand, les cheveux bruns et surtout une musculature imposante. Le deuxième garçon était beaucoup plus jeune. Frêle. Très pâle mais avec un magnifique sourire. C'était le petit garçon qui m'était apparu en entendant la chanson. J'eus le cœur brisé rien qu'en y repensant.

- J'ai également trouvé un agenda où il y avait des numéros de téléphones. Presque tous français. D'ailleurs tout était écrit en français, tu m'as fait revenir quelques années en arrière quand j'étais au lycée. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était parfaitement bien organisé et trouver le numéro de tes parents a été assez simple. J'ai immédiatement appelé. Je suis tombé sur un homme qui a reconnu mon accent américain immédiatement et m'a parlé en anglais. Heureusement je dois avouer.

Il avait repassé sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage. Il semblait gêné d'avouer qu'il ne parlait pas bien français. Je trouvais ça mignon de mon côté.

Il me fallut faire face à autant d'informations en même temps, et ça m'était très difficile. Pourtant, je m'accrochai car je savais qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à entendre et beaucoup à dire. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour moi.

- Je lui ai expliqué vaguement la situation. Je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit que tu t'étais fait agresser et que tu étais amnésique. Je lui ai raconté ce que je viens de te dire. Il semblait paniquer. Il se présenta un minimum et me raconta quelques petites choses sur toi. Avant que je te dise tout, sache que toute ta famille arrive. Le temps de prendre des billets, d'avoir un vol et d'arriver.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau puis pris une grande inspiration après avoir fermé les yeux. Tout ça, c'était beaucoup. C'était trop pour mes nerfs. Mais il fallait que j'entende tout. Je relevai mon regard vers lui pour lui donner l'autorisation de continuer. Il me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et Alice posa sa main près de la mienne. Elle me signifiait ainsi qu'elle était avec moi sans pour autant me toucher. Cela me redonna de la force.

- Bien. Ton père s'appelle Charlie. Ta mère Renée. Il m'a confié que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ton prénom, que tu préférais qu'on t'appelle Bella.

J'hochai la tête face à cette information. Même amnésique je n'aime toujours pas Isabella.

- Si tu es aux Etats-Unis c'est parce que tu voulais te faire un voyage de deux mois pour découvrir la côte ouest. Tu as un grand frère, qui s'appelle Emmett. C'est le garçon à la musculature imposante de la photographie.

Je regardai à nouveau le cliché. Il semblait être un joueur, un grand nounours avec le cœur sur la main. J'éprouvai une immense tendresse envers lui. Probablement remontant d'avant mon amnésie. Cet élan me rassura. Il restait peut-être des souvenirs bien enfouis, qui ne demandaient qu'une chose c'était d'émerger.

Mon regard dévia sur l'autre petit garçon très pâle. Mon cœur se serra et j'interrogeai Edward des yeux. Il sembla gêné et triste.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. J'ai néanmoins compris ta réaction face à la chanson. Il s'appelait Benjamin. Il est décédé il y a cinq ans d'une leucémie.

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Les souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus étaient probablement ceux de sa mort. Je le revoyais encore, fermant peu à peu ses petits yeux sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Je suppose que tes parents t'aideront à en savoir plus. Ils arrivent tous les trois. En attendant j'ai fait la promesse de prendre soin de toi et je la tiendrai. Tu n'es pas seule Bella. Nous sommes là.

Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule, ou au moins de pleurer sans qu'on m'en empêche. Alice le comprit parfaitement, surement grâce à son expérience personnelle.

- Pleure Bella, tu en as besoin. On ne te laissera pas tomber et personne ne te jugera. Laisse-toi aller, ça fait du bien.

Sa voix était douce, réconfortante. Je la suivis. Je me laissai aller. Je me trouvai vite déconnectée de la réalité, ne me rappelant où je me trouvais. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais. Mon… viol ? Toujours du mal à ne serait-ce que penser cela. Mon amnésie ? Mes douleurs physiques ? Ma solitude ? Mon brouillard ? La mort de mon petit frère ?

Peut-être tout en même temps.

Je ne voulais plus me battre. Je ne voulais pas vivre. Si c'était ça la vie, que vaut-elle ? Il y a quelques heures je souriais en écoutant Alice. En me convainquant que la peine pouvait s'amenuiser. Mais j'avais tord. Je ne peux pas gérer autant d'émotions. Autant de douleur. A quoi bon continuer si c'est pour souffrir ? Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi me retrouver délivrée. Libre de toute cette souffrance.

Je ne me rendis pas compte quand Alice partit. Je m'assoupis probablement épuisée par ce maelstrom d'émotions. A mon réveil, Edward était là. Il n'avait pas bougé sa chaise. Ses bras étaient posés croisés sur le matelas et sa tête reposait sur eux. On aurait dit un enfant. Tellement paisible.

Je m'aperçus que je ne paniquais plus autant de me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui. J'avais toujours ce sentiment, cette envie de fuir, mais elle était moins présente. J'avais même cette envie de caresser ses cheveux de cuivre, comme pour me rendre compte qu'il était bien présent. Mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller et une urgence au fond de moi m'empêchait tout contact.

Sa présence m'apaisa une fois de plus et je pus me rendormir sans crise de larme. Je me sentais… protégée. Oui, je crois que c'est le terme qui convient le plus. Il m'avait sauvée. Il était resté près de moi à chaque fois que je craquais. Il avait cherché qui j'étais. Il avait contacté ma famille.

En fait, je crois qu'il était devenu sans s'en apercevoir mon ange-gardien. Mais je crois qu'il en est un véritablement, d'ange. Si les monstres existent, les anges également.

Je me réveillai encore quelques heures plus tard mais cette fois-ci sous une musique de guitare. Elle était douce et apportait comme une plénitude. Je me sentais sereine pour la première fois au réveil.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus que c'était Edward qui jouait. Il me souriait. Je pense qui s'était aperçu que je me réveillais.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, alternant des coups d'œil à sa guitare ou en ma direction. Je ne reconnus pas la musique. Le morceau toucha finalement à sa fin. Il posa alors sa guitare et vint vers moi.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

J'haussai les épaules en lui souriant un peu malgré tout. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'allais bien, mais sa présence me réconfortait. Il me fit alors un sourire en coin qui m'apaisa encore plus.

- J'ai eu tes parents au téléphone. Leur avion atterrit ce soir. On a cependant pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne viennent te voir que demain matin. Tu sembles dormir à peu près la nuit, il est préférable de ne pas te fatiguer plus que tu ne l'es. Ton frère Emmett est avec eux. Il a l'air très… protecteur.

Il avait ri en disant ça. Je fronçai les sourcils pour comprendre pourquoi il disait ça. Il comprit immédiatement mon interrogation. En fait je crois qu'il espérait que je me pose des questions, pour qu'il puisse me distraire un peu.

- Il a demandé à me parler au téléphone et m'a menacé mille morts si je t'embêtais. Il m'a même promis le supplice de la plume qui est d'après lui le supplice suprême après la mise au régime.

Le supplice de la plume ? Mais de quoi me parle-t-il ? Soit mon frère est drogué, soit c'est Edward.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris en quoi consistait le supplice de la plume, mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec le pied et les chatouilles à l'aide d'une plume. Je suppose que ton frère est très chatouilleux et qu'il aime bien manger pour mettre le régime en supplice suprême.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tout ça. Effectivement, comme je l'avais pressenti, mon frère devait être quelqu'un de joueur qui aime bien rire. Peut-être m'aidera-t-il comme Edward avait aidé Alice.

D'ailleurs cette dernière arriva au même moment. Elle était chargée de paquets divers et variés.

- Coucou Bella ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Je t'ai amené à manger car je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas un trois étoiles ici. De la compote aux pommes faite par maman et des cookies que j'ai moi-même cuisinés.

- Oh non ! Tu as recommencé l'expérience ?, sembla s'indigner son frère. On n'est pas censé l'empoisonner tu sais ?

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue, ce qui me provoqua un petit rire silencieux.

- Dis-donc le frangin qui sait à peine cuire un œuf ! Je ne les ai pas fait cramer et maman les a goûtés, ils sont très bons ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la dernière fois la boite du sucre et du sel avaient été intervertis ! Non mais owe !

Ils étaient adorables à se chamailler ainsi. Je devais avouer qu'une odeur appétissante s'élevait des affaires d'Alice. Je mangeai avec délice la compote préparée par madame Cullen – il allait falloir que je la remercie – et les cookies d'Alice étaient effectivement excellents. Ils les mangèrent avec moi tout en discutant entre eux. Ils me racontèrent des anecdotes de leur enfance.

Je remarquai toutefois qu'ils évitèrent toujours de parler de la vie d'Edward aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais cette impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Ou même peut-être que je le connaissais d'_avant_.

Mais en même temps, si je l'avais connu, il aurait su qui j'étais et il n'aurait pas eu à faire toutes ces recherches n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois que nous ayons fini de manger, Alice sortit une boite de l'un de ses sacs. Ça semblait être un jeu de société.

- Alice, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va y jouer ? Mais enfin, tu as quel âge ?

- Mais Edward ! Avoue que ça fait super longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué au Monopoly et en plus ça ne nécessite pas que Bella parle ! Dites oui s'il vous plait !

Elle affichait un air de pauvre petit chien maltraité. Sa moue était trop mignonne, comment lui dire non en de pareilles circonstances ? Tout ce que je demandais c'est qu'on m'explique les règles. Edward soupira.

- Alice, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu me brises le cœur à chaque fois et j'ai l'impression d'être un frère indigne. Bella, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je lui fis part de mon accord en lui montrant la feuille avec les règles du jeu pour lui faire comprendre que je demandais juste qu'on m'explique.

Après un « Youpi » strident de la part du lutin, des tympans maltraités et une explication en bonne et due forme des règles du jeu, nous commençâmes. Je choisis de prendre le cheval en guise de pion, la chaussure me faisant presque peur pour une raison inconnue. Alice prit le fer à repasser et Edward le chapeau.

Un pari fut lancé entre le frère et la sœur. Si Edward gagnait, Alice n'avait pas le droit de le trainer dans les centres commerciaux pendant un mois. Si Alice gagnait, il lui passait sa carte de crédit pour toute une journée. Si je gagnais, les deux gages se réalisaient.

Dès le premier lancé de dé, Edward et Alice se disputèrent sur le possible achat ou non des terrains dès le premier tour. Ce fut finalement la « main innocente » que je représentai qui trancha le problème. Pour ne pas nous prendre la tête et parce qu'Alice me faisait encore sa petite moue, j'accordai la possibilité d'acheter dès le premier tour. Edward fit semblant de bouder un peu, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver en enfance, bien que je n'ai pas de souvenir de la mienne.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire avec Alice quand Edward fut envoyé pour la troisième fois en prison alors que nous finissions notre deuxième tour et qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'acheter un seul terrain. La première fois il était tombé sur une « Caisse de communauté » qui l'y avait envoyé. La deuxième fois, il avait fait trois doubles les uns après les autres, était tombé sur une de mes propriétés, sur le parc gratuit pour finir ensuite en prison. Et à la sortie de prison il tomba sur une « Chance » qui l'envoya encore en prison.

Alice en avait les larmes aux yeux et moi-même j'avais du mal à me contenir. Il joignit finalement son rire aux nôtres quand il prit conscience à quel point la situation était comique.

Le docteur Cullen arriva au même moment et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Entre deux rires Alice lui expliqua et il fit une tape à l'épaule de son fils.

- Que veux-tu Edward. Jouer seul avec deux femmes est la dernière chose à faire. Je suis content de ne pas être à ta place. Je vois Bella que tu as mangé ce qu'Alice a amené. C'est bien.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement, j'espérais qu'il le transmettrait à son épouse. Je ne méritais pas autant d'attention mais j'en étais… non pas heureuse, ça n'allait pas jusque là. Je me sentais juste bien quand ils étaient là. J'arrivais à oublier un peu mes problèmes, ma douleur. Soulagée en fait.

Il partit ensuite et nous reprîmes notre partie. Alice était machiavélique. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle savait le nombre que nous allions faire aux dés et qu'elle construisait des maisons et des hôtels en conséquence. Elle ruina d'abord le pauvre Edward qui se retrouva d'abord à hypothéquer le peu de terrains qu'il possédait, voire à les vendre avant de finalement devoir remettre sa chemise à Alice qui sautilla pendant une minute en riant et narguant son frère.

Ce dernier ronchonna pendant un bon moment avant de s'attendrir devant sa petite sœur. Il me regarda ensuite et me lança un « Alice sera toujours Alice ». Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle gagnait et avait une telle réaction. Même s'il bouda un peu, Edward était un bon perdant. Il fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue de sa sœur – qui râla – et la félicita.

La partie reprit ensuite entre Alice et moi. Nul doute sur le déroulement. Alice avait été très maligne et avait acheté pile les propriétés qu'il fallait et avait construit de manière très stratégique. La partie dura encore dix minutes où Edward tenta de m'encourager tant bien que mal, mais le lutin me ruina sans vergogne, au grand désespoir d'Edward.

Elle lui susurra délicatement à l'oreille qu'elle lui ferait signe pour avoir la carte de crédit. Edward ne put retenir une grimace et je tentai d'imaginer Alice dans les magasins. Je pris peur en fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé une très bonne journée.

Les heures se sont égrainées très vite, ponctuées par des discussions animées par Alice et Edward, des parties de jeux divers, des paris, des visites du docteur Cullen…

Alice s'excusa finalement et je fis à Edward signe pour qu'il parte avec elle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas passer toutes ses nuits à l'hôpital.

- Non, Bella je reste. Je me sentirai inutile chez moi et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de rester. Je vais quand même faire un aller-retour pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je serai de retour dans une petite heure. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ?

Il affichait maintenant un air anxieux. Ne pas vouloir de lui ? Quelle question stupide. Je lui fis un grand sourire pour qu'il comprenne que sa présence ne m'importunait pas du tout, au contraire. Il partit donc accompagné de sa sœur. On m'apporta ensuite un plateau-repas que je picorai et repensai à tout ça.

Le lendemain matin j'allais retrouver ma famille. Mais comment réagir face à des personnes que vous êtes censés connaitre depuis toujours et dont vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

Alors que je recommençais à me plonger dans une crise d'angoisse, Edward revint. Il avait un récipient dans les mains qu'il me tendit.

- C'est une soupe froide espagnole, un gazpacho. Tout le monde aime bien à la maison, on s'est dit que tu pourrais aussi aimer.

Je lui souris pour le remercier et pris le bol qu'il me tendait. Une fois le couvercle enlevé, je vis que ça devait être une soupe à base de tomate ou de légumes du soleil. Je la bus avec un grand plaisir. Un sourire de remerciement se dessina sur mon visage alors qu'il reprenait le récipient, tout content que j'aie tout mangé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir Bella. Demain est une grosse journée.

J'acquiesçai pendant qu'il prenait sa guitare. Il me joua cette berceuse qu'il m'avait déjà fredonnée, et je partis sereine dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, arrivée de la famille !_


	5. 4 : Avancées

_Bonjour ! Mea culpa pour le retard, mot de l'auteur à la fin._

_**Tout ce qui est en GRAS sont des paroles faites en français. Le reste est normalement de l'anglais.

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 4. Avancées**

*******

Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, Edward était là à me regarder. Je commençais à avoir moins mal, physiquement parlant. La douleur me faisait davantage penser à des courbatures.

**- Bonjour. **Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Il m'avait dit ça avec un magnifique sourire en coin et son accent américain lors du « **bonjour** » était adorable. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui signifier ma réponse. C'est vrai que je me sentais peut-être un peu moins mal que d'habitude.

Mais la réalité me revint en mémoire. Famille. Aujourd'hui. Rencontre. Passé. Oups.

Je me demandais même à quelle heure ils allaient arriver. Probablement dès le début des visites officielles. J'appréhendais fortement. Comment étaient-ils ? Gentils ? Doux ? Extravertis ? Sévères ?

Seraient-ils en colère ? Auraient-ils honte de moi ? Ou me regarderaient-ils avec pitié ?

- Bella, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester avec toi d'accord ?

Une fois encore Edward avait dû remarquer mon changement d'humeur. Et une fois encore il anticipait mes angoisses.

Son père arriva alors que je lui faisais un petit sourire forcé.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment vous-sentez vous ce matin ?

Son sourire était toujours bienveillant. Je voulais lui répondre mais toujours aucun mot. Je recommençais même à étouffer, à suffoquer.

- Bella, tout va bien se passer. Edward, peux-tu sortir une minute s'il te plait ?

Il regarda son fils avec un air entendu. Ce dernier hocha la tête, me fit un petit sourire et s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot.

- Bella. Vos parents et votre frère sont arrivés. Je sais que ça ne va vraiment pas être aisé, mais je crois que vous en avez besoin. Néanmoins, si vous ne vous sentez pas prête, vous n'êtes pas obligée de les recevoir ce matin. Il est important que vous y alliez à votre rythme.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Etais-je prête à les recevoir ? Non. Mais je crois que je ne le serais jamais. Il fallait que j'affronte la réalité tôt ou tard. Autant de faire maintenant. Je me torturerais moins. Il le fallait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

J'opinai de la tête et le docteur Cullen m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement en allant ouvrir la porte.

Trois silhouettes firent alors leur apparition suivies d'Edward.

La première était constituée d'une femme, la quarantaine. Elle avait les cheveux un peu blonds, au dessus des épaules et une grande inquiétude dans le regard. Ses yeux étaient bruns et me dévisageaient.

Elle était suivie d'un homme, peut-être un peu plus vieux car grisonnant, cheveux brun-foncé bouclés. Une ride en forme de V était entre ses sourcils, probablement signe d'inquiétude aussi.

Enfin, un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine, carrure de rugbyman, cheveux bruns et courts, des yeux brillants et embués de larmes.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup les uns des autres, mais en même temps on pouvait largement déceler des airs de famille entre le fils et les parents.

Ils jaugeaient mes réactions, guettant le moindre petit signe de retour de ma mémoire. Je dus faire un « non » de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'aucun souvenir n'était revenu à mon grand désespoir.

- **Oh ma Bella !**, s'écria presque ma mère, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. **On a eu si peur pour toi !**

Elle s'approcha de moi, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle semblait sur le point de prendre ma main, et d'instinct je la retirai avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me frôler. Elle sembla blessée mais ne s'en offusqua pas. J'imagine qu'on leur avait déjà dit le genre de réactions que je pouvais avoir.

Mon père quant à lui semblait très mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, étouffant. Je cherchai des yeux Edward pour le supplier de dire quelque chose, de m'aider. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire. Il n'y a pas de « guide de l'amnésique-muet » et moi j'étais perdue. Heureusement il comprit mon malaise, le ressentant lui-même probablement.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Bella ne se rappelle de rien. Toutefois je crois qu'il lui est arrivé d'avoir un ou deux flashs.

Je secouai la tête en guise d'approbation. En fait je n'avais eu réellement qu'un souvenir, celui de mon petit frère, mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Et puis j'avais des impressions, des sentiments.

- **Décidément, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi sœurette !**, s'exclama Emmett. **Tu sais quoi ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas lancé de réel défi. Je vais tout faire pour te faire retrouver la mémoire. A chaque souvenir que je te ramène tu me paies une glace et si je te fais retrouver la mémoire tu me devras un resto complet. Qu'en dis-tu ? **

J'eus l'impression de voir un enfant de dix ans alors qu'il me parlait. Je fus surprise de pouvoir passer d'un langage à l'autre avec une telle rapidité. Je dois cependant avouer qu'il m'était plus aisé de comprendre le Français que l'Anglais.

Emmett tentait tout simplement à sa façon de me dire qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber tout en mettant de l'humour. Je ne pus que l'adorer immédiatement. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi mais prenait sur lui pour ne pas me brusquer ou me mettre mal à l'aise.

Pour le remercier et lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais son marché je lui offris le plus beau sourire que je possédais. Il me répondit de la même manière et je vis à ce moment là que nous étions vraiment frère et sœur. Tout comme le sont Edward et Alice… Alice ?!

- Bonjour la compagnie ! Je m'appelle Alice, je suis la sœur d'Edward !

Le lutin était entré furtivement les bras chargés de sacs.

- Alors Bella ? La forme ? Une revanche au Monopoly avec ton frère ? Filles contre garçons ?

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déballé le jeu sous le regard médusé de ma famille et désespéré de son frère. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Finalement, me mettre en équipe avec Alice était une bonne idée. Elle a encore utilisé sa stratégie implacable et Emmett mis sa défaite sur le compte de la version américaine du jeu. Mes parents avaient regardé le tout avec un regard amusé, mais aussi soulagé de voir que finalement je n'étais pas si mal que ce qu'ils le craignaient j'imagine. C'est vrai que grâce aux Cullen je ne me sentais pas mal. Et puis avec le caractère d'Emmett l'ambiance était explosive.

Le soir, Emmett insista pour rester auprès de moi. J'étais contente, mais aussi triste. J'avoue que la présence d'Edward avait un effet bénéfique sur mon sommeil. Je ne m'attendais pas que ce dernier reste également, et cela m'emplit doublement de joie. Il venait sans s'en rendre compte de me montrer qu'il _voulait _rester. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation car Emmett était là.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve très étrange. Comme si j'entendais une conversation au loin.

- Tu sais, si je la perdais plus rien ne me rattacherait à ce monde. La mort de Ben a été particulièrement difficile, mais nous le savions depuis longtemps. Bella a toujours été maternelle avec lui, il a vécu vraiment des choses extraordinaires grâce à elle. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé de son côté, autre que son sourire. Mais aujourd'hui, si je perdais Bella, mon monde s'écroulerait vraiment. Ce n'est pas moi le grand frère, c'est elle la grande sœur. Elle veille toujours sur moi, me cachant ses blessures. Une fois seulement elle s'est confiée à moi. Quand elle l'a fait j'ai compris à quel point elle était meurtrie. C'était juste avant son voyage. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Bella n'est pas quelqu'un qui pense à elle, je n'ai jamais vu aussi loyale et sincère qu'elle. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur que son regard change à mon égard. C'est bête, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ces derniers jours avec elle. Pourtant ça me torture de la voir souffrir ainsi et j'ai envie de tuer celui qui lui a fait ça. Mais… elle ne me regarde pas comme une bête de foire. Quand elle tente de communiquer avec moi à travers ses regards et ses sourires, je vois la vérité, sans aucun faux-semblant. J'ai peur de voir un changement. J'ai peur de perdre cette complicité. Pourtant au fond de moi je sais qu'elle restera la même.

- Tu t'es vraiment attaché à elle hein ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas la faire souffrir. Je te promets que si tu lui fais du mal, tu paieras pour tous ceux qui auront fait couler ses larmes car je crois qu'elle renoncera à tout semblant de vie si tu venais à la décevoir à ton tour.

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je ne suis pas certaine que tout ceci est réel. Je dors.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai apaisée par une nuit sans cauchemars. Mes craintes quant à ma famille s'étaient évanouies. Ils m'avaient montré qu'ils pouvaient être patients. Physiquement j'allais même bien. Plus de douleur, à peine un bandage.

Je trouvai Emmett et Edward dans ma chambre endormis alors que je m'éveillai au petit matin. C'était assez étrange de les avoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Edward, si délicat et sophistiqué. Emmett, plus musclé et comparable à un ours. Mais ils dégageaient en même temps le même… je ne sais pas. Le même éclat. Une grande beauté aussi. Du charisme. De la force de caractère.

Peu de temps après Edward s'éveilla, vite suivi d'Emmett. Après avoir avalé mon (infect) petit-déjeuner, les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent.

- Emmett m'a dit que tu avais longtemps pratiqué de l'équitation. Je suis certain que tout te reviendra une fois sur le cheval. Ça te dit qu'on aille se faire une petite balade cet après-midi ?

J'écartai mes yeux. Moi monter sur un cheval ? _Mais je vais tomber_ _!_

- Bonne idée Eddie ! Ça la fera sortir de cet hôpital sordide !

- Merci Emmett. Mais je t'assure que si tu tiens à la vie, plus jamais d'Eddie car ce nom à la mauvaise habitude de me mettre hors de moi.

Il l'avait dit avec un grand sourire, mais le sourire sadique. Même comme ça il m'éblouit. Il n'eut pas non plus l'effet recherché sur mon frère qui éclata de rire sous le visage déconfit d'Edward qui comprit qu'il n'allait pas finir d'entendre ce surnom.

Cinq heures plus tard, Edward avait organisé mon évasion temporaire de l'hôpital. Je crois que c'était aussi un test pour savoir comment j'affrontais le monde extérieur. Alice me prêta des affaires d'équitation à elle, et une fois la bombe* sur la tête on m'aida à me mettre en selle. Enfin, « m'aider » est vite dit. Il me suffit d'observer Edward pour que des automatismes me reviennent. Cela m'a redonné espoir pour le retour de ma mémoire.

Nous prîmes ensuite des sentiers qui nous menèrent en forêt. Il me redonna des indications pour passer les différentes allures et les maitriser, mais je réussis par moi-même à me souvenir de presque tout. Vingt minutes plus tard nous galopions dans la forêt. Depuis mon réveil je n'avais pas ressenti pareille sensation de liberté. C'était comme si je laissais tout problème derrière moi. Comme si je les semais au vent. Je me sentais incroyablement bien. La sensation de vitesse apportée par le galop des chevaux, le silence de la nature et la présence d'Edward m'apportaient une grande paix intérieure. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

J'aurais dû être effrayée de me retrouver seule avec un homme dans la forêt, et au fond de moi une angoisse continuer de me ronger et de me torturer. Mais j'avais décidé que ça ne m'arrêterait pas. J'avais décidé d'avoir confiance en Edward. Pour une raison inconnue, ou plutôt tellement évidente que je ne me le demandais même pas. Il m'avait sauvée, et il était tout le temps resté auprès de moi. Il avait accepté ma faiblesse, et pour une raison qui m'était cette fois-ci véritablement inconnue il semblait m'apprécier. Alors j'avais décidé de lui accorder le peu de confiance qui restait en moi. Pas suffisante pour reparler, mais elle me permettait au moins de le suivre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière. Je fus bouche bée devant une telle splendeur. Tout n'était qu'harmonie et bienêtre. Un monde de paix qui avait été épargné par la haine.

- J'ai souvent aimé venir me réfugier dans cette clairière étant petit. Je voulais te la montrer avant que tu ne partes. Je crois que personne d'autre ne la connait.

Personne d'autre ? Je fus des plus touchée par cette remarque. Ça voulait me dire qu'il m'estimait suffisamment pour me montrer ce Paradis.

Il descendit de son cheval et le mena à un petit ruisseau afin de le faire boire. Je fis de même. Nous les attachâmes ensuite à un arbre avant de nous asseoir. Nous sommes restés un temps indéfinissable à regarder les nuages, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me suis surprise une fois à le regarder. Non, à l'observer. Il était magnifique. Je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par lui, par sa présence, son charisme. Et puis ce visage. J'avais l'impression de le connaître. Ce n'était pas une impression de déjà-vu, mais autre chose.

De son côté il était plongé en de profondes réflexions. Une ride entre ses deux yeux témoignait d'un problème auquel il devait penser. J'aurais voulu la toucher pour l'éliminer, mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas. L'envie y était mais mes mains ne bougeaient pas. Et au moment où je m'attendais le moins, il rompit le silence.

- Tu sais, mon véritable nom n'est pas Cullen, mais Masen.

Masen… Etrangement, ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Comme s'il remontait d'un très profond rêve.

- Alors que j'étais petit, mes parents sont partis faire des courses. Ils ont été pris dans un hold-up d'une vulgaire épicerie. L'homme a tiré, tuant mon père. Il a aussi blessé ma mère. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons connu Carlisle. Il s'est occupé d'elle. Mais elle avait été mortellement blessée. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a réussi à lire en Carlisle. A voir à quel point c'était un homme bon. Elle a donc fait toutes les procédures nécessaires pour qu'il devienne mon tuteur à sa mort. Esmée ne pouvait avoir d'enfant et m'accueillit comme son propre fils.

« Alice est arrivée peu après. Elle aussi avait vécu des atrocités, et je me suis beaucoup vu en elle. J'ai voulu la protéger et lui montrer que la vie était quand même belle, comme si je voulais me le montrer à moi-même. Je crois qu'au fond de moi-même je me disais que si elle allait mieux, j'irais mieux aussi.

« Je me suis réfugié dans la musique. Mon père m'avait appris la guitare depuis tout petit, ma mère le piano. La musique était un peu un pont entre eux et moi. J'ai d'abord interprété des chansons connues, puis j'ai commencé à composer mes propres musiques. Un jour, j'ai voulu me prouver que je pouvais valoir quelque chose. J'ai alors enregistré quelques morceaux, mes préférés, et je les ai envoyé à une maison de disques. Je n'espérais même pas qu'ils soient écoutés. Je voulais juste me dire que je pouvais les envoyer, et présenter un travail que je considérais comme terminé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dans le vent, électronique et tout. Non, ça ressemblait plus à du classique chanté. J'y avais juste mis tous mes sentiments, mes émotions.

« Un mois après j'ai eu un coup de téléphone. Ils avaient écouté ce que je leur avais envoyé et ils avaient adoré. A partir de là je me suis retrouvé dans un tourbillon éreintant. Je n'avais que dix-huit ans. Pour ne pas être encore plus embêté, je n'ai pas pris le nom « Cullen » en pseudonyme, mais « Masen ». Edward Masen. C'était aussi un hommage à mes parents qui m'avaient légué le plus bel héritage : l'amour pour la musique.

« Je ne pensais toutefois pas vivre aussi mal ma célébrité. Quand ta mémoire te reviendra, je pense que tu comprendras vraiment ce que je veux dire. Je suis beaucoup trop connu. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est jouer, chanter. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire du profit. Mais je suis devenu une industrie à moi tout seul. Quand je suis dans la rue, j'ai souvent besoin de gardes du corps pour éloigner les foules. Je ne peux même plus acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère sans que l'on croie que j'ai une liaison avec je ne sais quelle actrice ou chanteuse. J'ai même appris un jour dans un journal people que j'étais gay. J'aurais au moins aimé le savoir en premier.

« A partir de là, j'ai commencé à avoir du mal à composer. J'y arrivais toujours, mais ça ne valait pas ce que je pouvais faire avant. Depuis un an même j'avais arrêté d'essayer d'écrire. Je voulais attendre que la véritable inspiration revienne, et j'ai cru que j'allais l'attendre en vain.

« Quand je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle, j'ai d'abord eu peur. Puis j'ai vu quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai appelé les secours. Mais je me suis aussi promis de ne pas t'abandonner tant que tu aurais besoin de moi. Je t'ai regardé dormir pendant ton coma. Tu semblais à la fois si innocente, et si… abîmée par la vie. Quand tu t'es réveillée et que j'ai vu que tu ne te souvenais de rien, je me suis dit que si je partais je romprais cette promesse. Mais en fait, je me mentais. Ce n'était qu'une excuse. Je voulais rester, j'en avais vraiment envie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais pas à me cacher, je pouvais être moi tout simplement.

« J'ai même recommencé à composer. Le berceuse que tu m'as entendu fredonner puis jouer à la guitare porte ton nom, Bella. Tu as été ma source d'inspiration. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu vas retrouver la mémoire, et vite. Je voulais te dire tout ça avant que tu ne te rappelles de moi comme étant un inconnu. Et puis, je crois que tes parents désireraient que tu rentres avec eux en France. Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose, même si tu vas terriblement me manquer.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure sur ces dernières paroles. J'étais complètement abasourdie. Il semblait tellement malheureux de ce qu'il est devenu. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'au fond de lui-même il est un compositeur et un chanteur exceptionnel. Il a juste dû évoluer dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien pour vivre de sa passion.

Je fis alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je me redressai pour lui faire face, et regarder ses larmes magnifiques couler le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Et puis je pris sa main. Tout simplement. Il tourna sa tête étonné, et croisa mon regard et mon sourire. Je voulais qu'il sente que j'étais là, comme il l'avait été pour moi. Il me rendit alors son sourire, et pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à notre retour à l'hôpital. Plus de contact non plus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le cherchait. Nous savions que nous avions tous les deux fait un très grand pas chacun de notre côté et qu'il ne fallait pas pousser la chance.

Mes parents me demandèrent le soir même si j'étais prête à prendre l'avion et à retourner en France. Je voulais rester avec Edward, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôpital et que de toute façon un jour ou l'autre nous serions séparés. Alors j'acceptai. Les billets furent pris le soir même pour le surlendemain.

Je passai le lendemain avec Emmett, Alice et Edward. Mes parents s'occupaient de l'administratif. Nous passâmes la journée dans le jardin de l'hôpital, moi à les écouter, eux à raconter les anecdotes respectives. J'en apprenais un peu plus sur moi grâce à Emmett, mais toujours pas de glace en vue car aucun souvenir ne me revint.

Arriva finalement le jour fatidique. Mes parents avaient rassemblé mes affaires qui se trouvaient à mon hôtel et on vint me chercher à l'hôpital à la dernière minute pour éviter toute crise d'angoisse à l'aéroport. Le docteur Cullen m'avait fait un certificat médical pour qu'on évite de me toucher afin que je me sente mieux. Mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne voulais pas partir. Il le fallait cependant.

Alice me salua chaleureusement sans pour autant me toucher. Elle me promit de venir me voir dès que possible, après tout Paris était la capitale de la mode. Le docteur Cullen me souhaita bon voyage et m'assura que tout se passerait bien.

Quant à Edward, il était un livre ouvert en cet instant. Je compris qu'il avait aussi peu envie que je parte que moi. Il me fit cependant un sourire d'encouragement et me promit à son tour de venir dès que possible. Ça, c'était ce que disaient les mots. Mais je lus bien davantage dans ses yeux, et en cet instant précis je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix de lui accorder ma confiance.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter en voiture, le docteur Cullen et Alice à une vingtaine de mètres et Edward à seulement une dizaine, je fis demi-tour. Edward eut un air interrogateur. Moi, j'ouvris et je refermai ma bouche au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Puis je réussis à faire sortir un son.

- Merci.

Et je refis demi-tour pour monter en voiture.

* * *

_* Bombe : le « casque » que tous les cavaliers réalistes et sérieux mettent sur la tête pour prévenir d'une mauvaise chute.

* * *

_

**_BRAVO A TIME TELL WILL qui avait trouvé le secret d'Edward !_**

_Sinon, je m'excuse pour mon silence. J'ai eu un nombre incalculable de grosses poisses familiales qui ne m'ont même pas permis d'allumer mon ordinateur. Je m'excuse pour les reviews anonymes et les dernières reviews signées, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre je me rattraperai pour le prochain chapitre. _

_Je pars mercredi en vacances pour environ deux semaines, pas de publications donc avant mon retour. J'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous faire attendre. Bisous à tous et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Lauriane  
_


	6. 5 : Thérapie

_Coucou !_

_Me voilà de retour, bronzée et pleine d'inspiration ! Avant qu'on me le demande, le chapitre du journal devrait arriver au plus tard demain. _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews =D Pour ce chapitre (sadisme oblige à la fin, vous êtes prévenus !), je tiens à dire que je ne fais pas d'études en psychologie. J'ignore si ce que j'ai écrit lors de ce chapitres sont des bêtises plus grosses que la connerie humaine (c'est possible ?) mais bon, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu lol. De plus, ne vous attendez pas à du grandiose, c'est un chapitre de transition ^^  
_

_Je rappelle que les paroles en gras sont du français, le reste, pensées comprises, sont en anglais._

_Je m'excuse pour les reviews signées, j'étais en vacances je les ai lues de mon téléphone portable (oh joie de la technologie !) mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je me ferai pardonner, promis !  
_

_Je ne vous retiens pas davantage. Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

_

_**lily **: Et bien ça sortait du coeur on dirait lol. Merci beaucoup !_

_**bébé23 **: Si si, je l'ai laissée partir ! Et désolée pour toi, pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre, cruelle jusqu'au bout ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review lol. Les vacances étaient excellentes !_

_**mag **: Contente de t'avoir surprise lol. J'avais peur au contraire que trop de personnes aient deviné ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**colilie **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !_

_**mel31 **: Je ne sais pas s'il va aller la voir... ça dépend combien on me paie XD Nan, trêve de plaisanterie, tu verras bien lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_**anya **: Il fallait bien qu'elle rentre en France, c'était nécessaire lol. Merci beaucoup !_

_**Ally **: Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Voilà le chapitre qui s'est fait attendre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Thérapie**

*******

Depuis un mois j'étais de retour en France. J'avais repris l'habitude de manier de français, mais mes pensées restaient en anglais, comme pour garder un lien avec les Cullen. Je n'avais supporté aucun contact depuis mon retour et prononcé aucune parole. Je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon. A quoi bon ? Je n'avais même pas envie de m'en sortir.

C'est vrai. Depuis un mois je dépérissais. La famille Cullen m'avait aidé à reprendre goût à la vie. Edward et sa gentillesse infinie me manquait. Alice et sa fraicheur de vivre me manquait. Carlisle et sa bienveillance me manquait.

Bien sur, Emmett et mes parents étaient là. Mais ma mère me couvait et m'observait sans cesse. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. C'était normal, mais étouffant. Mon père était plus distant. Il essayait de me laisser mon espace, mais je voyais qu'il souffrait à cause de moi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait comment m'aider. Enfin, Emmett tentait de me changer les idées en plaisantant. De temps en temps il arrivait à me faire sourire mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'Edward pouvait me provoquer.

Quant aux glaces, je ne lui en avais payé aucune. Aucun souvenir ne m'était revenu. Comme si je le refusais. En fait je crois que je le refuse. Le seul qui m'était revenu concernait Benjamin, et cette expérience a été atroce. Et puis, et si je n'aimais pas celle que j'étais ?

La vérité est que je me sentais extrêmement seule. Personne n'arrivait à me comprendre, à savoir ce que je pensais comme Edward semblait savoir le faire. En fait, je crois que j'avais tout simplement besoin d'Edward.

Néanmoins, j'en avais appris plus sur moi. On m'avait raconté ce qui m'avait amené aux Etats-Unis. On m'a dit que je fuyais un ancien amour. Jacob Black. On m'a dit que je l'aimais mais pas suffisamment pour continuer. On m'a dit que j'étais perdue. Qu'ils espéraient que ce voyage me remettrait les idées au clair et que peut-être je me rendrais compte que ce n'était qu'une passade et qu'il était l'homme de ma vie.

Je l'ai revu. Il semblait mort de peur. Il a essayé de m'enlacer et je suis monté en crise de panique. Une de ces crises où vous ne pouvez vous arrêter. Personne pour me calmer, me dire les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. A côté en plus Jacob était aussi monté dans une crise d'angoisse et de culpabilité, ce qui n'arrangea rien du tout. Je mis deux heures à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

Après cet épisode il s'est montré très distant, évitant toute rencontre. Je trouvais ça dommage, car pour le peu que j'avais été avec lui je l'avais quand même apprécié.

J'ai aussi fouillé ma chambre, et ce que j'y ai découvert m'a frappé. Déjà, j'ai trouvé une boite avec des articles de journaux. Certains relataient des faits divers, d'autres étaient des critiques de cinéma ou littéraires. Mais une majorité d'articles concernait une personnalité de la musique : Edward. Des photos, des articles. Un véritable trésor. C'était un peu comme si j'avais été fascinée par lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un simple fan. Non, cette caverne au trésor était bien plus. Chaque article, chaque photo étaient commentés. Comme si je cherchais à établir un portrait des plus fidèles de l'homme et non de la star. Juste pour comprendre.

Mais comprendre quoi ? Je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à cette question avant d'écouter les disques que je trouvai dans ma chambre. Il semblerait que je les ai tous, peut-être même les moins connus.

Le premier disque regroupait une compilation de morceaux de piano. Certaines compositions étaient de lui. D'autres étaient de compositeurs tiers. Je fus frappée par leur beautés à toutes, les siennes ou celles qu'il avait interprétées. Pour celles qu'il n'avait pas écrites, le choix avait été magnifique. Mon morceau préféré était sans conteste _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Extraordinaire. J'eus l'impression de me retrouver dans la clairière dans laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés avec les chevaux. C'était magique.

Que dire de ses propres compositions ? C'est très difficile à décrire. Elles n'étaient pas de chefs d'œuvres avec des enchainements impossibles à faire ou un enchainement de notes révolutionnaire. Pour autant, elles étaient probablement des plus belles choses qui m'avaient été donné l'occasion d'entendre. Ses compositions possédaient une âme. Dans chaque note on reconnaissait le compositeur. Une mélancolie. Un amour pour la musique. Une grande capacité à aimer. Un besoin d'émerveillement. Une solitude aussi.

Les disques suivants étaient des chansons. Parfois accompagnées d'un simple piano ou juste d'une guitare. Parfois avec des musiques bien plus complexes. Mais dans chaque morceau je reconnaissais mon ange gardien. Je compris qu'en fait j'avais eu ce besoin de comprendre comment un simple homme à peine plus âgé que moi avait pu parvenir à faire passer autant d'émotions, avait pu créer de telles sensations.

Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré personnellement, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas de ce don qu'il possède. Il n'en a pas pleinement conscience. Peut-être qu'il se dit qu'il fait de belles chansons, mais il ne voit pas ce qui le départage des autres. Je me suis écouté tous les disques des autres chanteurs que j'avais. Aucun ne possédait cette même force. Certains s'en rapprochaient, mais seulement de loin.

Quand je ne me sentais pas bien, je m'écoutais _ses_ musiques, _ses_ chansons. Elles arrivaient à me calmer presque aussi vite que quand j'avais Edward directement devant moi.

Arriva début septembre. J'étais censée reprendre les cours au 19. L'année précédente j'avais décroché une licence en droit. J'avais ensuite procédé à une inscription dans une école de journalisme. Je voulais écrire. Ecrire sur ce que je voyais, ce que je ressentais. Partager mon opinion et mon point de vue. Peut-être découvrir le secret pour comprendre ce monde.

Ma mère me demanda, non, exigea presque, que j'aille enfin voir un psy. Pour moi il n'y avait pas de raison. Je ne parlais pas, pourquoi payer un prix exorbitant alors que j'allais rester silencieuse ? Mais elle voulait quand même, pour qu'il arrive à déterminer si je serais capable de reprendre les cours ou non.

Grâce aux relations de mon père, nous découvrîmes qu'un psychologue exerçant près de chez moi s'était spécialisé dans les chocs psychologiques tel que le mien. Jasper Hale. Originaire des Etats-Unis lui aussi. J'acceptai de le voir pour que ma mère arrête de s'inquiéter. Pour Emmett et mon père aussi, même s'ils montraient moins leurs émotions. Moi je dois avouer que je n'y croyais plus trop. Je dépérissais tout simplement.

Mon père m'amena au cabinet. Sur les murs de la salle d'attente étaient accrochées des peintures historiques. Je crus reconnaitre la guerre de sécession. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage. Un jeune homme blond se présenta.

- **Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis le docteur Jasper Hale. Vous devez être Isabella n'est-ce pas ?**

Il s'était directement adressé à moi, ce que j'appréciais. Ces dernières semaines on me parlait souvent par personne interposée. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, pourquoi s'adresser à moi directement ?

- **Bella, **intervint mon père.

- **Merci monsieur. Nous en avons pour vingt minutes environ, au moins pour aujourd'hui. **

Je crois que c'était une façon polie de remercier mon père mais de lui dire que la suite se passera sans lui. D'ailleurs il comprit le message car il s'en alla, après m'avoir adressé un sourire encourageant. Le docteur Hale me laissa le passage pour rentrer dans son bureau, et j'entrai après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

La pièce était vaste. Des bibelots. De la couleur. Un ensemble canapé-fauteuils. On aurait pu se croire dans un salon. Mais nous étions dans un cabinet de psychologue, et le bureau le prouvait.

- **Bien Bella. Installez-vous, mettez vous à votre aise même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile. **

C'est à ce moment là que je détaillai pour la première fois l'homme en face de moi. Il me fit penser un peu au docteur Cullen. Bienveillant et patient. Je me sentis presque en confiance. Presque.

Il était grand, blond, légèrement musclé je crois et surtout jeune. Je lui donnerais entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Pas plus.

Il reprit la parole.

- **Tout à l'heure, c'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un me répondait à votre place. Maintenant, même si vous n'utilisez pas les mots, je veux que vous essayiez de vous faire comprendre. Des regards, des gestes, des expressions faciales, peu importe. Mais je veux que vous essayiez de vous faire comprendre. **

J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon assentiment.

- **Voilà, c'est que je veux. Les mots reviendront d'eux-mêmes peu à peu. Quand vous serez prête vous reparlerez. Personne ne vous brusquera, ça se fera tout seul. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé de dire quelque chose depuis votre agression ? Même si ce n'est qu'un murmure ?**

Ai-je dit quelque chose ? Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux lui dire à lui. Peut-il vraiment m'aider ? Ai-je envie d'être aidée ?

Soudain le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi. Il avait toujours été si patient, si bienveillant. Oui, j'ai envie d'aller mieux. Pour un jour pouvoir ne serait-ce que le remercier de toute sa bonté comme il le mérite. Lui faire prendre confiance en lui et lui dire que ce qu'il fait est extraordinaire. Pour cela j'allais peut-être devoir faire confiance au docteur Hale. Après tout, il est aujourd'hui mon seul port d'attache. Il m'avait regardé comme n'importe qui, pas comme une muette meurtrie. Il voulait que je fasse comprendre ce que je pensais. Il voulait me faire avancer.

Pendant toute ma réflexion il est resté muet. Attendant que je lui fasse part de ma réponse. Il avait certainement compris que ma réponse était affirmative, sinon je lui aurais dit non immédiatement. Mais il voulait que je l'exprime. J'hochai alors de la tête et choisi de lui dire la vérité à ma manière.

- **C'est déjà une bonne chose. Est-ce qu'on vous y avait obligée ?**

Certainement pas. Je m'étais forcée pour prononcer ce simple « merci » mais c'était parce que je le voulais, et uniquement parce que je le voulais.

Une fois de plus je lui fis part de ma réponse. Il me sourit en retour.

- **Très bien. Etait-ce avant ou après votre retour en France ?**

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il connaissait les grandes lignes de mon histoire, mes parents étaient venus tous deux avant s'entretenir avec lui. Je penchai ma tête vers la gauche, espérant qu'il comprenne que ça voulait dire que c'était antérieur à mon retour.

- **Avant n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Vous voyez Bella, vous pouvez vous faire comprendre, il faut que vous le vouliez. Seule vous pouvez faire cet effort, mais j'ai le sentiment que chez vous on ne vous aide pas beaucoup sur ce point. Que diriez-vous si je demandais à votre père de faire en sorte que quand il a quelque chose à vous dire ou vous demander, il le fasse afin que vous fassiez l'effort d'exprimer vous-même vos réponses comme n'importe qui ? Ce sera déjà bien, ça vous oblige à vous affirmer un peu.**

Là il allait un peu vite. J'aimais bien finalement la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était… protectrice. Je signifiais alors un timide oui.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez y aller à votre rythme. Mais dites-moi. Avez-vous parlé plus d'une fois ?**

Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Déjà cette fois là avait été d'un effort incommensurable. Je lui fis alors « non » de la tête.

- **Etait-ce pour un évènement particulier ?**

Là, je ne sus que dire. Mes adieux étaient-ils un évènement particulier ? Ou plutôt ce « merci » a-t-il été dit parce que je partais ? Non. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Mais alors pourquoi ? J'en avais envie. Je le _voulais_.

Alors devant mon propre scepticisme je ne pus qu'hocher des épaules. Une fois de plus il me sourit.

- **Je dois vous avouer que je suis content Bella. J'ai vu à votre visage que vous vous êtes posée vraiment la question. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas y répondre, ou vous ne voulez pas me répondre, mais au moins vous y avez réfléchi. Je pense sincèrement que cette thérapie peut vous faire du bien. Vous voyez ? A aucun moment je vous ai obligé de parler. Pourtant nous avons pu communiquer et vous avez pu vous faire comprendre. C'est déjà un grand pas, peut-être même un des plus importants. Vous voulez bien revenir en fin de semaine ?**

On me laissait le choix, et comme il l'a dit personne ne répondrait pour moi. Je suis venue faire cette thérapie à reculons, mais maintenant est-ce que je devrais la continuer ?

Oui.

C'est le message qui s'est imposé à mon cerveau. C'est vrai que pour la première fois en un mois j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me _voyait_. Pas comme Edward mais je n'étais pas qu'une fille muette. Et puis, il fallait que j'aille mieux. Je ne pouvais pas rester infiniment ainsi. Je le devais pour ma famille, mais aussi pour Alice et Edward et puis pour moi tout simplement. Pour ça il fallait que je fasse cette thérapie. Que je fasse confiance au docteur Hale.

Après avoir fait part de ma réponse au concerné, ce dernier se leva avec un grand sourire.

- **Alors vendredi même heure. Je pense que c'est une bonne décision. Certains patients ne sont pas prêts pour suivre une thérapie, mais je crois que vous vous voulez sincèrement aller mieux et selon moi vous avez la force de vous en sortir. Tenez. Voici mon adresse e-mail. Si ça ne va pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. **

En prenant le papier je fus touchée par son attention. Sceptique quant à l'utilisation, mais touchée. Je compris qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Ou en tous cas qu'il était plein de bonne volonté. C'était déjà ça.

Nous sortîmes alors du bureau. Mon père était déjà là, et il attendait, anxieux.

- **Monsieur Swan. **

**- Rebonjour docteur. Ça s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui. Bella a accepté de revenir vendredi à la même heure. Mais je vais avoir un peu besoin de vous et de votre famille. Ces vingt minutes sont passées très vite et Bella a parfaitement réussi à s'exprimer. Elle n'a pas parlé, mais je comprenais malgré tout ce qu'elle disait. Vous savez, le corps est un merveilleux moyen de communication. Les hochements de têtes, les sourires, les regards… Donc adressez-vous à elle directement, faites la s'exprimer, elle en est parfaitement capable. Je ne parle pas de grandes conversations, mais des petites choses de la vie courante. Peu à peu elle arrivera à retrouver sa place.**

Le docteur Hale avait été très respectueux et professionnel au moment où il expliqua cela à mon père, mais aussi autoritaire. Moi je préférais malgré tout qu'on m'oublie. Je me trouvais complètement étourdie de tout ça. Je voulais aller mieux mais j'avais besoin qu'on m'oublie. J'avais besoin d'être transparente et que le monde continue de tourner sans se soucier de moi.

- **Très bien, nous allons essayer, **répondit mon père**. Mais j'ai juste une question. Pour ses études. Pensez-vous que Bella sera capable de reprendre la rentrée prochaine ?**

**- Pourquoi vous ne lui poseriez pas la question directement ?**

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? _

Deux têtes se tournèrent en ma direction, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'avais remarqué que j'étais facilement sujette à rougeurs.

Le docteur Hale sembla comprendre ma confusion. A croire qu'il était empathique !

- **Prenez votre temps pour répondre à cette question, mais vous seule pouvez savoir. Je pense que vous en seriez capable, mais il faut que **_**vous **_**vous sentiez prête. **

La question est : le serai-je un jour ?

*******

Depuis deux semaines je vois le docteur Hale deux fois par semaine. Il m'a fait me questionner.

Sur pourquoi j'avais réussi à prononcer _un_ mot.

Sur pourquoi j'avais accepté _un_ contact.

Sur pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

Sur pourquoi je ne parlais pas.

Sur pourquoi je n'acceptais aucun contact.

Sur pourquoi je me sentais mieux aux Etats-Unis qu'en France.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Chaque bon point, la réponse était : Edward Cullen. Il me manquait et il avait été ma motivation depuis le début. Même plus qu'une motivation, il était celui qui arrivait à me faire vraiment avancer. Mais même si je voulais penser le contraire, j'avais conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance que je le revois un jour. Il était une Star internationale. Moi je n'étais rien à côté. Une petite française violée et terriblement banale. Mais à mes yeux, il restera à jamais _mon _ange. L'unique ange parmi les étoiles américaines.

J'avais cependant plus de mal à répondre aux autres questions. Enfin, certaines c'était à la fois évident et mystérieux. Si je ne parlais pas et n'acceptais aucun contact, c'était à cause de mon viol. Oui, mais je n'ai même pas le souvenir de ce viol. Et puis c'est fini. Mais je ne peux toujours pas avancer. Alors pourquoi ?

Et puis, mon amnésie persiste. Rien n'y fait. J'ai beau me concentrer sur des photos où je suis, sur des anecdotes qu'on me raconte, toujours rien.

Angéla, une amie que j'avais d'avant tout ça, tente de me raconter des souvenirs dans le moindre détail. Mais rien. Encore et toujours ce trou noir, cette absence de passé. Comme si je n'avais été personne. Peut-être était-ce le cas finalement. Peut-être que mon existence avait été tellement dénuée de sens, tellement vide qu'il n'y a rien à se remémorer.

- **Hey Bella !, **m'interpela mon frère. **Allez, viens on va faire un tour, ça va te changer les idées !**

Emmett n'était jamais loin quand mes déprimes me reprenaient. Il semblait être un ours mal léché, mais en fait il était celui qui arrivait le mieux à anticiper mes besoins et mes réactions. Il avait pris très au sérieux les conseils du docteur Hale et faisait tout pour tenter de me comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment j'étais avant tout ça, mais aujourd'hui je me sens très proche de lui. Il est protecteur et il a un cœur des plus tendres derrières ses airs de grand fêtard et de grand séducteur. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est animateur sportif pour des enfants handicapés.

Nous partîmes en voiture. Il m'emmena ensuite au cinéma puis m'invita au restaurant. Vraiment trop adorable. Il fit le pitre une bonne partie de la soirée. Il voulut m'apprendre quelques techniques de drague qu'il essaya sur la serveuse, mais malheureusement pour lui je crois qu'elle était plus intéressée par moi que par lui, ce qui me fit évidemment rougir comme une pivoine. Je pense que dans un siècle j'en entendrai encore parler.

Puis il regarda sa montre et demanda enfin l'addition. Je crus que nous rentrions enfin à la maison, mais je m'aperçus vite que ce n'était pas le chemin qu'il empruntait. Devant mon air curieux et dubitatif, il se mit à rire.

- **Arrête de me regarder comme ça Bell's. Je n'ai pas bu, je sais quelle route on prend. J'ai juste besoin de faire un détour avant de rentrer.**

Vous voyez, là j'aurais aimé être capable de parler, ne serait-ce que pour le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise où nous allions et pourquoi. Mais je savais que là dans ma posture je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose malheureusement.

Je crois que je m'endormis car je ne vis pas où nous allions. Je me rappelle juste quand Emmett parla pour me réveiller.

- **Bella ? Réveille-toi la marmotte !**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et de mauvaise grâce. Dès que je fus à peu près lucide je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas devant la maison. Un bâtiment immense était sur notre droite avec un vaste hall d'entrée.

Emmett détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, hilare. Je décidai de faire de même.

Je reconnus le bâtiment. C'est par là même que j'étais arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt. L'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis deux silhouettes connues sortir du hall.

* * *

_Sadique un jour, sadique toujours ! Mon petit cadeau de retour de vacs XD Allez-y, j'ai ramené mon parasol pour me protéger des tomates._


	7. 6 : Que la force soit avec moi

_Et le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Zavez vu ? J'ai tenu mes promesses, je n'ai pas été longue lol. Et en plus, je me suis vraiment emballée. Au lieu de 6 pages word, vous en avez 8. Je suis partie, et je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Et encore, je comptais continuer mais je me suis dit que vous pourriez attendre le suivant. _

_Je n'ai pas été aussi sadique, je vous préviens tout de suite. Je vous préviens, mon café du midi était en pleine action sur mon organisme, j'étais un peu euphorique par moments lors de mon écriture, mais rien de bien méchant._

_Rappel, comme d'habitude. Ce qui est en gras est en français, le reste en anglais._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane_

_

* * *

**titiia **: Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me va vraiment droit au coeur. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ^^_

_**Ally **: Tu vas voir, ce chapitre va être différent par rapport aux émotions lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review =D  
_

_**bébé23 **: Très bonnes vacances merci. Un peu courtes évidemment, mais très bonnes lol. Et oui je suis sadique, et je le revendique ! XD_

_**colilie **: Merci beaucoup. Tu vas voir, tu vas avoir à faire à d'autres émotions pour celui là. J'espère avoir réussi encore à les faire passer._

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Que la force soit avec moi**

*******

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Enfin je veux dire, depuis un mois et demi j'étais un légume qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa peau, de sa vie. Et voilà que mon phare et mon énergie se trouvaient devant moi, sortant d'un aéroport à minuit.

Et là je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait depuis mon réveil : j'ai couru. Etrange non ? Courir est une chose tellement… naturelle. Quand vous êtes pressés, quand vous êtes heureux, quand vous avez peur… Mais en un sens, tout ce temps je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses. Rien ne m'avait provoqué le besoin de courir. Mais là, mes jambes étaient parties d'elles mêmes, sans que je ne leur commande quoi que ce soit.

La boule d'énergie avait suivi mon mouvement, mais dans le sens inverse. Si bien que nous arrivâmes à la même hauteur l'une de l'autre au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bella ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Son sourire était éclatant, et le mien également d'ailleurs. Je crois. Je vis qu'elle s'était retenue de me sauter au cou de justesse, et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Nous fûmes ensuite rejoints par mon phare et mon ours.

- Donnez-moi vos bagages, intervint Emmett dans un accent trop mignon, je vais les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit la quantité de bagages. Edward, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, ria.

- Désolé Emmett, Alice sera toujours Alice. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux.

Quand il prononça les derniers mots de cette phrase, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles vertes émeraude me transpercèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Je tournai ensuite mon regard inquisiteur vers la peluche sournoise qui me sert de grand frère. Evidemment, il partit une fois de plus dans un grand fou rire.

- Désolé Bell's. C'était une surprise. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le faire payer, je les ai engagé comme gardes du corps. Ils vont rester quelques jours à la maison.

Et en plus ils allaient loger chez nous ? Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais heureuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment très déroutant. Je m'étais habitué à mon état végétatif. C'était une bulle réconfortante, qui me rassurait. Là j'avais l'impression d'évoluer sans filet et ça m'angoissait. Toutefois, j'en étais heureuse. Heureuse… Un mot qui me semblait venir d'une lointaine, très lointaine galaxie.

Tout le monde monta ensuite en voiture. Edward était monté à l'avant car Alice avait insisté que je reste près d'elle. Elle était devenue un véritable moulin à parole. Ah oui, le décalage horaire… oups ! Elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

De mon côté je n'avais plus du tout sommeil. A vrai dire, pour la première fois, je me sentais… vivante. Je crois que j'allais devoir discuter avec le docteur Hale. Enfin, façon de « parler ». Mais je crois que ça allait lui faire plaisir. Je me sentais même prête à reprendre les cours dans quelques jours. Je me sentais forte tout d'un coup, tout simplement. Comment interpréter cela ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous les deux effectivement les seuls repères que j'avais depuis mon réveil. Peut-être que parce qu'ils avaient aussi vécu des tragédies ils arrivaient mieux que quiconque à me comprendre. Mais ça fait beaucoup de peut-être.

J'avais aussi conscience qu'avec mes sauts d'humeur il était possible que demain je sois plus bas que jamais. Mais à ce moment précis, je m'en fichais.

Alice nous fit l'animation pendant tout le voyage. Elle me raconta son dernier défilé. Comment la robe de mariée s'était déchirée une heure avant le passage et qu'elle l'avait réparé en urgence. Comment les mannequins n'avaient pas compris qu'il y avait une différence entre être mince et être un squelette. Comment elle avait lutté pour trouver une musique adéquate. Et puis finalement comme la collection a été couronnée de succès.

Pendant ce temps, Edward écoutait, souriait. Puis, dans une des rares fois où Alice reprenait son souffle – ça ne durait rarement plus de dix secondes – Emmett posa une question à Edward d'un air compatissant.

- Dis-moi. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Edward soupira, et répondit en paraissant affligé.

- Malheureusement, oui. Et encore, je la préfère comme ça que quand elle est en colère ou en shopping, car là ça devient complètement dangereux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement devant cette remarque. Emmett me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés à travers son rétroviseurs, puis un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles illumina son visage.

*******

Mon père et ma mère nous attendaient à la maison. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Edward et Alice avant de m'observer et d'arborer à leur tour un grand sourire. Je ne compris pas sur le moment, mais plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je me lavais les mains dans la salle de bain, je me vis dans le miroir.

Je faillis ne pas me reconnaitre. Je ne ressemblais pas au légume d'il y a quelques heures. J'avais des couleurs, et même un petit sourire. Mes yeux étaient brillants, et non ternes comme j'avais pris l'habitude de les voir.

Je ne m'attardais toutefois pas devant ce reflet car j'avais toujours autant du mal avec mon corps. Moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais.

Quand je suis redescendue dans le salon, je trouvai Emmett en train de faire un exposé sur la suprématie de la bande dessinée _Astérix_ sur toutes les autres. Je crus d'ailleurs que j'étais en train d'halluciner quand j'assistai à la scène. Mais non, c'était bien réel. Edward était dubitatif. Alice n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Mes parents étaient désespérés. Moi je crois que j'étais le tout en même temps.

La fin de soirée se déroula ainsi. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Emmett continuait de divaguer. Alice restait une pile électrique. Edward était calme, réservé mais participait malgré tout activement. Mes parents se comportaient en parfaits hôtes, même mon père d'un naturel plus solitaire. Et moi j'observais. On ne me laissait pas de côté. On me laissait tout simplement m'adapter. J'avais régulièrement des sourires de tout le monde. On m'encourageait silencieusement. On me laissait du temps.

Vers deux heures du matin, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. J'entendis au loin un ténor.

- Bella ? Tu devrais aller dormir…

Mais je dormais déjà presque. Puis je sentis une odeur que je reconnaissais vaguement, qui m'apaisait. Une main toucha mon épaule fébrilement, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler. Au lieu de me raidir, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne sais si c'était mon inconscient ou le peu de conscience que j'avais, mais quelque chose en moi m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en cette main.

Elle se fit un peu plus insistante sur mon épaule, et je sentis mon buste bouger pour venir se lover contre un torse. Ma tête se logea au creux d'un cou. Je sentis ensuite un bras passer sous mes genoux pendant qu'un autre enlaçait mon dos, puis le vide. On me transportait. Je savais vaguement qui. J'avais reconnu l'odeur dès le début. Une seule personne pouvait empêcher mon corps de convulser à un contact. Edward.

Il m'amena dans ma chambre et me coucha dans mon lit. J'étais déjà dans une espèce de pyjama, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Un tee-shirt extra large et un pantalon de jogging.

Alors que je sombrais dans les ténèbres, je sentis un souffle tiède puis des lèvres se poser sur mon front.

Ma nuit fut sans rêve. Ni bons, ni mauvais. Je dormis d'un sommeil profond réparateur. Et je me réveillai fraiche. Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine, j'entendis les voix de mon frère, d'Alice et d'Edward. Quand mon nom fut prononcé, je m'arrêtai pour écouter. D'accord, ce n'est pas très honnête, mais ça me permettrait peut-être d'avoir des réponses à mes questions muettes.

- Je vous remercie une fois encore pour être venu, dit mon frère. Nous ne savions plus quoi faire. Et nous vous devons tellement. Jamais nous ne l'avons vu ne serait-ce que sourire sincèrement. Hier elle a même ri.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, répondit Alice d'une voix très sérieuse. Elle nous manquait terriblement. Et même nous, nous ne l'avions jamais vu ainsi là-bas. Je crois qu'elle a aussi beaucoup avancé personnellement. Cette thérapie lui a fait du bien, mais comme vous la voyiez au quotidien il vous était peut-être difficile de le voir. Il est possible que notre venue n'ait été qu'un élément déclencheur. Mais qu'a dit ce thérapeute ?

- A nous, pas grand-chose. Il nous a juste demandé d'agir avec elle normalement. De lui parler si nous avions besoin et de faire en sorte qu'elle s'exprime. De faire l'effort de la comprendre. Mais c'est difficile. Maman est un peu dans les nuages et voit ce qu'elle veut voir. Mon père n'est pas très doué dans les rapports sociaux. Bella tient de lui d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est juste qu'ils sont des solitaires de nature. Moi… Et bien j'essaie. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je l'observe de loin. Je lui laisse un maximum de liberté, mais quand je vois que ça ne va vraiment pas j'essaie d'intervenir. J'arrive à lui arracher parfois des sourires, mais aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec ceux que l'on a vus hier soir. Lundi elle est censée reprendre les cours. Je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être notre dernière chance pour qu'elle en ait la force. C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Je sais reconnaitre quand je suis impuissant.

Ainsi c'était grâce à Emmett qu'ils étaient là. Jamais je ne pourrai le remercier suffisamment, mais je savais comment commencer.

Pour cela, je pris une grande inspiration et descendis les escaliers. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Un sourire s'imposa à moi quand je regardai mon frère. J'avançai doucement, prenant soin de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai une bise sur la joue de mon ours. C'était le premier contact physique. Je le vis se tendre, me regarder ensuite complètement ébahi. Puis ses yeux devinrent brillants et je vis des larmes perler.

Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les premières paroles qui se firent entendre arrivèrent environ cinq minutes plus tard. Elles étaient à propos du petit déjeuné presque immangeable qu'Emmett avait tenté de faire : des crêpes. Heureusement je parvins à sauver la pâte un peu étrange sous les rires de l'assemblée et les grognements du frangin.

L'heure me montra ensuite qu'il était temps de partir pour ma séance avec le docteur Hale. Emmett proposa que nous y allions tous les quatre, comme ça nous pourrions directement nous promener ensuite. Alice fut enthousiasmée, mais Edward se tourna vers moi, gêné.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée d'accepter. On peut se rejoindre qu'après si tu veux.

Il en aurait presque rougi, et je trouvai ça adorable. Une fois de plus il me prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer et qu'il voulait que je me sente en confiance. Je lui adressai un sourire en faisant un « non » de la tête. Ça ne me gênait pas qu'ils viennent. Je n'avais même pas peur qu'ils s'ennuient en m'attendant, vu comment ils s'entendaient bien.

Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions au cabinet. Nous étions tous les quatre à attendre devant la salle d'attente quand le docteur Hale sortit. En nous voyant, il s'arrêta, interdit de voir autant de monde. Nous nous levâmes tous et Emmett fit les présentations. Je me doutai que de cette manière il voulait lui faire savoir subtilement que les deux personnes qui m'avaient sauvée aux Etats-Unis étaient là.

**- Docteur Hale, laissez-moi vous présenter Edward et Alice Cullen. Ils sont arrivés hier soir et restent pour quelques jours. **

Jasper Hale commença par dévisager Edward. A première vue, il n'avait pas fait de rapprochement entre Edward Masen et Edward Cullen jusqu'à cette rencontre.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit-il dans un américain parfait.

Il allait dire la même chose à Alice en lui tendant sa main quand il fut arrêté par une force invisible. Les yeux de ma meilleure amie – car c'est ce qu'elle était, je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus – et de mon thérapeute se soudèrent. Je ne suis pas experte en relations humaines, mais je savais à quoi j'étais en train d'assister. Je n'en avais aucun doute.

- En… Enchanté, avait-il finalement réussi à articuler.

Le lutin lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires alors qu'Emmett se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je lui fis de gros yeux réprobateurs alors que le docteur Hale reprenait contenance.

- **Bien, on y va Bella ?**

J'hochai la tête. Il s'adressa ensuite à mes accompagnateurs.

- Nous en avons normalement pour une vingtaine de minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent, me laissant rentrer dans le cabinet avec mon thérapeute. Bien que je fusse dos à lui, je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration dès que la porte fut fermée. Ça m'arracha un petit rire silencieux qu'il remarqua.

- **Et bien Bella, je suis heureux de vous voir rire, même si c'est à mes dépends je crois. Avant que je ne paraisse vraiment stupide, je peux vous poser une question ?**

J'hochai la tête, me demandant quelle information il allait essayer d'obtenir à propos d'Alice.

- **Vos amis… ce sont bien ceux qui vous ont aidé à l'hôpital ?**

Il tournait autour du pot. J'acquiesçai, l'encourageant du regard. Du jamais vu ! C'était la patiente qui encourageait le psy !

- **Et hum… Ils sont bien le chanteur Edward Masen et la grande styliste Alice Cullen n'est-ce pas ?**

Alors là je restai sidérée. Qu'il reconnaisse Edward, évidemment. Mais Alice… Je confirmai, mais le regardai d'un air inquisiteur et suspicieux. Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Ben voyons ! Quand ça l'arrangeait il ne me comprenait pas !

- **Et si nous commencions ?**

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. J'insistai sur mon air inquisiteur jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes.

- **D'accord. J'ai une petite sœur qui a deux passions : les voitures bien montées et tout ce qui a attrait au stylisme. Vivant avec elle je suis amené à entendre parler de ces deux passions, et elle m'a parlé il n'y a pas longtemps de la dernière collection d'une certaine Alice Cullen qu'elle avait trouvée fantastique.**

Je sentais qu'il y avait plus d'explications, mais c'était déjà ça. Il était tellement mignon en cet instant présent ! Il était rouge comme une tomate. Puis il me regarda et je sentis qu'il allait se venger de mes moqueries intérieures.

- **Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont nous devons parler. Je peux me tromper, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu des avancées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je me trompe ?**

Bon, c'était à moi de passer à la casserole. Mais je le faisais avec joie car j'étais fière. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, mais je me rappelai comment j'étais arrivée dans mon lit. Et puis il y avait aussi ce matin avec Emmett. Ajoutez ma bonne humeur, et je pouvais vraiment arriver ici la tête haute. Alors je lui souris.

- **C'est excellent. Est-ce que ces avancées ont été importantes ?**

J'acquiesçai. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache. Je voulais qu'il m'aide à ne pas faire demi-tour. J'étais consciente que pour un pas en avant je pouvais en faire trois en arrière. Mais je ne voulais pas en arriver à là. Je me le refusais. J'y arriverais.

- **Une parole ? **– Je fis non de la tête. – **Un souvenir ? **– Encore non. – **Un contact ?**

Cette fois-ci, j'acquiesçai en faisant un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

- **Excellent ! Un ou plusieurs ?**

Je lui fis un « deux » avec les doigts de ma main. Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer. Il était sincèrement heureux pour moi.

- **Et bien je crois que je vais bénir leur venue. Car c'est grâce à eux n'est-ce pas ?**

Une fois de plus j'acquiesçai. Pour une fois que je sortais presque que des « oui » !

- **Etait-ce avec Alice Cullen ?**

Il avait rougi en disant ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais certain que soit il le dirait en premier, soit en dernier, mais il ne pouvait pas le jeter comme n'importe quel nom. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. J'avais assisté à un véritable coup de foudre entre mon thérapeute et ma meilleure amie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui fis un « non » de la tête. Je crois qu'il en fut presque déçu.

- **Son frère ? Edward Ma… Cullen ?**

Alors qu'il avait commencé à dire « Masen » je lui fis de gros yeux. Il comprit immédiatement. Pour moi il n'est pas que le chanteur. Il est un être à part entière. Edward Masen est juste ce chanteur-compositeur aux chansons angéliques. Edward Cullen est cet homme mal dans sa peau mais avec un cœur grand comme le monde, qui traverse tout un océan pour me donner un peu de courage.

Je lui fis comprendre que oui. Son visage s'illumina.

- **Bien Bella, nous allons essayer quelque chose. J'imagine que vous avez déjà joué au mime, et bien nous allons faire la même chose. Je veux que vous me racontiez comment ça s'est passé.**

Oups. Bon, là il tenait sa vengeance de mes petits sourires moqueurs à propos d'Alice. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai ma montée dans le ridicule.

Je commençai par me mimer en train de m'endormir avec mes yeux qui tombent de sommeil.

- **Vous vous endormiez, c'est ça ?**

J'acquiesçai. Le plus dur était à venir. Je retroussai ensuite mes jambes, montant mes genoux vers mon buste. Ma main droite alla derrière mon dos, ma main gauche sous les genoux.

Le docteur Hale ouvrit alors grand ses yeux.

-** Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il vous a porté ? Que vous vous êtes laissé faire alors que vous étiez suffisamment consciente pour savoir qu'il vous portait ?**

Je lui fis un sourire. Puis je lui délimitai un grand rectangle en face de moi, symbolisant un lit, et je joignis mes deux mains sur la joue gauche pour faire semblant de dormir.

- **Et il vous a porté jusqu'à votre lit. Je suis vraiment impressionné. Donc ça c'était hier soir si je comprends bien. Bella je suis vraiment impressionné. Vous avez fait de grands progrès. Même plus que ça. Vous avez accordé votre confiance à un homme en dehors de votre famille. Je crois que vous avancez vraiment. **

J'avais choisi de ne pas lui parler du baiser d'Edward sur mon front. Ça me semblait trop intime, trop personnel. Je voulais le garder dans mon jardin secret. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant les encouragements du docteur Hale car je savais qu'il avait raison. Et je reprenais espoir.

- **Le deuxième contact était-il encore avec Edward ?**

Je lui fis un « non » de la tête. Je savais que ça lui ferait encore plus plaisir que si j'avais dit oui. Ça voulait tout simplement dire que je permettais à plusieurs personnes de m'approcher.

- **Votre frère ?**

J'acquiesçai.

- **Vous essayez de me raconter ?**

Oups. C'était encore plus difficile. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je me rappelai de la Petite sirène quand elle avait tenté d'expliqué à son prince pourquoi elle était muette. Ma main partit de ma gorge, je fis des mimiques avec ma bouche – comme si je parlais – tout en élevant cette même main dans les airs. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchit, puis eu un élan d'illumination.

- **Il parlait c'est ça ?**

Ouf. Il avait compris mes gestes incompréhensibles. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur en souriant.

- **Il disait des choses gentilles ?**

Génial ce thérapeute. Je fis alors un bisou à mes doigts, comme quand on l'envoie, puis posai ces mêmes doigts sur ma joue.

- **Et vous lui avez fait une bise sur la joue. Bravo Bella. Il faut absolument que vous continuez comme ça. Vous souriez, vous acceptez certains contacts… Je crois vraiment que vous êtes en très bonne voie. Dans trois jours vous avez la possibilité de commencer cette école de journalisme. Est-ce que vous vous sentez prête à cela ?**

Je fis une grimace. Cette question me hante depuis des jours. Suis-je prête à ça ? Que faire d'une étudiante en journalisme muette ?

- **Voulez-vous que je vous donne un point de vue objectif ?**

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et l'encourageai dans sa démarche.

- **Je pense que c'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais vous en êtes capable. Ça peut vous faire du bien d'avoir des journées définies, des heures strictes, du travail. Voir du monde aussi. Faire des rencontres. Ça peut être bénéfique, tout comme ça peut tout gâcher. Il faut que vous preniez en considération deux choses avant de rendre votre décision. La première est que si vous acceptez, je ferai un mot officiel pour dire qu'actuellement vous ne pouvez prononcer un mot, mais que ce n'est pas définitif. Il n'y aura pas les raisons. Juste un mot médical pour qu'on ne vous embête pas avec ça. La deuxième, c'est que vous avez auprès de vous une famille qui vous soutient ainsi que deux amis, qui je crois, tiennent beaucoup à vous. Ils sont venus pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve si vous désirez le faire. Il ne faut toutefois pas que vous le fassiez pour ne pas les décevoir, mais bien parce que vous le voulez et que vous vous sentez prête. **

Il s'arrêta et me jaugea. Moi je réfléchissais à tout ça. Je savais que si je ne faisais pas cette rentrée je perdrais un an. C'était maintenant ou jamais, du moins pour cette année. C'était encore très récent. Trop peut-être ? Mais pour la première fois je me sentais forte. Il me manquait mon passé. Je n'avais toujours pas vraiment retrouvé ma dignité. Je ne parlais pas. Je n'acceptais pas de contact ou alors en de rares occasions. Mais je me sentais forte. Soutenue par ma famille et mes amis.

Ma mère et sa bonne humeur.

Mon père et sa discrétion.

Mon frère et son cœur tendre.

Ma meilleure amie et son énergie.

Mon ange-gardien et sa bienveillance.

Et même mon confident, puisque le docteur Hale l'était devenu en quelque sorte, et ses encouragements.

Je me sentais forte car je n'étais plus seule. Il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures pourtant je le croyais, mais je me trompais. Et dans trois jours je reprendrais les cours.

Je le regardai d'un air décidé avec un grand sourire. Il comprit immédiatement le message. Il commença alors une lettre qu'il adressa directement au doyen de l'école. Il me la tendit ensuite, cachetée dans une enveloppe.

- **Voilà votre passe pour la liberté Bella. Bienvenue dans notre monde.**

Je pris l'enveloppe avec un grand sourire. Alors que nous commencions à nous lever pour rejoindre la sortie, j'eus l'envie de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Et je savais comment. Je me retournai et allai vers son bureau.

- **Un problème Bella ?**

Je ne pris même pas le temps de relever la tête. Je notai quelque chose sur une feuille de papier que je laissai ensuite. Il vint prendre le morceau calligraphié et rougit furieusement après l'avoir lu. Je lui avais noté le numéro de téléphone d'Alice avec un petit mot « _**Si vous osez l'appeler, j'oserai la laisser m'enlacer.**_ ». Du chantage ? Non. Nous surmonterons juste nos peurs à propos de la même personne en même temps.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, évitant juste de croiser mon regard.

* * *

_Alors cette rencontre Jasper/Alice ? Pas trop déçus ?_


	8. 7 : Alive

_Bonjour !_

_Et voilà le chap 7 qui je crois va vous plaire. J'ai été contente de constater que la rencontre Alice/Jasper vous a plu. Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre reprend à l'endroit exact où le précédent s'était arrêté. _

_Inutile de s'attarder en blabla inutiles lol. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**sophiebelier **: Lol. Merci beaucoup, ça rassure ! =D_

_**Ally **: Rose n'apparait pas encore dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas quand on la verra. Mais promis, je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous faire trop languir ! _

_**titiia **: C'était le but. Je voulais qu'elle soit mimi et qu'elle ressemble un peu à l'originale, ce coup de foudre ^^ Merci beaucoup !_

_**mag **: Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour entendre la voix de Bella. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite pour garder pied avec la réalité. Mais promis, ça viendra lol. _

_**mel31 **: Merci beaucoup. C'était obligatoire qu'Edward revienne lol. Sinon, comment la faire avancer ? =D_

_**Niphredil **: Alors là ça fait plaisir ! Pour la réaction d'Alice tu en as un apperçu ici. J'espère ne pas te décevoir lol. _

_**bébé23 **: Et bonne nouvelle, encore pas sadique pour ce chapitre ! J'ai failli, mais je me suis retenue car même moi ça m'aurait frustrée lol. Merci beaucoup !!!_

_**colilie **: La question qui demeure, c'est va-t-il l'utiliser ce numéro ? XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Alive**

*******

Je sortis du cabinet du docteur Hale, surprise par ma propre audace. Il y a une semaine, je suis certaine que je n'aurais même pas remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre Alice et mon thérapeute. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une très grande fierté. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs partagée puisque mon psy s'adressa à tout le petit groupe présent en anglais.

- Avant de vous laisser partir, je tiens à vous dire quelques mots à tous les trois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris et aussi fier des avancées d'un de mes patients. Bella m'a raconté à sa manière les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Votre arrivée, et surtout ses progrès personnels.

Il avait regardé particulièrement Edward à ce moment là. Ce dernier s'empourpra, comprenant certainement que j'étais effectivement suffisamment consciente la veille au soir pour me souvenir de la manière dont j'étais arrivée dans ma chambre.

Je remarquai toutefois que le docteur Hale évitait soigneusement le regard d'Alice qui semblait désarçonnée. Il était pire que moi. Néanmoins il reprit.

- Nous avons discuté de la rentrée. Bella a pris sa décision. Elle a en sa possession une lettre que j'ai adressée à son école de journalisme, justifiant médicalement son silence sans m'attarder sur les raisons. Comme vous l'avez compris, elle a décidé d'affronter le monde extérieur. Elle va avoir besoin de vous tous. Vous lui avez déjà apporté énormément et je suis certain que vous avez encore beaucoup à donner.

Là, son regard avait dévié vers Alice qui rougit à son tour aussitôt. Moi ça faisait déjà depuis longtemps que j'étais cramoisie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Emmett et nous formerions le club des tomates. Ce fut Edward qui réussit à réagir en premier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme d'habitude quand il est nerveux, et tenta de faire une réponse cohérente. Je dois avouer que le voir troublé m'amusa sur le coup.

- Hum… Et bien nous sommes contents que Bella ait pris cette décision. Nous allons essayer de faire notre possible.

Ils se saluèrent. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à passer le pas de la porte, Alice se retourna.

- Docteur !

Je remarquai alors que mon thérapeute n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, trop occupé à nous observer, ou plutôt à observer Alice.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que je vais poser une question stupide mais… vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Rosalie Hale ?

Le visage du concerné s'illumina. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que grâce à sa sœur il avait peut-être un véritable moyen de revoir sa dulcinée sans que cela paraisse trop flagrant. Attendrissant.

- En effet, c'est ma petite sœur. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a assisté récemment à l'un de vos défilés. Qui sait ? Nous serons peut-être amenés à nous revoir.

Cette fois, c'est le lutin qui arbora ce grand sourire complètement niais.

- Peut-être en effet. Au revoir docteur Hale.

- Au-revoir.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire devant l'air extrêmement gêné d'Alice. Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Si toi aussi tu te mets à te moquer de moi, ça va se payer ! Et crois moi, la vengeance est une affaire sérieuse chez les Cullen !

Elle me menaçait d'un air très sérieux qui me fit presque peur. Non, je dois avouer, cet air m'a fait peur. Et pour cause. Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire, attendant la sentence.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, direction les magasins !

- Alice…, tenta de me défendre son frère.

- Non, non ! Pas de « Alice » qui tienne ! Et puisque vous rigoliez autant, vous êtes exclus, vous ne pourrez pas passer l'après-midi avec ma meilleure amie. Tout ce qui n'est pas du sexe féminin est prohibé !

Et là, commença une longue négociation entre le frère et la sœur sous le regard amusé d'Emmett et mon désespoir, espérant qu'Edward allait gagner. Au final, nous partirions toutes les deux avec Alice mais elle avait ordre de me laisser libre à partir de dix-sept heures. Le marché fut conclu d'une poignée de main et je me laissai entrainer vers ma pénitence.

Que dire de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Epuisant. Alice m'a trainé de magasin parisien en magasin. Elle m'a fait découvrir des endroits que je n'avais jamais vus. Elle m'a fait essayer des dizaines de tenues différentes. Toutefois, elle respectait mon silence, ou plutôt elle s'en servait pour que je n'aie pas à émettre d'objections, et elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas me toucher ou que la cabine dans laquelle je me changeais soit toujours bien fermée.

Devant mon air suppliant, elle m'accorda une pause pour le repas dans les alentours de quatorze heures. Il faudra que je lui apprenne que les Français mangent souvent avec les poules. Au moins, il n'y avait plus grand monde au restaurant !

Le restaurant… Je n'étais pas allée au restaurant depuis mon retour. Trop de gens. Trop de mouvements. Trop de questions.

Mais là, Alice fit attention à me demander ce que je voulais avant que le serveur ne vienne nous le demander. Je découvris alors qu'Alice connaissait largement les bases de la langue de Molière. C'était bon à savoir. Note à moi-même : ne pas laisser dire à Emmett des bêtises en français, pensant que nos invités ne comprendraient pas.

Au cours du repas, elle reprit son air sérieux. Celui qu'elle arborait quand elle m'avait parlé de sa propre histoire.

- Tu sais Bella, on n'est pas venu que pour toi. Enfin on est venu pour toi, mais… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que nous sommes aussi venus parce que tu nous manquais et que cette séparation était ridiculement stupide. Quand nous t'avons connue, nous étions Alice Cullen et Edward Masen. Avec toi, toi et ton frère aussi d'ailleurs, nous sommes juste Alice et Edward. Tu es devenue très importante à nos yeux, à l'un comme à l'autre. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mes parents ou à Edward, mais je compte venir m'installer en France. Quelque chose en moi me dit que c'est ici ma place.

Quoi ? Alice veut s'installer en France ? _Mon_ Alice ? Je crois que je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire s'installer sur mon visage alors que des larmes avaient perlé quand elle avait commencé son discours.

- Je n'en ai parlé qu'à une personne. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon dernier défilé. Et je crois que tu la connais de nom, ou au moins par personne interposée. C'est Rosalie Hale, la sœur de ton thérapeute.

Là, elle eut un air rêveur et le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Parfait, elle me donnait la transition parfaite. Je lui jetai un regard significatif qu'elle ne pu manquer. Elle s'empourpra davantage.

- D'accord… J'avoue je trouve ton thérapeute… Mais je crois que de toute façon c'est à sens unique alors… Et puis nous verrons bien, je pense qu'avec sa sœur nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. A sens unique. L'amour rend aveugle. Elle changea ensuite de sujet.

- Pour en revenir à Rosalie Hale, elle semblait vraiment intéressée par ce que je faisais. Nous avons discuté longuement et il se trouve qu'elle recherche une styliste avec qui s'associer pour monter sa propre maison de haute couture. Et elle a pensé à moi !

Elle m'explosa à ce moment là les oreilles à monter dans les aigus. Elle ne parut toutefois pas s'en apercevoir car elle continua dans sa lancée. Je me demandai alors comment elle faisait pour rester aussi longtemps sans respirer.

- Elle était vraiment sérieuse. Au début je ne voulais pas y croire. Enfin, quand on monte une maison comme ça il vaut mieux prendre quelqu'un ayant plus d'expérience. Mais non ! Elle voudrait vraiment que ce soit moi. Je crois vraiment que mon destin est en France Bella. Entre toi, et Rosalie…

De nouveau je lui fis le regard lui signifiant qu'elle ne dupait personne.

- Bon d'accord, et le frère à Rosalie aussi.

Oui, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le nier. Cette conversation me redonna énormément de courage. Il semblait effectivement que ma meilleure amie avait dans l'intention de venir vivre en France, à Paris. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer !

Cela me rassura encore davantage pour ma reprise des cours. Au moins, elle serait là. Et j'aurais aussi Emmett. Je me mis à rêver qu'Edward aussi, pour une raison mystérieuse, reste en France. Mais je chassai vite cette idée. Elle était absurde.

Le repas terminé, nous repartîmes faire ces maudits achats. Alice avait l'idée de me refaire toute ma garde-robe. « Elégance et discrétion » était la devise du jour. J'avais des vêtements de tous les jours, des tenues de soirée, mais pas un seul jeans, à mon grand désespoir. Toutefois, elle faisait attention à ce que les vêtements griffés qu'elle m'achetait ne laissent pas apparaitre leur griffe trop aisément.

Je voulus d'abord payer mes achats. Plus jamais je ne contredirai Alice. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé à ce moment était trop horrible. Elle était passée des yeux révolvers à l'expression du chat botté de Shrek en moins de cinq secondes. De quoi vous retourner le cœur. Maudit lutin !

A seize heures quarante-cinq Alice reçut un coup de téléphone de la part d'Edward. Ce dernier voulait s'assurer que sa sœur serait à l'heure pour me relâcher. Après s'être fait injurié par cette dernière, il nous donna rendez-vous à dix-sept heures précises pour nous prendre en voiture. Après avoir raccroché, je suis presque certaine d'avoir entendu « saleté-de-frangin-gâcheur-de-plaisir-digne-d'aller-se-pendre-après-être-passé-au-lance-flamme ». Je ne peux toutefois pas affirmer que c'est au mot près le propos du lutin, cependant je crois que l'idée est là.

Nous fûmes à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous, à la minute près mais Edward et Emmett nous attendaient déjà. Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de mon frère aussi ronds qu'au moment où il vit la quantité de paquets. Edward ne put que baisser la tête et se pincer l'arrête du nez en signe de désespoir. Autant dire que dans la voiture au retour ce fut moqueries sur crises de fou rire. Moi j'aurais voulu être petite souris car une grande majorité des paquets était pour moi, malheureusement.

Mes parents eurent la même réaction que mon frère en voyant les paquets à la maison. Ils voulurent payer en partie les achats, mais Alice s'est montré ferme, convaincante, persuasive… bref, mes parents ne purent rien faire. Quant à moi, ma dette à l'égard des Cullen ne put que s'agrandir encore davantage.

J'avais pensé qu'Alice m'obligerait à faire un défilé, mais je suppose que son frère l'avait arrêtée à temps. C'est vrai que là j'en avais fait beaucoup pour une seule journée. Emmett annonça la bonne nouvelle, au sujet de la reprise de mes cours, à mes parents. Je vis de la fierté dans leur regard qui ne put que me donner encore plus de courage. Je n'eus plus aucun doute. Si je devais me mêler à nouveau au monde extérieur, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je me mis ensuite en quête de faire le repas. Avec la journée que j'avais eue, je devais avouer que j'avais vraiment faim. Ma mère avait acheté un pot de basilic au marché et j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire une (grosse) platée de pâtes au pistou. C'était un des rares plats où j'étais certaine de pouvoir caler mon frère.

Après avoir vérifié que j'avais suffisamment de tagliatelles, deux kilogrammes devaient suffire, je m'occupai de la sauce. C'est à ce moment qu'Emmett eut un élan de charité, me proposant de m'aider. Comment vous dire ? C'est comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il se mettait à neiger. Presque impossible. Presque, on ne sait jamais à Paris. Tout est dans la nuance.

Je connaissais toutefois les capacités de mon frère, et savais qu'il valait mieux que je m'occupe de tout moi-même. Et je savais comment le faire fuir. Enfin je croyais. Je lui passai les toutes petites gousses d'ail à éplucher. Imaginez un garçon de la carrure d'un rugbyman avec ses grosses mains tenter d'éplucher avec un tout petit couteau de cuisine des petites gousses d'ail. Et bien vous avez l'image d'Emmett en tête. Il ne se découragea pas et tenta de les éplucher. Mes parents sortirent alors notre petit appareil photo numérique discrètement et le prirent en photo, sous les rires de toute l'assemblée.

Finalement Alice eut pitié de lui et le relaya. J'avais besoin de mon ail maintenant et même tout court. Tel que c'était parti, il allait me le massacrer et il n'y aurait aucun survivant. C'était Emmett tout simplement. Je me sentis presque honteuse. Pour une fois qu'il voulait m'aider j'avais été cruelle. Mais bon, il valait mieux ça que ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de plus aisé mais qu'il me le massacre malgré tout. Là au moins il avait abandonné avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Il est vrai qu'à mon retour en France j'avais appris que tous comptaient désespérément sur moi pour faire la cuisine. Ma mère m'avait ressorti mes livres de recette afin que je me familiarise à nouveau avec elles et ils avaient tous prié pour que je n'aie pas oublié comment cuisiner. Ma mère aime cuisiner, mais tant que ça reste dans le plat tout va bien. Dès que ça arrive dans nos assiettes, nous n'avons qu'une envie, c'est fuir. Quant à mon frère et mon père, eux sont plutôt adeptes du « pizza-bière ». Disons que c'est leur niveau de cuisine le plus élevé presque.

Avec le melon et le jambon de Bayonne en entrée, la glace en dessert et les deux kilos de pâtes dévorés dans leur intégralité, nous entendîmes à la fin du repas des « j'ai trop mangé » de la part de toute la gente masculine. Il est vrai que même Edward qui n'en avait jamais mangé a semblé apprécier le plat du Sud. Ma mère, Alice et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de glousser devant leur expression. Ils étaient trop marrants.

Finalement la soirée se termina devant un film. Alice et Edward avaient insisté pour regarder une comédie typiquement française, avec sous-titrage évidemment. Emmett et moi avons alors été proie à un dilemme intérieur. Selon leur description, deux films pouvaient convenir. _Bienvenue chez les Chtis _ou _Mission Cléopâtre_. Nous choisîmes finalement ce dernier car le premier détenait son humour dans la langue, et la retranscription du Chti en Anglais nous laissait sceptique. De plus, c'était un Astérix avec Obélix, dieu d'Emmett.

Après quelques crises de fou-rire le générique final du film apparut finalement. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord d'aller retrouver nos chambres.

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain après m'être lavée les dents, Edward vint me demander si nous pouvions discuter un peu. A vrai dire, depuis leur arrivée je n'attendais que ça, mais nous n'avions pas eu une minute tranquille entre Alice, Emmett et mes parents. Je n'eus même pas peur de lui proposer de venir s'asseoir dans ma chambre.

Il prit place dans le rocking-chair ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère. Moi je pris place sur mon lit, qui était à cinquante centimètres de la chaise. Distance parfaite selon moi dans le cas présent. Ni trop près, ni trop éloigné. Un peu angoissante je l'admets, mais je me battais au quotidien contre mes démons intérieurs. Je me répétai qu'Edward ne me voulait pas de mal.

- J'aime beaucoup les photographies qui sont accrochées.

Je levai les yeux vers les murs. C'est vrai que contrairement à beaucoup de personnes je n'avais ni posters, ni tableaux. Juste des photographies sous verre. Parfois un cadre s'ajoutait, mais pas toujours. Quand j'étais arrivée la première fois dans ma chambre à mon retour d'Amérique, on m'avait expliqué que j'avais pris toutes ces photos. J'en étais d'autant plus étonnée car je devais admettre que je les trouvais très belles. Vraies tout simplement. Il y avait beaucoup de portraits. Lors de ces portraits il y avait rarement des poses. Souvent les sujets étaient au naturel. Et dans les rares paysages il y avait un petit truc qui donnait à la photo son charme. Oui, j'étais fière de ces photos même si elles me semblaient prises par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je lui adressai alors un petit sourire de remerciement. Un silence s'installa pendant deux minutes. Soudainement il sortit un CD de sa poche arrière et me le donna. Devant mon air inquisiteur, il me donna une explication.

- C'est… c'est mon prochain album. Personne ne l'a entendu pour l'instant, pas même Alice. Je voudrais que tu l'écoutes à l'occasion… Enfin si tu en as envie, ce n'est peut-être pas ton style de musique.

Je lui souris alors, extrêmement touchée par son attention. Personne ne l'avait entendu. Cela voulait peut-être dire que je comptais un peu pour lui, et qu'il me faisait aussi confiance. Je pris ensuite mon courage à deux mains, et je sortis de sous mon lit une petite pile de disques. Il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux.

- Tu… tu les as tous ? Mais comment ? Certains ne sont plus en vente depuis au moins deux ans…

Je lui souris à nouveau. En effet. Je ne venais pas de les acheter, je les avais d'avant.

Il sembla le comprendre et me rendit mon sourire. Alors que je voulais mettre le CD qu'il venait de m'amener dans ma chaine stéréo, il m'arrêta dans mon mouvement.

- Attends Bella. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt l'écouter alors que je ne suis pas à côté ? Je préfèrerais…

Il était devenu rouge comme une tomate à nouveau. J'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation et me rassis.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais je t'avais dit que depuis un an je n'avais rien écrit, rien composé mis à part ta berceuse… Toutes les chansons de cet album ont été écrites en deux semaines. J'ai recommencé trois jours après ton départ. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais te le dédier. Si tu ne veux pas que je mette ton nom, je mettrai un surnom, un nom de code, peu importe. Mais je voudrais que cet album soit dédié à la personne qui me l'a inspiré.

Je sais que dans ma condition l'expression « rester sans voix » est mal venue. Cependant, c'est celle qui conviendrait le plus. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de mes yeux. Il désirait me dédier cet album. Mieux encore, j'avais été sa source d'inspiration. Grâce à moi il s'était remis à écrire et composer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. A l'entendre, on pourrait presque croire que c'est moi qui suis venue à son secours alors que c'est l'inverse. Tout ce que je pus faire c'est hocher la tête pour donner mon consentement. Je ne méritais pas un tel honneur, mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux que ça lui tenait à cœur et qu'il le désirait vraiment.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je serrai le disque contre mon cœur. C'était sans conteste le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

Comme je l'avais déjà fait une fois, ma main vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Sauf que la dernière fois c'était pour le consoler. Sauf que la dernière fois nos doigts ne s'étaient pas entrelacés comme ils le firent à cet instant présent. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi mon corps avait effectué ce geste. J'en avais juste ressenti _l'envie_ et même le _besoin_.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un temps indéfinis. A nous regarder. Les mots n'avaient aucune valeur à cet instant précis. Je ne pouvais pas définir vraiment pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut un sourire qui me sembla triste et commença à bouger.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je regagne ma chambre. Alice t'a surement épuisée, je la connais. Bonne nuit Bella.

Et il se leva pour quitter ma chambre silencieusement, pendant que je le suivais du regard.

Mais au lieu de suivre ses conseils avisés, d'autant plus que j'étais effectivement en train de mourir de fatigue, je me levai et mis le disque que j'avais toujours en main dans mon lecteur.

Edward avait pris soin de m'écrire les titres des chansons sur une feuille contenue dans le boitier. La première chanson s'appelait « One night » (_N.A : Une nuit)_. Elle racontait l'histoire d'une personne errant dans le monde et qui une nuit voit sa vie changée. Elle voit pour la première fois les étoiles, la Lune et le levé du Soleil. Tout ça grâce à une rencontre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'était comme s'il s'était inspiré de la nuit où il m'avait trouvée. Je n'osai cependant m'attarder sur cette idée.

La deuxième chanson s'intitulait « Smile again » (_N.A : Sourire encore_). Cette fois-ci la chanson était moins mélancolique, elle était même enjouée. Il établissait une liste de toutes ces petites choses du quotidien qui peuvent nous faire sourire. Et il y parvint. A la fin de la chanson, un grand sourire illuminait mon visage.

La troisième chanson s'appelait… « Bella's Lullaby » ? Je reconnus immédiatement la berceuse qu'il m'avait jouée à la guitare. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle était au piano. Ça la rendait encore plus belle, plus prenante. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Cette musique était _ma_ berceuse.

Minutes après minutes j'écoutais les chansons. La dernière était ma préférée, autre que ma berceuse. « Alive » (_N.A : Vivant_). Il y avait tant de force, tant d'espoir aussi bien dans la mélodie que dans les paroles. Comme un retour à la vie.

Je ne peux expliquer si c'est parce qu'il m'était dédicacé, parce que c'était son dernier album, parce que je me retrouvais dedans ou tout simplement parce que c'était le cas, mais je trouvai que cet album était le plus réussi de tous ceux que j'avais entendu. Il dépassait sans problème son dernier où l'on ressentait déjà sa perte d'inspiration. Celui là était poignant. Il avait cette sensibilité que je connais de l'auteur. Je voyais tout simplement Edward dedans. C'était comme s'il s'était entièrement livré. En un mot : extraordinaire.

Je mis ma berceuse en mode « repeat », me glissai dans le lit et m'endormis détendue et pour la première fois, confiante envers l'avenir.


	9. 8 : Crème glacée et courage

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais au début, mais je l'ai encore écrit sous l'emprise du café. Je tiens à dire que je ne me drogue pas et bois seulement occasionnellement. Je me suis fait jeudi une petite virée dans un parc d'attraction et ça a juste laissé des séquelles... Je n'y peux rien et décline toute responsabilité. De plus je me suis déprimée avec mon autre fic à cause de la seconde guerre mondiale, il fallait que celui-là contrebalance.  
_

_Autrement, je suis désolée, mais il est possible que ce soit le dernier chapitre avant fin août. Je repars en vacances vendredi pour deux semaines et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire un autre. Je ne vous promets donc rien._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

**mag **: Oui, on commence à voir l'étendue de leurs sentiments. J'ai décidé de faire avancer ça lentement à cause du vécu de Bella, mais je laisse des petits détails à chaque fois pour montrer l'évolution. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**luma34 **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée mais je vais encore te faire languir lol. Et oui, c'est ça le privilège de l'auteur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'évolution bien en tête._

_**sophiebelier **: Je te remercie beaucoup. J'ai fait un peu plus dans l'humour pour ce chapitre là, j'espère que ça t'ira aussi._

_**mel31 **: Pour le déménagement d'Edward, c'est encore un mystère puisque je ne suis pas encore décidée complètement. ça va dépendre de l'avancée je pense lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Flavi **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Avec un thème pareil, il vaut mieux soigner les émotions lol. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_**bébé23 **: Wahou j'ai réussi à faire transparaitre autant de sentiments ? La classe ! *sbam* Oups mes chevilles ont éclaté ! Balot... Bon j'arrête mes bêtises. Merci beaucoup pour ta review comme d'habitude !_

_**titiia **: Moi aussi je le veux bien Edward, j'ai bien peur qu'on ait à se battre ! XD Voici donc la suite et merci pour ta review !_

_**ZiCk_16** : Merci beaucoup. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touchée car moi je ne connais pas ce milieu, je ne fais qu'imaginer et me servir de ce que j'ai lu ou vu... J'espère sincèrement que je vais continuer comme ça lol._

_**angeline **: Merci à toi pour les lire ces fics. A bientôt j'espère_

_**Ally **: Que d'adjectifs ! Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a été droit au coeur. Bonne nouvelle. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es accro, ce n'est pas nocif pour la santé lol. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Crème glacée et courage**

*******

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin parfaitement reposée, une fois de plus. La berceuse fonctionnait toujours et les premières notes qui arrivèrent à ma conscience me rappelèrent le moment que j'avais passé avec Edward la veille. Je regardai l'heure pour savoir si je pouvais me lever sans réveiller tout le monde quand ma porte s'ouvrit délicatement.

Apparut alors un gros ours encore à moitié endormi qui me sourit.

**- Salut sœurette ! Allez, debout j'ai un petit programme de prévu pour aujourd'hui. **

Il me fit un clin d'œil sur la fin de sa phrase puis referma la porte. Je n'avais aucune idée du contenu du programme mais je sautai du lit, plus en forme que jamais. Evidemment je manquai de tomber par la même occasion. Je descendis ensuite d'un étage où se trouvaient déjà mes parents, Alice et Emmett en plein petit déjeuné.

Je me joignis à eux après avoir fait un sourire de bonjour à toute l'assemblée. Edward descendit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore trempés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Je restai plusieurs secondes à l'observer sans pouvoir réagir. Il croisa ensuite mon regard et nous restâmes à nous fixer pendant un temps indéfini, jusque ce que sa sœur vienne lui faire la bise. Quand l'échange a été rompu, je ne pus que rougir comme une tomate. Décidément, je commençais tôt !

Alice tenta par la suite de savoir le programme de cette journée de samedi. Emmett échangea un regard entendu avec mes parents qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils pouvaient mijoter. Finalement mon gros nounours éclata de rire et refusa de divulguer quoi que ce soit. En revanche il s'adressa à Edward directement.

- Toi tu n'oublies pas tes lunettes de soleil surtout. Et puis mettez des vêtements qui ne craignent pas trop.

Là je commençai à prendre peur. Surtout que malgré ses petites moues à fendre le cœur Alice ne parvint pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je partis prendre ensuite ma douche et m'habillai d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt bleu uni. Simple.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous en voiture et Edward s'était associé à Alice pour savoir où nous allions. Je finis par comprendre à environ quinze kilomètres de l'arrivée et un grand sourire illumina complètement mon visage. Les deux Cullen se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, mais Emmett comprit que j'avais deviné où nous allions. Ça ne fit que doubler l'impatience des deux autres passagers.

Soudainement, un cri strident nous perça les tympans. Heureusement qu'Emmett savait bien conduire. Alice avait saisi où nous allions. Il sembla qu'Edward aussi vu la tête qu'il fit. Finalement Emmett se gara sur un parking réservé.

- Tout le monde descend !

Personne ne se fit prier car l'excitation avait envahi l'habitacle. Même Edward ressemblait à ce moment là à un enfant. Alors que nous nous dirigions en direction de l'entrée principale mon frère nous traîna vers les boutiques qui se trouvaient juste à côté. Il nous demanda d'attendre quelques minutes devant la porte de l'une d'elles et ressortit ensuite avec quatre énormes chapeaux.

Il tendit à Alice un grand chapeau de fée rose avec un voile au bout. C'était parfait, elle ressemblait vraiment à Minnie avec. Il donna ensuite un énorme chapeau avec la tête de Stitch à Edward. C'est à ce moment là que je compris la manœuvre. Il faisait en sorte qu'on ne reconnaisse pas le chanteur qui fait tourner de l'œil plus d'une adolescente. Il est vrai que comme ça on ne pouvait deviner qu'il était Edward Masen. Puis avec un grand sourire il me donna la reproduction de la toque de Rémy dans _Ratatouille_. Ben voyons ! Message subliminal : j'adore ta cuisine sœurette ! Puis il se mit le chapeau de dingo avec les deux oreilles pendantes. Tordant !

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers l'entrée principal du parc d'attraction. Les grilles grandes ouvertes n'attendaient plus que nous. En l'espace de quelques minutes notre âge avait régressé de la bonne vingtaine à la petite dizaine.

Nous voilà sur _Main Street_. Cette rue qui mène directement au _Château de la Belle au Bois dormant_. Evidemment Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Hey princesse ! C'est ton château !

Je ne pus que faire une grimace. Quelle horreur ! Me comparer à une princesse et me donner un château rose… Beurk !

Un manège de chevaux de bois se tenait devant nous. Alice insista avec toutes ses forces de persuasion pour en faire. Evidemment elle ne voulait pas être toute seule et nous emmena avec elle. Alice sur un cheval de bois, ça ne choque pas. Edward sur un cheval de bois, c'est mignon. Moi sur un cheval de bois, je crois que c'est pathétique mais ça passe encore. Mais Emmett sur un cheval de bois, ça mérite d'être vu au moins une fois. C'est tout juste si ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre en plus. Evidemment les photos ont été prises à profusion !

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde puisque nous étions en septembre. Enfin, disons que c'est relatif, mais l'attente entre les attractions n'a pas été très longue. Mon frère nous mena vers une attraction qui était un peu plus loin. _Indiana Jones_. Ah ? J'allais voir Harrison Ford ? Malheureusement non. Je ne l'ai pas vu. En revanche, j'ai cru que j'allais faire demi-tour quand j'ai vu la nature de l'attraction. Un truc qui va vite et qui nous fait retrouver la tête en bas, non mais il avait perdu la tête le grizzli ?

Et bien il a réussi à m'y trainer ! Bien entendu Edward m'a fait savoir que si je ne voulais pas y aller je n'y étais pas obligée, il pouvait même rester avec moi. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrive à vaincre mes peurs, autant commencer par là. Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je me suis dit « Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? » mais finalement j'ai adoré. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sentais tremblante en sortant, mais paradoxalement je me sentais aussi sereine. Allez comprendre vous !

Nous étions à côté de l'attraction de _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Elle se passe sur l'eau, dans le noir. Rien de bien méchant. Pourtant, celle là je ne l'ai vraiment pas aimée. Je me sentais opprimée dans le noir. La vitesse n'était pas là pour me faire oublier que je ne pouvais pas sortir comme je voulais et j'ai compté les secondes avant de pouvoir sortir. Je n'ai rien dit, mais je n'ai pas dupé Edward qui semble toujours aussi bien lire en moi. Il était assis à côté de moi et m'a tenu la main pendant tout le trajet en me lançant des sourires bienveillants. Je crois que sans son intervention j'aurais eu une crise d'angoisse.

Direction ensuite l'opposé du parc. Le train du futur comme il avait été appelé à son lancement. _Space Mountain_. L'attente a été un peu plus longue. Emmett et Alice en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Edward gardait le silence mais je voyais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Je l'encourageai alors du regard.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai donné hier ?

J'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation. Je sentis à peine le sourire reprendre possession de mon visage si naturellement. Comment lui faire comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Je recherchai toujours quand mon regard s'accrocha au sien.

Mon cœur s'est alors mis à battre à un rythme effréné. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux des siens. Je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais y lire. Comment réussir à définir l'âme d'Edward ? C'est impossible. Elle est trop pure. Trop belle. Trop unique. On ne peut y mettre des mots.

Finalement Emmett et Alice nous ramenèrent à la réalité car la file avançait. On monta peu après dans le train. Emmett s'était mis à côté de moi, et Alice à côté d'Edward. J'aurais voulu me cacher. Enfin, je l'étais en quelque sorte, mais pas quand je suis sorti. Emmett a chanté du départ à l'arrivée la chanson de « Capitaine Flamme ». Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il exagère quand même ! Et même doublement. S'il se sentait vraiment obligé de chanter, il aurait pu choisir un Disney…

Arriva finalement l'heure de déjeuner. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil que je ne compris pas. Il nous fit sortir du parc principal pour nous rendre dans le deuxième qui se trouvait en face et qui était destiné au cinéma. D'un pas sûr de lui il nous mena à un restaurant-buffet où le thème était…

- Ratatouille !

Alice nous avait une fois de plus percé les tympans. Mais le plus drôle était son accent américain qui tentait de prononcer un mot complètement français. Le restaurant était effectivement sur le thème du dessin animé _Ratatouille_ et nous eûmes même droit au cours du repas à un petit show.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à la parade. Au fil des avancées des personnages, je vécus ce que j'espérais vivre depuis des semaines.

Je revis certains passages de dessins animés que je n'avais pas revus depuis mon réveil. Je reconnus quelques chansons que je continuai dans ma tête. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour me redonner un réel espoir. Je savais que j'allais y arriver. Il me fallait être patiente.

La parade terminée, nous attendîmes que le monde s'écarte pour pouvoir partir à notre tour. Attente nécessaire pour éviter tout contact ou toute crise d'angoisse.

Alors qu'Emmett voulait nous mener encore vers une quelconque attraction, je me dirigeai vers la direction opposée sous les interrogations de tout le monde. Ils me suivirent se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je m'arrêtai devant un marchant ambulant et lui montrai ce que je voulais. Je payai et tendit mon achat à mon frère.

- Une glace au chocolat ? C'est gentil Bella mais pour…

Et là une illumination lui revint en mémoire. « _**A chaque souvenir que je te ramène tu me paies une glace et si je te fais retrouver la mémoire tu me devras un resto complet.**_ » Je ne lui payais pas encore le restaurant, mais il avait bien mérité sa glace. Emmett venait de se mettre en mode « bug ». Il avait saisi la signification mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Edward comprit également, ayant été présent lors de l'échange.

- Des souvenirs te sont revenus en mémoire Bella ?

- Quoi ?, cria Alice comme d'habitude. C'est vrai ?

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en souriant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais oui. L'euphorie du moment passée, nous retournâmes nous amuser, faisant même des attractions pour enfants. Le soir Edward nous invita au restaurant pour fêter mes brides de souvenirs. On est allé à celui où ils diffusent en même temps des très vieux Mickey. Il y avait même le dessin animé où Mickey, Minnie et Pat Hibulaire sont apparus pour la toute première fois. Il n'y a pas à dire. Quand on regarde les dessins animés qui passent le matin pour les enfants, aucun ne peut rivaliser avec ce qu'il se faisait à l'époque. Aucune arme, et rien n'était logique. Juste fait pour attendrir, divertir et rire. Après tout, la création de la souris a eu lieu en 1928, en plein dans l'entre-deux guerres.

Encore quelques attractions après le repas, puis finalement vint le moment de la période nocturne. Extraordinairement magnifique. C'était comme si tout le poids du monde que j'avais sur les épaules m'était enlevé l'espace de quelques minutes. Je remettais à rêver comme un enfant, oubliant tous mes malheurs, tous mes silences, toutes mes douleurs. Il y avait juste Alice, Emmett, Edward et moi dans un monde magique où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Le feu d'artifice qui clôtura la journée finit par me rendre cette infime insouciance infantile.

Avant de partir, Edward passa dans une boutique et revint chargé de peluches. Il en offrit une à chacun d'entre nous. Alice eut le droit à une gigantesque Minnie en robe du soir. Emmett eut le roi Louis du _Livre de la jungle._ Quant à moi, il m'offrit un énorme Donald.

- Il est presque aussi maladroit que toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mais j'étais des plus touchée. Donald était mon héros. Malchanceux, maladroit mais qui nous fait toujours rire.

Autant moi je vivais tout cela silencieusement, autant Alice était l'exemple parfait de l'enfant qui coure partout et sautille comme un kangourou. Sur le chemin du retour, ils chantèrent les chansons Disney, comparant le Français et l'Anglais. Emmett les chantait dans la langue de Molière, et Edward et Alice dans celle de Shakespeare. Tout y passa.

Finalement nous fûmes de retour à la maison et tout le monde alla se coucher. Je m'endormis et partis dans un monde enchanté où chacun de mes amis avait sa place.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai avant tout le monde. J'entrepris de faire un petit déjeuné collectif. Mon père descendit au moment où le café venait de finir de passer. Je lui servis une tasse fumante avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit immédiatement.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire ainsi Bella.

Aucune parole de plus ne fut échangée. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Tout avait été dit. Mon père était heureux de mes avancées. J'avais conscience que plus jamais ce ne serait comme avant. Je savais que mon enfance était définitivement terminée, je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je pouvais vivre avec. Je pouvais avancer.

En l'espace de dix minutes tout le monde descendit et notre journée fut au centre de toutes les conversations. Edward s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre pour en revenir trente secondes plus tard.

- Je les ai achetées hier discrètement. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse.

Il nous distribua alors des photos. Même mes parents en avaient une pour eux. Je regardai alors le cliché. C'était lors d'une attraction à grande vitesse. Emmett nous avait demandé de prendre une pose pour la photo automatique. Alice tirait la langue, mon frère avait les bras en l'air, Edward riait, et moi… j'avais tout simplement un grand sourire. Je ne m'étais pas encore vu comme ça. Quand j'avais ce genre de moments la première chose que je faisais n'était pas de me regarder dans un miroir.

Ma mère faillit éclater en sanglot et vint immédiatement enlacer Edward pour le remercier. Elle posa ensuite la photographie sur le meuble de salon, à la vue de tous. C'était étrange. Sur cette commode, il n'y a que des photos de nous quatre. Personne d'autre. En la mettant là, c'est comme si maman incluait Alice et Edward dans notre famille. Je ne sais s'ils comprirent le message silencieux, mais je ne pus que me réjouir de mon côté de cette réalité.

La journée du dimanche se passa calmement. J'étais fatiguée de notre escapade de la veille et je savais qu'il me fallait réunir toutes mes forces pour le lendemain. Edward accepta de jouer un peu de guitare et nous chanter quelques chansons. Aucune cependant ne provenait de son futur album. Pour autant, elles étaient toutes très belles.

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, Alice me tendit un grand paquet cadeau. Je rougis instantanément, lui faisant les gros yeux. Je n'aime déjà pas les cadeaux, mais quand c'est sans raison c'est encore pire.

- Hey ! Tu as accepté le Donald de mon frère. Et puis c'est du fait-main !

Je devins encore plus cramoisie. J'acceptai alors le paquet, retirai le papier et ouvrit la boite rectangulaire.

- Je les ai faits spécialement pour toi, ils sont uniques. Tu as une tenue simple mais élégante pour demain, et tu ne peux pas râler, c'est un pantalon. Et puis tu as la robe que je t'avais promise à l'hôpital.

J'étais complètement subjuguée. Les tenues que m'avait faites Alice étaient magnifiques, mais aussi simples et naturelles. Parfaites.

Je me souvins de ce que j'avais dit au docteur Hale. Je n'étais pas censée enlacer Alice avant qu'il ne l'ait appelée, mais là c'était un cas de force majeure. Il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Je me levai, lui fis une bise et l'enlaçai maladroitement. Elle sembla surprise, mais répondit à mon étreinte tendrement. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'était pas une boule d'énergie qui me fait un peu peur. Elle fit attention à ne pas me serrer trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour répondre à mon geste sans pour autant m'angoisser.

Le lendemain matin c'est naturellement que j'enfilai son cadeau. Il m'allait parfaitement. Le pantalon noir ne me moulait pas trop, mais était féminin sans être tape-à-l'œil. Elle m'avait fait une tunique bleu-pastel qui se fondait dans la masse tout en étant extrêmement jolie. Je me reconnaissais à peine. Pourtant c'était moi. Je choisis de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Cela me permettrait de me cacher derrière mes boucles si besoin est.

Je descendis dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était déjà là, prêt à m'encourager. Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas encore partis au travail, certainement pour vérifier si j'allais bien et pour me montrer qu'ils sont avec moi.

- Je savais que ce serait parfait pour toi !

Alice toujours en forme, même le matin. Pitié ! Il faudra que je lui dise un jour d'éviter d'hurler avant mon premier café. Je lui fis quand même un sourire entendu, signifiant que j'étais d'accord avec elle. Sur la table, je trouvai _encore_ un paquet.

- Ne nous attaque pas, commença immédiatement mon frère. Celui là est nécessaire.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de l'ouvrir. En voyant ce que c'était, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était un téléphone portable.

- Tu n'en avais plus, et celui là est exceptionnel ! Il permet d'envoyer des messages rien qu'en appuyant sur des touches. C'est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ?

Mon frère essayait de faire de l'humour, ne sachant pas comment je réagirais. Mon dernier téléphone devait encore être aux Etats-Unis. Je l'avais sur moi le soir de… le soir de mon agression.

- Tous nos numéros sont rentrés, compléta Edward. Comme ça, si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux nous joindre.

Je les remerciai d'un sourire et rangeai immédiatement mon nouveau téléphone. L'avoir avec moi me rassurait je devais bien l'avouer. Je pris mon petit déjeuner puis tout le monde me souhaita bonne chance pendant qu'Emmett m'attendait dans la voiture. Alice et Edward auraient voulu m'accompagner, mais l'endroit allait grouiller de futurs journalistes ou même de grands reporters et me faire remarquer dès la rentrée n'était pas une bonne idée. Emmett avait alors prévenu à son travail qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard.

L'angoisse me monta tout au long du trajet. Je refusai cependant de me laisser abattre. Je me tiendrais à ma résolution. J'irais là-bas et je me prouverais que ce salop ne dirige pas ma vie. Mais trop vite nous fûmes arrivés. Emmett m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement et m'accompagna au secrétariat. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, observant mon environnement, l'apprivoisant, pendant que mon frère s'entretenait avec la secrétaire. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre leur discussion. Chaque chose en son temps. Il donna l'enveloppe du docteur Hale. La secrétaire confirma ensuite qu'elle en aviserait les personnes adéquates et que je pouvais y aller sans m'angoisser. Elle me fit ce sourire compatissant qui cette fois-ci me donna plus envie de m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de moi.

Je sortis et me dirigeai là où toutes les première-année semblaient aller. Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin, consciente qu'il fallait que je fasse le reste toute seule. Emmett le comprit également.

**- Petite sœur, n'oublie pas au moindre problème tu me préviens et j'arrive immédiatement. Tu peux aussi prévenir Alice ou Edward, ils ont une voiture et savent comment se rendre à l'école. Ne t'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas et qui te ferait te sentir encore plus mal. D'accord ?**

J'opinai de la tête, lui laissai une bise sur la joue et pris une grande inspiration. Finalement je me retournai vers l'amphithéâtre et marchai sans me retourner.


	10. 9 : Retour à la réalité

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici de retour de vacances ! Désolée pour le retard mais le retour a été épique et je n'ai allumé mon ordinateur qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai préféré publier ici en premier car je n'avais pas à faire de recherches (contrairement au journal). Je ne promets pas de publication régulière mais je vais faire de mon mieux, les prochaines semaines vont être chargées._

_Alors, à propos de ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus court et me sert de transition. Je vais me faire maudire une fois de plus à la fin. Evitez de m'insulter trop, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre vous allez l'adorer. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les reviews. Seules les reviews d'inscrits envoyées avant mon départ ont eu une réponse. Les autres, plus les anonymes n'en auront pas. C'était le chapitre ce soir ou les réponses, je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez le chapitre. Je me rattraperai promis._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 9. Retour à la réalité**

*******

Plus je m'avançais, plus je reculais en moi. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai imaginé ? Je ne supporte aucun contact, et surtout je suis muette. Allez dire à quelqu'un que vous ne parlez pas vous !

La salle dans laquelle je mis les pieds était un grand amphithéâtre. A première vue, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient pouvoir rentrer. Je choisis je me mettre au milieu de la salle, mais sur un côté afin de pouvoir m'enfuir si besoin était. Je sortis ensuite mon lecteur MP3 et me mis la berceuse qu'Edward m'avait composée en boucle. Peu à peu je me déconnectai de la réalité et me détendis. Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes qui prirent place autour de moi. Je ne remarquai pas ce bourdonnement incessant.

La première chose que je remarquai fut le silence. Tout le monde s'était tu, et je compris vite que quelqu'un venait de prendre la parole. Je défis mes écouteurs, coupai mon lecteur et portai mon attention sur le locuteur. C'était un homme, la bonne cinquantaine, costume-cravate.

- **… espère que ces années que vous passerez ici vous seront bénéfiques. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles ne le soient pas si vous travaillez convenablement. Vous avez la chance d'être dans un cadre agréable, propice à l'étude, et je suis certain que vous pourrez tous devenir de grands journalistes.**

Blablabla… S'il voulait endormir son auditoire, il était bien parti. Heureusement que je ne l'ai jamais vu au journal télévisé – enfin d'après mes quelques souvenirs – sinon nous aurions été mal. Ou plutôt, bon pour aller nous coucher tôt.

Le discours me sembla durer une éternité. Je m'employai alors à observer les personnes qui partageraient ma promotion en toute vraisemblance. Une grande majorité avait déjà fait comme moi : décroché du discours. Il semblait y avoir une grande homogénéité. A peu près autant de garçons que de filles. De tous les styles vestimentaires. Je remerciais encore intérieurement Alice pour la tenue extraordinaire qu'elle m'avait faite. Je me sentais aussi à l'aise que possible.

Enfin, il passa la parole à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas plus intéressant. La seule chose que je retins c'est qu'il me fallait aller chercher mon emploi du temps dans le couloir en face du secrétariat. Première épreuve. Il y aura certainement énormément de monde et les contacts seront obligatoires. Une autre solution s'imposa à moi face à cette pensée : j'ai la vie devant moi, j'attendrai qu'il y ait moins de monde.

Mon téléphone vibra.

_Coucou ! Tout va bien ? Nous t'embrassons tous les deux. Alice et Edward._

Ce message eut l'avantage de m'arracher mon premier sourire depuis que j'avais quitté Emmett. Je leur répondis immédiatement.

_Oui, tout va bien pour l'instant. Les profs sont encore plus soporifiques que dans les séries TV. Bisous à tous les deux. Bella_

Je rangeai ensuite mon téléphone. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Finalement la délivrance arriva et on nous laissa partir. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je n'ai aucune véritable idée des raisons de mon choix d'étude ou si c'est parce qu'ils étaient vraiment ennuyeux, mais je fus extrêmement soulagée de pouvoir m'enfuir de cet amphithéâtre où je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

La première bouffée d'air ne fut pas vraiment salutaire. Les fumeurs avaient déjà allumé leur cigarette et je n'en fus que plus angoissée. Cette odeur me rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Cependant, la deuxième bouffée fut salvatrice. Je me sentais libérée. Hors de ce confinement. Hors de ces bavardages plus ennuyeux qu'incessants. Hors de mon angoisse de me faire toucher.

Déjà les élèves se précipitaient vers le secrétariat afin d'avoir leur emploi du temps. Moi je restais à l'écart, attendant que la foule se soit dissipée. J'avais conscience que je pouvais encore attendre longtemps mais je m'en fichais. Il est vrai que depuis que j'avais su que j'aurais dû mourir dans cette ruelle je voyais la notion du temps différemment.

Malheureusement pour moi, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Un groupe de deux filles vint vers moi.

**- Bella ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être journaliste !**

Une angoisse sans précédent dans la journée s'empara de moi. La blonde me connaissait et moi je me trouvais devant une parfaite étrangère.

- **Alors comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles depuis la fin du lycée. **

Je ne pus que lui faire un sourire d'excuses et baisser le regard. Comment j'allais me tirer de ce pétrin ?

- **Dis donc tu n'es pas très bavarde. Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter. Angela, Bella. Bella, Angela. Bella était une copine de lycée. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendriez bien, elle est aussi discrète que toi.**

**- Tout le monde ne peut pas être bavarde comme toi Jess. Enchantée Bella.**

Ainsi elle s'appelait Jess, enfin certainement Jessica. Je me tournai vers Angela et lui fis un sourire que je qualifierai de « enchantée de vous connaitre ».

- **Bella tu as perdu ta voix ou quoi ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser à nouveaux les yeux et mes joues devinrent cramoisies. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais quelque chose me disait de me méfier d'elle. Peut-être mon subconscient aidé de mes anciens souvenirs cachés et inaccessibles.

- **Oh. Tu… tu es vraiment muette ?**

J'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevai les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tout ce que je pus voir c'était un visage de pitié disant « oh la pauvre petite Bella qui ne peut plus dire un mot ! ». Quelle horreur ! En revanche, je fus un peu plus apaisée par l'expression d'Angela qui reflétait plus la sincère compassion.

- **Connais-tu le langage des signes ? Car je le maîtrise…**

Je lui fis non de la tête.

- **Si tu as envie, je pourrai te l'apprendre à l'occasion si tu en as besoin, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. **

Effectivement elle semblait vraiment gentille. Pendant l'heure qui a suivi nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe et Jessica déblatéra sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle raconta des souvenirs communs de lycée. C'était du « **Oh et tu te souviens… ? Et puis ce jour là… !** » Epuisant. J'écoutais néanmoins avec attention car si elle ne savait pas que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, je m'en servais néanmoins pour tenter de retrouver la mémoire. Chaque détail pouvait être important et tout me ramener d'un coup. Mais rien, encore une fois. Toujours rien. Non seulement je m'étais imposée de l'écouter sans lâcher mon attention une seule seconde, mais en plus ce travail inhumain n'avait servi à rien.

Une heure plus tard il y eut moins de monde au secrétariat. Nous nous y rendîmes finalement. Enfin, nous commençâmes à nous y rendre. Jusqu'à ce que Jessica eut le délire de vouloir y aller bras dessus-dessous. Elle m'empoigna le bras pour l'enrouler autour du sien. Je me figeai immédiatement. Je pris alors une très grande inspiration afin de ne pas me mettre à trembler de toute part.

- **Bella ? Tu vas bien ?**

Angela semblait visiblement inquiète pendant que Jessica n'affichait qu'une expression d'étonnement. Je fis le meilleur sourire que je pus et me remis en marche, bras libres, pour éviter toute question. Alors que j'entrais dans le secrétariat, je fus happée par la secrétaire que j'avais déjà vu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- **Ah mademoiselle Swan. Voulez-vous bien venir quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?**

Je la suivis comme elle me l'avait demandé sans adresser de regard à mes deux accompagnatrices. Au moins mon silence me permettrait d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre à leurs questions.

- **J'ai informé le doyen de votre position et il a certifié qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il espère cependant que vous n'allez pas rester dans votre coin à cause de cela car il y a habituellement beaucoup d'échanges. Je vois néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas toute seule ce qui est très bien. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je voulais juste vous rassurer.**

Je la remerciai d'un sourire. Bon au moins, du côté de mes profs et de l'administration il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Peu à peu je me retrouvais propulsée dans un monde inconnu : la réalité. Je devais tenir une « conversation » avec des personnes qui ne savaient même pas que j'étais amnésique, j'en rencontrais d'autres qui ne me connaissaient absolument pas et avec qui je devais me faire comprendre, et surtout j'évoluais sans famille ou amis pour m'observer à chaque seconde de sorte à ce que je ne m'effondre pas.

C'était loin d'être aisé, mais malgré un ou deux dérapages j'étais assez fière de moi pour l'instant. J'avais réussi à ne pas m'enfuir, et j'étais toujours là à évoluer comme n'importe quel élève. Quand je rejoignis Angela et Jessica elles étaient encore en train de bavarder. Enfin Jessica déblatérait, Angela écoutait. Quand elles me virent, Angela me tendit un papier presque immédiatement.

-** Je te l'ai recopié. Je me suis dit que ce serait ça de fait !**

Vraiment adorable. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

**_Hey ! Tu as fini ? J'ai un petit creux. On mange tous ensemble ? Emmett_**

Je lui répondis immédiatement. Ce n'est pas que je voulais m'éloigner d'Angela qui me semblait vraiment gentille. Non, c'était Jessica. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était crier « Au secours ! »

**_J'ai fini, et je n'attends que toi. Une certains Jessica prétend me connaitre du lycée, ça te dit quelque chose ? Bella._**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. L'intéressée avait à peine pu prononcer un « **c'est qui ?** » stupide que le vibreur se faisait déjà ressentir.

**_Ne bouge pas je viens te délivrer de la vipère. Prends garde au venin !_**

La réponse me fit sourire. Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je me gardai bien de montrer les messages aux deux filles. Je leur proposai de la main de se diriger vers la sortie.

Je compris en observant l'emploi du temps que je n'aurais pas cours de l'après-midi, mes cours ne commençant que le lendemain matin. Cela me rassura, au moins je pourrais souffler. De plus je devais voir le docteur Hale l'après-midi et si j'avais dû être en cours en même temps il m'aurait fallu annuler, la dernière chose à faire. Il me faudrait cependant revoir les horaires des semaines suivantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon sauveur vint me délivrer.

- **Ah Bella tu es là ! Alors tout s'est bien passé ?**

Je me tournai vers mon frère et lui fit mon plus grand sourire chaleureux. J'étais sincèrement heureuse de le revoir.

- **Emmett ! Ça fait super longtemps ! Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant ce que je ne croyais pas possible. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Jessica ! Alors comme ça tu fais une école de journalisme ? Bah écoute ça va plutôt bien et toi ?**

**- Bien ! J'ai été surprise de retrouver Bella, mais pas autant que de voir qu'elle ne parlait plus. Que s'est-il passé ?**

_Non mais je t'en prie ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là !_

**- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser Jessica. Oh pardonnez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté. Emmett Swan, unique grand frère de Bella et accessoirement garde du corps.**

Ou comment faire comprendre que le premier qui s'en prend à moi aura à faire à Emmett. Pauvre Angela qui n'avait rien fait ! D'ailleurs elle déglutit et je fis les gros yeux à mon nounours préféré pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était trompé de cible.

- **Angela. Enchantée. **

Je confirme. Pauvre Angela.

- **Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais mon ventre hurle famine depuis au moins une heure et je vais bientôt râler avec lui. Le lutin a commandé chinois et ils nous attendent. Ça te dit ?**

J'approuvai et le suivi après un signe d'au-revoir en direction de mes deux accompagnatrices.

Une fois dans la voiture Emmett éclata de rire.

- **Je suis désolé Bella, mais là je dois vraiment de discerner la palme de la poisse. Sur toutes les pestes du coin il a fallu que tu tombes sur Jessica, la plus grande commère du code la région. Si on ne veut pas qu'Edward et Alice ne soient emmerdés il va falloir faire très attention. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle veuille devenir journaliste. Je la vois très bien dans la presse people. Le jour où elle apprendra que tu connais _le_ grand Edward Masen elle va mourir de jalousie.**

Je n'étais pas certaine de partager son hilarité mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. J'étais la spécialiste des poisses en tout genre.

Toutefois je m'interdis de continuer de penser ainsi car à travers toutes ces poisses je suis extrêmement chanceuse. J'ai une famille extraordinaire. J'ai rencontré des amis hors du commun et en qui j'ai aujourd'hui entièrement confiance. Et je suis toujours en vie malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Dorénavant je dois voir la vie du bon côté pour avancer mais aussi prendre conscience qu'à travers tous ces malheurs je suis loin d'être à plaindre. Oui. Le jour où Jessica l'apprendrait elle pourrait mourir de jalousie. Mais pas pour les raisons que l'on croit. Pas parce que je connaissais Edward _Masen_. Mais parce que je connaissais Edward _Cullen_.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je découvris une maison toute décorée de serpentins, de ballons et de banderoles. Alice.

- Toutes nos félicitations Bella !

Le lutin avait organisé une mini-fête familiale – car ils faisaient bien partie de la famille de part le cœur – afin de me féliciter du grand pas que j'avais fait aujourd'hui. Je me tournai vers mon frère avec des yeux accusateurs.

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'Alice avait commandé chinois, c'est vrai ! Nous mangeons bien traiteur chinois. J'ai juste oublié de te dire qu'elle avait révolutionné la maison en t'attendant !

Le repas se passa ainsi. Sous des rires et des soulagements. Ils avaient peut-être été même plus tendus que moi à l'idée de cette rentrée. Ils me posèrent des questions dont les réponses étaient soit « oui » soit « non » afin de savoir comment j'avais vécu tout ça. Quand ils apprirent que j'avais eu un véritable contact ils se contractèrent. Je réussis cependant à les rassurer, ce qui les conforta encore davantage dans leur soulagement.

Finalement il fallut partir pour aller voir le docteur Hale. Cette fois encore, Emmett, Alice et Edward m'accompagnèrent. Dans la voiture Alice ne cessa d'être hystérique.

- Bella il faut que tu m'aides ! Je n'ai pas prévu de revoir Rosalie avant la semaine prochaine et qui sait quand je pourrais revoir son frère « par hasard » ? Tu dois m'aider !

Cette Alice… elle ne changera jamais ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

J'ai bien cru que le docteur Hale allait se prendre une porte ou un mur avec les yeux ravageurs que lui faisait Alice. Une fois ses esprits repris, nous pûmes entamer notre séance. Il fut très satisfait de ma matinée et m'encouragea encore plus. Nous modifiâmes en même temps nos horaires pour les prochains rendez-vous.

Une fois sortie du bureau, je retrouvai le regard de chien battu arboré par ma meilleure amie. Mais le docteur Hale me battait dans le domaine du cramoisi, ce que je ne croyais pas possible. Finalement nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, Edward en premier.

Il ne vit pas la voiture arriver beaucoup trop vite de derrière le virage. Il entendit à peine ce klaxon et ces freins. Une seule réaction ne me vint.

­- EDWARD !!!!!

* * *

_Mon sadisme vous avait aussi manqué, avouez ! XD_


	11. 10 : Révélation

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Et croyez moi, vous l'attendiez bien plus que ce que vous croyez. Je me suis appliquée à l'écrire. Il fait partie de ces chapitres dont j'avais déjà le contenu en tête avant même l'écriture du prologue lol. Je vous remercie à tous pour vos review sur le chapitre précédent. _

_Je fais une petite pub pour mon autre FF. Au dernier chapitre j'ai retracé l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper chez les Cullen, quand Alice a descendu les affaires du petit Eddie dans le garage. Je sais ce que passage est souvent beaucoup aimé. Vous pouvez le lire en OS presque, d'où la petite pub lol. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ally **: si si j'ai osé lol. Oui Bella a eu le déclic, et tu vas voir jusqu'à quel point lol. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

_**ycats **: Beaucoup de réponses à ta review dans ce chapitre, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus. Bientôt je répondrai aussi à celle sur la relation entre Angela et Jessica, tu n'es pas la seule à te le demander. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !_

_**bébé23 **: Moi de mon côté contente de te lire lol. Bonne nouvelle ! Je ne me suis pas arrêtée en plein action ! Enfin presque pas lol. Je me suis calmée, j'ai failli mais j'ai eu pitié de vos nerfs XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**PrincetonGirl818 **: Et bien te voilà servie ! La suite est arrivée, toute fraichement pêchée ! Oups, désolée, dérapage XD Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! _

_**loumarcise **: Je dois t'avouer que j'ai adoré ta review, ma mère m'a encore demandé si j'étais folle à rire comme ça toute seule devant mon écran XD Allez ! La patience a été récompensée, le voilà le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment !_

_**oceania **: Merci beaucoup. Il ne me faut pas du courage pour l'écrire, car c'est un vrai plaisir. C'est le temps qui manque malheureusement. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis tellement extraordinaire qu'on me demande de tous les côté... Bon j'arrête mes bêtises. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

_**Cbihi **: Non, en sadisme on peut toujours faire pire. Le summum aurait été de m'arrêter ainsi, et de vous dire "je n'ai plus le temps de continuer, imaginez la suite vous-même" XD Tu vois ? On peut toujours faire pire XD En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review comme d'habitude !_

_**lovecullen **: Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais poster de manière aussi régulière que possible, promis !_

_**caro **: Tu vois, l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue finalement lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Révélation**

*******

_Finalement nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, Edward en premier._

_Il ne vit pas la voiture arriver beaucoup trop vite de derrière le virage. Il entendit à peine ce klaxon et ces freins. Une seule réaction ne me vint._

_- EDWARD !!!!!_

J'avais déjà regardé un film où un des héros est sur le point d'avoir un accident. Dans ces moments là, le réalisateur choisit bien souvent de passer la scène au ralenti. Je pensais que c'était pour le suspens. J'ai changé d'avis. Bien que j'aie conscience que tout cela se passait très rapidement, je vis chaque détail.

Edward fut extrêmement surpris par mon cri, ce qui le fit s'arrêter dans sa progression. Il tourna la tête et vit cette voiture. Puis je crois qu'il sentit un choc. Mais ce n'était pas celui auquel on s'attendait. Je m'étais jetée sur lui pour éviter une collision avec le véhicule.

Nous fûmes cependant tous deux heurtés malgré tout. Je sentis ce choc puis cette douleur, mais je ne perdis pas connaissance. Malgré la souffrance, dès que toute la scène se termina, j'observai ma position et surtout celle d'Edward.

J'étais allongée sur lui, et il semblait de son côté inconscient. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'entendais pas les cris derrière. La panique régnant. Seul Edward existait. Je pouvais être blessée mortellement, je n'en avais cure. Edward. Seul ce mot, ce nom occupait mon esprit. Edward. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je n'avais de nouveau plus de passé puisque je m'en fichais. Je pouvais être superwoman ou assassin, quelle importance ? Edward. Edward. Edward.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Edward ? Je t'en prie réponds-moi !

Les mots abondaient dans ma bouche alors qu'ils étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge pendant si longtemps. Mais je ne m'en apercevais même pas. Ce n'était pas ma voix qui méritait un quelconque intérêt dans le cas présent. C'était celle d'Edward.

- Bella ?

Un murmure. Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais j'avais vu les lèvres bouger. Puis je vis les paupières se lever alors que derrière la sirène d'une ambulance retentissait.

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

C'est à ce moment là qu'on me rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls. Le docteur Hale s'approcha de moi et me toucha délicatement. Automatiquement je me tendis, alors que j'étais avachie sur Edward sans problème. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- **Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever Bella ? Les secours arrivent et je pense que vous préféreriez qu'ils ne vous touchent pas, un pas à la fois non ?**

Ah oui, les secours. Je pris alors conscience de mon propre corps. Ouch ! Bon, j'avais un peu mal à la hanche, mais rien de grave à première vue. J'essayai de me remettre debout et sans que je sache comment, y arrivai. Les secours pendant ce temps s'occupaient déjà d'Edward. Moi j'étais déphasée. Dans un autre monde. Un peu comme si j'avançais dans un brouillard. On me parlait, mais c'était au loin. Les paroles me passaient au dessus de la tête.

Je me souviens vaguement d'être monté dans une ambulance. On me parlait, je répondais mécaniquement, mais je n'étais pas là. Non. J'étais avec Edward. Il était étendu, à côté de moi. Un masque à oxygène sur le visage. J'entendais ce « bip » régulier, témoin des battements de son cœur.

Puis je me sentis déchirée en deux. Quand arrivés à l'hôpital on nous sépara. Mais je fus aussi reconnectée à la réalité. En quelque sorte. Je compris que j'étais aux urgences, que j'avais eu un accident. On m'ausculta, j'entendis vaguement que ce n'était pas grave, juste quelques contusions et qu'ils préféraient me garder la nuit en observation.

Quand mes parents en mon frère entrèrent dans ma chambre, et qu'ils me demandèrent de mes nouvelles, je leur répondis par une autre question.

- **Edward ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?**

Je vis mes parents soupirer. Je les vis se regarder. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque.

- **Il va bien. Tu lui as sauvé la vie Bella. Maintenant, repose-toi s'il te plait.**

C'était Emmett qui m'avait répondu, d'une extrême douceur. Alors je fus rassurée. Je savais qu'il irait bien. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et maintenant que j'avais eu ma réponse, je me laissais gagner par le sommeil…

_Je rêve. Je crois. Certainement puisque je suis censée être en France. Mais là je n'y suis pas. Je suis dans la clairière qu'Edward m'avait montrée alors que nous avions fait notre ballade à cheval. Il fait grand soleil. Les oiseaux chantent, le vent souffle légèrement. Si je ne connaissais déjà l'endroit, je me soupçonnerais d'être au paradis. D'avoir finalement succombé à cet accident. Mais je rêve._

_Je ferme les yeux. Je sens le monde tout autour de moi. Cette perfection._

_- Bonjour Bella._

_Je rouvre les yeux. Edward est devant moi, plus parfait que jamais. Il porte une chemise bleue et un pantalon de toile. Ses cheveux virevoltent au vent. Son regard est plus profond que jamais._

_Mon cœur se remet à battre véritablement à sa vue. J'avais tord finalement. Je me trouvais bien au paradis. Tant qu'il est là, c'est le paradis._

_Puis une vérité me frappe au visage. Quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparé. Quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Pourtant, maintenant c'est d'une telle évidence ! C'est si limpide !_

_Je l'aime. Pas d'amitié. Non. Je l'aime véritablement. Tel que je n'ai peut-être jamais aimé. De cet amour dont parlent les livres ou les films. _

_Peut-être l'ai-je aimé dès notre rencontre. Peut-être que quand je l'avais vu endormi dans ma chambre d'hôpital j'avais senti quelque chose. Il avait été là à chacun de mes pas, mais pas par hasard. Il était l'origine de chacune de mes avancées. _

_Mon premier contact._

_Mon premier mot._

_Mon premier sourire._

_Ma rentrée à la fac. _

_Et puis mes premières véritables paroles. _

_J'ai confiance en lui. Je viens de me faire violer mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. _

_Je l'aime, tout simplement._

C'est sur cette vérité que j'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais seule dans ma chambre, mes parents et Emmett étant certainement partis se reposer un peu. Cela me permit de repenser un peu plus aux révélations apportées par mon rêve.

Je repensais à tous ces moments que nous avions déjà vécus. Quand il restait près de moi, rien que par bonté. Quand il essayait de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Quand il a fait ces recherches pour retrouver mon identité. Quand il m'a épaulée à l'arrivée de ma famille. Quand il m'a fait sortir et que nous avons fait cette promenade à cheval. Quand il m'a amené à la clairière. Quand il m'a raconté sa vie. Quand je l'ai remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Quand il est arrivé à l'aéroport avec Alice. Quand il m'a porté jusqu'à mon lit alors que je m'étais endormie dans le canapé. Quand il avait dévoré son plat de pâtes au pistou. Quand il m'avait donné son prochain album avec une grande timidité. Quand je l'avais écouté. La berceuse qu'il m'avait composé, juste pour moi. Quand nous étions allés au parc d'attraction tous les quatre. Le regard que nous nous étions échangé alors qu'il venait de me demander si j'avais écouté son album. Quand il m'avait offert mon Donald avec qui je dors maintenant. Quand il offrit à tout le monde cette photo de nous quatre au parc et que ma mère l'avait mis sur la commode des photos de famille.

Et puis quand il manqua de se faire vraiment renverser par cette voiture.

Que de moments ! J'ai l'impression que c'est toute ma vie. Pourrais-je citer avec autant d'exactitude la période de deux mois environ qui nous a séparés lors de mon retour en France ? Certes non. Impossible. Mais je me souviens de chaque détail des moments passés avec lui.

Mais comme cette certitude m'avait frappé au visage et m'avait presque amenée au septième ciel, je redescendis aussi vite quand je me rappelai de quelque chose : nous n'étions pas Roméo et Juliette. Je n'étais pas cette héroïne victime du coup de foudre commun avec son âme-sœur. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que mes sentiments soient partagés ?

Oui. Après tout depuis déjà un bon moment j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Moi amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Mais rien ne peut me dire que c'est partagé. Il ne m'a jamais vu qu'en amie et ce sera toujours ainsi.

Alors un profond désespoir s'empara de moi. Je m'y plongeai avec délectation. Après tout, c'est dans ce désespoir que je suis le plus à l'aise. Je sais quoi faire : rien. Je sais que finalement rien de pire ne peut m'arriver à priori. Pas de faux espoir. Pas de déception.

Mais une voix en moi, que je cherchais à faire taire, sema le doute dans mon esprit. Il avait traversé tout l'Atlantique pour me soutenir. Oui, mais avec sa sœur. Et si c'était Alice qui l'y avait contraint ? Sauf que c'est à moi qu'il a fait écouter son prochain album. Pas à Alice. Pas à ses parents. Pas à des amis dont je ne connais même pas l'existence. A moi. Et puis, il y a une berceuse portant mon nom. Je lui ai inspiré les autres chansons, tant et si bien qu'il veut me dédier son album.

Je me torturais l'esprit encore et toujours. Vivre dans ces incertitudes est pire finalement que de vivre dans l'ignorance totale.

Les heures s'égrainèrent. Je repensais à ces moments passés ensembles, les analysant un à un. La petite voix optimiste tentant de trouver les indices allant dans le sens où Edward éprouverait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. La petite voix pessimiste, ou réaliste, me rappelant toujours que chaque geste d'Edward n'est qu'une caractéristique naturelle de sa personnalité. Rien de particulier envers moi.

Les heures passèrent encore. Je commençais à voir l'aube au loin. Puis soudainement je compris quelque chose d'encore plus primordial. Peu importaient les sentiments d'Edward à mon égard. Ce n'était pas le plus important finalement. J'avais la chance inespérée de pouvoir déjà avoir son amitié qui vaut à elle seule tous les trésors du monde. Même si je ne pouvais espérer avoir mieux, je pouvais me contenter de cette amitié. Je préférais en fait avoir cette amitié que de ne rien avoir du tout.

Après tout, grâce à Edward j'étais vivante, dans tous les sens du terme. J'étais vivante physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Il m'avait ramené peu à peu à la vie. Une des chansons de son dernier album me revint en mémoire. _Alive_. Peut-être que moi aussi je l'avais fait sentir plus vivant. Si seulement j'avais pu lui apporter le centuple de ce que lui m'avait donné, je pourrais m'estimer heureuse.

Et surtout, grâce à lui, j'aurai connu ce qu'est le vrai sentiment d'Amour. Qui peut se vanter de cela ? Qui peut se vanter d'avoir une relation telle que celle qu'Edward et moi partageons ? Ce sentiment que l'être en face pardonne toutes vos faiblesses. Cette osmose qui fait que nous nous comprenons d'un regard.

Je me sentis replonger dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit avait été longue et finalement je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, plongée dans toutes ces réflexions. Des petits coups à ma porte me réveillèrent. Le jour était déjà bien levé.

- Hey la belle au bois dormant ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Alice arriva en sautillant dans ma chambre. Je fus heureuse de la voir. J'allais peut-être avoir des nouvelles de son frère grâce à elle.

Je vis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Une vraie réponse. Alors je fis cet effort. Je ne pourrais pas être un moulin à parole, mais je crois que le plus dur était passé. Je pouvais à nouveau parler normalement ou presque. Au moins tenir une petite conversation.

- Mieux. Merci.

J'accompagnai mes deux petits mots d'un sourire qu'elle me rendit immédiatement.

- Je suis très heureuse d'entendre ta voix. Elle est très belle Bella. Mais promets-moi une chose. Plus jamais tu ne me refais une peur pareille. Je ne savais plus pour qui j'avais le plus peur : ma meilleure amie ou mon frère. Plus jamais vous ne me faites ce coup. Mais je dois aussi te dire que je te serai à jamais redevable. Tu as sauvé Edward et jamais je ne pourrai suffisamment te remercier.

Elle m'avait dit ça avec les larmes aux yeux. Je sus qu'elle était sincère. Alors je laissai parler mon cœur à mon tour.

- Tu plaisantes Alice ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Ce n'est rien, crois moi. Rien du tout comparé à tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

Elle m'avait apporté la question sur un plateau d'argent.

- Il n'a pas plus que toi. Juste un petit traumatisme crânien, mais rien de grave. Tes parents sont en ce moment même en train de s'occuper de vos deux évasions respectives. Emmett n'a pas pu se libérer. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous rentrons tous chez toi. Par dieu je ne sais quel miracle, la présence d'Edward en France ne s'est pas encore ébruitée. Nous avions demandé à l'hôpital la plus grande discrétion, et la renommée de papa a certainement aidé. De plus, le nom sur le fichier n'est pas Masen mais Cullen, donc ça aide. Enfin bref je par je parle, mais normalement c'est toi qui devrait parler ainsi. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que tu reparles ! Même si j'aurais préféré que ça revienne d'une manière différente ! Mais au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Hier le docteur Hale nous a accompagné à l'hôpital – d'ailleurs il faudra que tu l'appelles, il attend d'entendre ta voix avec beaucoup d'impatience – et il est resté avec moi alors que je stressais. Il ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Du coup nous avons discuté encore et toujours. Grâce à lui je me sentais en confiance. Il me rassurait, et je dois avouer que je me raccrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Quoi qu'il en soit de fil en aiguille nous avons été amenés à parler de notre vie privée, et je lui ai raconté mon projet d'association avec sa sœur et mon idée de venir m'installer ici. Il m'a proposé de me faire visiter Paris comme il se doit. Il parait qu'il a toujours été passionné par l'histoire de la ville ! Tu te rends compte ! Je devrais avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ! Mais dis moi, ça ne te gêne pas au moins que je sorte avec ton thérapeute ? Non, sérieusement.

Mais comment fait-elle pour parler autant et aussi vite ? Je me suis toujours posé la question et je crois que je me la poserai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je la regardai d'un air attendri. Elle avait vraiment l'air accroché à lui, et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que c'était un homme bien.

- Bien sur que non Alice. Il a vraiment l'air gentil et étrangement je crois que vous iriez bien ensembles.

- Youpi ! Tu es géniale Bella !

- Dis Alice, tu crois que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

A n'en pas douter, j'étais cramoisie.

- Bien entendu ! Dis-moi tout !

- J'aimerais aller voir ton frère, pour savoir comment il va de mes propres yeux.

- Bien sur ! On refait le coup du fauteuil roulant ? Ne râle pas ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer un infirmier qui passerait dans le couloir en te jetant dans ses bras car tu ne tiendras pas sur tes jolies jambes ! Allez hop ! En piste !

Elle alla chercher un fauteuil roulant dans le couloir. Au même moment, un médecin rentra.

**- Seriez-vous en train de tenter une évasion intempestive ?**

Je rougis à nouveau. C'était une jeune femme, la trentaine avec un sourire chaleureux. Je crois qu'elle était en train de se moquer de moi mais sur le ton de la taquinerie.

**- Non, juste aller faire un tour pour repérer les issues et faire des plans. **

**- Je vois. Et bien désolée il faudra attendre un peu ! Vos parents n'attendent que mon aval pour vous faire évader par la voie légale, ça vaut le coup d'attendre un peu non ? Bien. Vous allez l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Des douleurs ?**

**- Non, je ne crois pas. **

**- En tous cas vous êtes plus présente. Hier vous étiez vraiment dans les vapes, mais c'était certainement le choc dû à l'accident, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. A priori tous vos examens sont bons. Je n'ai pas à m'opposer à votre sortie, mais je veux que vous me juriez que vous ne me cachez pas quelque chose.**

Un cœur amoureux, ça compte ? Pendant son discours elle m'avait examiné et à première vue, j'avais été vraiment très chanceuse. A un point tel que j'en pris peur car cela ne me ressemblait pas. Normalement quand la poisse me prend, c'est jusqu'au bout. Pas de demi-mesure. Là j'avais eu cet accident, mais je m'en sortais avec presque rien.

**- Non, je vous assure, et cela me surprend certainement plus que vous. Pour une fois j'ai eu une bonne étoile. **

**- Bien. Promettez-moi de vous reposer pendant au moins trois jours. Je sais que vous venez de reprendre les cours, mais j'insiste vraiment, et au moindre problème n'attendez pas pour consulter. On ne sait jamais. Promis ?**

Elle avait levé ce sourcil suspicieux. Pour une fois j'aimais bien un médecin, enfin autre que le docteur Cullen mais il est à part. Elle semblait vraiment soucieuse pour la santé de ses patients, et cela rassure toujours. Je lui fis donc la promesse tant attendue.

Trente minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans la voiture avec ma mère. Mon père et Alice s'occupaient de l'évasion d'Edward qui se voulait la plus discrète possible. C'est entre autres pourquoi mes parents avaient pris deux voitures. Ils avaient aussi prétexté ne pas vouloir être à l'étroit alors qu'il y aura deux accidentés. Mais je compris vite qu'il n'y avait pas que ça quand ma mère prit un air sérieux alors qu'elle conduisait dans le silence.

**- Ce que tu as fait hier était inconscient. Généreux mais inconscient. Nous avons eu tellement peur ma Bella ! Déjà il y a quelques mois nous avons cru que… Tu sais nous n'en avons pas reparlé, mais depuis deux jours nous essayions de te joindre avant qu'Edward ne nous téléphone. Et puis hier. Mais grâce à cela tu as reparlé. Ma chérie, tu es encore très fragile. Ton père et moi te connaissons mieux que tu ne le crois. Les regards que tu poses sur Edward… Tu n'as jamais eu les mêmes envers Jacob. Jamais ils n'ont reflété une telle intensité. Mais je veux que tu te rappelles que derrière cet homme merveilleux qu'est Edward Cullen, il y a aussi Edward Masen. Et j'ai peur que tu ne saches pas faire face à lui. A ce que cela implique.**

Je décidai de l'arrêter là. Je savais tout ça. J'y avais pensé toute la nuit. Mais je fus surprise que mes sentiments à l'égard d'Edward soient aussi visibles. Alors que je venais tout juste de les comprendre.

**- Maman j'ai conscience de tout ça. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Hier j'étais muette, déconnectée de tout et prisonnière de mon corps. Aujourd'hui je reparle, même si à chaque mot je dois faire un effort surhumain. Je me sens vivante, et je sais que c'est grâce à lui. A lui, à Alice, à Emmett et à vous deux. Mais je dois avouer, surtout grâce à lui. Je n'attends rien pourtant. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour. Ça va aller maintenant. Je peux difficilement descendre plus bas que ce que je suis déjà tombée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai survécu à ça, tout devrait bien aller maintenant. Je t'aime maman.**

Ses larmes avaient coulé sur sa joue. Elle me lança un regard rempli de fierté alors qu'elle arrêtait la voiture devant la maison. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Nous sortîmes et je me préparai un chocolat chaud en attendant l'arrivée des derniers occupants de la maisonnée. J'appréhendais vraiment ma retrouvaille avec Edward car j'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, ma révélation allait tout changer.


	12. 11 : Chez moi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Blabla important pour ce chapitre. Je vais faire partie de ces mauvais auteurs qui ne répondent pas aux reviews, et je m'en excuse vraiment sincèrement. Je n'ai même pas répondu à la majorités des reviews du précédent chapitre et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes. Je m'explique. Je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de 20 ans (habitant en région parisienne pour ceux qui me le demandent) mais surtout qui va passer en 3° année de droit. Autrement dit, ça ne rigole vraiment pas. Je vais maintenant avoir environ 2h de transports par jour au minimum et certains soirs je finis à 20h. Je vous laisse calculer. Ma rentrée est demain, donc je vais vraiment avoir du mal ne serait-ce que de publier. Je vais donc me concentrer pendant mon temps libre à l'écriture des fics. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Sachez que je lis bien les reviews, et que je tiens compte des remarques. (Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier celle concernant mon erreur de terme sur le dernier chapitre !) De même, s'il y a des questions dont la réponse est vraiment attendue, une incompréhension ou autre,je prendrai quand même le temps de répondre. Donc voilà, désolée encore une fois. _

_Autrement, sur le chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu. A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée précise en tête, mais tout s'est vraiment dessiné au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Une chose est certaine, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu le dernier tiers XD Je pensais faire arriver ce personnage plus tard, mais je crois que c'était finalement le bon moment. Je vais également vous frustrer encore et je m'en excuse lol. Dites vous que pendant deux semaines je n'ai pas encore le travail que j'aurais après. Du coup j'aurais le temps de poster encore assez vite la suite !_

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture et à bientôt_

_Lauriane_

_P.S. S'ils passent par là, je remercie en même temps tous ceux qui laissent des reviews sur mes anciennes FF, surtout _Entre rêve et réalité _et _Des rêves à la réalité_ ^^ Cela fait toujours très plaisir à lire et à voir qu'après tout ce temps on les découvre et les lit encore._

**

* * *

Chapitre 11. Chez moi**

*******

Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je ne le voyais pas arriver et une dizaine de scénarios défilaient dans mon esprit faible, misérable et pitoyable. Puis enfin un bruit de moteur. Des pneus roulant sur le gravier. Des portières claquant. De bruits de voix.

J'aurais pu décompter chacun de battements de mon cœur tellement ce dernier frappait fort dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de mon appréhension de le revoir. J'avais peur aussi qu'il soit plus blessé que ce qu'on avait bien voulu me le dire. Je savais qu'on voulait constamment me protéger. Ils auraient très bien pu minimiser ses blessures pour me ménager ! Oh mon dieu. J'étais pire qu'Alice quand elle était branchée sur 12 000 volts.

Des bruits de pas sur le gravier. Une poignée actionnée. Une porte s'ouvrant.

Mon père entra le premier. Il me sourit, soulagé certainement de me voir à peu près bien. Disons que le « à peu près » venait de mon stress du moment. Puis entra Edward. Je retins mon souffle.

Il avait un pansement à hauteur du sourcil. Il avait un œil au beurre noir. Mais il tenait debout tout seul. Il avait la pleine possession de ses bras. Et surtout il avait toujours ce sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ou plutôt si, je ne sais que trop. Mes jambes avaient bougé d'elles-mêmes. J'étais tellement soulagée de le voir ainsi. Je ne sais pas si je lui ai évité le pire. A vrai dire ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il aille bien.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Ma tête s'est posée contre son torse. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Mes narines inhalèrent son parfum naturel. Cette odeur envoutante.

Je crois qu'il a été surpris de ma réaction car pendant les premières secondes il n'eut aucune réaction. Puis il referma ses bras contre mon corps frêle et difforme. Je sentis sa tête baisser, son nez se mêlant à mes cheveux.

Pendant ce temps infini je me sentais entière, sécurisée. Chez moi. Mon angoisse était retombée. Plus rien n'existait autre que nous. Quelque part au loin, caché au fond de ma conscience, je savais que mes parents et Alice nous observaient. Mais ils eurent la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Le silence complet régnait dans la pièce.

Puis je pris conscience de la situation. Enfin quoi, mes parents étaient là, Alice était là, et surtout quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'Edward s'intéresse à moi autant que je m'intéresse à lui ? Je crois que ça se rapproche de zéro… Entre moins cent et zéro.

Alors malgré moi je mis fin délicatement à notre étreinte. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je souffrais à l'idée de vivre cet amour à sens unique. Mais il m'avait offert son amitié qui est si précieuse que je pouvais m'en contenter.

_Vite Bella, trouve quelque chose à dire en urgence. Et si possible, pas un truc gnangnan ou stupide. _

- Si tu me refais une peur pareille, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

_Bravo Bella ! Belle performance ! Tes premiers mots prononcés sans urgence ou quoi que ce soit, comme un être normal, et tu le menaces de mort ! Très fin. Je vous demande d'applaudir très chaleureusement Bella, la personne la plus maladroite et pitoyable qu'il existe !_

Il rit légèrement, m'entrainant un peu malgré moi alors que je continuais de m'insulter mentalement.

- Et toi si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de mettre ta vie en danger, tu auras à faire à moi Bella. Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne feras ça. Le sort s'acharne déjà suffisamment contre toi pour que tu en rajoutes.

Je ne pus que baisser les yeux et rougir de honte. Mais non, ce n'était pas stupide. Si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie ce n'était pas stupide. C'est pourquoi je ne promis rien du tout. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans la moindre hésitation.

Alice me sauva de l'embarra et de la réponse attendue.

- Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Renée vous m'aviez promis des vraies crêpes françaises ! Vous nous apprenez à Edward et à moi ? Comme ça on pourra après impressionner nos parents !

- Alice ! Tu sais que je suis une catastrophe en cuisine…

Je me tournai vers Edward dont une ride au milieu du front venait d'apparaitre. Il faisait une grimace adorable et je voulais bien le croire pour la catastrophe. Après tout il est extraordinaire, mais s'il savait vraiment tout faire je complexerais vraiment.

L'angoisse qui m'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant laissait place à l'euphorie. Tant et si bien que je ris à gorge déployée devant l'air dépité du frère du lutin. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit. Il va sans dire que celui qui me rendit encore plus heureuse était celui d'Edward. Il semblait partager ce bonheur. Celui d'être en vie. D'aller bien. De se retrouver loin de tous nos problèmes.

Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi. Néanmoins, je savais malgré tout qu'il m'aimait d'amitié. Comme une sœur peut-être, comme il aimait Alice. Mais il tenait à moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas il ne serait pas en France, il ne m'aurait pas donné son album à écouter. Alors je savais qu'il partageait sincèrement mon bonheur.

Nous nous mîmes donc en quête de faire des crêpes. Même mon père resta avec nous. Faire la pâte n'était pas si compliqué à l'origine. Mais quand Edward disait qu'il était une catastrophe en cuisine il ne mentait pas. Il a réussi à en envoyer un peu partout et des grumeaux étaient apparus dans la pâte. Mais le pire, ce fut quand mon père voulut l'aider car maman, Alice et moi étions toutes trois occupées. Au bout d'une minute je suis intervenue en urgence car plus le temps passait, moins nous n'avions de chance de manger des crêpes pour le repas du soir.

Edward était rouge comme une tomate et ne cessait de se passer la main dans ses cheveux dès que nous ouvrions la bouche Alice, ma mère ou moi pour nous moquer un peu de lui. Remarquez que mon père a subi à peu près la même chose.

Puis vint le moment de la cuisson. Ma mère voulut faire son intéressante en faisant sauter les crêpes dans la poêle. Alice essaya ensuite, mais rata. Evidemment, Edward ne manqua pas de rire et de se venger de l'humiliation que nous lui avions fait subir.

- Et bien essaie toi, si tu te crois si malin !, lui répondit sa sœur.

Et là, je me dis « oups ». Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'en tirer en faisant la pâte, mais là je craignais le pire. Il blêmit légèrement, mais préféra essayer plutôt que de perdre la face devant Alice. Il mit la pâte dans la poêle, attendit que le côté cuise, détacha légèrement les bords, fit glisser un peu la crêpe dans la poêle avant de prendre son élan et…

**- Quel est le con qui a fait sauter le pont ? **(1)

Et là, silence total. Nous n'avions pas entendu Emmett rentrer. Il était actuellement juste devant la porte de la cuisine avec une crêpe sur la tête. Edward avait évidemment raté son coup mais il n'avait pas prévu que la crêpe atterrirait sur la tête de mon frère.

Tout d'un coup, nous nous mîmes tous à rire sans exception à ne pas pouvoir nous arrêter. Emmett retira délicatement la crêpe de sa tête et entre deux respirations difficiles dû à l'euphorie, la rendit à un Edward se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi. Mais je t'en prie, la prochaine fois, laisse faire ceux qui ont déjà le coup de main ou tu tueras quelqu'un.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes que nous arrivâmes à nous arrêter de rire. Edward évidemment s'excusa mais comment voulez-vous lui en vouloir ? Il nous avait prévenus en plus ! Puis il me regarda avec un œil machiavélique.

- Non Edward, n'y pense même pas !

- Et si ! C'est ton tour au lieu de te moquer de moi !

Et il me tendit la louche et la poêle. Bon, d'accord je l'avais cherché, mais quand même !

J'avalai presque de manière théâtrale, puis d'une manière déterminée m'emparai des ustensiles. Après tout, mes parents ou Emmett m'avaient tous vanté mes talents de cuisinière !

Quand la face fut cuite, je décollai les bords et fis légèrement glisser la crêpe pour vérifier qu'elle n'accrochait pas. Puis je commençai à prendre mon élan quand je vis presque tout le monde s'éloigner et tenter de se cacher les uns des autres.

- Hey ! Je peux difficilement faire pire qu'Edward !

- Merci beaucoup Bella, je retiens.

Il prit cette petite moue adorable qui me fit encore exploser de rire. Je me reconcentrai après afin de réussir ma manœuvre. Je n'avais aucune véritable idée de comment faire, mais je me laissai guider par mon instinct. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais la crêpe sauta hors de la poêle au moment voulu et atterrit sur son autre face _dans la poêle_. J'avais réussi. Quelques secondes de silence avant un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Puis des petites moues jalouses de la part des Cullen.

Je fus finalement chargée de finir de faire les crêpes, Emmett ou mon père n'ayant même pas le droit d'essayer. Remarquez, mon père n'avait pas prétendu vouloir tenter l'expérience contrairement à mon frère. Mais nous l'avions arrêté à temps.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna soudainement alors que nous continuons de discuter. Enfin ils discutaient, moi j'écoutais. J'avais certes retrouvé la parole mais malgré tout je restais très réservée. Je ne savais pas si ce n'était que dû à tout cela, ou si c'était aussi dans ma personnalité.

- Allo ? Ah bonjour Rosalie, je pensais à toi aujourd'hui tiens. Oui. Oui je suis toujours sur Paris. Oh heu… Attends une minute.

Elle se tourna vers mes parents.

- J'ai une connaissance de travail qui désirerait passer quelques minutes. C'est d'ailleurs la sœur du thérapeute de Bella, le monde est petit. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit ma mère.

Alice reprit alors sa conversation au téléphone. Ainsi j'allais enfin rencontrer la femme qui allait me permettre de voir souvent ma meilleure amie.

- C'est bon. Je t'avais donné l'adresse au cas où n'est-ce pas ? D'accord. A tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Edward alors lui posa une question qui me détendit un petit peu.

- C'est bien d'elle dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, elle avait enfin parlé de son projet à son frère.

- Yep ! Pour que vous puissiez suivre, il est fort probable que je m'installe en France. Rosalie veut monter sa propre maison de Haute Couture et désirerait m'engager en tant que styliste.

Des sifflements d'admirations se firent entendre la pièce. De qui ils venaient ? Emmett évidemment. Alice rit devant la réaction de mon frère et s'adressa directement à lui.

- D'ailleurs je crois que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle. Elle adore les belles voitures et je crois avoir compris que tu partages cette passion.

Je vis une étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de mon frère. Bien entendu, pour lui stylisme rime avec top modèle. Si en plus la femme en question aime les voitures il va voir en elle la femme idéale. J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit déçu. Quoi que le docteur Hale soit loin d'être désagréable à regarder et d'après mes souvenirs elle est un peu plus jeune que lui.

J'eus très vite ma réponse de toute manière. Le temps de finir les crêpes que quelqu'un sonnait à l'entrée. Alice alla ouvrir en sautillant. Je vis Edward se tendre. Devant mon regard interrogateur – avec lui il est toujours inutile de parler – il me répondit à ma question silencieuse à voix basse.

- C'est juste que… j'espère que c'est une personne bien et qu'elle ne se moque pas d'Alice.

Je ne pus que m'attendrir devant son instinct protecteur. Alice et elle nous rejoignirent très vite dans le salon où nous nous trouvions. Et là, je vis apparaitre la plus belle femme qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Impossible de savoir si elle montait sur les podiums, mais elle pouvait rivaliser avec les mannequins les plus demandées du milieu.

Vous avez vu la _Belle au bois dormant_ de Disney ? Moi ils me l'ont fait revoir il y a peu, à cause de mon nom. A plusieurs moments il y a des descriptions d'Aurore. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Des lèvres comme des boutons de rose. C'était ça. Une beauté stupéfiante et surtout parfaite. Elle avait les formes où il fallait, sans pour autant que cela fasse trop. Non, tout était parfaitement proportionné. Je ne pouvais même pas être jalouse en la voyant tellement elle paraissait irréelle.

Je compris vite que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu un moment d'arrêt. Mon frère était bouche bée. Quand elle dit bonjour à l'assistance j'entendis Emmett bégayer mais surtout je le vis rougir. Jamais vu mon frère avoir un tel comportement. Les présentations officielles faites, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent affaires.

Edward tenta de se mêler un peu à la conversation, sans doute pour jauger Rosalie. J'en profitai pour l'observer au loin. Je voulais voir s'il était lui aussi tombé sous le charme de la déesse. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas trop d'espoir du contraire. Mais je fus surprise de le voir rester stoïque, professionnel presque. Il était cordial mais il ne semblait pas baver devant elle comme le faisait Emmett.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, mon frère sembla retrouver ses esprits.

- **Voulez-vous rester ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très équilibré, mais nous avions prévu de manger des crêpes ce soir…**

C'était presque à se demander comment il avait réussi à prononcer ces deux phrases sans bafouiller. Il l'avait fait une fois, mais pas deux, surtout pas après le sourire ravageur que lui offrit l'enchanteresse.

- **C'est très gentil, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger ?**

J'avais conscience que mon frère était certainement en train de nous faire de l'hyperventilation. Alors je pris les devants car bien qu'admirative de sa beauté, je n'étais évidemment pas sous son charme.

- **Pas du tout. J'étais sur le point de vous le proposer, d'autant plus que c'est presque l'heure de passer à table. Je suis certaine qu'Emmett sera très heureux d'avoir un interlocuteur pour parler de voitures car ce n'est pas trop notre truc.**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le regard de Rosalie qui s'illumina. Je compris alors que j'avais bien fait d'insister. Ma mère comprit la manœuvre car elle avait assisté comme moi au coup de foudre et partit immédiatement mettre une assiette à côté de celle d'Emmett.

Que dire du repas ? Emmett et Rosalie buvaient mutuellement les paroles de l'autre. Bien qu'ayant une taille de guêpe, Rosalie ne se priva pas des crêpes et nous félicita. Nous lui racontâmes l'épisode de la réalisation dudit plat et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout à l'idée de voir Emmett avec une crêpe sur la tête. Moi j'avais un peu peur que du coup l'expérience sorte de ces murs et qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un mais Alice me rassura d'un regard quand elle comprit pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise lors du récit.

Edward ne disait pas grand-chose, mais je me doutais qu'il partageait mon angoisse. Mais autrement, tout le repas était bien agréable. Difficile de croire qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital une fois de plus. Finalement Rosalie prit congé en remerciant mes parents et en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett. Sitôt la demoiselle partie, ce dernier s'écroula dans le canapé.

- Je te préviens Alice. Si tu ne trouves pas de moyen de m'aider à la revoir je fais tout pour te casser ton coup avec son frangin.

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la maisonnée alors que mon frère avait encore le regard perdu dans le vague, se remettant difficilement de sa soirée. Il fallait avouer que Rosalie Hale était des plus surprenantes. Loin du stéréotype de la bimbo blonde sans cerveau, elle avait un fort caractère et du répondant. Elle était la première à faire des allusions ce qui ne manquait pas de faire s'emballer encore plus l'homme déjà accro.

La fatigue commença à se faire ressentir, surtout de la part d'Edward et moi. Nous sortions quand même de l'hôpital. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, je montai dans ma chambre.

La journée avait vraiment été surprenante. Longue et surprenante. J'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments. J'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Et puis tous ces rires, ces délires puérils avec les crêpes. Puis j'avais été témoin du coup de foudre de mon frère pour la sœur de mon thérapeute, thérapeute qui a lui-même eu un coup de foudre pour Alice, ma meilleure amie et accessoirement sœur d'Edward, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Ouille ! Au moins, ça restait dans un cercle restreint !

Edward. Je savais que je me mentais. Son amitié m'était certes précieuse, mais un jour tôt ou tard j'en voudrais plus malgré moi. Comment faire semblant quand il est prêt de moi, comment faire comme si rien n'était ?

Je n'y étais même pas parvenue quand il était arrivé à la maison. Au lieu de réagir comme une personne normale, je m'étais jetée dans ses bras. D'accord, ça peut passer pour de l'amitié. Mais pourtant, quand je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, je m'étais sentie tellement bien, tellement sereine. Entière. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot le plus appropriée. J'ai compris ce que c'était que d'être entière. Edward est mon autre moitié à n'en pas douter. Mais comment peut-on avoir une moitié si on n'est pas celle qui convient à l'autre ?

Cette question commença à me torturer alors que je regardais par la fenêtre. J'ignore combien de temps je restai comme ça. Le fait est que j'entendis au bout d'un moment des touts petits frappements à ma porte. Je pris une respiration gonflée d'espoir que ce soit Edward. J'avais encore plus envie de le voir et nous n'avions eu aucun moment tous les deux pour discuter de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais enfin retrouvé la parole et je pouvais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il est comme il se doit.

J'allai immédiatement ouvrir.

* * *

(1) Réplique venant de _On a retrouvé la 7° compagnie_. A voir absolument, ainsi que le film qui le précède évidemment, _Où est passée la 7° compagnie ?_ De Robert Lamoureux et avec Jean Lefèvre, Pierre Mondy et Robert Lamoureux.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis encore sadique. Mais je vous promets que, qui que ce soit derrière la porte, pour le prochain chapitre il y a la confrontation privée Edward/Bella. Contents ? Reste à savoir comment elle se passera..._


	13. 12 : Mémoires d'un ange

_Premier soir où j'étais à peu près en forme pour écrire et j'en ai profité. Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes qui m'ont donné le courage de lutter contre le sommeil. La reprise est dure mais je vais y arriver, pas trop le choix. Je m'excuse pour les lecteurs du Journal, je n'avais pas le courage de faire des recherches historiques ne serait-ce que pour planter le décor. _

_A propos de ce chapitre. Il relate de la confrontation et QUE de la confrontation. Comme il y la réponse dès les premières phrases je ne garde pas le suspens, ce n'est que du Edward/Bella. Vous allez en apprendre plus sur le petit Eddie, je vous laisse donc lire !_

_Cap de passer les 400 reviews ? =D_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et à très bientôt j'espère. Comme je vous ai épargné le sadisme je posterai peut-être moins vite._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12. Mémoires d'un ange**

*******

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'actionner la poignée. Et là, mes prières furent exaucées. C'était un fait. J'étais prête à me faire damner et j'allais consciente et heureuse en enfer. _Il_ était magnifique. Un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt des Red Socks qui le rendaient terriblement sexy. Mais surtout, ce regard confus. Je crois qu'il était sur le point de faire demi-tour.

Sans dire un mot je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer. Puis je me trouvai bête. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème jusqu'à maintenant. Pas de silences à combler, j'étais le silence. Et puis j'avais en même tant de choses à lui dire. Le pouvais-je seulement ? En étais-je capable ? En avais-je le droit ? N'avait-il pas déjà fait suffisamment pour moi ? N'allais-je pas le mettre dans l'embarras ? N'allais-je pas gâcher notre amitié ?

Que de questions qui s'enchainèrent dans ma tête. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la sienne. Mais il demeurait un mystère pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais aimé ce cheminement pour lire entre les lignes ou dans ses yeux. Là je détestais ignorer le contenu de ses pensées.

Le silence demeura encore. Je crois qu'il n'osait pas plus que moi de parler. Pour la première fois le silence était pesant. Et je me détestais pour ça. C'était à cause de moi à n'en pas douter. Pour moi tout avait changé. J'avais beau essayer de me dire le contraire, c'était vain.

- J'espère… j'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillée…

Il me fit presque sursauter. J'étais si tendue et je m'attendais si peu à ce qu'il parle que je fus surprise quand j'entendis sa voix.

_Réponds Bella. C'est maintenant ou jamais de faire entendre ta voix._

- Non. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Je repensais à la journée en fait.

- Oui, drôle de journée, rit-il. Je crois que nous avons assisté encore à un coup de foudre. C'est assez incroyable les surprises que peuvent receler la France.

A mon tour de rire. Mais je remarquais sans problème qu'il était extrêmement nerveux. Sa main passait pour la troisième fois dans ses cheveux depuis que j'avais ouvert et il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre sans s'en apercevoir. Il fallait que j'arrête cette mascarade.

- Edward… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais essayé d'avoir une voix douce. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente à l'inquisition ou qu'il croie qu'il m'embêtait. Je voulais juste lui donner cette ouverture de parole.

- Ah heu oui… Je voulais rediscuter seul à seul des évènements depuis hier… Et puis je t'avoue que j'aimais bien nos discussions et qu'elles me manquent, on ne se voit jamais tous les deux mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles dormir…

Il avait commencé à s'emballer sur la dernière phrase. Je le coupai avant qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse plus qu'inutile. Moi aussi je ne vivais que par nos petits moments d'intimité bien trop peu nombreux.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue. Moi aussi j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps juste avec toi.

Il m'offrit alors un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre immédiatement. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi sexy ? Je continuerai de me poser la question certainement éternellement.

- Moi je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix.

Il s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à le rejoindre. Il reprit ensuite presque en chuchotant.

- C'est ta voix qui m'a fait revenir à moi lors de l'accident. Je m'en rappelais. Je l'aurais reconnue entre toutes bien que je n'aie entendu qu'une fois ton chuchotement. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Bella. Ce que tu as fait était stupide mais tu m'as sauvé la vie et de bien des manières. Jamais je ne pourrai payer ma dette.

J'étais abasourdie par son discours. Pouvait-il seulement imaginer ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ? A n'en pas douter, c'était moi qui lui serais éternellement redevable.

Je compris qu'Edward avait toujours eu une piètre opinion de lui-même et que c'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait autant de mal à accepter sa célébrité. Il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas du trésor qu'il était.

- Je n'ai rien fait de stupide. C'est toi qui m'as sauvée et c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi, pas l'inverse Edward. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde même si je devais y perdre la vie. Tu en vaux le coup.

J'hésitai pendant quelques instants. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ou non. Puis je décidai de laisser parler mon cœur.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es un chanteur qui grâce à quelques notes arrive à remuer le plus profond de n'importe quel être. Tu es un conteur qui fait rêver ceux qui n'ont pas d'espoir. Tu es la Lune qui éclaire la nuit et la rend lumineuse. Mais tu es aussi une personne qui m'est chère. Crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais avancé ainsi si tu n'avais pas été là ? Moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'étais. Mais je sais ce que je suis. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais été capable de parler si tu n'avais pas été là. Jamais je n'aurais pu reprendre les cours. Jamais je n'aurais réussi à accepter certains contacts. Et tu dis que tu as une dette envers moi ? Tu te trompes tellement. C'est toujours moi qui ai eu besoin de toi. Tu… tu es devenu tout pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer une vie sans toi et j'en suis terrifiée.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Au fil de mes paroles, je comprenais leur véracité. C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas la force des choses tant qu'elles n'ont pas été énoncées à voix haute. Tant qu'il n'y a pas eu les mots pour les définir. Elles n'en restent pas moins là. On n'en a juste pas conscience.

J'aurais pu comparer Edward au soleil mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Quand on dit soleil, on suppose le grand jour. Son suppose la vie. Mais moi j'étais dans la nuit. J'étais dans l'obscurité. Et dans l'obscurité il n'y a pas de soleil. Il y a la Lune. Belle, ronde, lumineuse, mystérieuse.

Je n'avais pas non plus pris conscience de la réelle place d'Edward dans ma vie. Me dire que je l'aimais était déjà un grand pas. Mais je venais de comprendre que si un jour il était amené à partir, à me dire adieu, je ne le supporterais pas. Et là je ne m'en relèverais pas. Me faire violer, me faire battre, tout cela n'est qu'une douleur physique ou même morale, mais qui peut se soigner. Mais perdre Edward. Aucun remède n'est imaginable. Je me retrouverais à nouveau dans cette nuit noire sans aucune lumière. A errer sans but et sans espoir. Juste avec le souvenir de cette lumière que je ne peux atteindre, que je ne peux plus voir.

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose sur ma joue. Je pris alors conscience que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les rouvris alors lentement pour découvrir un Edward bouleversé. Sa main recueillait mes larmes silencieuses. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans son geste que mon souffle en fut coupé. Le temps s'était arrêté et nous étions les seuls rescapés d'une fin du monde. Il finit par prendre la parole.

- Tu te rappelles quand nous étions à la clairière ? Je t'ai raconté ma vie. La vérité est que je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Du moins sur la fin. Le soir où je me promenais dans cette ruelle, je cherchais un signe, une réponse. Je n'en pouvais plus de ma vie. Toujours prétendre que tout va bien. Toujours rassurer tout le monde. Dire qu'un album est en préparation alors que je ne touchais plus à mon piano. Faire en sorte que mes parents ou Alice ne s'inquiètent pas. Je voulais juste retrouver cette simplicité ou qu'on me dise en quoi la vie valait d'être vécue. Je me laissais une dernière chance de part cette marche. J'étais prêt à errer toute la nuit et à ne me décider qu'au petit jour. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver quelque chose qui me redonnerait un peu espoir. Mais peu à peu je renonçais à cet espoir. J'errais sans regarder autour de moi, persuadé que rien n'y ferait.

« C'est là que je t'ai vue. J'ai d'abord vu une forme au loin pour être franc. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété plus que ça, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Et puis une odeur particulière m'a interpelé. C'est bête mais j'arrive à déceler l'odeur du sang. J'ai alors reporté une réelle attention sur ce que j'avais vu précédemment et c'est là que j'ai eu conscience que c'était un corps. J'ai été horrifié et j'ai failli prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je voulais mourir, pas voir quelqu'un mourir. Mais j'ai été irrémédiablement attiré, comme un aimant. J'ai vu tes cheveux qui étaient telle une cascade. Je me suis approché de ton visage et bien plus sereinement que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer j'ai vérifié que ton cœur battait toujours.

« Comment te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Du soulagement d'abord. J'ai immédiatement appelé les secours et prévenu mon père. Je savais qu'il était de garde et je voulais être certain que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de toi. Je n'avais que trop idée de ce qui t'était arrivé. Mais justement quand j'en ai pris conscience j'ai éprouvé une colère sans nom. Je ne comprenais pas, et je ne comprends toujours pas, comment quelqu'un peut faire autant de mal et être aussi cruel ou monstrueux. Il n'y a pas d'adjectif suffisant pour qualifier un tel comportement. Mais surtout, j'y ai vu mon signe. Toi tu te battais pour vivre. Pour ne pas lâcher. Je le sentais du plus profond de mon être. Si tu te battais ainsi c'est que tu voyais en la vie quelque chose qui en valait la peine n'est-ce pas ? Mais surtout, je voulais savoir qui tu étais. J'étais tel un aimant ou un satellite autour d'une planète. Je gravitais sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

« J'ai d'abord expliqué ce besoin d'être prêt de toi par mon propre besoin de vivre. J'étais tellement égoïste ! Toi tu vivais le pire et moi je me servais de toi. Et le pire c'est que dans chacun de tes regards je sentais que tu m'étais reconnaissante alors que ça aurait dû être le contraire. Je te racontais ma vie car j'avais espoir qu'au fond de tes silences tu excuserais ma lâcheté et ma faiblesse. Je faisais en sorte de t'aider pour te voir retrouver espoir afin que tu me rapportes le mien. Tu me donnais un but à atteindre et je ne vivais plus que par ça. J'oubliais tous mes ennuis, mes doutes et mes solitudes. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi pour la première fois. Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais mieux. Tu ne me jugeais pas. Tu ne me regardais pas comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

« Mais le retour de ta famille m'a ramené sur Terre et m'a rappelé à quel point j'étais monstrueux. Ils étaient sincèrement inquiets pour toi. Leurs sentiments étaient si purs. Et moi je te mentais. Sur mon identité, sur mes motivations. Et je me détestais. Alors que tu dormais j'ai même eu une conversation avec ton frère. Il m'a conseillé de te dire au moins qui j'étais. Je t'ai alors emmené à la clairière pour t'en parler. J'avais besoin de sentir cette liberté. Jusqu'à maintenant cette clairière n'avait été que le témoin de mes moments de solitude. Je voulais lui donner une dernière chance. Celle de m'apporter l'ultime réconfort malgré mon hypocrisie.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ta réaction. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit car je ne le pouvais pas, j'avais trop honte. Mais je pensais que le peu que je t'aurais raconté t'aurais fait changer de comportement à mon égard. De l'admiration, de la crainte, de la gêne, de la colère de t'avoir caché la vérité, de l'indifférence pour ma pitoyable existence… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu mêlerais tes larmes aux miennes. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer que tu me prennes juste la main, pour me montrer que tu n'avais pas peur de moi. Ni que tu me montrerais que je n'étais plus seul. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Je me sentais serein, en paix avec moi-même malgré toutes mes pensées. J'avais l'impression que tu me pardonnais toutes mes faiblesses et que tu restais malgré tout.

« Quand tu es partie, j'ai pensé que j'allais retomber dans l'abysse. Tu avais été mon signe, mais combien de temps allais-je en profiter ? Ton départ me montrait aussi que les choses allaient et venaient. Toujours changeantes. Mais ton « merci » a tout changé. Tu avais fait ce pas qui t'avait tant coûté. Tu m'avais prouvé que je t'avais sincèrement aidée. J'ai appelé quelques jours plus tard chez toi. J'ai demandé si tu avais reparlé. Je pensais que ce serait le début. Mais ils m'ont dit que tu te renfermais de jour en jour sur toi-même. Je leur ai alors demandé de ne rien dire de mon appel et j'ai tenté d'analyser ce que je ressentais.

« J'étais à la fois triste et heureux. Triste car j'avais l'impression que finalement je n'avais pas servi à grand-chose. Heureux car j'avais la prétention de penser que malgré tout si tu allais mieux aux Etats-Unis c'était peut-être en rapport avec moi. Et puis plus le temps passait plus j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas de la réelle déprime comme j'avais été victime avant de te rencontrer. Non. Je n'arrivais pas à rester en place. J'arrivais à perdre n'importe quoi n'importe où. Je ne me supportais plus, alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ont dû subir mes parents et Alice. Et puis un jour il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Tu me manquais. Ce n'était pas le fait de t'aider qui me manquait, c'était ta présence. Je comparais chaque regard chocolat au tien, et aucun ne tenait la comparaison. Dès que je voyais des boucles brunes j'imaginais que la personne qui se retournerait ce soit toi et à chaque fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu.

« Un soir Alice est venue me rendre visite. Elle m'a offert un cahier de partitions encore vierges. Mais sur la couverture, elle avait écrit « Projet de nouvel album d'Edward Masen ». Je dois avouer que j'avais été assez étonné de ne pas la voir réagir face à mon état. Avec le recul je crois qu'elle avait voulu que je prenne conscience de tout ça tout seul. Elle me connait bien, je ne l'aurais jamais écoutée. En m'offrant ce cahier, elle me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était temps que je m'extériorise et surtout que j'étais prêt à me remettre à composer. J'aurais dû l'envoyer balader et je faillis le faire. Mais j'ai ouvert ma bouche pour la refermer ensuite. J'ai alors suivi ton exemple et ai prononcé un simple « merci ». Elle savait ce qu'il signifiait, il n'y avait pas besoin davantage.

« J'ai passé des jours et des nuits sans dormir ou presque devant mon piano. J'avais retrouvé mon inspiration. J'ai d'abord adapté ta berceuse au piano pour l'améliorer. Mais je la voulais simple sans fanfreluches inutiles comme à ton image. Puis j'ai composé de nouvelles musiques inédites où les paroles me venaient naturellement. A chaque note je revoyais des moments passés ensembles. Alors les mots me venaient naturellement pour les accompagner. Tu étais devenue ma muse et il m'était inutile de puiser au fond de moi pour trouver un petit accord. Tout était naturel. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant en osmose avec moi-même qu'au moment où j'ai composé ces morceaux. A la fin, j'ai été plus que satisfait. Non que je pensais que c'était du grand art, mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours cherché. Cet album était moi. Entièrement, simplement. Tant et si bien que j'eus un doute. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas le garder pour moi. Me servir de cet élan d'inspiration pour continuer d'écrire, mais garder ces morceaux qui sont si personnels…

« Contrairement à son habitude, Alice n'a pas demandé à l'écouter. Une fois encore elle m'a devancée. Elle est arrivée un soir avec deux billets d'avion. Elle avait su par dieu seul sait comment que j'avais terminé. Elle m'a dit de prendre mon CD et de te l'amener et surtout que je n'avais pas le choix. Il est vrai que j'avais terriblement envie de te voir. J'avais envie de te remercier à mon tour et te montrer à quel point tu m'avais sauvé, mais on dirait que j'ai échoué car tu crois toujours que c'est l'inverse. En te regardant évoluer depuis mon arrivée, j'ai continué de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Il parait que je suis long à la détente comme le dit ma chère sœur.

« Ce que j'aimais avec vous tous, c'est que j'étais juste Edward. Je n'étais pas un chanteur ou quoi que ce soit. Vous m'avez accueilli comme un ami. Emmett faisait des blagues que personne d'autre n'aurait osé faire devant moi de peur de se sentir stupide par exemple. J'ai toujours détesté ce changement de comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je me sentais pour la première fois depuis longtemps en confiance. Je n'avais rien à prouver, je pouvais rire comme un enfant sans que ce soit décortiqué, analysé et étalé dans la presse. Je pouvais juste être moi. Mais au-delà, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que lorsque tu étais près de moi. Quand tu as fait ta rentrée, j'étais sincèrement inquiet. J'avais tellement peur que tu aies des problèmes et que tu recules ! Mais c'était mal te connaitre. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de signes pour retrouver espoir. C'est dans ta nature de ne pas le perdre.

« La vérité, et je sais que je risque fortement de te perdre en la disant mais je ne peux plus le cacher, c'est que j'ai réalisé la chose la plus importante au monde quand j'ai acheté la photo au parc d'attraction que je vous ai offerte. Je me suis insulté de ne pas avoir compris avant. Alice m'a dit qu'elle l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps mais que sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de me brusquer elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. J'ai compris que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu. J'avais toujours été ce satellite à graviter autour de toi car j'avais su dès la première fois que je t'avais aperçu dans cette ruelle que ma vie se résumerait vite à toi.

« Je suis simplement tombé amoureux de toi Bella. Simplement parce que je n'ai rien vu venir. Ça s'est fait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. J'avais cru que je ne saurais pas aimer. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant, et c'est probablement pour ça que je ne l'ai pas compris immédiatement. Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi, mais tu n'auras peut-être jamais autant besoin de moi que ce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant et probablement pour l'éternité. J'ai un caractère de glace concernant mes sentiments. Quand j'aime une fois, j'aime à jamais. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Et je t'aime. De tout mon être. Au point que j'ai fait les cent pas dans ma chambre avant de venir et de me décider à te parler. Je voulais juste te demander de ne plus jamais risquer ta vie ainsi. Elle m'est trop précieuse. La mienne n'aura plus aucune valeur si tu n'es plus là. »

Comment répondre à un tel discours ? Je l'écoutais religieusement sans rien dire depuis une éternité. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps avait passé et je m'en fichais. Il avait été si sévère envers lui-même. Il y a peut-être un point sur lequel nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord : celui qui a le plus aidé l'autre.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Finalement les raisons qui l'avaient amené à moi importaient peu. Qu'il ait eu envie d'en finir avec la vie ne me faisait pas peur, combien de fois avais-je eu cette pensée depuis que je m'étais réveillée ? J'avais retenu que j'avais été celle qui l'avait ramené à la vie comme il m'avait sauvée. Mais surtout j'avais retenu qu'il m'aimait. Comme je l'aimais. Aussi désespérément. Alors je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse adéquate à son discours.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout au monde.

Je ne voyais plus nos larmes. Nous étions comme deux gamins dans un film à l'eau de rose qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Mais nous en avions les raisons. Une page de nos vies respectives se tournait. Celle de nos malheurs et de notre solitude. Nous nous étions livré l'un à l'autre sans retenue. Et ce juste parce que nous nous faisons confiance et que nous nous aimons. Que demander de plus à la vie ?

Sa main s'était posée sur ma joue et nos regards s'étaient soudés. Je me perdais dans un océan d'étoiles. Et puis doucement il approcha son visage. Il prit vraiment son temps. Je savais qu'il me laissait le choix d'arrêter, ce qui aurait été compréhensible compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi. Mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance. J'avais cette envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en avais même le besoin.

Alors je goutai à la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut doux, sensuel, tendre. Mon cœur s'était emballé et je savais que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, mais j'étais au septième ciel. Plus rien n'importait. Il rompit délicatement son baiser avant de poser son front contre le mien. Son souffle se mêlait au mien.

Des minutes éternelles passèrent. Puis je vis dans ses yeux qu'il allait prendre congé. Mais je n'étais pas prête à laisser la magie s'envoler. Ma voix ne se fit alors qu'un murmure, de peur de briser la magie du moment.

- Reste. Dors près de moi…

Je savais que je lui en demandais beaucoup en tant qu'homme, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'endormir seule dans mon grand lit après avoir passé un tel moment, de peur que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Il me regarda surpris, puis comprit que je ne le disais pas contre ma volonté, que j'en avais _envie_. Il me sourit, souleva la couette et pris place à mes côtés alors que je me couchais également. Son bras passa au dessus de ma hanche et m'enlaça tout en attrapant une de mes mains.

Je m'endormis vite, sereine et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, confiante en l'avenir.

* * *

_Satisfaits ou remboursés ?_


	14. BONUS : POV d'Edward

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard. Et j'ai peur que ça n'aille pas en s'arrangeant. J'ai fini de recevoir les derniers horaires et je finis presque tous les soirs entre 20h et 21h. _

_Ce chapitre n'était pas celui qui était prévu. Cependant j'ai participé à un concours d'Allocop (pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu l'OS, allez sur mon profil, attention elle est lemonée !) et on me réclame une suite après le concours. J'y réfléchis sérieusement mais je sais que je ne la commencerai pas avant la fin d'au moins une de mes FF. Par ailleurs je me suis rendu compte que mon personnage d'Edward dans l'Ange des Etoiles ressemblait beaucoup à celui de ma FF précédente. Un POV exclusivement de lui n'apporterait pas grand chose. Etant donné que je vous ai donné presque toutes les clefs de son passé au dernier chapitre j'ai décidé de le compléter grâce à un chapitre bonus exclusivement de son point de vue. _

_Il se situe là où l'on s'est arrêté, ils viennent de se coucher ensembles._

_Cependant le chapitre suivant est déjà commencé, **donc exceptionnellement je répondrai aux reviews des enregistrés en mettant un teaser**. En tous cas merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent, vous m'avez explosé tous les records une fois de plus._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Bonus : POV Edward **

*******

Je ne suis rien. Pourtant quand je marche dans la rue, on se retourne. On se pose des questions, on murmure, on rit, on crie. Toujours ce « on » collectif. Ce « on » qui m'empêche de vivre.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, tout a changé. Une rencontre a tout changé. Je me vois encore ce soir là. Je voulais en finir définitivement avec la vie. Mais ce n'était pas une pulsion. C'était un choix réfléchi.

J'avais déjà tant vécu dans ma misérable vie. D'abord la mort de mes parents. Mon adoption. L'arrivée d'Alice. Ah ce lutin. Je l'aime tant. En un sens elle est mon âme sœur. Une âme sœur n'est pas forcément votre moitié. C'est quelqu'un qui partage vos pensées et qui ne vous trahira jamais. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur Alice.

Elle m'a d'ailleurs toujours soutenu. Quand j'ai écrit mes premières chansons et que je les lui ai faites écouter, elle a pleuré. Tout simplement. Elle devait avoir quinze ans à l'époque. Je crois que ce n'était pas tant mes chansons qui lui avaient procuré cette émotion que le fait que je l'aie choisie, elle, pour faire entendre pour la première fois mes compositions. Elle s'était alors exclamé « tu devrais faire un disque ! ». Je n'y croyais pas, mais je m'enregistrais régulièrement. Et puis un jour je les ai gravées sur un disque et je l'ai envoyé. Quelques semaines plus tard j'avais un coup de téléphone. La maison de disque avait aimé mes compositions et voulait me rencontrer.

Tout s'est enchainé. La découverte de ce monde avec euphorie. Je rencontrais des personnes célèbres, mes idoles qui me tutoyaient et me considéraient d'égal à égal. Ma première apparition radio. Quelle émotion ! Je n'avais que dix-huit ans. La femme ne cessait de me faire des compliments. Autant sur ma musique que mon physique d'ailleurs. J'étais extrêmement gêné mais j'ai bien conscience que c'est mon physique qui m'a aidé avant tout à me faire connaitre. Ma tête sur la pochette du disque interpelait les jeunes adolescentes victimes de leurs hormones et ensuite c'était l'euphorie.

Mon premier concert officiel. L'extase à l'état pur. Toute ma famille était venue pour m'encourager. Je les voyais de la scène. Je distinguais les perles dans les yeux de ma mère et de ma sœur. La fierté dans ceux de mon père. J'étais tout simplement heureux. Je me suis donné à fond ce soir là. Je me trouvais pleinement dans mon univers et j'avais le monde à mes pieds. Un adolescent qui vivait son rêve.

Mais les médiats s'amusaient déjà à faire des paris sur le temps que je durerais. Je n'étais qu'un chanteur pour adolescentes en furies. La mode allait passer. Et puis on s'est mis à me suivre partout. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste sans qu'il ne soit décomposé et analysé. Je souriais à une jeune fille ? Tout de suite on s'acquérait de son identité et on me prêtait une idylle.

Même Alice était épiée. Bien qu'elle m'ait toujours soutenu le contraire, je sais que certaines fois c'était difficile pour elle. « Ah tu es la petite sœur d'Edward Masen ? Tu me le présenterais dis ? » Toujours cette même réaction intéressée. Toujours à être dans mon ombre. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle prenne cette indépendance mais en susurrant régulièrement son nom à des personnes recherchant une styliste avec son talent.

Mais je continuais car j'aimais ça. La musique a toujours été tout depuis la mort de mes parents. Elle m'a permise de m'échapper. Plus d'une fois un journaliste tentait de me faire parler de cette période mais jamais je n'ai accepté. La première fois que j'en ai parlé à cœur ouvert a été avec Bella. Elle l'ignore, mais ce jour là a été la plus belle preuve de confiance que je pouvais lui fournir.

Alors comment en suis-je arrivé au point de ne plus avoir d'espoir ? Je ne sais plus. Peut-être cette solitude éternelle. Impossible d'avoir une relation. Je ne veux pas avoir de liaison avec une célébrité. Je ne connais que trop bien ce milieu. Ça vient, ça part. Et je n'ai pas confiance. Toutes les femmes qui ont tenté de m'approcher étaient en fait intéressées. Je ne dis pas que toutes les femmes d'une manière générale le sont, mais là j'ai eu le privilège de goûter à un florilège d'hypocrites. On ne me voulait pas pour ce que j'étais mais pour ce que je représentais. Ce chanteur riche, célèbre, et « sexy ».

Comme je le craignais, j'ai fait un blocage. Plus d'inspiration. Je voulais écrire sur quelque chose qui me touchait et je me sentais tellement vide. Ce n'était pas obligatoire que je parle d'amour. Je pouvais écrire sur la colère, l'amitié, la guerre, la paix ou même la météo ! Mais non, rien. Une coquille vide sans inspiration. Je me sentais tellement seul.

Pour la première fois je gardais mes sentiments pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Alice. Je l'aurais inquiétée plus que mesure et de tout façon elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Et puis comment lui expliquer en la regardant dans les yeux que malgré tout son amour je me meurs ?

J'avais pleinement conscience que j'étais pitoyable. Je veux dire, j'avais tout. Une famille aimante sur qui je pouvais compter, l'argent me mettant hors du besoin je peux dire définitivement car je n'ai jamais rien dilapidé, je vivais de ma passion. Alors être malheureux alors que certains étaient obligés de travailler des heures et des heures toute la semaine pour un salaire révoltant, ce n'est même plus pitoyable car je ne méritais aucune pitié. C'est inadmissible.

Pourtant, malgré tout, je n'aspirais plus à rien dans la vie. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? J'avais déjà vécu le meilleur que je pouvais espérer. Au fond de moi j'étais persuadé qu'il m'était impossible de rencontrer le vrai amour. Peut-être même me disais-je que j'étais incapable de tomber sincèrement amoureux. Est-ce si risible à entendre ? Je ne le crois pas. Ce sont souvent les âmes les plus torturées qui ont besoin des sentiments forts, profonds. Je ne voulais pas me contenter de me dire que « cette femme » était « pas mal ». Je voulais me dire qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Mais une femme exceptionnelle peut-elle vraiment exister en dehors de mes rêves chimériques ?

Oui. Je l'ai découverte ce soir là. Au détour d'une rue sombre. Peut-être même la dernière rue que j'aurais traversée si elle ne s'était pas trouvée là. Le pont au fond m'appelait depuis trop longtemps. Mais quelque chose à détourné mon attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je ne lui dirai jamais, mais même ensanglantée et ruée de coups elle était magnifique. J'ai été subjugué d'ailleurs, autant par l'horreur de la situation que par son corps. Impossible de la laisser. Quand les secours sont arrivés j'étais dans un état second. Grâce aux relations père-fils j'ai pu monter dans l'ambulance. Pas avec elle car j'étais à l'avant mais au moins j'étais prêt d'elle. Et quand j'ai dû la laisser pour qu'elle aille faire des examens et se faire soigner j'ai senti ce vide en moi.

A l'époque je n'ai pas pu l'identifier. Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que c'était. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, et pourtant j'en ai été victime. Mais j'étais tellement inculte de l'amour que je n'ai pas su le reconnaitre. Mais cela encore je ne lui dirai pas. Je crains trop qu'elle ne prenne peur. Un coup de foudre c'est violent, puissant, aveuglant mais tellement éphémère. Pourtant, je sais que ce que je ressens aujourd'hui perdurera. S'éternisera même.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ce coup de foudre s'est transformé peu à peu en un amour sincère.

Quand elle fut réveillée et que je croisai pour la première fois son regard chocolat, j'ai cru défaillir. Je me rends compte qu'en disant ça j'ai l'air d'une nana. Mais c'est pourtant le terme. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Je voulais rester plongé dans cette fontaine sans fond.

Mais que lui dire ? Je ne savais rien d'elle. Alors je me suis présenté. J'étais pourtant certain qu'elle me reconnaitrait vite. Pourtant je lui ai donné mon vrai nom. Peut-être voulais-je qu'elle me voit vraiment. Quel ne fut pas surprise quand j'appris qu'elle était amnésique ! J'étais triste pour elle évidemment, mais au fond de moi j'avais un certain espoir. Avec elle j'allais pouvoir me comporter comme n'importe qui. Je voulais me rappeler de ce que c'était.

Mais je voulais aussi la connaitre et l'aider. Au moins pendant ce temps je ne pensais pas à ce qui m'avait amené dans cette ruelle. Quand je la vis pleurer à l'écoute de cette chanson française j'eus le cœur brisé. Mon français était loin, mais je comprenais vaguement la chanson et je savais qu'elle était extrêmement triste. Si elle lui rappelait quelque chose c'est qu'elle souffrait. Pourtant je voulais la protéger de tout ce monde impitoyable que je ne connaissais que trop.

J'ai compris qu'il était temps de rechercher activement qui elle était. Le fait qu'elle comprenne cette chanson aussi facilement malgré son amnésie me donnait un indice précieux. Le lendemain j'ai donc entrepris de faire tous les hôtels de la ville pendant que je savais qu'Alice s'occupait d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru désespérer ce jour là ! Obligé de flirter avec les trois-quarts des réceptionnistes des hôtels de la ville, de signer des autographes, me laisser prendre au jeu des photos… Et surtout, toujours garder le sourire. Pourtant, pour elle j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi. Même à remettre ce costume de star que je haïssais tant depuis quelques temps.

Et quand la réceptionniste de ce petit hôtel m'a confirmé qu'elle avait bien une jeune fille correspondant à ma description qui était logée dans son hôtel, tout le poids de la journée disparut soudainement. Encore un tout petit effort et je pourrais savoir qui elle était vraiment. La réceptionniste a commencé par me donner son nom. _Isabella Swan_. Un mélange d'italien et d'anglais. Etrange. Une promesse de places VIP pour mon prochain concert plus tard je réussis à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Simple, les valises à peine défaites. Quelques photos cependant sur la table de nuit. Je m'emparais de l'une d'elles et l'observai. Pour la première fois je voyais un rire franc sur ce visage.

En fouillant davantage je découvris un carnet avec les numéros. Au début son père a cru à une très mauvaise blague. Mais il comprit vite que j'étais sérieux. J'appris alors pour son petit frère et compris ainsi ses larmes. Puis je promis de m'occuper personnellement d'elle jusqu'à leur arrivée. Au fond de moi je redoutais cette échéance.

Quand j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer à ma clairière je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Peut-être était-ce son silence qui était tellement… intense. Il disait plus que tous les mots. Elle brava toutes ses peurs du contact en me prenant sa main. Moi j'aurais aimé me blottir dans ses bras et pleurer comme un enfant pleurerait dans les bras de sa mère. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle me pardonnerait toutes mes faiblesses bien que ne le méritant pas.

Mais le plus dur de toute ma vie ne faisait que se profiler : la laisser partir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre pareille douleur. Pour autant, contrairement à avant sa rencontre, je ne désirais pas en finir avec la vie. Pourquoi ? Justement parce que je vivais. Je veux dire, aimer, haïr, adorer, détester, être apaisé, être en colère, tout cela ne fait que montrer que vous êtes vivants. Avant sa rencontre je ne ressentais rien de ces sentiments et c'est pour cela que je voulais en finir avec la vie. Mais là, j'étais vivant. Je ne me sentais pas pour autant mieux, au contraire, mais je vivais.

Quand j'ai recommencé à composer grâce à Alice, je ne me suis pas posé une seule question sur les sujets de mes chansons. Cela venait tout seul. _One night_ racontait ma rencontre avec Bella. Tout ce que cela avait provoqué. Tous les changements dans ma vie.

_Smile again_ était quant à elle directement écrite pour Bella. Je voulais trouver toutes ces choses qui lui permettraient de retrouver sincèrement le sourire. Chansons après chansons je racontais tous les sentiments par lesquels j'étais passé ces derniers mois. Tous mes doutes, mes douleurs, mes solitudes. Je ne savais pas ce que cela donnerait à la fin, mais j'écrivais, je composais. Etrangement c'est sa berceuse qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes. Pourtant elle était déjà composée en partie. Mais justement. Je me revoyais encore l'imaginant alors que je regardais Bella dormir. J'avais cette frustration de ne plus pouvoir le faire et même d'avoir cette peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Alors j'avais du mal à compléter ma berceuse. Je ne réussis à le faire que quand je me promis à moi-même de la retrouver un jour afin de pouvoir la revoir sourire, rire, me parler avec ses yeux envoutants et même dormir.

Finalement, la dernière composée fut peut-être la plus importante. Elle était le bilan de tout mon cheminement. _Alive. _J'étais à nouveau vivant. En la composant je fus frappé par un détail insignifiant mais tellement ironique. Entre _« Alive_ » et « _Alice_ » il n'y a qu'une lettre de différence. Il est vrai que ma sœur est très vivante. En fait elle porte merveilleusement bien son prénom, et au fond de moi je lui dédicaçais cette chanson autant à elle qu'à Bella.

D'ailleurs, quand elle se présenta chez moi avec les billets d'avion, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étouffer avec mon étreinte tellement j'étais heureux de son initiative. Le temps de prévenir ses parents et son frère de notre arrivée et nous étions tous les deux dans l'avion.

Je sentais qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose, mais je préférai ne rien lui demander. Elle avait accepté de garder le silence sur tous mes agissements de ces derniers mois alors je respectais le sien. Plus tard quand elle me parla de son projet de s'installer à Paris, j'étais heureux pour elle, sincèrement. De plus je savais qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Mais je pris également conscience que tout était peut-être en train de se jouer. La veille j'avais pris conscience au parc d'attraction à quel point je tenais à Bella. Moi aussi je rêvais de tout plaquer et de rester ici. Mais où est vraiment ma place ? Le temps nous le dira je pense.

Quand j'ai vu Bella à l'aéroport, mon cœur a fait un bond dans la poitrine. Deux raisons à cela. J'étais sincèrement heureux de la revoir. Mais j'étais aussi affolé de voir qu'elle était peut-être dans un pire état que la dernière fois où je l'avais vue. Si moi j'avais avancé, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas son cas. Mais je vis aussi cette lueur s'allumer dans son regard à mesure qu'elle comprenait que nous étions vraiment là.

Et je vis tous les changements qui s'opéraient au fur et à mesure des heures. Quand elle s'endormit dans le canapé je ne savais que faire. Emmett non plus d'ailleurs. Alice me donna un coup d'œil encourageant. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son épaule et ne perçus aucune réaction. Je la pris alors le plus délicatement possible dans mes bras.

Ce moment fut mon paradis. Je la tenais pour la première fois dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle et étrangement, aucun moment ne fut aussi intime que celui-ci à cette date. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front avant de partir. Mon souhait fut alors récompensé. Je pouvais la voir dormir. Toujours aussi belle.

Le lendemain matin je compris qu'elle avait intercepté notre conversation avec son frère. Quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue ce fut tellement… intense. Pourtant ce geste peut paraitre anodin. Toutefois, il était très loin de l'être. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Même s'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il n'est pas de nature jalouse, je sais qu'il aurait voulu être à ma place pour la ramener dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait. Mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Ce geste avait fait monter des larmes à ses yeux, nous avions tous pu le voir.

D'ailleurs je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui que cette journée avait été forte en émotion. J'avais assisté ensuite à un coup de foudre entre le thérapeute de Bella et ma sœur. Le pire c'est qu'il est le frère de sa future associée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendri, mais je le surveillerai de prêt. Même s'il aide beaucoup Bella je ne lui permettrai pas de faire du mal à ma petite sœur.

Mais il est vrai qu'il l'aide vraiment. Nous étions loin d'imaginer qu'elle trouverait le courage de reprendre les cours et surtout de se tenir à sa résolution. J'ai tellement angoissé le jour de sa reprise. Mais finalement tout s'est bien passé.

Et finalement, à la fin de cette journée pleine d'émotions, j'avais trouvé le courage de lui donner mon disque. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Quand elle m'a montré la pile de CDs dont j'en étais l'auteur qu'elle avait, je me suis demandé comment elle avait réussi à se les procurer. Puis j'ai compris qu'elle les avait d'avant. J'en fus heureux mais aussi anxieux au fond de moi. Et si elle était autrefois une groupie comme les autres ? Mais je me refusai de penser cela. Et quand bien même c'eut été le cas, la Bella d'aujourd'hui est quelqu'un qui me voit tel que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je voulais lui dédicacer cet album. Elle était mon inspiration mais aussi la force qui m'avait permis de l'écrire.

Quand je vis cette lueur dans son regard, je sus que j'avais eu raison. Je ne regrettais vraiment en aucun cas la confiance que je lui avais offerte. Mais quand vint le moment de la laisser mon cœur se fut lourd et je le fis à contrecœur. Ce soir là j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi, mais il m'a fallu une photographie le lendemain pour que le déclic se fasse.

Alors que je regardais ce cliché complètement anodin, juste une bande d'amis s'amusant à un parc d'attraction, j'ai vu le sourire sincère de Bella. Et je me suis surpris à rêver de goûter à ses lèvres. A me dire combien elles devaient être douces. Et alors j'ai compris ce qui était pourtant évident. Toutes mes actions n'avaient été guidées que de par les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Pourtant, j'ai cru que cet amour ne serait qu'à sens unique. Et surtout, pour moi, après ce qu'elle avait vécu il m'était inconcevable qu'elle arrive à être suffisamment courageuse pour faire confiance à nouveau à quelqu'un à ce point là. Et une fois encore c'était mal la connaitre.

Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre ce soir, c'était après avoir fait un certain nombre d'aller-retour entre ma chambre et la sienne. J'avais peur que mes émotions me trahissent. Elles avaient déjà été mises à rude épreuve après l'accident. Elle ne comprend donc pas à quel point sa vie m'est importante et indispensable. Mais une fois de plus elle a montré son caractère désintéressé. Nous aurons au moins gagné quelque chose de cette histoire : elle reparle. Sa voix est aussi enchanteresse que ses yeux. Je ne me lasserai certainement jamais de l'entendre.

Mais ce n'est pas tant le son de sa voix que le contenu de ses paroles qui m'ont désarçonné. C'était comme si elle m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Elle avait besoin de moi. Elle me voulait à ses côtés. Elle était prête à sacrifier sciemment sa vie afin de me sauver.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue étaient tellement belles. Elles étaient pures, innocentes et si profondes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher ma main afin de les recueillir. Sa joue était tiède et infiniment douce. L'amour qui m'habitait me submergea alors. Il me fut impossible de le retenir. Je sentis qu'il fallait que je le lui dise. Que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alors je lui ai raconté tous mes secrets ou presque. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Mais je pensais qu'elle serait gênée ou qu'elle partirait. Il n'en fut rien. Elle resta et m'affirma que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je sais aujourd'hui que cette nuit est la plus belle de ma vie avec celle de ma rencontre avec elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rapprocher mon visage. Mon envie de goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres était trop grande. Une fois de plus elle ne me repoussa pas. J'étais au paradis. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas pousser ma chance. Je rompis alors le baiser avant de déraper. Je ne suis qu'un homme finalement devant une déesse.

Mais elle ne me laissa pas partir. Elle me demanda de rester dormir avec elle. Et me voilà avec la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. Elle s'est endormie comme un ange. Je la regarde dormir et des millions de mélodies me viennent à l'esprit. Une bulle a été créée, et tant que nous serons dedans rien ne nous arrivera. Elle ne fait qu'être dans mes bras, et pourtant ce moment est des plus intimes. Il vaut presque toutes les caresses du monde. Nous sommes justes ensembles, enlacés, à nous aimer.

Demain est un autre jour, et en attendant je compte bien profiter de ma nuit.


	15. 13 : Parler

_Bonjour !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a déjà un nouveau chapitre. Encore plus étonnant car j'ai aussi publié aujourd'hui un chapitre du journal. En un mot, j'ai été très productive aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos ceux qui se demandent (surtout les reviews anonymes), oui il y aura d'autres fois où il y aura des bonus comme celui du chapitre précédent. Je prévois même un à l'occasion d'Alice. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je le prévois._

_Bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. N'attendez pas de chapitre trop rapide. Je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus pour ça, surtout à cause de l'endroit où j'ai coupé, vous allez me haïr. Mais bon, j'ai quand même été super gentille pour le chapitre précédent ! Ne l'oubliez pas avant de m'insulter._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Parler**

*******

- Bella j'ai perdu mon fr…

J'adore Alice, mais à ce moment précis ce fut plus l'envie de la tuer qui m'envahit. Deux grognements se firent entendre en même temps, puis un « Oups ! Je suis désolée je vous laisse dormir ».

J'avais dormi comme un bébé, et depuis dix petites minutes je profitais des bras d'Edward alors qu'il dormait comme un ange. Normal puisqu'il en est un. Je me sentais tellement bien ! Une bulle s'était créée et rien ni personne ne pouvait la percer. Pas même un lutin.

Edward commença à bouger, et à resserrer sa prise. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Je me délectais de son odeur et je continuais de me demander si tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'avait pas été un rêve. Mais il était avec moi, dans mon lit, et j'étais dans ses bras.

Un parfum de paradis m'avait envahi. Je savais que ce parfum n'allait pas durer, mais ma nouvelle devise était de vivre en ne regardant que le jour présent. Trop de malheurs m'avaient frappée pour que je me permette de vivre autrement. La vie est trop courte et je me délectais de savourer la chance que j'avais.

Edward Masen Cullen m'aimait. Je m'étais éveillée avec cette réalité et je m'en délectais.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur la peau de mon front. C'était encore mieux que le paradis. Je relevais un peu mon visage et je croisai pour la première fois de la journée le regard de mon ange.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix avait été suave, sensuelle, envoutante. Dieu qu'il était beau au réveil ! La vie est vraiment injuste. Moi je dois ressembler à un truc difforme et lui il reste parfait même au pire moment de la journée.

- Bonjour.

J'avançai délicatement mes lèvres vers les siennes et nous entamâmes une danse d'une douceur infinie. Cependant mon corps se crispa quand j'eus envie d'aller plus loin. Comment l'expliquer ? Je crois que mes hormones me dictaient de lui sauter dessus (ou presque) mais ma raison ne pouvait que me mener dans cette angoisse terrifiante de la proximité avec un homme, même si cet homme en question est Edward.

Il le sentit probablement car il se recula légèrement, me laissant respirer et plongea dans mon regard afin de m'aider à retrouver mon calme. L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se manifester. Il m'embrassa finalement le front une dernière fois avant de soupirer et de se lever. Mon regard suivit son mouvement. La lueur du jour naissant me permettait d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle. Comment croire une telle chose possible ? Il y a deux semaines j'étais enfermée dans mon mutisme. J'agissais tel un robot. Aujourd'hui je suis vivante, j'ai même réussi à dormir paisiblement avec un homme. D'accord, cet homme est Edward, mais je m'impressionne moi-même. Et là je ne me prive pas de le regarder avec amour.

- Le spectacle te plait Bella ?

Il avait ce sourire en coin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de rougir. Oui, je ne pouvais pas nier que le spectacle me plaisait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire prendre sur le fait. Soudain je sentis une main douce sous mon front.

- Ne baisse jamais les yeux Bella Swan. Tu n'as pas avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Je plongeai alors de nouveau dans son regard pour l'embrasser ensuite tendrement. Ma journée commençait bien. J'étais sereine, avec l'homme que j'aimais et qui me donnait la force de braver tous les inconnus.

La descente dans la cuisine fut cependant un peu plus agitée. Il n'y avait plus qu'Alice car mes parents et mon frère étaient partis travailler. Mais le lutin était complètement surexcité.

- Je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! Je le savais ! C'est trop génial !

Quelle énergie. Edward et moi nous sommes regardés et avons éclaté de rire. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nous avions l'approbation de la petite sœur.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. A dix-sept heures j'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur Hale. Il va sans dire qu'Alice insista _légèrement_ pour venir.

- Mais si tu vas avoir besoin de moi. De toute façon, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'emmener et je ne vais pas rester ici toute seule pendant qu'Edward te conduit.

Edward et moi rîmes beaucoup de ses excuses. J'aimais la faire enrager, maintenant que j'arrivais de nouveau à parler c'était beaucoup plus simple. Finalement nous partîmes tous les trois en direction du cabinet. Pour une fois, j'appréhendai mon rendez-vous. Non que j'eusse peur du docteur Hale, mais pour la première fois j'allais devoir parler. Trouver des mots pour dire ce que je ressentais. Et j'avais peur de me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je voulais encore me délecter de ce bien-être que je ressentais à ce moment là.

Les quelques minutes d'attente à son cabinet furent presque un supplice. Mais Edward me tint la main, sentant certainement mon angoisse. Alice quant à elle faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère grâce à sa vivacité, mais je savais qu'elle appréhendait également l'arrivée de _son Jasper_.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur mon thérapeute. Il m'offrit aussitôt un grand sourire.

- **Bonjour Bella.** Bonjour Alice, Edward.

Nous lui répondîmes tous, moi compris. Il m'adressa alors un sourire encore plus grand, heureux de voir que les paroles prononcées lors de l'accident n'aient pas été une exception mais que je reparlais vraiment. Il me proposa d'entrer, mais avant de fermer la porte je le vis s'attarder vers Alice. Vraiment attendrissant.

**- Je suis heureux de vous entendre Bella. Je dois avouer que je craignais que vous n'arriviez pas à réitérer votre exploit de l'accident, mais je vous avais encore sous-estimée. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me parliez de l'accident si vous voulez bien. De ce que vous avez ressenti car c'est ainsi que vous avez retrouvé la parole.**

Je réfléchis. Si je lui disais j'allais aussi tout lui avouer pour Edward. De toute façon il fallait qu'il le sache et je lui faisais confiance.

- **Et bien… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Il m'était inconcevable qu'il soit blessé ou pire alors je me suis interposée sans y penser. Ensuite j'ai été comme… dans une bulle. Déconnectée de la réalité. Je crois que c'était aussi dû aux calmants. **

**- Quand êtes-vous sortie de cette bulle ?**

**- Je dirais le lendemain matin. Après mon réveil. J'ai fait un rêve très réel cette nuit là. En fait, c'était comme si j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. J'ai… j'ai vu Edward.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Voilà, c'était le moment. Jusqu'à ce moment je n'avais pas eu à parler de ma révélation et des évènements d'hier soir, Alice m'ayant certainement donné un sursit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seules ou ayant décidé d'interroger plutôt son frère.

**- C'est-à-dire ? Prenez votre temps Bella. Choisissez vos mots.**

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-** Je crois que je savais que je rêvais. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, il m'a juste dit bonjour. Mais j'ai compris… j'ai compris pourquoi je m'étais interposée. C'était tellement évident que je n'avais jamais compris. Si je me suis interposée, c'est parce que…**

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dire à une autre personne que j'aimais Edward ? C'était presque comme si je me sentais ridicule. Une adolescente qui avoue que pour la première fois elle est tombée amoureuse.

-** Prenez votre temps Bella.**

Je regardai alors mon thérapeute. Il avait un léger sourire encourageant. Je ne me sentais pas oppressée. Je savais que si je n'arrivais pas à le dire il ne m'obligerait pas à le faire. Il me laissait y aller à mon rythme, comme Edward.

**- C'est parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime d'amour.**

Voilà, c'était dit. Je me sentais un peu plus légère. Je vis de la fierté dans le regard du docteur Hale et je me dis que j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme thérapeute. J'avais confiance en lui et je savais qu'il m'aidait vraiment à avancer.

**- Je suis fier de vous Bella. Maintenant j'ai une question. Lui avez-vous dit ?**

Une longue histoire. Mais il devait le savoir. Et puis raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille allait me permettre de réaliser que tout cela était bien réel car il est vrai que je me sentais un peu déconnectée de la réalité.

**- Oui. **

Avant que je n'aie le temps de continuer un grand sourire illumina son visage. J'y puisai alors la force pour continuer.

-** Hier nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls afin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a alors essayé de me voir le soir alors que tout le monde était couché. Il avait déjà fait ça juste après son arrivée pour me donner son dernier album à écouter pour que je lui dise ce que j'en pensais.**

**- C'est vrai ? Un nouvel album arrive ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je le voyais mal en groupie mais la musique d'Edward touche tout le monde donc sa réaction n'était pas si étonnante.

- **C'est le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il est donc venu hier soir. Au début, pour la première fois, un silence gêné s'était installé. Normalement il n'était pas là. Je ne me sentais pas le besoin de parler puisque je n'y arrivais pas. Mais là… Finalement il me demanda de ne plus jamais faire ce que j'avais fait, c'est-à-dire mettre ma vie en danger. Je lui ai alors dit que je le referais sans hésiter s'il s'agissait de lui sauver la vie, parce que… parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui. Les paroles sont sorties comme ça. **

**- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?**

**- Je crois qu'il était très surpris. Mais au lieu de me répondre vraiment, il m'a raconté sa propre vie. Ce qu'il ressentait avant de me connaitre. Il…**

Pouvais-je le dire ? Oui, c'est mon thérapeute il est lié au secret professionnel. Il me le rappela d'ailleurs.

- **Rien ne sortira d'ici Bella. Que ce soit à votre égard ou d'autres personnes.**

**- Très bien. Il voulait en finir avec la vie et il avait pris cette résolution le soir où il m'a trouvée. Il m'a raconté que c'était moi qui lui avais redonné goût à la vie. Que j'étais son inspiration pour son nouvel album qu'il a composé après mon départ alors qu'il ne touchait plus à son piano depuis longtemps. Et il a fini par dire qu'il m'aimait. J'arrivais à peine à y croire mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me mentait pas. Je lui ai dit aussi que je l'aimais et il m'a embrassée, tendrement, avec douceur.**

**- Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment là ?**

**- J'étais sereine et ça m'a étonné. Je n'avais pas peur car je savais que c'était lui et que je lui faisais confiance. Il s'est reculé avant que ma raison ne reprenne le dessus. Il ne m'a jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit, je sentais que si je ne voulais pas aller plus loin il s'arrêterait immédiatement. Du coup, quand il a voulu partir, je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi. Rester dormir. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit dernière d'après le peu de souvenirs que je détiens.**

**- Et bien je suis très fier de vous. Alors maintenant Bella il va falloir que vous réussissiez à faire très attention. Vous reprenez confiance en vous et vous accordez votre confiance à l'homme que vous aimez. Mais n'oubliez pas que votre relation risque d'être facilement étalée au grand jour. J'ignore si vous avez lu des journaux people aujourd'hui, mais l'accident d'Edward s'est ébruité. On sait qu'il est en France, on sait qu'il a eu un accident sans gravité. Son agent a été obligé de le confirmer. Alice m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me le dire afin que je sois celui qui vous le dise. Il n'y a aucun mot sur vous, mais faites attention vous êtes encore très fragile.**

Ainsi, ça commençait à s'ébruiter. Oui, c'était trop beau pour durer.

**- Par ailleurs, il est possible que votre mémoire revienne assez vite maintenant. Un processus s'est mis en place. C'est un peu comme les personnes qui tombent dans un coma pour protéger leur esprit. Vous vous étiez déconnectée de la réalité pour vous protéger en n'ayant plus accès à vos souvenirs, dont ceux de la nuit où vous avez été agressée, et à la parole. Cette dernière étant revenue, il est possible qu'un petit élément déclenche le retour de votre mémoire. Si cela arrive, peu importe l'heure et l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, je veux que vous m'appeliez pour que je sois là afin que vous ne sombriez pas à nouveau. Voici toutes mes coordonnées, dont les personnelles.**

Il n'y a pas à dire, j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme thérapeute. Je le remerciai pendant qu'il se levait. Je me souvins d'un moment similaire quelques jours plus tôt.

- **Docteur. Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais j'ai réussi à enlacer Alice.**

**- Vraiment ? Bravo. Elle a dû être très heureuse.**

**- Oui. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du marché. Je ne lui ai pas fait visiter Paris, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous seriez partant pour le faire… C'est à votre tour de surmonter vos peurs.**

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, j'ouvrai la porte. Je me retournai pour le remercier à nouveau et je le découvris à nouveau rouge-pivoine. Tordant. Edward me questionna du regard, auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil en montrant discrètement sa sœur. Il sembla comprendre immédiatement et refreina avec peine un rire.

La journée du lendemain fut simple. La veille au soir nous n'avions pas eu à dire que notre relation avait évolué, mes parents et mon frère le virent immédiatement. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire. Une fois de plus Edward dormit avec moi. Le réveil avait été plus doux que le jour précédent, pas d'Alice dans les oreilles. Nous avions ensuite discuté de nos vies respectives, Alice développant davantage son projet avec Rosalie avec grand enthousiasme.

Nous écoutâmes ensuite tous les trois l'album d'Edward. C'était la première fois qu'Alice l'entendait. Elle fut d'accord avec moi, c'était le meilleur qu'il ait fait, et de loin, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle proposa quelques arrangements et Edward l'écouta avec attention, argumentant parfois avec elle et notant les remarques qu'il jugeait utiles, c'est-à-dire presque toutes.

Ce calme n'était malheureusement pas fait pour durer. Le lendemain je me sentais prête pour retourner en cours, je ne pouvais de toutes façons pas manquer autant dès le début de l'année. Emmett me conduisit à l'école et m'encouragea. Il ne fit pas de remarque à propos d'Edward et moi, ce qui m'étonna, mais avec le recul je crois qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre davantage de pression, ce n'était pas le moment.

Je retrouvai malheureusement Jessica à l'école. Elle était accompagnée d'Angela, ce qui me rassura un peu.

**- Bella !**, fit Jessica en me voyant.** On ne te voyait plus ! Où étais-tu ?**

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dit qu'elle est blonde ou alors qu'elle a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Aux dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait de moi je ne parlais pas. Bref, c'est Jessica. J'haussai les épaules avant de lui répondre pendant qu'Angela m'adressait un regard d'excuse.

- **J'ai eu un petit accident.**

Angela me regarda d'un air agréablement surpris et un beau sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. Elle se ressaisit ensuite quand elle comprit le sens de ma phrase.

- **Un accident ? Rien de grave au moins ?**

**- Non, plus de peur que de mal, merci.**

**- Tiens ça me fait penser à Edward Masen, **répliqua Jessica pas le moins inquiétée par ce que j'avais dit**. Oh mon dieu ! Quand je pense qu'il est en France mais que personne ne sait où il est exactement ! Vous voyez, si je veux être journaliste, c'est surtout pour pouvoir rencontrer des stars aussi craquantes que lui.**

Je compris toute l'ampleur du mal-être d'Edward en l'écoutant. S'il était assailli par des centaines de filles comme elle, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il refusait qu'on l'approche.

Une fois de plus j'haussai les épaules. Puis tout d'un coup, Jessica s'arrêta dans sa lancée et se figea. A voir son expression j'eus peur qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre mon accident et celui d'Edward.

- **Mais au fait ! Tu ne parlais plus la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Tu as retrouvé la parole alors ?**

Ouf. Mais en même temps, c'était à se demander comment elle avait réussi à passer le concours d'entrée. C'est possible d'être aussi cruche ? Elle commençait déjà à me gonfler et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'évader et partir loin d'elle.

- **Il faut croire. **

**- Que t'était-il arrivé ?**

**- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.**

Ma réponse avait fusé. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Elle me replongeait dans mon angoisse en plus. Je n'avais aucune envie de me rappeler les raisons qui m'avaient entrainé dans mon mutisme. Je commençai alors à me diriger vers ma salle de cours en laissant la pimbêche derrière moi.

Les cours se sont bien passés. J'avais réussi à demeurer transparente, mais il est vrai que parfois j'avais du mal à suivre à cause de mon amnésie. A la pause je m'étais assise dans un coin pour qu'on ne vienne pas m'aborder. Toutefois, je vis Angela venir près de moi avec un sourire bienveillant.

- **Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Bella, Jessica manque cruellement de tact.**

**- J'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle manque cruellement de cerveau.**

Elle se mit à rire face à ma remarque.

-** Ce n'est pas faux.**

**- Mais que fais-tu avec elle ?**

**- C'est une cousine éloignée. Comme je ne connaissais personne d'autre ici je suis allée avec elle mais je dois avouer que je commence déjà à avoir du mal. Et toi, quelles étaient tes relations avec elle au lycée ?**

**- Je… Je ne m'en rappelle pas.**

**- Elle a vraiment dû te marquer !,** me répondit-elle en riant.

**- Non, c'est que… J'ai eu un problème cet été et depuis je suis amnésique. Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien.**

**- Oh. Je suis désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Mais je pense que je vais éviter de le dire à Jessica sinon toute l'école sera au courant. Elle n'a pas perdu la parole, elle, malheureusement. **

Oui, plus le temps passait, plus Angela me plaisait. Je discutai ainsi de tout et de rien avec elle. Jamais elle ne m'interrogea sur mon « problème ». J'appréciai vraiment sa discrétion. Lors d'une pause, j'allai à un petit kiosque à journaux qui se trouvait en face de l'école pour regarder les titres des journaux people du moment. Effectivement, Edward était au premier plan. Mais rien ne laissait présager des raisons de sa visite, et j'en fus soulagée.

Alice vint me chercher à la fin des cours. J'avais réussi à éviter Jessica depuis que je lui avais fermé son clapet de vieille pie. Elle me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée et je lui racontai, surtout l'épisode de Jessica dont j'étais quand même fière. Cela la fit beaucoup rire et elle me félicita.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, Edward regardait une chaîne d'informations télévisées sur le câble. Il se leva aussitôt pour venir m'accueillir et m'embrassa. Dieu que c'était bon de le revoir !

Mais mon attention fut attirée par la télévision, plus précisément par la voix du présentateur et une photographie montrée à l'écran.

_« James Gigandet, soupçonné déjà de plusieurs autres viols, a été arrêté ce matin dans la banlieue de Seattle... »_

Le noir s'empara alors de moi.


	16. 14 : Vingt et un ans

_Non, ne prenez pas une mauvaise habitude, vous n'aurez pas de publications aussi rapides, c'est un concours de circonstances. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà quand même._

_Quelques mots avant la lecture. Cette fic n'est pas classée M car il n'y a pas eu de raison jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Comme vous l'avez tous deviné, Bella va retrouver sa mémoire, dont ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de son agression. J'ai fait attention à ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire car premièrement je n'y arriverais pas, et parce que je préférais le faire autrement. Toutefois ce n'est pas rose, loin de là. **Je conseille donc au moins de 16/18 ans de ne pas lire le passage de l'agression**. Vous le reconnaitrez vite. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé dans son ensemble, les détails ne vous seront pas nécessaires pour comprendre la suite. Sérieusement, je ne veux pas être la cause de vos pourrez reprendre la lecture sur les cinq derniers paragraphes.  
_

_Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture malgré tout. N'ayant encore jamais expérimenté ce genre d'écriture (et d'expérience heureusement) votre avis sera largement le bienvenu afin que je sache s'il y aurait des choses à améliorer._

_A bientôt j'espère et n'espérez pas un chapitre trop rapide lol_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14. Vingt-et-un ans.**

*******

_J'ai deux ans. J'attends Emmett à l'école, il va sortir dans quelques minutes. Moi aussi un jour j'irai à l'école. _

_J'ai trois ans. Ça y est, je vais à l'école. C'est mon tour. Je suis une grande. Je vais rencontrer du monde. Je pourrai jouer avec d'autres filles._

_J'ai quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, Emmett s'est moqué de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'est moqué de moi. Il y avait tous ses copains et quand je suis descendue avec ma poupée dans les bras il m'a traité de bébé. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis une grande. Le ventre de maman s'est agrandi. Emmett m'a dit qu'il était devenu comme ça avant ma naissance. Il parait que nous allons avoir un petit frère._

_J'ai cinq ans. On a appris à écrire son prénom aujourd'hui à l'école. La maitresse m'a obligée d'écrire Isabella. Mais je voulais écrire seulement Bella. Je préfère. Isabella, ça ressemble trop à Isabelle, la fille qui est toujours méchante avec moi. Je préfère Bella. Et puis, au moins ça commence comme Benjamin. J'aime mon petit frère. Il est trop mignon. _

_J'ai six ans. Je viens de rentrer au CP. Je vais apprendre à lire. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! Mais je sais déjà reconnaitre quelques mots. Bella, papa, maman, Emmett, Benjamin. Mais bientôt je saurai lire tous les mots. Je saurai les écrire aussi. La maitresse ouvre à nouveau la porte et nous montre les dessins de personnages que je ne connais pas sur la porte. Elle nous dit que nous allons apprendre à lire avec eux. Boule et Bill. C'est un petit garçon et un chien. Un quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un cocker. Trop mignons tous les deux. Je sais que je vais aimer apprendre à lire._

_J'ai sept ans. J'arrive presque à lire tous les mots. Mais les garçons font que se moquer de moi. Je n'y peux rien si je tombe tout le temps. Comment eux ils font pour ne pas avoir des bobos ?_

_J'ai huit ans. Je me suis faite une amie, elle s'appelle Jessica. Je suis contente. Maman m'a autorisée à l'inviter à la maison. Elle pourra même manger le soir et dormir. Maman m'a offert des livres. J'aime lire. Je fais souvent la lecture à Benjamin. Je lui apprends certains mots en cachette. Maman ne veut pas que je lui apprenne à lire, il parait qu'il est trop jeune. Mais il est intelligent mon petit frère, je suis fière de lui._

_J'ai neuf ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Jessica préfère aller avec son amoureux. Elle me laisse toujours toute seule. J'ai mal mais je ne lui dirai rien. Peut-être que moi aussi un jour j'aurai un amoureux. Quand je suis toute seule, je lis. Emmett ne joue plus beaucoup avec moi mais ce n'est pas grave non plus. Je l'aime beaucoup._

_J'ai dix ans. Je suis au CM2. L'année prochaine je serai au collège. J'ai vu Jessica faire un bisou sur la bouche d'un garçon hier dans le préau. Elle ne me voit plus, je suis transparente. Toujours toute seule dans la cour de récréation. J'aimerais avoir une amie. Je n'ose pas aller trop avec Benjamin. Je veux qu'il se fasse des amis. Lui n'a pas le même problème que moi._

_J'ai onze ans. Je suis entrée en 6°. Je vois Emmett beaucoup plus souvent maintenant et je suis contente bien que Benjamin me manque. Mais hier j'ai vu mon grand frère se battre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que c'était avec le garçon qui m'a fait un croche-pied quelques heures plus tôt. Il me manque. Même si je le vois plus souvent j'aimerais qu'il me fasse des gros câlins de temps en temps comme quand nous étions petits._

_J'ai douze ans. Je suis surnommée « la planche ». Je n'ai aucune forme alors que toutes les filles commencent à en avoir. De toute façon, même si j'en avais, on ne les verrait pas. Je préfère mes tee-shirts larges. Emmett aussi d'ailleurs, il fait toujours une drôle de tête quand je mets des vêtements plus près du corps._

_J'ai treize ans. On commence déjà à nous parler orientation. On nous parle des trois grandes sections générales. Scientifique, économique et littéraire. Je sais que je prendrai la littéraire. Les maths ne sont définitivement pas mon truc et j'aime le monde des mots. Je me surprends parfois à relire mes Boule et Bill et me souviens de mon CP. A cette époque, tout était facile. Pas de faux-semblant. Aujourd'hui tout tourne autour des mecs. Moi je m'en fiche. De toute façon aucun ne s'intéresse à moi, je suis tellement transparente._

_J'ai quatorze ans. Cette année je vais passer mon brevet, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà ou presque. Ce sera mon premier examen. Emmett me manque. Il avait redoublé sa quatrième ne nous laissant qu'un an d'écart mais maintenant il est au lycée. Au moins quand je me sentais vraiment seule il était là. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'un an à tenir. Et puis de toute façon je ne pourrai pas rester éternellement derrière mon frère. Il va falloir que je grandisse._

_J'ai quinze ans. Me voici au lycée. Je croyais que ça allait changer quelque chose, mais je me trompais. Je suis toujours aussi transparente. J'ai retrouvé Jessica. Mais elle a beaucoup changé. A moins que ce soit moi qui sois restée de marbre. Elle est déjà sortie avec deux garçons depuis le début de l'année. Mais je vais un peu avec elle de temps en temps. Au moins, dans ces moments là, je parais moins seule et j'inquiète moins Emmett. Il m'encourage toujours à aller vers d'autres filles. Mais personne ne veut de moi. Ni fille, ni mec d'ailleurs. Pas un regard qui me montrerait que j'intéresse un tout petit peu. Ce n'est pas faute de trainer de temps en temps avec Emmett et ses copains. Papa et maman nous ont aussi avoué à Emmett et à moi que Benjamin est malade. Très malade. Une leucémie. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai peur. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il survive. Mais il va guérir, j'en suis certaine. Il ne peut pas en être autrement._

_J'ai seize ans. Je suis passée en section littéraire. Mais à peine avons-nous fait ce choix qu'on nous parle déjà d'universités et de grandes écoles. Je me contente d'écouter de loin. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux faire. Littérature ? Je ne veux pas finir prof et je n'ai pas assez de carrure pour être écrivain. Histoire ? Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Alors quoi ? En attendant je me suis trouvé un petit boulot à la bibliothèque du quartier. Je fais tout pour alléger papa et maman, les frais d'hôpitaux pour Benjamin sont lourds.  
Aujourd'hui Benjamin a rejoint les étoiles. C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, j'ai le cœur déchiré. Je me suis rapprochée d'Emmett mais Benjamin me manque tellement. Je refuse de me dire que je ne reverrai jamais son sourire. Pourquoi lui ? Il était le petit garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse. Je refuse cette vie qu'on m'a donnée. Elle ne m'a pas servi de sauver mon petit frère._

_J'ai dix-sept ans. Ma dernière année de lycée. Si je regarde _Grease_, il semble que ce soit la meilleure. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire, au contraire. Je suis plus seule que jamais, Emmett ayant obtenu son bac, je suis hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que j'ai toujours du mal à remonter la pente après Benjamin. Je me plais à observer les différentes personnalités de ma classe. C'est impressionnant comment nous sommes différents. Mais j'aime ça. Je ne dis rien, j'observe. Je crois avoir trouvé ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine. De toute façon il faut bien se décider. Au moins j'aurai des ouvertures si je voudrai changer plus tard._

_J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis en première année de fac de droit. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne connais personne et je reste transparente. Mais j'ai l'habitude et je préfère ça de toute façon. Je ne saurais pas comment agir.  
La fin de l'année arrive. J'ai eu mon année. On fête les 50 ans de papa, on va lui faire une fête surprise. C'est maman et Emmett qui le voulaient absolument. Moi je suis plus sceptique. Papa est comme moi, il n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire, et encore moins avec un grand public.  
J'ai découvert un nouveau chanteur en préparant des playlists. Edward Masen. Sa musique m'a complètement poignardée. C'est comme s'il chantait ma solitude et mes espoirs. J'ai décidé de me procurer tout ce que je peux à propos de lui pour comprendre comment il arrive à mettre des mots et de la musique sur mes propres émotions._

_J'ai dix-neuf ans. Lors de la fête d'anniversaire de papa j'ai rencontré un garçon du nom de Jacob Black. C'est le fils d'un ami d'enfance de mon père. Il a un an de moins que moi. Quand il m'a proposé un rendez-vous, j'étais tellement étonnée que j'ai accepté en bafouillant et en rougissant. Je ne pensais pas une telle chose possible. De fil en aiguille on a fini par sortir vraiment ensembles. Je l'aime bien, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à passer le grand cap._

_J'ai vingt ans. Un an que je sors avec Jacob. Je reste perplexe, à vrai dire je le suis de plus en plus. Plus j'essaie d'être avec lui, plus je me trouve obsédée par un homme qui ne connait même pas mon existence. Cet Edward Masen est fascinant. Il me touche là où personne n'a jamais eu accès. Je me suis mise comme les groupies à chercher le moindre article sur lui. Ce ne sont pas les rumeurs sur d'éventuelles aventures qui m'intéressent. Non, je veux connaitre son histoire, savoir comment il est parvenu à cette maturité pour son âge. Mais il reste silencieux justement sur ce point. Je le comprends. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. A partir de l'année prochaine je vais entamer une formation de journalisme. Je ferai tout pour intégrer une des meilleures écoles. Je me promets qu'un jour je le rencontrerai pour le remercier. Sans lui je serais morte intérieurement. Je crois qu'il est aussi fragile que je le suis. Il doit savoir qu'il aura au moins aidé une petite française, au loin, dans sa solitude._

_J'ai toujours vingt ans. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence, jamais je ne pourrai aimer Jacob comme il m'aime. J'ai rompu. J'ai mal car je lui ai fait mal. Je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Emmett est vraiment adorable. Je l'ai entendu sans le vouloir insister auprès des parents pour que je puisse partir un peu visiter les Etats-Unis. Il veut m'aider à tourner la page._

_Je suis au Etats-Unis. C'est extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas changé seulement de continent, mais aussi de planète. Les mentalités sont si différentes de la mienne. Mais j'aime, je m'y plais. J'arrive à oublier un peu l'épisode Jacob. Je suis toutefois un peu déçue. J'avais espéré qu'au détour d'une rue je _l'_apercevrais. Après tout, c'est un peu à cause de _lui_ si je suis là. C'est sa musique qui m'a donné le courage de refuser la fatalité de finir ma vie avec un homme j'aimerais seulement bien. _

_Je rentre d'un bar. Je n'ai évidemment pas bu d'alcool, je n'aurai l'âge requis que dans quelques semaines. De toute façon, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Je me suis vraiment amusée. Moi, la petite française qui a toujours été seule, je me suis fait des amis aux Etats-Unis alors que je ne suis que de passage. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de payer une seule de mes consommations. _

_Je ne m'attarde pas, la nuit est trop noire. Mon hôtel n'est pas très loin mais j'ai conscience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trainer. Je suis toujours contrainte de passer par des ruelles sombres, très mal éclairées. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours mon spray au poivre que mon père m'avait donné avant de partir. Sur le coup j'ai été sceptique, mais maintenant il me rassure un peu. _

_J'ai les deux mains dans les poches de mon pull, cachant ainsi portefeuille et spray. Je ris toute seule, repensant aux blagues des mecs avec qui j'étais. Elles me faisaient penser à celles d'Emmett. Mon grand frère me manque beaucoup. Terriblement même. Mais je vais bientôt le retrouver. Il faudra que je lui trouve quelque chose de spécial. Je veux le remercier. Je ne suis pas obligée de faire cher, ce qui compte c'est que ça lui plaise. Peut-être un vrai équipement de base-ball._

_J'entends du bruit derrière moi. J'accélère. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Si je me promène dans la rue, d'autres peuvent le faire. Mais je ne suis pas rassurée. Et puis j'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit. L'hôtel n'est pas très luxueux, bien au contraire, mais il a son charme. La réceptionniste est sympa. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle. Elle était étonnée de savoir que j'étais française. C'est normal, j'ai très vite perdu mon accent. Papa a toujours fait attention que nous soyons bilingues Emmett et moi dès notre plus jeune âge. Il trouvait cela important qu'on n'oublie pas nos origines. Si nous râlions un peu parfois de nous perdre entre l'Anglais et le Français, après pendant notre scolarité ça nous a toujours aidé. Au moins Emmett pouvait avoir la moyenne au moins dans une matière._

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochent malgré mon accélération. Je jette un œil discret derrière moi avant d'entrer dans cette petite ruelle. Un homme seul. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son visage. Mais il est inquiétant. C'est stupide, je suis trop trouillarde. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir cette boulle au ventre. _

_Le bref aperçu que j'ai eu me l'a montré comme assez grand, les cheveux clairs, je crois. Il a des habits sombres et les mains dans son jeans. _

_Je me retourne à nouveau. Je croise son regard et vois son sourire. _

_Il continue de se rapprocher. J'hésite à entrer dans cette ruelle. Si je ne le fais pas il va vraiment être à ma hauteur. Mais si j'y pénètre, il est presque certain que personne ne m'entendra ou me verra si j'ai des problèmes. Alors que faire ? _

_Je cours. Je continue d'avancer et je cours en serrant portefeuille et spray au poivre dans mes deux petites mains. Comment Emmett m'avait appris à positionner mes poings déjà ? Ah oui, et le coup dans les parties peut aussi se révéler utile._

_- Hey ! Attends !_

_Mince. Il ne veut pas me lâcher. Si jamais il parvient à m'accoster, je suis française et je ne comprends pas un mot d'anglais. Peut-être va-t-il me lâcher._

_Je continue de courir. Hors de question que je ne m'arrête. Je l'entends derrière, ses pas se rapprochent. Je ne veux même pas me retourner, je suis certaine de tomber avec ma maladresse. Mais pourquoi ai-je décliné l'invitation à me raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel ? Ah oui, il était à moitié bourré et il avait certainement envie de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu._

_Ses pas sont encore plus près. Je continue de courir._

_Je sens un mouvement du côté de mon pull. Puis une main agripper fermement mon bras. Je suis contrainte de m'arrêter. _

_- Ne cours pas aussi vite, je veux juste te parler._

_Je ne réponds rien. Je tente de dégager mon bras mais il m'en empêche. _

_- Bah alors ma belle ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Tu ne veux même pas me parler ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça._

_Je tente de lui donner un coup dans les parties et d'utiliser mon spray mais manque mon coup et titube._

_- Alors ma salope ? C'est quoi ça ? Ce sont les coups que tu aimes ?_

_Je me reçois un coup de genou dans le ventre. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'ai mal. Terriblement. Je ne comprends que trop bien ce qu'il m'arrive. J'essaie de crier à l'aide mais il plaque sa main devant ma bouche. Je me tourne vers le bout de la ruelle, je vois une silhouette au loin. On pourrait presque croire que c'est celle de l'homme dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse. Car même si je ne l'avais jamais vu et que je ne le connaissais pas, je sentais que c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu._

_Je me débats. Non, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je le refuse. Je n'ai que vingt ans. Mais pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais jolie, je suis tout de ce qui est de plus banal. Je ne suis rien. _

_Il me frappe à la tête. Je sens l'odeur du sang. Mais il ne faut pas que le flanche. Je ne dois pas m'évanouir. Je dois utiliser le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour tenter de m'enfuir. Je le dois. Un visage s'impose à moi. Celui de Benjamin qui me crie de ne pas abandonner. Que lui n'a jamais abandonné et qu'il vivra tant que je serai là pour me souvenir de lui. Sa voix me redonne le courage dont j'avais besoin._

_J'essaie de me débattre à nouveau. Je mords mon agresseur. Ses longs cheveux blonds me fouettent le visage alors qu'il pousse un cri de douleur. Puis un nouveau coup._

_J'entends un déchirement. Celui de mon pull. Comment a-t-il réussi à le déchirer aussi facilement ? Ah oui, sa force. Dois-je vraiment me battre ? Peut-être que ce sera pire si j'essaie de m'enfuir. _

_Je sens une main chaude parcourir ma peau._

_- Alors tu t'es résignée ? Tu es à moi ma belle. A moi et rien qu'à moi. Tu verras, tu aimeras ça._

_Sa voix me rappelle à la réalité. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser faire. Je ne donnerai pas à ce salop ce que j'ai refusé à Jacob. _

_Je me débattis à nouveau. Il me plaqua plus fermement en me mordant le coup, me le suçant. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche. Je sentis sa main commencer à déboutonner mon jeans et s'immiscer dans ma culotte._

_Non, il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas. Je le refuse. Mon dieu, venez à mon aide. Benjamin, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. _

_Je sens mon corps réagir à sa stimulation, et je me déteste. Même mon corps m'abandonne. Et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai tellement mal._

_Je n'arrive même plus à entendre ce qu'il me dit. Je sens quelque chose se frotter à mon intimité. Je me dégoûte, la nausée qui s'est emparée de moi est tellement forte. Je n'ai même pas senti quand il a fini de me déshabiller, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Il me mordille ma poitrine, non, il la mord. Je me sens si sale. _

_Un cri de douleur. Il est en moi et il y est entré de manière si violente. J'ai mal. Non, c'est au-delà de la douleur. Je suis emboitée avec ce monstre alors que je voudrais me trouver si loin de lui. C'est comme si je suis son esclave, ou sa prisonnière à vie. Je ne fais qu'un avec lui alors qu'il est tout ce qui me dégoûte, me révolte, me répugne le plus._

_Je le sens mouvoir en moi. Quand il se recule à chaque fois j'espère réussir à le repousser définitivement, mais à chaque fois il revient de manière encore plus violente. J'essaie de crier mais il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche contre ma volonté et la malaxe avec violence. Cette même violence que dans ses coups de rein. _

_Et puis je l'entends hurler à son tour, mais lui parce qu'il atteignait son paroxysme de plaisir. Comment pouvait-il avoir du plaisir alors que moi je souffrais mille et une morts ?_

_Il se retire et j'entends son rire au loin. Moi je suis épuisée, je veux mourir. Comme s'il avait entendu mes prières, il me donne encore plus de coups. J'hurle sous la douleur, mais au fond de moi je le remercie presque. Au moins, il me permet d'en finir avec cette vie. Elle comporte trop de malheurs, trop de pleurs. Je vais pouvoir retrouver Benjamin._

_Au loin je l'entends s'éloigner. J'entends une dernière fois sa voix._

_- Je te prends ton portefeuille ma belle. Au moins j'aurai un petit souvenir de toi. Quel dommage, tu étais bien jolie._

_Et puis encore son rire. Qu'il le prenne ce portefeuille, je m'en fous. Je m'en vais rejoindre Benjamin. Je n'ai laissé personne derrière moi. Je ne suis indispensable pour personne. Alors je meurs._

_J'ai vingt-et un ans. J'ai été sauvée mais j'avais perdu la mémoire. Aujourd'hui je me souviens. Et je veux mourir. _

Un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce.


	17. 15 : Ne pas reculer

_Bonjour._

_Bon, je vais avouer les raisons de mes publications rapides lol. J'ai arrêté la fac à cause de mes horaires et de ma préparation à mon école de journalisme. Histoire compliquée mais je cherche actuellement un travail en attendant et j'attends les cours par correspondance. J'ai donc quelques jours de libres, expliquant mes rapides chapitres lol. Pour ceux qui sont inquiets, le Journal est aussi en cours d'écriture, mais plus difficile donc plus long. D'ailleurs, jeune fille, DEUG de droit, habitant région parisienne, bonne écriture et bon relationnel, recherche travail lol. Si vous êtes intéressé, on ne sait jamais lol.  
_

_Vos réactions sur mon précédent chapitre m'ont rassurée. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui s'est révélé encore plus difficile à écrire. J'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de trop rapide ou de décalé. Si vous pensez qu'effectivement, je me suis plantée, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'irais jusqu'à le réécrire s'il le faut. _

_Sinon, petit bonus au début du chapitre, je pense que c'était nécessaire pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Préparez également sous le coude deux musiques : _Never think _de notre Rob et _(Every thing I do) I do it for you_ de Brian Adams._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15. Ne pas reculer**

*******

**BPOV**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais là. Puis, tout me revint. Ma journée de cours, mon retour à la maison, et ce visage. Ce rêve.

_Oh pitié ! Dites moi que tout ça c'était vraiment un cauchemar !_

Mais je ne cessais de revoir ces images dans ma tête. Ce visage. Je ressentais chaque sensation de cette nuit là. Chaque morsure. Chaque coup de rein. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau.

Je voulais mourir. Là, tout de suite et maintenant. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir d'autre chose que de cette nuit. Pourtant tous mes souvenirs étaient revenus, je le savais, mais seul celui-là se manifestait. Je ne pouvais même plus dire si j'avais une famille ou des amis, ce genre d'informations m'était inconnu. Tout le beau, tout l'heureux m'avait abandonné. Seuls la souffrance, la haine, le dégoût restaient. Ils avaient pris possession de mon corps, de mon âme.

Puis la colère. Pourquoi moi ? J'étais en colère contre moi, j'aurais certainement pu éviter ça. Contre lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche ma vie ? Contre le monde entier. Personne n'était venu à mon secours.

Je ne m'entendis même pas pleurer ou hurler. Ce n'est que quand je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules que je pris conscience que quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Je rejetai de toutes mes forces ce contact, tombai de mon lit et me terrai dans un coin de la pièce.

Je ne vis même pas qui avait osé me toucher. Si ça se trouve, c'était _lui_. Non ! J'allais le tuer de mes propres mains. Je levai alors le regard en direction de la personne qui m'avait touchée. Je savais qu'il y avait une haine infinie au fond de mes yeux ordinaires. Je m'en fichais. J'allais le réduire en cendre.

Et là, je fus surprise. Il n'y avait pas une personne, mais plusieurs. Pendant une seconde de lucidité je vis que je connaissais ces visages. Cette seconde me permit d'avoir la raison reprendre le dessus sur ma folie et j'entendis au loin des « Bella ». Je fondis alors en larme. La colère venait de s'évaporer pour laisser place à la honte. La honte de ma faiblesse, de ma folie, de cette nuit là.

Je n'osais plus les regarder. Ces personnes qui autrefois m'appréciaient et même m'estimaient. Ils étaient tous là.

Papa, maman, Emmett, Edward, Alice et même le docteur Hale. Tous voyaient à quel point j'étais pitoyable. Mes parents qui m'ont élevée et qui mériteraient d'avoir une fille digne de leur nom. Mon frère qui m'a toujours protégée, même quand j'étais trop jeune pour le comprendre. Ma meilleure amie qui n'hésitait pas à traverser un océan pour m'encourager. Mon thérapeute qui m'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était fier de moi.

Et Edward, l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il ne savait pas qui j'étais vraiment. Il aimait une jeune femme innocente. Mais ce n'était qu'une image. Je ne suis rien, juste un débris qui ne demande qu'une chose : mourir.

**EPOV**

J'avais été si heureux de la voir de retour. A son visage elle semblait sereine et chaque sourire était une bénédiction. Mais elle s'était soudainement figée alors que je venais de l'embrasser. Elle fixait la télévision. Le présentateur montrait le visage d'un homme, soupçonné de viols à… Seattle ?

Je me tournai alors immédiatement vers ma Bella. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, mais chacun pouvait y voir l'horreur se dessiner sur son visage. Le silence venait de s'installer dans la pièce, Alice avait également compris ce qu'il se passait. Je tentai de regagner l'attention de la femme que j'aimais, mais rien. Et puis soudainement, un cri. Son cri. Il était baigné dans l'effroi et l'horreur. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle se retrouva dans mes bras, inconsciente.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je tentai de la ranimer mais rien n'y faisait. Alice appela immédiatement le docteur Hale en lui expliquant brièvement la situation. Il promit d'être là dans les prochaines minutes. Puis je l'entendis au loin prévenir sa famille.

Pendant ce temps j'avais amené Bella dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle s'agitait, se débattait même. Alice me rejoignit avec un gant froid pour tenter de l'apaiser mais rien ne fit. Quelques minutes plus tard le docteur Hale arriva, à bout de souffle, puis Renée, Charlie et enfin Emmett.

Le docteur Hale nous expliqua que Bella avait très certainement retrouvé la mémoire et s'était souvenue de son agression. Le retour à la réalité allait être extrêmement difficile. Moi je gardais un nom en tête. James Gigandet. Une haine sans nom venait de naître en moi. A n'en pas douter il était celui qui avait détruit ma Bella. Et il était un homme mort. Jamais je ne le laisserais s'en tirer, il allait souffrir mille fois plus de souffrances que ce qu'il avait fait souffrir à la femme que j'aimais.

Nous étions sortis pour discuter de tout cela. Renée et Alice étaient en pleurs et le docteur Hale tentait tant bien que mal de les rassurer. Puis des nouveaux cris de la chambre de Bella, des sanglots à briser des cœurs de pierre.

Aussitôt je me précipitai dans la chambre, suivi du docteur Hale et des autres. Bella était réveillée, assise sur son lit et hurlait en déversant des torrents de larmes. Je m'approchai et voulus la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je fus immédiatement violemment rejeté, à tel point que je manquai de tomber sous la surprise. Elle, en revanche se retrouva effectivement par terre, et courut se cacher dans un coin de la pièce. Quand elle releva ses yeux, j'y vis de la haine. Jamais je n'avais vu pareil sentiment à cet extrême, et encore moins dans ses yeux. Mais c'était la haine à l'état pur que je voyais. J'en eus le cœur brisé. M'était-elle destinée ?

Puis, deux secondes plus tard, le regard s'adoucit et ce que j'y vis était pire encore. Un désespoir si intense qu'il ne pouvait que contaminer tout le monde. J'avais déjà vu ce sentiment dans les yeux de Bella, mais pas de cette intensité. Pas même à l'époque dans les yeux d'Alice j'avais assisté à cela.

Oui, elle s'était souvenue. Et c'était certainement pire que ce que nous avions imaginé.

**BPOV**

- **Bella, c'est le docteur Hale. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous venez régulièrement à mon cabinet pour discuter…**

Je relevai le regard que j'avais encore baissé. J'avais un jeune homme blond devant moi, accroupi, à environ un mètre cinquante de moi. De la bienveillance dans les yeux, une grande sérénité communicative. Je parvins à me détendre légèrement, suffisamment pour hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

- **Bien. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Ils vont tous sortir de votre chambre pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Et nous allons parler un peu tous les deux. S'il le faut nous reprendrons le système des oui-non que nous avions avant que vous ne retrouviez la parole. D'accord ?**

J'hochai à nouveau la tête. J'avais retrouvé mes esprits, du moins suffisamment pour être un peu dans le présent. Je vis dans le flou de ma vision les personnes présentes sortir de la pièce sans dire un mot.

- **Et si vous vous remettiez sur votre lit ? Vous serez plus confortable et moi je me ferai moins mal aux genoux.**

Il avait baissé les yeux vers ses deux membres en disant ça avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il est vrai que sa position accroupie ne devait pas être des plus confortables. En guise de réponse je me levai lentement, me plaçai sur ma couette et me recroquevillai. De son côté, il prit ma chaise de bureau et la plaçait près de moi, mais toujours en laissant une distance de sécurité.

- **Bella, vous avez retrouvé la mémoire n'est-ce pas ?**

Hochement de tête. Oui, je l'avais retrouvée, et à quel prix. Je me sentais si vide, si détruite. De son côté, il avait la mine grave. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

- **Bella… C'est l'homme de la télévision ?**

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Cette déchirure en moi était trop violente, trop profonde. Ce visage, toujours ce visage qui m'obsédait. Ce rictus. Ce plaisir qu'il prenait alors qu'il était lié à moi.

- **Bella… Vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous sommes tous là. Vos parents, votre frère, Alice et surtout Edward. Moi également, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, je vous en fais la promesse. Mais il va falloir que vous acceptiez d'en parler. A moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais si vous gardez toutes ces visions en vous, pour vous, elles vont vous détruire. Elles ont déjà commencé. Ne le laissez pas gagner, je vous en supplie. Vous valez tellement mieux. Regardez-moi Bella s'il vous plait.**

Je levai péniblement les yeux et ancrai mon regard baigné de larmes dans le sien.

**- Je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, mais tant pis. Je vous considère plus que comme une simple patiente. Je vois en vous une amie. C'est étrange de dire cela et surtout normalement je n'en ai pas le droit, mais c'est malgré tout le cas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, mais ce n'est certainement pas de votre faute. D'une manière générale – et je ne dis pas que votre cas est une généralité mais c'est souvent ce qu'il se passe – la victime d'un viol ressent une très grande culpabilité. Cela provient généralement des paroles et des gestes de son agresseur. C'est un peu comme une seconde victoire. Prendre ce qu'il veut et faire culpabiliser sa victime. Il inverse les rôles. Mais la victime est bien celle à qui on a pris sa dignité, et pas l'inverse Bella. Il faut que vous acceptiez d'entrevoir cela pour que l'on puisse avancer réellement. Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser. Et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'une quelconque faiblesse. Mais je sais que mes paroles sont vides de sens car je ne sais pas avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous trouviez la force de le raconter pendant que c'est frais dans votre mémoire et que vous en avez le courage. Si vous gardez cela pour vous, tout ne peut qu'empirer…**

Il avait été très calme en prononçant ce long discours. Parfois dans ses pensées, parfois à me regarder dans les yeux. Mais cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de me calmer un peu. Je repensais à toutes ses paroles. Etais-je seulement capable de décrire cette horreur ?

- **Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Il est tard. Demain je repasse à treize heures, avant mes consultations habituelles. Ne sortez pas seule, et ne sortez que si vous le voulez vraiment. Evitez de regarder les actualités, faites ce que vous aimez. Ecouter de la musique, lire, être avec vos proches. Mais essayez de ne pas rester seule quand vous ne dormez pas. J'ai laissé tout à l'heure à votre mère des calmants pour ce soir, ils vous permettront de dormir d'un sommeil profond. Mais surtout, si vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas. Allez même réveiller la ou les personnes à qui vous aurez envie de parler, je suis certain qu'ils ne demandent que ça. Vous pouvez également m'appeler sans la moindre hésitation. D'accord ?**

J'opinai de la tête. Il me fit un dernier sourire et sortit de ma chambre. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. C'était ce à quoi j'aspirais et à la fois ce que je redoutais le plus. Je me recroquevillai sur mon lit, remontant mes genoux sous mon menton. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur mes joues. Puis j'entendis frapper discrètement à ma porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement et je vis apparaitre mon ange. Edward. Je crois que c'est lui que j'avais rejeté si violemment quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait dû avoir le cœur brisé, être déçu encore par mon attitude.

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse. Je le voyais avec un verre d'eau et une assiette.

- Je peux entrer ?

J'hochais la tête. Il s'approcha de moi, et me tendit le verre d'eau en prenant soin de ne pas être trop près de moi et de ne pas me toucher. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier sa sollicitude. Je bus une gorgée. A côté, une assiette avec une gélule, certainement le calmant, et des cookies. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim.

- Je suis désolé Bella. J'aimerais être assez fort pour trouver ces paroles réconfortantes, pour te montrer que jamais je ne te laisserais et que surtout quoi qu'il se soit passé ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je me retrouve à nouveau en panne de mots. Jamais je ne pourrai vraiment imaginer ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu vis, mais sache que si tu veux le partager avec moi, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter.

Je le regardai alors. Il semblait vraiment torturé. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il partageait déjà ma souffrance. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de sentir qu'il était là. Mais j'étais si fatiguée. Finalement, en un effort presque surhumain, je parvins à dire quelques mots. Les premiers véritables depuis le retour du cauchemar.

- Tu pourrais me jouer et me chanter quelque chose pendant que je m'endors ? J'ai besoin de t'entendre…

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je parle et encore moins à une telle requête. Pourtant, c'est sa musique qui a guidé ma vie depuis quelques années. Maintenant je m'en rappelle. Il me sourit alors, de ce sourire qui réchauffe les cœurs, et se leva certainement pour aller chercher sa guitare.

Pendant ce temps je pris la gélule et l'avalai. Je détestais les médicaments, mais là je refusais de voir ce visage hanter ma nuit. Edward revint alors que je finissais mon verre d'eau. Il prit place et commença à jouer et à chanter de sa voix enchanteresse. De mon côté je me glissai dans les draps et me laissai bercer par la mélodie qui commençait à réussir à me calmer.

[I should] Never think **([Je ne devrais] Jamais penser)**  
What's in your heart **(A ce qui est dans ton cœur)**  
What's in our home **(Ce qui est chez nous)**  
That's all I want **(Est tout ce que je veux)**

You'll learn to hate me **(Tu apprendras à me haïr)**  
But you still call me baby **(Mais tu continues de m'appeler bébé)**  
Oh, love **(Oh, mon amour)**  
Just call me by my name **(Appelle-moi juste par mon nom)**

Girl save your soul **(Jeune fille, sauve ton âme)**  
Save your soul **(Sauve ton âme)**  
Before you're too far gone **(Avant que ce ne soit trop tard)**  
Before nothing can be done **(Avant qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire)**

I've tried decide when **(J'ai essayé de décider quand)**  
Shall I win **(Je vais gagner)**  
I ain't got no fight in me **(Je n'ai pas la force en moi de me battre)**  
In this whole damn world **(Dans ce foutu monde)**  
To tell you hold off **(Pour te tenir loin de moi)**  
But you still hold on **(Mais tu continue de t'accrocher)**  
It's the one thing that I known **(C'est la seule chose que je sais)**

Once I put my coat on **(Une fois que je mets mon manteau)**  
I'm coming out in this all wrong **(Que je me débarrasse de ce mensonge)**  
She's standing outside holding me** (Elle reste dehors, me retenant)**  
She's saying, 'Oh, please** (Elle me dit, « Oh, je t'en prie)**  
I'm in love **(Je suis amoureuse)**  
I'm in love' **(Je suis amoureuse »)**

Girl save your soul **(Jeune fille, sauve ton âme)**  
Oh save your soul **(Oh sauve ton âme)**  
Before you're too far gone **(Avant que ce ne soit trop tard)**  
Before nothing can be done **(Avant qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire)**

'Cause without me **(Parce que sans moi)**  
You got it all **(Tu as tout à gagner)**  
So hold on **(Donc tiens bon)**  
Without me you got it all **(Sans moi tu as tout à gagner)**  
So hold on **(Donc tiens bon)**  
Without me you got it all **(Sans moi tu as tout à gagner)**  
Without me you got it all **(Sans moi tu as tout à gagner)**  
So hold on **(Donc tiens bon)**  
Without me you got it all **(Sans moi tu as tout à gagner)**  
So hold on **(Donc tiens bon)**  
Without me you got it all **(Sans moi tu as tout à gagner)**  
So hold on **(Donc tiens bon)** (1)

Et je me laissai bercer par la mélancolie d'Edward pour rejoindre la mienne dans mes songes.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin. Je vis qu'un matelas d'appoint avait été installé dans ma chambre et qu'Edward y était profondément endormi. Me connaissant, il n'avait certainement pas eu beaucoup ce privilège durant la nuit. Le calmant ne m'avait pas empêché de faire des cauchemars où je _le_ revoyais et j'avais certainement parlé voire crié dans mon sommeil. Je choisis donc de le laisser dormir et de l'observer comme il m'avait certainement observée.

Son visage était à la fois serein, mais également tourmenté. C'est très difficile à décrire. Il avait ce calme du sommeil réparateur, mais en même temps il était aisé de voir que même ses rêves étaient préoccupants. Et certainement à cause de moi, encore. Ce n'est pas juste. C'était déjà assez difficile pour moi de vivre tout ça, mais en en plus il fallait que cela éclabousse les personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher au monde. Et ça, c'était inadmissible. Edward avait été obligé de veiller sur moi, de dormir par terre, de mal dormir tout court, j'avais inquiété tous mes proches et ce n'était pas près de se terminer.

Non ! Il m'avait déjà tout pris. Mais je ferais tout pour _les_ protéger. Ils n'avaient pas à payer de ma faiblesse. Il fallait que je remonte la pente. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. J'avais déjà tant avancé ces dernières semaines. J'avais retrouvé le sourire, même le rire et je reparlais. Je m'interdisais de perdre tout cela. Même si pour cela il me fallait me déchirer encore plus tout mon être afin de mettre des mots sur ces horreurs, j'y parviendrais. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward choisit de se réveiller. Il commença à bouger doucement, il s'agita. Puis il ouvrit ses yeux. Je contemplai ce spectacle qui m'apaisait. Je compris en le regardant qu'effectivement je n'étais pas seule dans mon malheur et je n'avais pas le droit de rajouter des problèmes à toutes ces personnes.

Sa tête se tourna vers moi, et il vit ainsi que j'étais également réveillée. Il me fit un petit sourire, puis se frotta les yeux avant d'orienter à nouveau son attention vers moi.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'étais montrée si faible la veille. Il s'assit sur son matelas avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin Bella ?

Sa voix était si douce. Envoutante.

- Mieux, je crois. Pardonne-moi pour hier je…

- Bella. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à pardonner. Mais j'ai si peur. Peur que tu me rejettes et que tu te renfermes.

Je lui pris la main. Je voulais d'abord lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Mais le contact me crispa et mon cœur s'affola. Je revis les images de _lui_, me touchant. Cependant je me détendis quand je vis le regard étonné d'Edward, suivi d'une inondation d'amour dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Je refuse de retourner en arrière. Hier je… j'ai revu tout ça. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai vu, près de moi, veillant sur moi, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser détruire car cela vous ferait aussi du mal. Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Hier je me trouvais dans le désespoir le plus profond, et aujourd'hui je… ce n'est pas que je vais mieux, c'est que j'ai décidé de je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner. Mais…

Les sanglots revinrent me secouer. J'avais besoin d'évacuer, je ne cherchai même pas à les dissimuler.

- Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Comme j'ai mal. J'ai besoin de toi Edward, encore. Ne m'abandonne pas.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Bella. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi.

Temps de pause. On s'apprivoisait comme autrefois, cherchant nos mots et décryptant nos émotions.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?, reprit-il. Tu devrais essayer de manger quelque chose.

J'hochai de la tête et il se leva pour me tendre ma robe de chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Toujours prévenant, toujours aux petits soins. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter.

Je pris conscience de quelque chose. Si un jour j'arrivais à lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, jamais je ne lui avouerais qu'il était certainement près de moi quand c'est arrivé. Je suis presque certaine que la silhouette au loin c'était lui. Ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer ce qu'il se passait ?

Je le suivis et quand je descendis, tout le monde était dans la cuisine, et tous étonnés de me voir debout derrière Edward. Ils me firent cependant tous un sourire, mais il était gêné, je pouvais le voir. Il fallait que j'arrête ça immédiatement avant de devenir encore plus folle.

- Je vais… ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que le pire est passé. Je ne peux qu'aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes étaient revenues. Je ne pouvais les empêcher. Toujours cette déchirure dès qu'il fallait ce serait-ce qu'évoquer tout cela.

- Oh Bella !, fit le lutin.

Elle s'approcha de moi mais garda la distance de sécurité. Elle me prit délicatement mes deux mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur de m'affronter, et de voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Elle ne baissait pas le regard. Et je crois que ça me fit vraiment du bien. Je ne pouvais que lui être reconnaissante de cela.

Finalement je mangeai quelques gaufres que maman avait faites. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête les pâtisseries car là j'allais enfler. Je me fichais royalement de mon poids, c'était bien ma dernière préoccupation, mais quand même. Quoique je devais avouer que j'adorais ça.

Edward reprit sa guitare ensuite et commença à nouveau à chanter.

Look into my eyes - you will see **(Regarde dans mes yeux – tu verras)**  
What you mean to me **(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)**  
Search your heart - search your soul **(Cherche ton cœur – cherche ton âme)**  
And when you find me there you'll search no more **(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)**

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)**  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for **(Tu ne peux me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se tuer pour ça)**  
You know it's true **(Tu sais que c'est vrai)**  
Everything I do - I do it for you **(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)**

Look into your heart - you will find **(Regarde dans ton cœur – tu trouveras)**  
There's nothin' there to hide **(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher)**  
Take me as I am - take my life **(Prends moi tel que je suis – prends ma vie)**  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **(Je donnerais tout – je me sacrifierais)**

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for **(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre)**  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more **(Je ne peux m'en empêcher – il n'y a rien que je ne veuille davantage)**  
You know it's true **(Tu sais que c'est vrai)**  
Everything I do - I do it for you **(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)**

There's no love - like your love **(Il n'y a pas d'amour – comme le tien)**  
And no other - could give more love **(Et personne – ne peut donner plus d'amour)**  
There's nowhere - unless you're there **(Il n'y a nulle-part où aller – sauf si tu y es)**  
All the time - all the way **(Tout le temps – en tout lieu)**

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **(Oh – tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)**  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more **(Je ne peux m'en empêcher – Il n'y a rien que je ne veuille davantage)**  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you **(Je me battrais pour toi – Je mentirais pour toi)**  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **(Je marcherais sur le fil en équilibre pour toi – Et je mourrais pour toi)**

You know it's true **(Tu sais que c'est vrai)**  
Everything I do - I do it for you **(Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi)** (2)

J'avais reconnu la chanson de Brian Adams, mais qu'il la chante aujourd'hui me fit à la fois un coup de poignard dans le cœur et à la fois… je ne sais pas. Cela me mit en confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivait le docteur Hale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le sourire illuminant le visage d'Alice. Elle semblait vraiment accrochée mais j'avais peur que par ma faute ils se retiennent.

- **Bonjour Bella. Vous allez mieux ?**

**- Je crois oui. **

**- Bien. Voulez-vous parler ? Je me suis désengagé pour l'après midi. **

**- Oui. Je crois que je suis prête. Mais je voudrais qu'Edward soit là s'il l'accepte.**

Ce dernier me regarda, étonné. Mais quand il comprit que je le voulais véritablement, il me fit un sourire chaleureux et acquiesça. C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre.

* * *

(1) _Never think_, paroles et musique de Robert Pattinson

(2) _(Everything I do) I do it for you, _Brian Adams


	18. 16 : Comprendre

_Bonjour ! _

_Je pétais la forme aujourd'hui, j'ai donc entrepris l'écriture du chapitre et je l'ai même fini. Mais je dois vous avouer que le moral est pas mal redescendu au fil de l'écriture. Je le trouve personnellement plus difficile que celui du souvenir. Il ne traite que de la conversation attendue donc on pourrait croire que c'est répétitif par rapport au souvenir, mais l'agression est décryptée, décomposée. En cela, c'est très difficile. Je vous préviens car je pense qu'il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché._

_Vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai fait beaucoup d'allusions aux romans dans ce chapitre. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'idée originale appartient à Stephenie Meyer lol._

_Pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre et éviter de vous donner envie de vous jeter du haut d'un pont, je vous ai fait une surprise sur la fin. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Avant de finir ce petit blabla, je voudrais faire quelque chose que je ne fais que rarement. Si vous aimez cette FF, je pense que vous aimerez _Fragile comme du Crystal_ de tiftouff19. Il faut aussi avoir vraiment le coeur accroché, mais elle est magnifique._

_Voilà, bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses si je vous casse le moral en ce dimanche. A bientôt j'espère !_

_Lauriane_

_P.S. Merci pour tous vos encouragements dans ma recherche de travail ^^

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 16. Comprendre**

*******

Je commençai à prendre peur de ma décision. Allais-je vraiment pouvoir en parler ? Surtout devant Edward ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à savoir s'il devait être là pendant que je tentais de mettre des mots sur cette période. Ça s'était fait tout seul. Avec du recul je crois que je ne voulais pas le raconter deux fois mais que je voulais qu'il sache. De plus il avait toujours été celui qui m'aidait à aller mieux et son encouragement avait eu en tous temps la vertu de me faire avancer. J'avais besoin de lui pour surmonter cette étape. Si je pouvais survivre à cela, je pouvais survivre à tout, à n'en pas douter.

Mais restait encore à passer cette épreuve.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, en tailleurs. Le docteur Hale prit la chaise de bureau. Edward ne semblait pas trop savoir où se mettre. Je lui fis alors signe de venir prendre place avec moi, à côté de moi. Il s'exécuta, et je lui pris la main. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était auprès de moi, et que c'était lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre. Ils attendaient tous les deux que je fasse le premier pas. Edward traçait des ronds de son pouce sur le dos de ma main, le docteur Hale m'adressait un sourire bienveillant et qui mettait en confiance. C'était incroyable cette capacité qu'il avait d'influencer les émotions des gens.

- **Docteur, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je parle en anglais ? Ce sera plus simple pour moi…**

- **Non, pas du tout Bella. Faites comme vous le sentez.**

Ça y est, je n'avais plus le droit de reculer. Je pouvais le faire, mais je me l'interdisais. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Je faisais tout pour me le persuader. Mais par où commencer ?

- Je me suis souvenu de tout. De mes souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à ce qui… a précédé mon amnésie. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Quand Emmett a commencé à entrer dans l'âge ingrat, je me suis retrouvée seule. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu mais il me manquait. Puis est arrivé Benjamin. J'avais cinq ans quand il est né. J'ai immédiatement été en admiration devant lui et nous sommes devenus très proches. Comme vous avez eu l'occasion de le voir, maman est un peu… insouciante. J'ai été une seconde mère pour lui. Mais un jour on a appris qu'il avait une leucémie. J'ai refusé de perdre espoir mais il a bien fallu l'accepter, admettre qu'il allait nous quitter. Il… a rejoint les étoiles quand j'avais seize ans. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me relever et je crois même que jamais je n'y suis vraiment arrivée.

Les larmes recommençaient à couler abondamment le long de mes joues. Edward avait glissé sa seconde main dans mon dos et tentait de m'apaiser. Mais c'était presque sans espoir. J'allais devoir tout dire, tout ce que j'avais gardé au fond de mon être depuis tant d'années, et ça allait faire très mal.

- A dix-neuf ans, j'ai commencé à sortir avec le fils d'un ami de mon père. Jacob Black. Il était si gentil, si adorable, toujours aux petits soins avec moi. Mais c'était une erreur malgré tout car derrière tous ces « je t'aime » se cachait une profonde amitié de mon côté, et non de l'Amour. C'est après notre rupture qu'Emmett a voulu me payer le voyage aux Etats-Unis.

On y était. Je pris une très grande inspiration qui ne me donna malheureusement aucun courage. Mais Edward resserra ses doigts autour des miens pour me rappeler qu'il était là.

- J'ai recherché qui j'étais durant ce séjour. Pendant plusieurs années j'avais été hantée par une musique qui m'avait toujours guidée dans mes choix, même dans celui de ma rupture avec Jake. C'était la tienne Edward. J'ai toujours été attirée malgré moi vers toi, tel un aimant. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, c'était ainsi. Pour la première fois je me suis fait des amis. J'étais la « petite française » mais tout le monde m'appréciait. L'hospitalité a vraiment été parfaite. C'est en rentrant d'un pub un soir que…

Sanglots. Le docteur Hale intervint pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé.

- Prenez votre temps Bella. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rappelez-vous que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger. Choisissez vos mots. Vous faites un travail merveilleux, ne doutez pas de vous.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Puis, je tentai de me calmer afin de pouvoir parler distinctement. C'était extrêmement difficile.

- Je n'avais pas bu, mais je n'étais pas rassurée. La nuit était noire et je savais que je devais passer par des ruelles pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Je m'étais bien aperçu qu'un homme derrière moi marchait dans la même direction que moi, mais Port Angeles est ouverte à tous n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cependant hésité avant d'entrer dans cette ruelle. J'aurais dû m'arrêter là, attendre qu'il passe ou que quelqu'un soit près de moi… Mais j'ai été trop stupide pour ça.

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward se resserrer. Je tournai alors mon visage vers lui et le vis fermé. Oui, j'avais été stupide et je venais de le décevoir. Mon cœur se brisa mais je m'obligeai de continuer. Il ne pouvait m'aimer sur un mensonge. J'étais prête à le perdre pour qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

- Je me suis avancée dans la ruelle. Et tout d'un coup il m'a appelée. Je ne me suis pas retournée, j'ai accéléré espérant naïvement qu'il me laisserait. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. J'ai donc commencé à courir en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, mais il m'a rattrapée.

Je revivais ces moments. Je sentais sa main me serrer le bras. J'y plaçai même la mienne par réflexe au même endroit. Je sentais son odeur, son souffle. Le mien se coupait peu à peu, ou plutôt j'haletais. J'avais du mal à inspirer, à expirer. Cette terreur prenait possession de moi. Je ne sentais plus les mains d'Edward. Je ne voyais plus le docteur Hale. J'étais de retour dans cette ruelle. J'étais seule avec _lui_.

- Il m'a agrippée par le bras, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. J'ai essayé de me débattre, le frapper dans les parties en l'aspergeant du spray au poivre que j'avais dans ma main, mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai raté la seule réelle occasion que j'avais de m'enfuir.

Oui, j'avais eu cette occasion. Mais ma maladresse maladive m'en avait empêchée. Pourquoi ai-je toujours été aussi maladroite ? Je ne méritais pas tout le soutien que j'avais. J'aurais pu éviter cela. Mais j'étais faible. Je me voulais forte, mais je n'étais rien. Juste une pauvre fille causant des soucis à tout son entourage car elle est incapable de s'assumer.

- Il m'a alors donné un coup de genou dans le ventre pour me punir. Ça m'a littéralement coupé le souffle. J'ai été presque assommée à cause de ça pendant quelques secondes, mais après j'ai repris mes esprits et j'ai tenté de me débattre encore. Il m'a alors donné un coup à la tête. J'ai… j'ai eu si mal. J'entends encore ses rires sadiques. Je crois… je crois qu'il était même content que je me débatte ainsi.

Non, c'est même une certitude. Ce qui lui plaisait, c'était ma souffrance. Mes cris, mes misérables coups pour tenter de me débattre. A chaque fois que j'abandonnais il cherchait à me réveiller pour que je me débatte ainsi. Il était comme un chasseur qui ne chasse que les proies intéressantes.

- Dans ma tête, j'entendais la voix de Benjamin et je voyais son visage. Il me disait de ne pas abandonner. Mais quand il a déchiré mes vêtements, je me suis résignée. Je n'avais plus de force. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau et…

Sanglots à nouveau. Les deux hommes de la pièce étaient emmurés dans le silence. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, je ne savais pas si je devais m'en inquiéter. La seule certitude était que je devais continuer.

- Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais. Quelque chose en moi s'est alors rebellé. Je refusai de lui donner ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je… je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec Jake car je sentais que ce n'était pas lui. Je refusai de perdre ma virginité de cette manière, dans cette ruelle. Alors j'ai recommencé à me débattre.

Une force insensée s'était à nouveau emparée de moi. Je ressentis dans ma chambre l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Ce refus d'accepter ce qu'il se passait et cette envie de se battre jusqu'au bout. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun espoir, mais je refusais d'abandonner. Peut-être est-ce que ça été le moment de ma pitoyable vie où j'ai été la plus forte.

- Mais malgré toute ma volonté mes muscles épuisés n'étaient rien comparé aux siens. Il me mordit, il me plaqua et… il se frotta à moi.

Le dégoût avait remplacé l'adrénaline. Mon corps m'avait abandonné à ce moment là. Comment avais-je pu me sentir excitée devant ces caresses ?

- Il déboutonna mon jeans et passa sa main sur mon intimité. Il me mordit la poitrine. Je me sentais si sale. Je n'éprouvais que dégoût mais… Mon corps réagit aux stimulations. Je me détestais et aujourd'hui encore je me déteste. J'ai si honte. Je ne me rappelle même pas quand il a fini de me déshabiller. J'étais dans un état second. Mais je me rappelle de la douleur quand…

C'était trop dur. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'était arrivé à moi ? Le docteur Hale me tendit un verre d'eau. J'eus grande peine de le boire car mon corps était parcouru de spasmes. Edward avait le visage tellement dur. Il était avec moi, je voyais qu'il tentait de me réconforter. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je sentais qu'il aurait voulu être autre part et ne jamais entendre tout ça. Je m'en voulus énormément. Je n'avais pas à lui demander d'être présent. Il avait déjà fait énormément pour moi. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. J'étais tout simplement égoïste. Mais je n'avais pas la force de lui dire de s'en aller. J'avais terriblement besoin de sa présence pour terminer.

- Essayez, Bella. Vous y êtes presque. Je sais que c'est très dur, mais essayez.

Le docteur Hale me demandait de me replonger dans mon cauchemar. Je ne voulais que m'enfuir mais je m'exécutai. Je ressentis alors cette douleur. Et cette connexion entre _lui_ et moi. Le dégoût. La haine. Le désespoir.

- La douleur quand il s'introduisit en moi fut sans précédent. Il avait été tellement brusque. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je me sentais comme liée à l'être que j'aurais voulu le plus fuir au monde. Je suis devenue à ce moment là son esclave ou sa prisonnière, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. Cette sensation que peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivait dans le futur, je serais toujours nécessairement liée à lui.

Et aujourd'hui encore je ressentais cette connexion. Je le sentais encore en moi. Je manquai de vomir à cette pensée, à cette sensation.

- Il était toujours un peu plus violent. Pour cacher mes cris il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche, me liant ainsi entièrement à lui. Je n'avais plus aucune force. Et puis il a crié à son tour, se déversant en moi. Je ne compris pas comment il avait pu prendre autant de plaisir. Je ne comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Peut-on vraiment être heureux du malheur des autres ? Oui, on dirait. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je me voyais sentant la fin. Enfin il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être allais-je enfin être délivrée.

- Il s'est alors retiré de moi. Avant de partir il m'a ruée de coups.

Il voulait me tuer. Je le sais aujourd'hui. Si Edward n'était pas passé par là je serais morte. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence mon état de mourante. C'était prémédité. Il ne voulait plus de témoin.

- Je l'entendis s'éloigner en riant au loin. Me dire qu'il prenait mon portefeuille en souvenir.

Ou pour empêcher de savoir qui j'étais. On ne s'ennuie pas à faire des années d'enquête sur la mort d'une personne anonyme.

Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle quand j'arrivai sur la fin de mon récit.

- Je lui en étais reconnaissante sur un point. Il m'avait suffisamment battue pour que je puisse mourir. Tu avais tord Edward. Je ne me battais plus pour vivre. Je m'étais résolue à rejoindre Benjamin. Je l'attendais à bras ouverts. Je n'espérais plus que ça. Je voulais mourir. C'est sur cette certitude que j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. La première chose dont je me souviens après c'est mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. La seule chose qui venait le troubler était mes sanglots. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Hale parla à nouveau.

- Bella… je suis désolé de mon silence mais je devais me calmer. Mes années d'étude et toute mon expérience ne m'ont pas permis de rester indifférent à votre discours. Avant d'aller plus loin vous allez bien m'écouter. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est de la cruauté à l'état pur. N'importe qui aurait souhaité mourir après une telle expérience. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que vous-même en cet instant. Je ne peux vous promettre de vous soulager rapidement, mais vous venez de faire l'étape la plus difficile. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Je relevai mon regard vers mon thérapeute – et ami ? – et croisai son regard. Je vis qu'il était vraiment sincère et cela me fit du bien. Je ne fus que très légèrement apaisée, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Edward, reprit le docteur Hale. Je crois qu'il faut que vous disiez ce que vous ressentez maintenant, c'est important pour vous comme pour Bella.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête pendant que je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? N'avais-je pas déjà suffisamment mal pour entendre que j'avais déçu la personne qui comptait le plus au monde ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- Moi je pense que si. Ayez confiance s'il vous plait.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me regarda comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Moi je ne pouvais soutenir son regard. J'avais trop honte.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, et avant que je ne puisse le faire savoir je fus interrompue par le docteur Hale.

- Bella, s'il vous plait, écoutez le. Vous devez entendre ses réactions quant à votre discours.

Je me recroquevillai davantage, rejetant de toute mon âme la fatale vérité qui allait m'éclater au visage : il ne voulait plus me voir.

- Et bien…, commença-t-il. Je suis furieux. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de colère de ma vie et je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr à ce point. Si je pouvais je détruirais tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. Je ne sais même pas comment je me retiens. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi Bella. Au contraire. C'est contre lui, contre tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Tu es la bonté, la gentillesse incarnées. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on a pu te faire subir ça. J'ai… j'ai des envies de meurtre. J'aimerais le décapiter, lui arracher les membres et brûler le tout. J'aimerais te venger, lui faire subir tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir et même bien plus. Mais je fais tout pour me retenir. Car je t'aime. Bella. Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu ne le pourras jamais.

Il releva mon visage en mettant son doigt son mon menton. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. Il n'avait donc pas honte de ma faiblesse ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Serait-il en train de me mentir ?

- Tu m'entends Bella ? Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, car moi je n'ai pas peur de croiser ton regard. La seule chose qui me retient, là et maintenant dans cette pièce, c'est toi. C'est l'amour que j'éprouve à ton regard. Sinon je serais déjà en route pour l'aéroport afin d'aller le retrouver. Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais toi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'as rien pu faire malgré le fait que tu te sois débattue. Et je comprends ta réaction. Bon sang Bella ! Tu te rends compte que je voulais moi-même mourir ce soir là ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles des raisons ? Ce n'était rien comparé aux tiennes. Je suis pitoyable à côté de toi. Tu as une force que je n'aurai jamais. Il m'aurait été impossible de me relever comme toi tu l'as fait, et d'en parler aujourd'hui. Je me serais déjà jeté du haut d'un pont. Je t'aime Bella. Et la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu me pardonnes de ne pas être aussi fort, de ne pas avoir trouvé le moyen de te réconforter pendant que tu parlais car j'étais enfermé dans cette fureur, et surtout que tu me laisses être auprès de toi dans toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent encore.

Une fois encore il inversait les rôles. Il avait été là pendant tout mon discours. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main.

Mes sanglots reprirent encore plus. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et laissai libre court à mes larmes. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue et me la caressa. Le silence était revenu. J'avais mal, mais je me sentais tellement plus légère. Edward ne m'avait pas rejetée. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Le docteur Hale non plus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier brisa quelques minutes plus tard le silence.

- Bella. Je crois qu'il faut que nous nous arrêtions là pour aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais osé espérer que vous ayez cette force pour parler. Edward a raison. Vous vous sous-estimez énormément. Vous avez une force hors du commun. Reposez-vous. Je repasse demain à dix-huit heures quinze. En attendant, restez tranquille. Restez au calme mais avec vos proches. Et si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi. Vous me le promettez ?

Je secouai la tête pour confirmer. Il se leva, serra la main à Edward qui continuait de me réconforter, et sortit.

**POV Jasper Hale**

Je sortis dans la chambre et refermai la porte. Avant de descendre, je pris quelques secondes, ou minutes je ne sais plus, pour me remettre.

J'avais voulu devenir psychologue alors que je n'étais qu'enfant, car je ressentais les émotions des gens très facilement et j'avais ce pouvoir de les influencer. Je sentais que je pouvais un jour me montrer utile et peut-être aider quelqu'un. Le premier jour où je vis Bella, je sentis que ce serait cette personne.

Mais ce que je venais d'entendre, je n'y avais jamais été préparé. Moi aussi j'avais cette haine en moi. Moi aussi je voulais lui faire payer. Car je ne peux comprendre. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier cas de viol, mais celui là est le pire que j'aie entendu. Généralement ce sont des psychopathes ou des pédophiles qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils font. Ils agissent par instinct. Mais de ce que Bella a dit, de ce que j'ai ressenti, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il en jouissait. C'était inhumain. Monstrueux.

Je pris aussi conscience que finalement la vie est courte. On ne sait pas ce que sera demain. Bella en a malheureusement fait l'expérience par deux fois. D'abord la mort de son frère – que nous devrions aborder un jour – et son viol et presque assassinat.

Est-ce que la peur doit gouverner nos vies en sachant cela ? Non. Quelque part en moi j'étais encore cet adolescent brûlé au troisième degré. Ces cicatrices sur mon corps qui ne disparaitraient jamais et qui m'empêchaient de faire les premiers pas vers les femmes, surtout celles qui me plaisaient vraiment. Mais la force de Bella était communicative. Je me laissai envahir par son courage, et descendis.

La famille de Bella et Alice étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon. La tension était palpable. Ils attendaient tous que je parle. Ils se reposaient tous sur moi et sur Edward, je le savais.

- **Elle a parlé. Et elle a tout raconté. Je… je ne peux rien dire. Mais je vous en prie, soyez là pour elle. Elle a besoin de voir que vous êtes présents, mais surtout que vous voyez sa force. Car c'est un fait, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle qui se bat autant et qui a tant de force. Pourtant elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Edward est avec elle. Ne les dérangez pas tant qu'ils ne redescendent pas. Je pense que le plus dur est fait. Mais il faudra que vous fassiez attention. Le moindre petit détail peut la faire plonger. En même temps, ne la surprotégez pas, elle risque de se sentir encore plus inutile et faible. Dosez vos marques d'attention. **

Je vis qu'ils avaient tous compris ce que je voulais dire. Je commençai alors à me diriger vers la sortie quand je me retournai.

- Alice ? Puis-je vous parler une minute ?

Je suis certain que j'étais à nouveau rouge comme une tomate. Seule Alice arrivait à me provoquer cela. Elle et Bella quand elle me taquinait sur le sujet. D'ailleurs je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être bluffé à chaque fois par son panache.

Elle acquiesça immédiatement et me raccompagna à la sortie.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va aller mieux ?

Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son amie. Moi je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser sur le moment pour mon égoïsme mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, ce ne serait jamais.

- Oui. J'en suis persuadé. Avec vous tous à ses côtés et nos séances, elle se battra. Elle a fait aujourd'hui ce qu'aucun patient n'a jamais fait depuis que j'exerce : parler de cette expérience aussi vite. Elle veut aller mieux et repoussera toutes ses limites pour cela.

Elle hocha alors la tête. Le mode adolescent du brillant docteur Hale, reconnu par tous ses compères, reprit sur le dessus. Et après le je me dis docteur en psychologie.

- Alice… Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment, mais toute cette discussion avec Bella aujourd'hui m'a fait réfléchir. On n'a qu'une vie qui peut s'abréger si aisément. Alors la peur n'a pas sa place. Alors, si je vous invitais à dîner un soir, vous accepteriez ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'offrit le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Oui, définitivement. Appelez-moi quand vous pensez que je peux laisser Bella sans m'inquiéter. Je m'en fais déjà une joie.

Mon cœur commença à battre à tout rompre. Un profond bonheur venait de m'étreindre. J'en avais bien besoin après ce que je venais de vivre avec Bella. Je lui pris alors sa main et posai chastement mes lèvres sur le dos et m'en allai sans me retourner.


	19. 17 : Eclipse

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous avez dû attendre un peu plus pour ce chapitre, mais bon ça ne peut pas être Noël tous les jours lol. En compensation, c'est un gros car lancée je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. _

_Avant que je n'oublie, j'ai eu une petite envie. Je me suis créé un compte youtube afin de faire des playlists. Vous trouverez donc dorénavant les bandes annonces et les musiques utilisées lors de mes fics. Mon pseudo est laurianechan mais vous trouverez le lien directement sur mon profil. Je vous signalerai de toute façon dès qu'un ajout sera effectué._

_Je suis obligée pour ce chapitre de rappeler que l'oeuvre originale appartient à Stephenie Meyer dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez pourquoi lol. _

_Et bonne nouvelle avant que j'oublie ! J'ai un travail. Je vais être surveillante à mi-temps à mon ancien collège, ce qui me permettra de travailler mes cours le reste du temps. La classe lol.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17. Eclipse**

*******

J'avais tellement mal. En parler me faisait me sentir un peu moins seule, mais j'avais dû tout décomposer et tout me remémorer. Malgré ce que disaient Edward et le docteur Hale, j'étais beaucoup moins forte que ce qu'ils le prétendaient.

J'avais ce trou béant au milieu de la poitrine qui m'empêchait de respirer ou de ravaler mes sanglots. Je sentais à peine la main bienveillante d'Edward qui me caressait le visage. J'étais là-bas, dans cette ruelle, avec _lui_.

J'aurais dû ne pas rentrer dans cette ruelle. Cette erreur d'appréciation m'aura été fatale et m'aura bouleversé ma vie à tout jamais, dans le bon et le mauvais sens. Il est vrai que j'avais rencontré Edward et Alice ainsi. Mais à quel prix ?

Je voulais dormir pour pouvoir oublier pendant quelques heures cette douleur. Je me sentais si fatiguée ! La journée avait été dure en émotions et j'avais besoin de récupérer.

Je commençai alors à me pencher vers l'oreiller et Edward comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais. Il suivit mon mouvement, mais commença à vouloir se retirer. Je lui attrapai alors immédiatement la main pour la retenir. Pour la première fois depuis le retour du silence nos yeux se croisèrent. Je fus surprise d'y lire la même douleur que celle qui se trouvait dans mon regard.

Je tentai de la comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il autant mal ? Puis je pris conscience que tout ce que je ressentais, Edward le ressentait. De même, cela fonctionnait dans l'autre sens. Nous étions indubitablement liés. Cette révélation me fit chaud au cœur et m'apaisa. Je lui fis alors signe de prendre place à mes côtés. Il s'exécuta, s'allongeant et enserrant ma taille. Ma tête vint se loger sur son torse et je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Edward était également endormi à première vue profondément. Il était beau comme un ange. J'étais contente de quelque chose. Malgré le retour de mes souvenirs je parvenais à supporter sa présence et son contact. Je n'avais pas peur. Je crois que c'est parce que dès que j'avançais dans ma reconstruction il était là.

En le regardant dormir je m'obligeai à réfléchir aux évènements des derniers jours. Je savais que si j'avais retrouvé la mémoire c'était à cause de _ce_ visage. C'était _lui_ qui m'avait agressée. Aujourd'hui il était en prison car d'autres femmes avaient subi le même sort et j'en fus soulagée. Au moins je connaissais son identité et il était hors d'état de nuire.

Mais moi dans tout ça ? Que devais-je faire ? Porter plainte contre lui, me porter partie civile et raconter cet épisode à des inconnus ? Que vaudrait ma parole alors que j'avais été amnésique ? J'avais fait du droit. Je savais qu'il serait aisé de me discréditer, d'autant plus que la scène s'était passée dans le noir. Pour autant, je savais que c'était _lui_, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Ce regard, ces lèvres. Et puis, j'avais peur de mêler Edward. Il serait témoin puisque c'est lui qui m'avait trouvée. Il serait sous les projecteurs et on verrait le chanteur. On ferait le rapprochement entre lui, moi, et sa venue en France.

Non, il me fallait le protéger. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment pour moi. Et puis des femmes avaient déjà porté plainte contre _lui_. Je choisis alors de suivre de très près l'affaire et d'agir si je voyais qu'il y en avait besoin, et seulement à ce moment là. Et puis je n'avais pas le courage de m'afficher maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Me reconstruire. Réapprendre à rire vraiment. Avoir un quotidien défini entre ma famille, mes amis et mes cours. Etre comme les autres.

Edward se réveilla alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je le sentis bouger et je relevai la tête pour croiser son doux regard émeraude. Il m'offrit immédiatement un sourire que je lui rendis. Avant qu'un mot n'ait été dit, je m'approchai lentement de son visage et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui montrais ainsi que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il resserra son étreinte, m'emprisonnant délicatement.

Puis, sans dire un mot, nous nous levâmes pour descendre. Je regardai par la même occasion l'horloge. Il était sept heures du matin. Nous avions dormi vraiment longtemps, mais je crois que c'était un besoin pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mon père et ma mère étaient dans la cuisine quand nous arrivâmes, main dans la main. Ils portèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers moi, attendant une réaction de ma part. Ils voulaient certainement que je fasse le premier pas afin d'adapter leur attitude à la mienne.

**- Bonjour. Ça va mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**- Oh Bella**, répondit ma mère en retenant un sanglot et en s'approchant de moi.

Je la laissai m'étreindre mais je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward pour autant. J'en avais besoin, surtout pour un contact pareil. Mon père m'adressa un sourire qui valait plus que les mots. Je voyais dans son regard toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et son amour. Ces sentiments allèrent directement prendre leur place au fond de mon cœur et je ne m'en sentis que plus forte.

Mon odorat fut ensuite attiré par des sachets venant tout droit de la boulangerie.

- **Des chouquettes et des pains au chocolat !**

Mon père explosa de rire devant ma réaction sous mon ahurissement total. Il était rare de le voir rire ainsi. Je crois que c'était parce qu'il était soulagé de me voir ainsi. Il est vrai que j'étais un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. D'une seconde à l'autre je pouvais passer du désespoir à l'euphorie.

- **Tiens, on dirait qu'une petite sœur est réveillée ! Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant !**

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui venait de faire son entrée. Il était habillé d'un costume-cravate et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cet accoutrement qui, bien qu'inhabituel, lui allait très bien.

- **Bonjour Emmett. Et ne m'appelle pas Belle au bois dormant tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.**

Il sourit à son tour. Je me rappelai au moment où je prononçais ces paroles qu'il aimait me taquiner depuis tout petit en m'appelant comme ça dès que je faisais une petite grasse matinée. Pour la première fois depuis le retour de ma mémoire j'eus l'impression de me retrouver. De retrouver qui j'étais. Et cela aussi me dopa.

Alice ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre en sautillant et c'est en famille que nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner. Car oui, c'est ce que nous étions devenus. Peu importaient les liens qui m'unissaient à Edward, nous étions une famille.

Mes parents et Emmett durent cependant partir au travail. J'en profitai pour demander à mon frère les raisons de son costume.

- **Ah ça… Je vais passer un entretien. Tu as peut-être devant toi le nouveau responsable du centre sportif pour enfants handicapés.**

Il rayonnait. Et cela aussi me revint. Avec la mort de Benjamin, il avait été touché par la beauté d'âme de tous ces enfants qui ne peuvent vivre comme les autres. Il s'était alors trouvé une vocation : leur rendre le sourire. C'est comme cela qu'il a commencé à travailler dans ce genre de centres ou dans les hôpitaux. Je ne pouvais qu'être fière de lui.

Je me retrouvai donc seule en compagnie d'Alice et d'Edward. Alice agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Elle était toujours aussi pétillante et je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Elle craqua vers midi alors que je préparais le repas.

- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de me réjouir alors que toi tu…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Alice. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses différemment. Tu vois, ça va. J'arrive à rester debout grâce à vous tous et j'ai besoin que vous agissiez normalement.

Elle m'offrit alors un grand sourire. Je commençais à deviner ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu es la meilleure Bella. Et bien… Jasper m'a demandé de sortir un soir avec lui.

Tout ce que j'arrivai à répondre fut un « Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ». Je l'avais lâché sans y réfléchir et je choquai presque ma meilleure amie et provoquai son rire cristallin. A côté de nous, Edward semblait un peu plus perplexe.

- Hey le chevalier servant hyper protecteur, lui dis-je. Laisse ta petite sœur vivre, je sais que le docteur Hale n'est pas un mec qui se moquera d'elle.

Il grogna encore un peu mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Vers quatorze heures je leur demandai un service.

- Dites… Comme je me doute que vous ne me laisseriez pas conduire et partir toute seule comme ça, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de m'accompagner quelque part ?

A n'en pas douter, j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Ce fut Alice qui réagit la première.

- Non bien sur Bella, mais à condition que tu sois raisonnable. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Il faut… il faut que je voie un ami. Pendant que j'ai encore le courage. J'ai peur après de repousser toujours à plus tard.

- Un ami ?, demanda Edward un peu tendu.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, révélant cette ride sur son front. Décidément, il lisait vraiment trop bien en moi.

- Jacob… C'est… il est mon ex. Nous ne nous sommes revus qu'une fois depuis mon retour et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Nous nous sommes séparés peu avant mon séjour et… j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au point. C'est important pour moi. Vraiment important. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais et je le regretterai.

Si Edward ne dit rien, je savais que ça le blessait. Mais il le fallait. Jake avait trop compté pour moi. Même si je ne l'avais jamais aimé comme j'aimais Edward, il avait été mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Le rayer de ma vie alors que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire sans scrupules ou explications me paraissait trop inhumain. Lui non plus n'avait pas choisi ce qu'il s'était passé aux Etats-Unis.

Ils accédèrent à ma demande, et sans que je n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit me firent comprendre qu'ils resteraient dans la voiture pour me laisser de l'intimité.

J'entrai donc dans le garage où travaillait Jacob Black. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. En effet, il était avec une clef à la main la tête dans un capot de voiture.

- **Bonjour Jake.**

Je le vis relever brusquement la tête et entendis un « boum » suivi d'un juron. Il s'était cogné la tête contre le capot.

- **Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

Tout en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où la collision s'était probablement effectuée, il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- **Bella ? **

Je lui adressai un pâle sourire. Il était normal qu'il soit surpris. Je devais bien être une des dernières personnes auxquelles il s'attendait à une visite.

- **Oui. Je suis venue discuter un peu. Tu as du temps ou veux-tu que je repasse ?**

Je n'étais toutefois pas certaine de réussir à faire l'exploit de revenir, d'autant plus que ça me gênait qu'Edward soit dans la voiture alors qu'il est traqué par les journalistes.

Il m'observa à nouveau. J'en profitai alors pour faire de même. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire, Jacob était aussi un très bel homme. Il était natif amérindien – décidément tout n'est qu'Amérique autour de moi ! – et avait donc cette peau dorée et ces cheveux de jais. La mécanique et l'exercice quotidien lui avaient donné une musculature imposante qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'Emmett. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque où je sortais avec lui et que nous étions tous les trois, Emmett, lui et moi, personne n'osait venir me chercher des noises. J'étais bien protégée, moi la schtroumpfette à côté de deux Goliath. Sans oublier leur taille. Jake est même plus grand qu'Emmett et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je crois que notre couple à l'époque était vraiment risible d'un point de vue extérieur. Il avait la peau mâte, j'avais la peau blanche presque translucide. Il était très grand, j'étais vraiment petite. Il avait une musculature extrêmement développée, j'étais aussi musclée qu'un spaghetti.

- **Non, c'est bon. Je suis content de te voir.**

Sa réponse m'avait presque fait sursauter. J'étais partie dans mes souvenirs enfin revenus. Il s'essuya les mains et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite dépendance aménagée.

- **Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose ? Mon frigo est presque vide mais tu es la reine pour réussir à trouver quand même quelque chose.**

Je ris devant la petite anecdote. Le réfrigérateur de Jake était toujours vide mais avec ce vide on peut souvent faire quelque chose malgré tout.

- **Non, c'est gentil je ne veux rien. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on m'attend dans la voiture.**

**- C'est stupide, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ils peuvent venir !**

**- Non. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important, pour moi en tous cas, et j'aimerais que ce soit vraiment privé.**

Il me regarda, surpris, et pris place dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où je m'étais assise. Je savais que j'avais accaparé son attention, mais il était surtout très curieux et surpris. Je pense qu'il devinait que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire. J'agissais de manière très différente de la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus.

_[Flashback]_

_Je me trouvais dans mon salon, telle une coquille vide. Un livre à la main, j'étais à la même page depuis une demi-heure, relisant inlassablement la même ligne sans m'en rendre compte._

_- __**Bella, tu as de la visite ma chérie.**_

_Je relevai la tête vers ma mère et vis arriver derrière elle une armoire à glace. Cet homme, à peu près de mon âge, était même plus grand qu'Emmett. Il avait ce sourire qui était censé réchauffer le cœur mais qui ne faisait que s'affoler le mien. Il s'approcha et voulu me prendre dans ses bras._

_-__** Bella, je suis tellement soulagé de t…**_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je l'avais violemment rejeté en me terrant dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante comme une feuille en plein vent de novembre._

_J'avais appris ensuite que c'était d'avec lui que j'avais rompu et ma méfiance à son égard ne fut que redoublée. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que me voulait-il ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait déjà obligé à quoi que ce soit ? Avions-nous fait l'amour ?_

_Finalement il n'était resté que quelques minutes. Je me doutais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement et lui ne savait pas agir avec moi. Il semblait complètement paumé et torturé._

_[Fin Flashback]_

Il attendait patiemment que je parle. Que je parle… oui, car la dernière fois j'étais muette.

- **Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Comme tu le vois j'ai avancé depuis la dernière fois. Je reparle, même si c'est très récent et… j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.**

**- Vrai ? C'est génial. Je suis vraiment content t'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur la dernière fois sans vouloir te vexer.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa franchise directe et sans prise de tête.

- **Tu ne me vexes pas car tu as complètement raison. Et encore tu m'aurais vu il y a deux jours j'étais digne des films d'horreur. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue parler… La fin de mon amnésie a été extrêmement difficile. Je préférais finalement ne pas me souvenir mais je sais que quand j'aurai…**

Les sanglots revenaient malgré moi. Mon cœur se trouvait à nouveau torturé et arraché, et malheureusement Edward n'était pas là pour moi. Mais je savais qu'il fallait aussi que je le fasse toute seule. C'était peut-être trop tôt. Non, ça l'était certainement. Je ne savais même plus mes motivations. Mais j'étais là, et comme la veille quand j'avais pris la décision de parler de mon agression, je refusais de revenir sur ma décision. Car j'étais comme ça. Quand une décision était prise, une décision importante, elle pouvait être bonne ou mauvaise, je ne revenais pas dessus. Je m'y tenais.

- … **Quand j'aurai dépassé tout ça, ça ira mieux. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé et rejeté de la sorte quand tu es venu. **

**- Te prends pas la tête avec ça Bella. Je le comprends et j'ai vraiment été maladroit, pourtant tes parents m'avaient prévenus. Mais quand je t'ai vu comme ça, toutes mes résolutions se sont carapatées. **

**- Merci. Mais je ne suis pas là que pour ça. Je voudrais aussi te dire quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre ou d'une manière encore pire. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne. Comme tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'avais appris la moto en cachette de mes parents.**

Il rit à ce souvenir. La moto avait été une de mes lubies du moment. Une remarque d'une fille du lycée m'avait blessée plus que de mesure. On m'avait dit que de toute façon, sortie de mes livres je ne savais rien faire et que jamais je ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui comporte un pour cent de risques. Si j'avais demandé à Jake six mois plus tard de m'apprendre à faire de la moto, ce n'était pas pour le montrer à cette fille. Mais plutôt pour me prouver qu'elle avait tord. Et puis j'avais aimé, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je n'avais rien à prouver à personne. Au moins si l'occasion se présentait je savais en faire.

- **Oui. D'ailleurs elle est toujours dans mon garage si tu la veux. Mais je te le promets, personne ne sera au courant, ni dans mes amis, ni dans ma famille, ni dans la tienne.**

**- La mienne le sait déjà en fait. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi tu dois garder le silence malgré tout. Quand… Quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis, j'imagine que mes parents t'ont dit que c'est un homme qui m'a trouvé et qui est resté à mon chevet.**

**- Oui. Il parait que c'est le fils du médecin qui t'a soignée. Mais je n'en sais pas plus et je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.**

**- Attends tu vas comprendre. Son nom est Edward Cullen. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté. Il a une petite sœur, Alice. Ils sont tous deux venus me rendre visite en France, et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai avancé.**

**- Alors il faudra que je les remercie chaleureusement. Ils ont réussi là où j'ai lamentablement échoué.**

**- Je t'ai dit que tu n'y pouvais rien. C'est moi qui t'ai rejeté, pas l'inverse. Eux ils étaient là dès mon réveil, et ils sont devenus un peu une bouée de sauvetage. Mais là n'est pas la question. **

Je ne savais pas du tout comment lui dire que d'une part Edward Cullen était connu sous le nom d'Edward Masen mais qu'en plus je sortais avec lui car je l'aimais et que c'était réciproque.

- **Bella, et si tu en venais au fait…**

Il commençait à faire une drôle de tête. Jake faisait partie des rares personnes qui lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voyait certainement où je voulais en venir, concernant les sentiments je veux dire, et le craignait.

- **D'accord. Il se trouve qu'Edward est connu sous un autre nom. Cullen est son nom adoptif car il a été adopté par le médecin qui me traitait. Mais son véritable nom est Masen.**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, sa tête aurait été risible et digne d'une photographie. Mais là il valait mieux garder le sérieux.

- **Tu veux dire… Edward Masen ? Le chanteur ? Celui qui t'a fait perdre la tête et que j'ai dû écouter à chaque fois que nous étions chez toi ou dans ta voiture ?**

Je me vexai un peu. Je n'étais quand même pas à ce point là… Enfin presque.

- **Mouai. T'en connais d'autres toi ?**

**- Non, désolé, mais avoue que j'ai le droit d'être surpris. Attends, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ça aussi, mais je te rappelle qu'un jour je t'ai fait une crise de jalousie et que tu m'as mis dehors parce que tu refusais que je change le disque qui tournait en boucle dans ta chambre. **

D'accord, pas glorieux. Mais comment avais-je pu être autant obsédée par Edward alors que je ne le connaissais pas ? Comment puis-je être encore plus fascinée par lui aujourd'hui ?

- **Désolée que tu aies eu à subir ça. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça Jacob. J'ai toujours été attirée par sa personnalité, tel un satellite autour de sa planète. Avec mon amnésie j'ignorais complètement qui il était aux Etats-Unis. Il ne me l'a dit que la veille de mon départ pour la France, et je ne savais même pas si j'aimais sa musique avant. Pourtant j'étais toujours victime de cette attraction…**

**- Tu l'aimes hein ?**

Son ton était désespérément triste. Il avait le regard baissé, et je devinais aisément qu'il retenait ses larmes. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir ainsi, mais il comptait trop pour moi pour qu'il l'apprenne un jour par hasard dans les tabloïds. Et puis je crois que j'avais besoin de me confier. J'étais égoïste. La seule personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance en dehors de mon cercle familial et des Cullen c'était lui. Et je le faisais atrocement souffrir.

- **Nous… nous sommes ensembles oui. Depuis peu. Je suis désolée Jake, si tu savais à quel point. J'aurais voulu venir rien que pour te dire que j'allais mieux, mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes autrement. J'ignore combien de temps nous arriverons à garder le secret. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour me protéger le plus longtemps possible, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Tu sais… le retour de ma mémoire aura été une torture.**

Ma voix se cassa à nouveau, mais je le lui devais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi.

**- Je me suis souvenue de mon agression et j'ignore comment je tiens debout, comment j'ai trouvé la force de venir. Ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop pour cette dernière. L'affection que j'éprouve à ton égard. Tu resteras mon premier amour, mais nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensembles. On s'est trompé quelque part. Nous recherchions trop d'affection tous les deux et nous nous sommes jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais nous n'étions pas faits pour être un couple. **

**- Tu sais quoi Bella ? Je l'ai toujours su. **

Il ne cachait plus ses larmes. Je crois qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Du même coup, je ne retins plus les miennes non plus. J'avais le droit de pleurer. C'était une nouvelle page qui se tournait. Quand j'avais rompu, c'était plus un sentiment de ras-le-bol qui m'habitait. J'en avais assez de ma vie, de mon entourage, je n'étais pas heureuse. Alors j'ai plaqué ce que je pouvais plaquer. Mais là, c'était comme si nous rompions vraiment pour des choix réfléchis et de bonnes raisons.

**- Au fond de moi, **reprit-il,** je l'ai toujours su. Non seulement que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que je t'aimais, mais en plus que tu l'aimais, **_**lui.**_** Pourtant tu ne l'avais jamais vu, mais dès que tu entendais sa musique quelque chose sur ton visage changeait. Et aussi mal que ça me fasse de l'admettre, c'était dans ces moments là que tu étais toi. Pas quand tu étais dans mes bras. Disons que tu étais une autre Bella. Je me suis battu pour te faire ressentir les mêmes choses, mais je ne peux pas combattre une éclipse, car c'est ce qu'il est. Dès que tu l'as entendu la toute première fois il a éclipsé tout ce qui était dans ta vie. C'en est presque malsain. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne te fera pas de crasse sinon chanteur connu ou pas chanteur connu il goutera de mon poing.**

J'étais bluffé devant son discours. Oui, il lisait en moi mieux que quiconque. Mieux qu'Edward peut-être, ou en tous cas de manière différente.

- **Bella. Laisse-moi quand même te dire que ça ne me plait pas. Tu auras plus d'ennuis que de bonheur avec lui, c'est presque certain. Je veux dire, c'est une star américaine ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va tout abandonner ? Et puis tu n'es pas du genre à attendre sagement à la maison que ton mari rentre du travail…**

Les paroles de Jake étaient là franchement blessantes, tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je ne voulais pas les entendre bien que je sache qu'il avait raison.

- **Sur ce coup là, c'est mon problème Jacob. Je crois que je vais y aller. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir.**

**- Attends Bella !**

Je me retournai, poings serrés et tendue au possible. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que ma vie était encore plus compliquée que ce que je voulais bien l'admettre.

- **Excuse-moi, c'était maladroit. Je ne dis pas que j'ai tord, mais j'aurais pu ne pas te le dire ainsi. Passe à l'occasion, ça me fera plaisir et je ferai tout pour bien me tenir, promis. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Je dois admettre quelque chose. Au moins il t'a permis de redevenir un peu toi. Tu réagis, tu pars au quart de tour comme à ton habitude. Bon retour parmi nous.**

Je le regardai surprise, d'autant plus qu'il était sincère. Il faut croire que le retour de ma mémoire a plus de conséquences sur mon comportement que ce que je croyais.

J'hochai alors la tête en esquissant un sourire, et sortit pour rejoindre la voiture où m'attendaient deux Cullen, certainement inquiets de ne pas me voir revenir.


	20. 18 : Pas à pas

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Calme et léger pour se reposer un peu avant la tempête que je prévois au prochain chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus lol. _

_On m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour trouver un travail aussi vite en review anonyme en cours de l'année. Simple, je me suis pointée à mon ancien collège avec un grand sourire, et ils recherchaient du monde donc youpla lol. _

_Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais super lentement dans la fic. En 9 chapitres sans compter le POV d'Edward je n'ai fait que 6 jours lol. J'espère que ce rythme ne vous embête pas, dites le moi sinon.  
_

_Bon, pas besoin de commenter davantage le chapitre. Profitez, le retour des ennuis dès le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 18. Pas à pas**

*******

En sortant du garage de Jake, je me sentis assez étrange. J'étais retournée par cette conversation avant tout. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais ignorer la célébrité d'Edward. Tôt ou tard tout se saurait. Ma relation avec lui, on s'intéresserait à moi et mon passé serait dévoilé. Mais pourtant, je n'en avais pas peur. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, de ce qu'il était. Après tout, j'avais choisi de côtoyer des célébrités dans mon métier. Pourquoi ne pas tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux ?

Et puis, parallèlement, je me sentais libérée. J'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait. Je lui avais fait mal, j'en avais conscience, mais il fallait que je l'affronte dans son intérêt. J'aurais pu remettre cela au lendemain, et encore au lendemain, mais j'avais affronté ma peur. Une petite peur comparée à… enfin vous voyez quoi, mais une peur quand même. C'est une avancée. Et en un sens, c'est comme si j'avais officialisé notre relation. Personne n'était au courant, sauf la famille. Là, mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence, c'est réaliser que ce n'est pas un rêve. C'était vrai.

Les paroles de Jacob m'ont troublée aussi. Quand il a parlé de mon obsession pour Edward alors même que je ne le connaissais pas. Elles m'ont fait peur, elles. Est-ce que dans mon subconscient je me souvenais de lui et que c'est cela qui a fait que je me suis sentie proche ? Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse du chanteur. Il n'est qu'une image, une chimère. Il n'est qu'un nom, Masen. Moi je voulais être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, l'homme bien réel qui a des sentiments, une vie.

C'est dans cette réflexion que j'atteignis la voiture. Je portai mon regard vers la fenêtre et croisai les yeux émeraude d'Edward. Et là, je me traitai de tous les noms. Bien sur que j'aimais Edward Cullen. Ce n'est pas un chanteur qui m'a sauvée. Ce n'est pas une chimère qui me sourit tous les jours et m'apaise le cœur. Ce n'est pas une image qui me murmure tous ces mots.

J'ouvris la portière et m'installai.

- Alors Bella, me demanda prudemment Alice qui avait certainement remarqué mes yeux rouges. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux à vrai dire. J'ai enfin pu avoir la conversation avec Jake que j'aurais dû avoir avant même mon départ. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais un pas à la fois. Mais au moins j'avance.

Ils me sourirent tous deux de concert. Mais je savais que je ne les avais pas tout à fait rassurés. J'eus soudainement une idée qui, je savais, allait apaiser tout le monde.

- Dites, le docteur Hale vient à dix-huit heures quinze. Je suppose qu'il vient après toutes ses consultations. Que diriez-vous d'inviter Rosalie à manger et de le kidnapper après ma séance pour le repas ? Nous pourrions manger tous ensembles, et je pense qu'Emmett n'y verra vraiment aucun inconvénient.

Deux grandes paires de yeux me fixèrent alors, tant et si bien que j'en devins cramoisie. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alice qui me fit très vite un gros bisou sur la joue, et je fus complètement transpercée par le regard d'Edward. J'y lus tant de fierté, de tendresse, d'amour et d'admiration que j'en eus le vertige. Il était heureux que je fasse autant d'efforts. Alice démarra la voiture et nous dirigea vers la maison.

Une fois sur place, je commençai à cuisiner pour le repas improvisé pendant qu'Alice appelait Rosalie pour la convier. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement d'ailleurs. Puis le lutin s'excusa car elle avait des personnes à voir, justement pour le projet qu'elle montait avec la jolie blonde qui avait fait craquer mon frère.

Nous nous retrouvâmes par conséquent seuls, Edward et moi pendant que je cuisinais.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment fier de tout ce que tu fais, commença-t-il.

- Je sais, je le vois dans ton regard. J'espère que tu as vraiment conscience que sans toi je n'y arriverais pas.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Je n'avais pas honte de cet aveu, mais j'avais peur qu'il se sente obligé de rester près de moi justement parce que j'avais besoin de lui.

- Je ne fais pas grand-chose. Tu le dois tout à toi-même.

Je me remémorai alors la conversation avec Jake.

- Non, tu te trompes. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je devais vraiment aller le voir. J'avais cette impression de ne pas avoir totalement rompu avec lui à l'époque, car il continuait d'espérer. Et puis je voulais lui apprendre pour nous deux, sans qu'il l'apprenne autrement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait me dire. Il t'a comparé à une éclipse. Et il ne parlait pas d'aujourd'hui, mais de bien avant que nous nous connaissions. Et il a raison. Depuis que j'ai découvert tes chansons, quelque chose s'est passé en moi. C'est comme si tu avais caché tout ce qui était autour de moi et que tu étais devenu le seul guide de ma vie. Ce n'est même pas exagéré. Aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas. Certes, il y a ma famille, ta sœur et le docteur Hale, mais ils ne seraient rien si tu n'étais pas là. Tu éclipses tout, même ma douleur. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à avancer autant.

Il était muet, mais je lisais l'émotion dans ses yeux. Puis, sans préambule, il m'attira près de lui dans une étreinte aussi désespérée que passionnée. Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux disgracieux et me serra contre lui. Je répondis à son étreinte avec autant de force. Je n'avais pas besoin de me répéter que c'était lui, à l'inverse des autres, et pas… car sa manière de me toucher, son odeur, son gestuel, tout me rappelait l'identité de la personne que j'avais dans mes bras.

Il me déposa un délicat baiser dans le cou qui me fit frissonner. Pour la première fois depuis les Etats-Unis, j'avais ce genre de frisson. Cette sensation qui se manifeste quand vous prenez du plaisir. Je me tendis et il le remarqua immédiatement.

- Oh je suis désolé Bella…

Je le fis taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et redevenir maître de mon corps.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été… surprise, oui je crois que c'est le mot, par la réaction de mon corps. La dernière fois que je n'ai pas contrôlé ces réactions c'était… enfin tu vois. J'ai juste besoin de passer outre et en quelque sorte de réapprendre à accepter de ne pas le contrôler dans ces moments là. Mais en même temps j'ai aimé ce que j'ai ressenti.

Cramoisie à nouveau. Il releva mon regard que j'avais encore baissé et je trouvai dans le sien beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et déposa son front contre le mien. J'aimais tellement quand il faisait cela. Il nous reliait, créait cette connexion et cette bulle. Nous nous retrouvions seuls au monde.

Avant de la crever pour nous reprendre pied avec la réalité, il redéposa une fois de plus un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres que je tentai de faire durer un peu plus que d'habitude. Je le sentais prudent, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois sage, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être frustrée en un sens. Mais nous avions le temps pour nous apprivoiser.

Je me remis à préparer le repas. Il me fallait quelque chose qui n'aurait pas besoin de préparation de dernière minute et que je pourrais enfourner assez tôt, le temps que je fasse ma séance avec le docteur Hale. De plus, je voulais continuer de faire connaitre des recettes françaises ou européennes à nos deux américains. Je choisis donc de faire un gratin dauphinois. Au pire, Alice serait capable de l'enfourner à la bonne heure. Je confiai la délicate tâche d'éplucher les pommes de terre à Edward qui, malgré ses visibles problèmes de compétence en matière de cuisine, parvint à effectuer avec succès. Je préparai pendant ce temps une salade et épluchai ma gousse d'ail. Nous continuâmes à cuisiner ainsi, en parlant de tout et de rien. Alice arriva alors que je versai les pommes de terre mélangées à la sauce dans un plat à gratin.

Nous discutâmes tous les trois jusqu'à ce que mon frère rentre. Il avait un sourire d'enfant montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors ?

- J'ai la place ! Je commence le mois prochain ! Tu te rends compte ?

Il en était presque à sautiller. Nous le félicitâmes tous les trois et il s'approcha de mon énorme plat attendant d'être enfourné par Alice pendant ma séance.

**- Hum. Bella tu assures ! Et puis tu as fait un plat bien grand, je vais me blinder le bide ce soir !**

**- Pas touche ! On a des invités.**

Il me regarda d'un air étonné.

**- Ah oui ? **

Je pris un air détaché, sachant pertinemment que quand il apprendrait les noms, il serait complètement hystérique.

- **Hum oui. Je vais proposer au docteur Hale de rester pour le remercier d'être aussi attentionné, mais on a aussi invité sa sœur qui nous a confirmé sa venue. Tu sais, Rosalie, la blonde que tu as vue l'autre jour et qui était restée manger des crêpes avec nous.**

Et là, gros bug de la part de mon frère. Il était complètement figé, tant et si bien que je crus qu'il faisait une attaque.

- **Emmett ? Tu vas bien ?**

Les neurones durent alors se reconnecter car il poussa un grand cri en sautant de joie. J'en conclus qu'il était content.

- **Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Vite il faut que j'aille me changer moi ! **Alice ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu la connais bien, tu dois savoir ce qu'elle aime au niveau des vêtements, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Exécution le lutin !

Et il courut en direction de sa chambre sous nos fous rires. Je savais qu'il allait être content, mais là dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas filmé car cela aurait valu le coup de le ressortir à l'occasion. Il hurla le nom d'Alice une fois de plus et le lutin s'exécuta pour se diriger du côté de la chambre de mon nounours sans s'arrêter pour autant de rire.

Quelques instants après la sonnette retentit et j'allai ouvrir, toujours plongée dans mon euphorie. Le docteur Hale me dévisagea alors avec de grands yeux et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à son tour. Décidément finalement c'était une bonne journée.

- **Bonjour docteur, entrez.**

**- Bonjour Bella. Dites-moi, ça fait plaisir de vous voir rire, mais puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?**

**- Mon frère. Je lui ai annoncé que j'avais invité votre sœur à diner, et sa réaction a été si explosive…**

**- Vous avez invité ma sœur ? C'est bien que vous fassiez des efforts comme cela, je suis fier de vous.**

**- Merci docteur. D'ailleurs, je comptais vous inviter également à rester. Ce n'est pas très éthique, mais on déroge déjà à pas mal de règles non ? Si vous refusez je suis certaine que quelqu'un sera très déçu.**

Il était inutile de préciser de qui je parlais. Il devint à nouveau tout rouge. C'était mignon à voir. Finalement même les psychologues ont leurs faiblesses. Il se dirigea vers Edward qui nous observait avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Bonjour. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous restez.

Il n'avait pas été menaçant, il avait même prononcé sa phrase sur le ton de l'humour. En un sens, il donnait tacitement son accord vis-à-vis d'Alice. C'était touchant. Lui aussi avançait. Lui aussi apprenait à faire confiance.

- Puisque j'y suis obligé, je me sacrifierai. Mais avant le réconfort, le travail. **Où voulez-vous vous mettre Bella ?**

**- Dans ma chambre ? C'est là où nous serons le plus confortable…**

**- Allons-y alors.**

J'adressai un sourire timide à Edward qui m'encouragea du regard. La veille il avait été avec moi donc j'avais été rassurée. Et puis j'étais à l'ouest. Mais, docteur Hale ou pas docteur Hale, une chambre restait une chambre. Toutefois, je m'obligeai à me détendre et à continuer de faire confiance à mon thérapeute.

- **Je suis extrêmement surpris et soulagé de vous voir ainsi**, commença-t-il tout en prenant place.** Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier.**

**- Après que vous soyez partis, j'ai continué de pleurer contre Edward, je ne sais pas combien de temps.**

Des frissons s'emparèrent de moi. Je n'aimais pas me remémorer ce genre de choses.

- **Puis je me suis sentie extrêmement fatiguée. Je me suis couchée, mais pas toute seule. J'ai réussi à accepter la présence d'Edward. En fait, j'en avais besoin et c'est moi qui l'ai retenu. J'ai dormi dans ses bras jusqu'à ce matin.**

**- Des cauchemars ?**

**- Je… je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne crois pas car la présence d'Edward m'avait réellement apaisée. Au réveil j'étais assez sereine, et en le regardant dormir à poing fermés, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. J'ai décidé de ne pas porter plainte. Je ne veux pas m'exposer ou exposer Edward. Mais je vais suivre l'affaire de très près, et si je vois que les évènements tournent en sa faveur, peut-être changerai-je d'avis. **

**- C'est sensé et courageux. Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, n'hésitez pas. **

**- Non, je crois que ça, ça va à peu près. Je suis du genre à mettre du temps à prendre une décision, mais quand elle est prise, à m'y tenir. Il s'est ensuite réveillé et nous sommes descendus pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre que le plus dur était passé.**

**- C'est ce que vous pensez vraiment ?**

**- Oui. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à affronter, mais je crois que le fait d'en parler, de le décomposer et de mettre des mots dessus a été le plus difficile. C'était comme accepter la réalité. **

**- D'accord. Et qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je suis sortie.**

Je le vis alors écarquiller encore les yeux. Bon d'accord, après mon état de la veille, c'était plus que surprenant.

- **Et bien… Vous ne cesserez de m'étonner. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**- J'ai demandé à Alice et Edward de m'emmener en voiture pour aller au garage où travaille Jacob Black, mon ex. Il fallait que je le voie et que je lui parle.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne pour Edward et moi par la presse. Et puis la seule fois où nous étions vus depuis mon retour, et même depuis notre rupture, ça s'était mal passé car je l'avais rejeté de toutes mes forces. Et je voulais lui dire qu'il avait compté pour moi et que notre histoire resterait au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'avais besoin de tourner cette page. Me dire que nous nous étions aimés, mais que c'était vraiment fini. Régler ce problème pendant que j'en avais la force afin qu'il ne reste pas en suspend pendant des mois ou des années.**

**- C'est une bonne chose, et une excellente initiative. Et le diner de ce soir, est-ce une idée à vous ?**

**- Oui. C'était aussi pour rassurer Edward et Alice. Et me montrer que je suis capable de voir du monde. Docteur, j'aimerais reprendre les cours lundi. Je ne veux pas rater davantage et surtout je veux rythmer ma vie, me lever le matin à une heure précise, faire des devoirs, me coucher fatiguée mais satisfaite. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir comme des règles pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans une solitude malsaine et me couper du reste du monde.**

A nouveau, il sourit. Je remarquai alors juste en dessous de son cou, là où c'est caché normalement par la cravate aujourd'hui un peu desserrée, une marque de cicatrice. Je ne dis rien, et ne m'attardai même pas dessus. Mais elle m'intrigua.

- **Et bien Bella, je vous donne ma bénédiction. Je pense même que nous pouvons revenir au rythme des séances que nous avions avant. Vous avancez beaucoup plus vite que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas m'en attribuer le mérite. Mais j'en suis sincèrement heureux et c'est avec beaucoup de joie que j'accepte l'invitation de ce soir, d'autant plus que cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas vu Rose.**

**- Ce sera comme un repas de famille !**

Je lui avais dit cela l'air de rien, mais je savais que j'avais vraiment raison. _Etrangement_, il ne répondit pas à ma remarque mais je savais que j'avais fait mouche.

Quand nous redescendîmes, mes parents et Rosalie étaient arrivés. Nous dîmes bonjour à l'assemblée et tout le monde put remarquer la timide maladresse de mon thérapeute par rapport à Alice. Rose afficha alors un très grand sourire attendri.

Ce fut aussi assez comique de voir le placement des uns et des autres à table. _Etrangement_ nous avions réussi sans problème à faire l'alternance fille-garçon, et surtout par le plus _grand des hasards_, Emmett se retrouva auprès de Rosalie, Alice de Jasper et Edward de moi.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce nous apprîmes que Rosalie avait été dans le même collège qu'Emmett et moi.

- **Mais alors on a dû se croiser à l'époque !**, s'extasia mon frère.

-** Probablement. D'ailleurs vous venez demain ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- **Venir où ?**

**- Au collège. Vous ne savez pas ? Ils font une réunion d'anciens élèves. Ils la font le dimanche à cause des cours le samedi. **

Une réunion d'anciens élèves. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, d'autant plus que je n'avais personne à retrouver. Toujours insignifiante et transparente.

- **Mince**, répondit mon frère**. Ça m'aurait bien plu mais j'ai un match avec les enfants demain. Mais tu devrais y aller Bella. Ça pourrait te faire du bien peut-être…**

Tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. Même ceux d'Edward et d'Alice qui comprenaient de mieux en mieux nos conversations en français. A vrai dire, je suis presque certaine qu'ils étaient bilingues ou presque mais trop modestes ou flemmards pour faire l'effort de parler en français.

- **Je ne sais pas trop… **

**- Oh s'il te plait Bella ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller toute seule. Nous pourrions y aller ensembles si tu veux.**

Elle me faisait un regard qui ressemblait à celui d'Alice quand elle avait envie d'obtenir absolument quelque chose. Le docteur Hale de son côté me jaugeait. Je voyais qu'il me laissait le choix d'accepter, sous-entendu il m'en pensait capable. Edward était tendu, tout comme mes parents et Alice. Voyant que j'hésitais, mon thérapeute intervint.

- **Ça peut être un bon entrainement pour lundi. **

Rosalie fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que je voyais son frère professionnellement parlant, mais ignorait certainement les raisons. Elle ne se permit pas de faire de commentaire et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Les autres convives attablés me regardèrent avec des grands yeux quand ils comprirent ce que voulait dire le docteur Hale. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que je reprenne les cours aussi vite.

- **D'accord, mais tu ne me laisses pas toute seule.**

**- Pas de problème !**

Nous étions passées au tutoiement avec Rosalie de manière assez naturelle. Je vis que même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi je voyais son frère, elle était contente que j'aie accepté car elle voyait que je faisais des efforts. Peut-être est-ce que cela allait me permettre de me rapprocher de la femme des rêves de mon frère.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, sous les « j'ai trop mangé » et les « c'était vraiment excellent, merci Bella » des convives. Rosalie et le docteur Hale prirent congé. La jeune femme me confirma qu'elle viendrait me chercher à quatorze heures le lendemain.

Nous montâmes ensuite tous nous coucher. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward qui m'accompagna dans ma chambre. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, sans rien dire. Inutile de briser le silence, la tendresse qui se dégageait de chacun de nos gestes suffisait. Il se mit ensuite à fredonner ma berceuse à creux de mon oreille tout en raffermissant son étreinte et m'emporta ainsi dans un sommeil paisible.


	21. 19 : Fugitifs

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà ma tempête, qui n'est que le commencement. Pour être franche je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais terminer le chapitre, les idées me sont venues au fur et à mesure et finalement j'aime bien lol. Certains avaient eu envie de tuer Jacob, mais vous verrez, vous allez avoir de nouvelles envies de meurtre j'en ai peur lol._

_**Je fais une petite annonce**. Dans deux semaines le concours d'Allocop sera officiellement terminé, ouvrant la possibilité de continuer les OS et de les transformer en FF. Je confirme qu'il y aura une suite à la mienne. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. **Mais je recherche un(e) bêta**. Je demande donc ici s'il y a des intéressés. Attention je vais être exigente. Même si parfois je laisse échapper des fautes, elles sont rares. Si j'ai besoin d'un(e) bêta pour cette FF, c'est parce qu'elle sera différente. Déjà elle sera entièrement écrite au présent. J'ai besoin d'un oeil attentif qui me **signalera des passés rebelles**. De plus, **un avis sur le chapitre et sur le déroulement **ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Ce sera une FF lemon, placée sous le signe de l'humour sans pour autant que ce ne soit lourd (enfin j'espère, d'où le besoin de bêta). Bref, si vous êtes intéressés, dites le moi par **MP** ou **review **^^_

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire. Mes excuses s'il y a des fautes, mes yeux se ferment. A bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 19. Fugitifs**

*******

_Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté ?_

Cette question tourna en rond dans mon esprit toute la nuit. Heureusement qu'Edward était là et me tenait dans ses bras sinon je serais devenue folle.

Je me levai le lendemain matin, complètement ailleurs et fatiguée de ma longue nuit. La seule chose qui m'avait à peu près calmée était le son de la respiration d'Edward ainsi que ses battements de cœur. Sans eux, j'aurais certainement fait une crise d'angoisse.

En même temps, il faut me comprendre. Ce serait ma première véritable sortie dans le monde depuis le retour de ma mémoire. J'allais retrouver tout le monde – Jessica comprise à tous les coups – et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je n'avais personne à retrouver en fait. Et puis que Rosalie s'aperçoive de ce détail ne me mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Bref, je me préparai à reculons.

Mes parents étaient déjà réveillés quand je descendis. Emmett en revanche ronflait royalement. Je me demandais même comment faisait Alice pour dormir puisqu'elle occupait la chambre d'à côté. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Alice, je lui avais promis que le lendemain après les cours nous commencerions à chercher un appartement pour elle. Elle désirait que son déménagement se fasse le plus vite possible. Le temps de prévenir ses parents et de prendre ses affaires. Quelque chose me dit que la présence d'un certain docteur Jasper Hale n'était pas étrangère aux raisons de cet empressement. Leur premier rancart officiel était d'ailleurs fixé au mardi soir.

Peu à peu la maison s'éveilla. Les Cullen se levèrent, ma mère s'amusa à réveiller mon frère en mettant à fond dans sa chambre « _Week-end_ » de Lorie en mode repeat. D'ailleurs nous avons bien ri à ce moment. Emmett s'est levé très vite pour l'éteindre, croyez-moi.

La matinée passa très vite, trop vite. Je cuisinai avec ma mère pendant qu'Alice, Emmett et Edward nous faisaient un karaoké. Emmett devait chanter des chansons en anglais, les Cullen en français. Très bon, c'était vraiment comique. Rosalie arriva vers 13h00 pour me prendre et m'emmener là-bas.

Alice m'encouragea avec toute sa bonne humeur. Ma famille était un peu plus tendue, et Emmett s'excusa de ne pouvoir être là pour m'aider. C'était vraiment un bisounours au grand cœur.

Dans la voiture, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Rosalie ne me posa pas de questions sur mon passé, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle se révéla être à la fois très gentille, mais aussi autoritaire. Elle était de ce genre de femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, responsable, les pieds sur terre, mais avec un cœur très tendre. Bref, parfaite pour mon frère. Elle saurait contrebalancer l'attitude infantile de mon frère mais s'accorderait parfaitement avec lui.

Nous parlâmes d'ailleurs de lui. Je lui racontai des anecdotes de quand nous étions petits. Je la mis même au courant à propos de Benjamin. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était sincèrement triste d'apprendre cela. A côté, je fus très amusée par son intérêt envers mon ours préféré. Elle était sincère et ne semblait pas vouloir jouer avec lui. Je lui donnai ma bénédiction alors que nous arrivions au collège qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je me retrouvai enfin devant ce collège. Les bâtiments blancs s'élevaient sur trois étages. Des fenêtres ornaient tout le tour des bâtiments. Sur la gauche, un petit parc avec quatre arbres se battant en duel, de la terre – celle qui m'avait fait tomber tant de fois en hiver – et trois bancs en pierre. Je revis la racine qui m'avait fait trébucher sur une ex d'Emmett. Elle m'avait presque tué, et c'est bien parce que mon frère m'avait sauvée que j'avais pu m'en sortir.

**- Tiens ! Rosalie et Bella ! Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez !**

**- Madame Cope**, répondit immédiatement Rosalie. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien, merci. Et vous deux ? Que devenez-vous ?**

**- Et bien je monte ma maison de mode et Bella est en école de journalisme.**

Je souris, laissant Rosalie faire la conversation. Elle avait certainement deviné combien j'étais mal à l'aise. Madame Cope était notre conseillère principale d'éducation. Emmett était passé un certain nombre de fois dans son bureau, quant à moi j'avais été plus connue pour ma maladresse.

Elle nous souhaita finalement de bien nous amuser. Rosalie regarda alors tout autour d'elle pour voir si elle reconnaissait du monde.

**- Merde. Je ne vois presque que des boulets. Et toi tu reconnais du monde ?**

Je scrutai les environs et vis un petit groupe où se tenait Jessica. Il y avait avec elle ma très grande amie Lauren et quelques personnes que j'avais connues. Rien de spécial, ni chaud ni froid. Pour beaucoup nous étions allés au même lycée ensuite, ce qui fait que nous ne nous étions perdus de vue que depuis trois ans.

**- Un peu mais personne d'important.**

Au même moment Jessica me vit, à mon plus grand désespoir, et me fit signe de venir. Je retins de peu une grimace mais ne dupai pas Rosalie.

**- Allez viens Bella, tu ne voudrais pas les vexer !**

Elle riait beaucoup la traitresse. Je la suivis à contrecœur, marmonnant pour moi toutes les raisons de faire demi-tour sans pour autant m'exécuter.

**- Bonjour tout le monde**, commençai-je, polie.

**- Salut Bella !**

**- Heu… je vous présente Rosalie, elle était aussi là mais un peu avant nous.**

Elle leur lança un sourire d'enfer et les garçons présents en furent complètement éblouis. Commencèrent alors des conversations diverses et variées. Jessica et Lauren faisaient souvent tout pour retenir l'attention. Finalement, certains découvrirent que Jessica et moi étions à la même école de journalisme. Cette dernière se rappela ne pas m'avoir vu presque de la semaine et me reposa la question sur les raisons. J'haussai les épaules, et Rosalie lui posa aussitôt une autre question immédiatement pour détourner la conversation. Je la remerciai d'un sourire discret qu'elle me rendit accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Mon attention fut ensuite accaparée par la conversation que j'entendis. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Rosalie était comme moi.

**- Non, sérieusement, je l'adore. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi il serait en train de préparer activement un nouvel album, et qu'il serait venu en France pour trouver l'inspiration. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que personne ne l'a vu et il ne loge dans aucun des hôtels habituels. On pourrait même se demander s'il est vraiment en France.**

Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes, amusées par le blabla de Jessica complètement puéril. Edward Masen était effectivement en France, mais en tant qu'Edward Cullen. Et il ne logeait pas à l'hôtel. Mais ça, elles ne le sauraient pas.

Ensuite, cela dériva sur des acteurs ou sur les amours. Moi je me contentais d'observer. Rosalie enrageait de ne voir personne de sa promotion qu'elle aurait envie de revoir. Finalement, j'avais raison pensai-je, ça ne servait à rien de venir.

Cette pensée fut renforcée quand Mike Newton arriva. S'il y avait un mec que je n'avais pas envie de revoir, c'était lui. Non pas qu'il soit méchant, mais tout simplement lourd. Vous avez vu le film _Brice de Nice _? Et bien vous avez presque Mike. D'accord, j'exagère un peu, mais vraiment pas tellement. Il fit un bonjour à l'assemblée et commença immédiatement à draguer Rosalie, évidemment.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Je fus assez surprise de la voir rester courtoise. Elle a plus de patience que ce qu'il parait.

Il sembla ensuite me remarquer, malheureusement.

**- Hey Bella ! Ça fait un bail ! Alors que deviens-tu ?**

J'aurais pu répondre de manière calme, timide et je sais que Rosalie m'aurait encore aidé. J'aurais pu. Sauf que cet imbécile passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'étreindre et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Aussitôt je le rejetai de toutes mes forces. Mais je perdis l'équilibre en même temps et me retrouvai dans les bras d'Eric qui me rattrapa. Il ne fit rien de mal, mais ce contact ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Je le rejetai lui aussi et tombai à terre.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qu'il se passa ensuite. C'est flou. Une part de mon esprit partit dans un souvenir, quelque part en Amérique.

_[Flashback]_

_Il m'avait déjà ruée de coups. Ce sourire sadique m'était adressé. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Embrasser mon corps, y laisser sa trace comme si elle était sa marque de fabrication. Me serrer dans ses bras alors que je tentais de me débattre. Et me pénétrer._

_[Fin du flashback]_

Une autre partie de mon esprit était reliée au monde extérieur. Mais elle était si infime. Je me sentais trembler. Je voyais Rosalie tenter de me parler, mais je n'entendais rien. Elle était floue, bougeait au ralenti derrière un brouhaha. Puis, au loin, je la vis prendre son téléphone. Que voulait-elle ? J'entendis le mot « Alice », mais je ne me souvenais plus de qui était cette personne. « Frère » aussi.

Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? Je l'ignore. Longtemps. Mes larmes coulaient, je tremblais comme une feuille en plein vent. Toutes ces images me revenaient. Je me souvins même des yeux remplis de sang qui me scrutaient. Je sentais le froid du soir sur ma peau.

Puis, on me toucha à nouveau. Cela me ramena un peu à la réalité, mais juste de quoi me paniquer davantage. J'entendis une voix au loin. Je la connaissais. Je ne savais plus d'où, mais je la connaissais. Je me forçai alors à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Je fis un effort surhumain de concentration pour me focaliser sur son propriétaire.

Une silhouette masculine se dessina alors devant moi. Elle me paniqua encore plus, et je crus apercevoir _son _visage sadique. Je faillis repartir dans mon inconscience, refusant de revivre cela. Mais un autre visage se substitua à l'autre. Des cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Un visage familier. Des prunelles émeraude. Je voyais sa bouche bouger, j'écoutai alors sa voix.

- Bella, je t'en prie, réponds-moi. C'est moi, Edward. Tu ne crains rien, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Le nom d'Edward me ramena à la réalité.

- Edward ?

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mélangé à mes sanglots. Je le vis au loin s'apaiser un peu. Je tentai alors de reprendre véritablement pied avec la réalité.

Je me remémorai alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon arrivée au collège. La présence de Rosalie. Jessica, Lauren et les autres. Puis Mike. _Oh mon dieu_ _!_ J'avais craqué. A un tel point qu'Edward avait été obligé de venir. Mais on allait le reconnaitre !

Une nouvelle crise d'angoisse s'ajouta alors à celle qui sévissait déjà. Je sanglotai davantage, me cachant le visage derrière mes genoux, et murmurai des « pardons » que je croyais être la seule à entendre.

J'avais tout gâché. J'avais tord de me croire si forte. Quelle prétention j'avais eu ! Alors que j'étais si faible. Maintenant l'anonymat d'Edward était brisé de par ma faute, de par ma faiblesse.

Je sentis une main froide sur mon visage, et je me raidis immédiatement. Pourtant elle n'était que caresse. Elle glissa le long de ma joue et arriva jusqu'au menton qu'elle releva. Mes yeux embués croisèrent alors ceux de l'homme que je ne méritais pas. Il approcha lentement son visage. Mes sanglots commencèrent à se calmer. La proximité d'Edward m'avait ramenée à la réalité. Je sentis son souffle se mêler au mien. Ce dernier eut une vertu encore plus relaxante.

Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Je fermai alors mes yeux, me délectant de cette sensation, et je sentis mes larmes contenues depuis une minute dans mes yeux glisser le long de mes joues. Pendant quelques secondes nous partageâmes ce moment de complicité et d'union. Il avait réussi ce que je pense il cherchait à faire : créer une bulle. Je ne pensais plus à _lui_, je ne me rappelais plus de l'endroit où j'étais, je demeurais seule avec Edward. Seuls au monde. Loin de ma douleur, de mes peurs, de sa célébrité.

Il rompit finalement le baiser et m'adressa un regard plein d'amour. Il avait réussi en l'espace de quelques minutes à me calmer et à me faire redevenir à peu près sereine.

- Il n'y a rien à te faire pardonner Bella. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il avait mis beaucoup de conviction dans ses paroles, si bien qu'elles réussirent à me convaincre. Je regardai alors un peu autour de moi et m'aperçus que nous étions seuls. Enfin, disons que tout le monde nous regardait, mais ils avaient été expulsés assez loin, et Rosalie et Alice montant la garde.

Edward retira sa veste et me la mis sur les épaules. Je voulus protester mais son regard m'en dissuada. Il me tendit ensuite la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Bella, écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je me fiche d'être dans la presse people demain. J'ai l'habitude. Alors tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de cela d'accord ? Le plus important c'est toi. Il va falloir qu'on te protège de tout ça. En attendant on va rentrer. D'accord ?

J'hochai la tête et me réfugiai contre son torse comme il m'y invita. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la sortie sans un regard vers le troupeau. Heureusement il était assez loin de ladite sortie. Rosalie et Alice nous rejoignirent une fois arrivés à la voiture, essoufflées. Elles avaient certainement couru.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Rosalie prit la parole.

- Bella, Edward montez ensembles. Alice monte avec moi. Rendez-vous au cabinet de mon frère. Je me charge de prévenir Emmett de l'accident afin qu'il le dise à tes parents Bella, il vaut mieux éviter les surprises. On parle de tout ça chez Jazz ok ?

Nous acquiesçâmes. Moi j'étais contente qu'au moins une personne maitrise la situation. Nous ne parlâmes pas dans la voiture. Le cabinet n'étant pas très loin, le silence ne fut pas trop long ou pesant.

Alice et Rosalie étaient arrivées avant nous – d'une minute à peine certainement – et étaient déjà avec le docteur Hale dans son bureau. Elles lui avaient certainement déjà expliqué la situation. Quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur, il se tourna vers moi.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. C'est en partie de ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas prête malgré vos avancées fulgurantes…**

Je décidai de l'arrêter immédiatement, ce n'était pas d'excuses dont j'avais besoin et il n'était pas à blâmer.

**- J'ai décidé toute seule d'y aller et personne ne m'y a obligé. De toute façon, le mal est fait et ne vous inquiétez pas grâce à Edward ça va mieux.**

Je me rendis compte en parlant à quel point la voix était rauque et meurtrie. Je ne trompais personne en disant que ça allait, mais au moins je me contenais, pas comme dans le parc. Il hocha de la tête, montrant que le message était passé. Rosalie une fois de plus prit les rênes.

- **Le mal est fait comme l'a dit Bella**. Voilà la situation. Edward tu as non seulement montré que tu étais effectivement là, mais tu as révélé ton attachement à Bella, une Bella que l'on connaissait à cet endroit. Ce sera aisé pour les journalistes de vous trouver et je crois qu'aucun de vous n'a envie de cela. Je ne pense pas que Jazz s'y opposera, mais nous avons pris l'appartement très grand de sorte à pouvoir avoir de la compagnie. Nous avons deux chambres d'amis aménagées et un petit salon avec un canapé-lit. Personne ne vous trouvera là-bas. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Nous étions quatre étonnés. Le docteur Hale agréablement surpris, et il nous regarda avec un regard signifiant qu'il approuvait la proposition. Quant à Alice, Edward et moi nous étions sans voix devant une telle générosité. Evidemment, Alice réagit la première. En même temps, dire qu'elle va cohabiter avec son Jasper ne pouvait que provoquer cet effet.

- C'est adorable à vous mais vous êtes certains qu'on ne vous dérangerait pas ?

- Certains, répondit immédiatement le docteur Hale.

- Merci beaucoup, continua Edward. Je crois qu'il serait stupide de décliner une telle proposition. Bella ?

Je regardai tout le monde. Je vis dans leur regard leur anxiété. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes si gentils tous. Merci mille fois.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Bien ! C'est décidé. Allons chercher vos affaires avant que tous les journalistes ne soient déjà chez vous. J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Au pire, j'irai seule avec Alice. Normalement Emmett et tes parents Bella sont tous chez toi. Allons-y.

Et nous repartîmes à toute allure. Heureusement, il n'y avait encore aucun journaliste devant la maison. Nous informâmes mes parents et Emmett du plan, et avoir d'avoir eu le temps d'en discuter nous envoyâmes papa faire le gué discrètement.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré de laisser Bella comme ça, commença Emmett. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, loin de là, mais…

Je voyais qu'il peinait à exprimer ses sentiments. Alors je pris sur moi pour l'enlacer maladroitement. Je fus surprise de ne pas réagir trop mal, surtout après les évènements des dernières heures.

- Emmett, dans ce cas là, si le canapé-lit ne te rebute pas, tu peux venir avec nous.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Rosalie. D'accord, cette proposition était certainement intéressée. Pourtant, j'en fus extrêmement contente et touchée. Mon frère rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et accepta, tout timide. Une première ! Nous partîmes donc faire les bagages très vite fait.

En passant, je regardai mon ordinateur et mon emploi du temps de cours. Je ne pus retenir un soupir. Tout m'empêchait de poursuivre mes études cette année. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas la question la plus importante. Je pris cependant mon ordinateur portable dans mes affaires et descendis après avoir rassemblé quelques vêtements et effets personnels. Edward, Alice et Emmett arrivèrent presque en même temps. J'embrassai ma mère qui me souhaita bon courage et remercia encore Rosalie, puis mon père dans la rue.

Nous nous enfuîmes ensuite en direction de la demeure des Hale, tels des fugitifs.


	22. 20 : Confrontations

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout en couleurs. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais faire réagir Bella, et tout s'est dessiné au fil de l'écriture. Je me suis vraiment amusée sur la fin d'ailleurs._

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos propositions de bêta. Finalement c'est Loumarcise que j'ai choisie, sincèrement désolée pour les autres. _

_Pas besoin de blabla supplémentaire. **Je dédie ce chapitre à Drinou, pour sa pub et tous ses encouragements. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fics surtout.**_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 20. Confrontations**

*******

Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, je tentai de me remettre les idées en place. Je savais que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Avec Jessica et Lauren dans les parages, il était certain que toute l'histoire allait s'ébruiter.

Quelles en seraient les conséquences sur moi, sur Edward ? Je pouvais avoir deux réactions face à cela. Soit j'angoissais, je me renfermais sur moi-même. Il était fort à parier que si j'adoptais cette attitude je perdrais l'homme que j'aimais à long terme. Il voudrait me protéger et le connaissant il s'éloignerait de moi en se maudissant de m'avoir fait subir pareille épreuve. De l'Edward tout craché en fait.

Ou alors je pouvais prendre la situation avec stoïcisme. Je ne voulais certes pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, je ne nierai jamais cette vérité évidente. J'ai toujours voulu être transparente et ce n'était pas près de changer. Néanmoins, là n'était pas la question. Non, la réelle interrogation était jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour l'amour d'Edward ?

La réponse m'apparut immédiatement, claire et précise : jusqu'en Enfer. J'étais prête à endurer les affres de la célébrité, les regards envieurs et jaloux et les mesquineries. Edward Masen faisait partie intégrante d'Edward Cullen et je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de la refouler simplement pour me satisfaire. Je l'aimais intégralement. L'homme, le chanteur, la star.

- Bella ? Nous sommes arrivés.

La voix de mon Apollon me sortit de mes rêveries. Je ne pus que remarquer ces rides sur son front, signe d'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je vis aisément que derrière son pâle sourire il ne me croyait pas. Je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi.

- Attends Edward.

- Non, rentrons avant.

- Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche d'être vue avec toi. Je rentre pour que l'on soit tranquilles, que tu puisses vivre normalement et moi aussi. Mais je ne rentre pas parce que j'ai peur que l'on me voit avec toi, que je sois photographiée.

Il me regarda étrangement et je sentis qu'il cherchait à déceler un éventuel mensonge. Soudainement il me plaqua contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'aurais dû paniquer, mais tout ce que je pus ressentir c'est de la surprise. Cette dernière passée je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de hargne et de passion. Mon corps se colla au sien et si nous rompîmes le baiser ce n'est que parce que nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle.

- Merci Bella. Je t'aime.

Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être rajouté. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand bâtiment où nous attendaient les autres. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange mais aucun commentaire ne fut prononcé, pas même par Emmett. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils étaient autant surpris que l'avait été Edward.

Nous montâmes au dernier étage. Je vis que rien qu'au hall et à l'ascenseur, le bâtiment était assez luxueux. Finalement nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement. Effectivement, il était loin d'être petit. Il aurait pu être comparé à une maison de plein pied s'il n'avait été au dernier étage d'un grand bâtiment.

L'intérieur était décoré avec goût. Certaines pièces étaient plus aux tendances modernes, d'autres nous rappelaient la chaleur des deux habitants. Emmett ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. C'était peut-être finalement le meilleur moyen pour exprimer nos sentiments à tous. Alice quant à elle frappa dans ses mains, applaudissant la vue.

Si Rosalie était assez fière de tout cela, le docteur Hale se montrait plus timide. D'ailleurs, quand je lui demandai s'il allait bien, il me répondit avec un sourire assez timide en me demandant de l'appeler par son prénom dorénavant, il n'y avait pas docteur chez lui. Mais c'est grâce à ses coups d'œil que je compris d'où venait son malaise. En quelque sorte il se mettait à nu devant Alice en lui montrant son univers. Il avait certainement peur de son jugement.

Réactions complètement à l'opposé de la part de Rosalie et d'Emmett. J'en venais à parier dans ma tête combien de temps ils allaient tenir avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et aux regards des autres présents dans la pièce, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce genre de pensées. Au moins, ils détendaient l'atmosphère. Moi, j'étais heureuse de voir mon frère attaché à quelqu'un. Emmett n'est pas du genre à se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un. Là, je voyais clairement dans le regard de mon frère qu'il y avait ce quelque chose, et j'en étais sincèrement heureuse. Finalement dans mon malheur on avait vraiment récolté de belles choses. J'avais trouvé Edward. Alice avait trouvé Jasper et Emmett, Rosalie. Que demander de plus dans ces moments là ?

Jasper nous montra notre chambre, à Edward et à moi. En effet, il était plus qu'inutile que nous ayons chacun la nôtre. Je dormais dix fois mieux quand j'avais mes bras musclés préférés enlaçant ma taille. Elle était simple mais très jolie également. Il nous laissa ensuite le temps de déballer un peu nos affaires, et je savais que c'était aussi le moyen pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité.

- Edward, il faut que l'on se parle, et qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il me regarda d'un air entendu, s'assit sur le lit et tendit son bras pour que je le rejoigne. Je pris place sur ses genoux. Je commençai alors à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Ecoute. Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir craqué là-bas. Je n'étais peut-être effectivement pas prête. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, et le docteur Hale – enfin Jasper – pourra peut-être l'expliquer, je me sens plus légère. Le garçon qui m'a attrapé par les épaules s'appelle Mike Newton, et c'est un crétin de première classe. Il l'a toujours été et ce n'est certainement pas près de changer. Mais il m'a permise d'exploser. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais une cocotte minute sans m'en rendre compte. Je me suis cependant aperçue de quelque chose par rapport à la dernière fois où j'ai été aussi mal. J'ai évolué. Il y a encore très peu de temps je n'aurais jamais pu me calmer ainsi, _tu_ n'aurais jamais pu me calmer ainsi. Mais dès que tu es arrivé et que je t'ai senti consciemment près de moi, je me suis détendue. Peut-être est-ce que je compte trop sur toi. C'est même certain. Mais en tous cas j'ai avancé. Dans la voiture j'ai réfléchi aux conséquences. Je suis parvenue à la conclusion que je préfère les contraintes des médias à l'idée de te perdre. Si je dois me retrouver en couverture des tabloïds, ça ne me fera pas plaisir, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de t'aimer. Si mon histoire doit être révélée, je me sentirai certainement très mal et les jugements des autres me retourneront le cœur. Mais si je sais que tu es près de moi pour affronter cela, alors je suis prête à y aller tête baissée. Parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

De nouveau, en réponse il me serra davantage contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes bras entourèrent son cou et mes mains se perdirent dans les fils d'or composant sa chevelure. La manière dont j'étais placée me permit de sentir sa virilité se réveiller. J'en fus désarçonnée, et si cela me fit un peu peur je réussis à ne pas le montrer. Je savais que c'était Edward qui m'embrassait et que même s'il était parfait ou presque, il restait un homme qui ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler les réactions de son corps. En revanche, il pouvait contrôler son envie afin de ne pas m'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Il était comme un vampire qui aurait voulu s'abreuver de mon sang mais qui résistait à la tentation.

Je sentais aussi l'évolution dans nos étreintes. Elles étaient un peu plus osées sans pour autant aller trop loin. Je savais qu'il se retenait et cela nous frustrait lui comme moi mais nous n'avions pas le choix pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas grave, nous avions la vie devant nous.

- Bella, commença-t-il après avoir brisé notre baiser. Je suis néfaste pour toi. La vie que je mène l'est. Mais je suis bien trop égoïste et je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner. Mais promets-moi que si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi, pour une raison ou une autre, tu me le diras. Ce jour là, je te laisserai et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

- Edward…

- Promets le moi.

Je poussai un soupir. Il n'en décollerait pas. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de promesses. C'était comme faire un contrat de mariage où cas où ce dernier se solderait pas un divorce. Présage de mauvais augure. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le lui promettre sinon il rechercherait constamment des signes n'existant pas.

- Je te le promets.

Cette promesse scellée, nous sortîmes de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Jasper et Emmett discutaient pendant que Rosalie et Alice semblaient cuisiner. Je suivis l'odeur et me retrouvai dans la cuisine. Elles étaient en train de rire tout en épluchant des oignons.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi et me montrèrent les tomates à éplucher.

- Alors, quel est le programme ?

- D'après mes souvenirs, commença Rosalie, ton frère est un bon mangeur. Nous improvisons donc des spaghettis bolognaise. On fera mieux la prochaine fois.

- Il adore ça.

- C'est ce que je pensais. D'ailleurs, dis-moi… C'est assez délicat à demander, mais…

Je choisis de l'interrompre. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Rosalie, pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai invités, toi et ton frère, hier soir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je savais que j'allais faire quatre heureux en invitant deux personnes. Si tu veux savoir mon avis sur une éventuelle relation avec l'ours mal léché qui me sert de frère, je te répondrais fonce car je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Mais sœur de mon thérapeute ou pas, sœur du chéri de ma meilleure amie ou pas, si tu lui fais mal, je te promets que tu auras à faire à moi.

Un sourire illumina le visage déjà parfait de la belle blonde.

- Merci Bella. Je t'assure que je ne jouerai pas avec lui. D'ailleurs…

Elle regarda Alice qui sembla comprendre le message. Elle me fit une bise légère sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine.

**- Je voulais te parler Bella. Sache que tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler avec moi, je ne m'en offusquerai pas. Mais la réaction que tu as eu tout à l'heure m'a fait peur. Jasper n'a rien voulu me dire, mais j'ai peur d'avoir compris. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin, je suis là et je suis peut-être la personne qui peut le mieux te comprendre.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- J'étais en première. J'étais un peu la fille super superficielle, tu sais la caricature des films américains pour adolescents boutonneux. On ne m'appréciait pas vraiment pour ce que j'étais, mais pour la célébrité que j'apportais. Belle, riche, intelligente, que demander de plus ? Mais j'étais mesquine. Je ne sortais pas avec n'importe qui. Le petit peuple me répugnait. A cette époque, je n'étais vraiment pas proche de Jazz. Il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Je sortais essentiellement avec un dénommé Royce. Il était le playboy du lycée. On se mettait ensembles, on rompait. C'était un éternel recommencement. Mais il y a quelque chose que je lui avais toujours refusé : coucher avec lui. Je ne le voulais pas car je voulais faire ma princesse. Je voulais qu'il soit à mes pieds, je voulais me faire désirer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie. Jusqu'à ce soir là. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de boire régulièrement avec ses potes, surtout lors de soirées. A cette fête-là, ça n'a pas manqué. Sauf qu'il m'a coincée dans une chambre et que ses amis sont venus non seulement me tenir, mais en plus pour filmer. Au moins, grâce à ce film j'ai eu la preuve pour les faire enfermer pour un bon moment. Mais je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai eu souvent tes réactions, mais jamais je n'ai réussi à prendre autant sur moi. Je me renfermais là où toi tu t'ouvres et je t'admire sincèrement.**

Mes larmes avaient coulé, tout comme les siennes. Ainsi, Rosalie avait vécu la même chose que moi, et de manière tout aussi horrible. Je vins vers elle et l'enlaçai délicatement. Elle me rendit mon étreinte presque avec de la tendresse, comme si elle était une grande sœur.

**- Merci Rosalie. Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Mais toi aussi tu es très forte et je t'admire également. Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de l'amitié que vous m'offrez tous. Tu sais, je crois que derrière ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais été aussi chanceuse. C'est grâce à _ça_ que j'ai rencontré les Cullen et toi et ton frère. Et même si j'ai mal, je suis heureuse. Surtout, n'aies pas peur avec Emmett. Il est un peu lourd par moment, mais il a un cœur grand comme le monde et saura te respecter et te protéger. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur grand frère.**

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de me sourire, sous-entendant qu'elle était du même avis que moi. Nous finîmes de faire la bolognaise et nous la laissâmes mijoter tranquillement avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion sur l'importance du choix des vêtements que l'on porte. Evidemment, c'était Alice qui menait le jeu. Je remarquai vite qu'Edward avait un air désespéré, Jasper buvait littéralement les paroles du lutin et Emmett tentait de convaincre ma meilleure amie que rien ne valait un bon vieux survêtement. Ça c'est un Swan !

Que dire du dîner ? C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Une bande d'amis avec trois couples. Si Edward et moi c'était officiel, les regards en biais que se lançaient les quatre autres ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la nature de leurs sentiments. Je me sentais… comment dire ? Paisible. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Je me sentais bien dans cet univers. Mais j'en avais peur. Ce n'était pas mon monde, c'était une bulle. Je suis certaine qu'ils avaient tous convenus de me détendre et de créer une atmosphère légère. Mais je n'en voulais pas.

- Demain je vais en cours.

Ma voix avait laissé place à un blanc sans précédent.

- Pardon ?

Emmett semblait presque furieux. Je pouvais le comprendre. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi et cette décision allait à l'encontre de la réaction que j'avais eue quelques heures plus tôt.

- Si je n'y vais pas dès demain, je n'irai jamais. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez. Je me rappelle de l'état dans lequel j'ai été tout à l'heure. Et par-dessus tout, je suis extrêmement reconnaissante de votre générosité, Jasper et Rosalie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à tout ça que je ressens cette force. Il y aura certainement des journalistes qui m'attendront. J'en suis consciente. Mais je refuse de les laisser gagner, tous autant qu'ils sont. Demain j'irai en cours, la tête haute car il n'y a aucun mal à aimer Edward. Si j'avais encore été amnésique, je n'aurais pas pris cette décision je pense. Mais le retour de ma mémoire m'a rappelé toutes les manières d'envoyer balader quelqu'un que j'ai apprises grâce à l'enseignement de mon cher grand frère. J'ai besoin de me sentir forte, et non faible. Alors je vous en supplie, laissez-moi y aller. Si je pleure, je pleure. Mais au moins je vis.

Jasper me donna son approbation d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire. Alice semblait planer tellement elle semblait heureuse de ma décision. Je crois que j'avais bluffé Rosalie et Emmett. Quant à Edward, il me serra encore plus la main, et derrière son inquiétude, j'y voyais de la fierté.

J'avais pris la bonne décision.

Je me couchai tôt pour dormir le plus possible. Le cocon qui avait été créé me permis de dormir à peu près bien. Si j'avais fait un cauchemar, je ne m'en rappelai pas. Je pris un bon petit déjeuné, et attrapai les clefs de _ma _voiture. J'avais même réussi à négocier de reconduire, et l'avis favorable du _docteur_ Hale me sauva de la surprotection masculine. Ils me souhaitèrent tous bonne chance, et je m'en allai vers l'école.

J'avais beau faire la fière, je n'en menais pas large. Sur le chemin je me demandai ce que je faisais. Rien ne m'y obligeait. Pourquoi y allais-je alors ? Il me fallait une bonne raison pour descendre de la voiture, et je ne voulais pas que le nom d'Edward apparaisse. Il me fallait une raison, pour _moi_. J'en trouvai une en arrivant. Je voulais à nouveau diriger ma vie et ne plus laisser des étrangers quel qu'ils soient le faire à ma place. Je voulais être maître de mon destin.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et descendis. Mes cheveux détachés devant mon visage, je me dirigeai vers l'administration pour donner le certificat médical fourni par Jasper pour mon absence. La secrétaire parut surprise de me voir, et encore plus de m'entendre. Je lui signalai donc que je parlais à nouveau – comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué – et que ma mémoire était également revenue. Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant et acquiesça.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers l'amphithéâtre sans regarder autour de moi. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir si on savait pour Edward ou si on me regardait. Au moins je restais à peu près la tête haute.

**- Bella !**

Je me retournai. Pas par automatisme, mais par choix car la voix qui m'avait interpelée était légère et presque timide.

**- Angela. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Je… j'ai eu Jessica hier soir. Je me fous à peu près de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je me suis inquiétée quand elle m'a racontée pour ton état. Tu vas mieux ?**

Je fus surprise, et dans le bon sens évidemment. Soit Angela était très maligne, soit elle était adorable. Ma méfiance me disait de faire attention, mais mon intuition me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**- Je vais mieux, merci beaucoup. Mais j'imagine que Jessica n'a effectivement pas pu s'empêcher de parler n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tu la connais mieux que moi je crois, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Mais sache que je m'en fiche. J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait, mais je ne te harcellerai pas, ni lui d'ailleurs. **

**- Merci. Vraiment, merci. **

**- Je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Mais viens, on commence à nous regarder d'un peu trop près.**

Elle me fit signe de la suivre sans pour autant me toucher et nous entrâmes dans l'amphi. Elle choisit de nous mettre au milieu, perdues dans la foule.

**- Au fait, c'est indiscret si je te demande pourquoi tu n'étais pas là vendredi ?**

**- J'ai… j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Ça a été difficile à surmonter.**

**- Oh, je suis désolée d'avoir été indiscrète.**

**- Non, pas de problème. Je te demande juste de ne pas en parler, et surtout pas à Jessica.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune chance. D'ailleurs je me suis prise la tête avec elle hier soir. J'ai été révoltée par son excitation alors qu'elle m'avait dit que tu étais au plus mal. Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'attitude, alors qu'elle aille au diable.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la conviction d'Angela. C'était étrange de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses alors que son visage n'est que douceur. Elle me rejoignit vite dans mon hilarité et grâce à elle je réussis à faire abstraction des regards qui étaient tournés vers nous. Pendant le cours, ce fut un peu plus difficile. Il y avait ceux qui suivaient religieusement ce que disait le prof, et il y avait ceux qui préféraient se demander comment une fille aussi banale que moi avait réussi à faire craquer le célibataire le plus sexy du moment.

Arriva le moment pour manger. Je fus surprise de voir Alice et Rosalie m'attendre à la sortie. Je proposai immédiatement à Angela de se joindre à nous, qui accepta timidement. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un pas, nous fûmes rattrapées par cette très chère Jessica.

**- Bella ! Oh mon dieu tu es là ! Tu vas mieux ?**

Je me remémorai toutes les fois où elle m'avait gonflée ou blessée et un flot d'adrénaline envahit mes veines. Je regardai Rosalie et Alice qui m'insufflèrent toute la force et tout le courage dont j'avais besoin.

**- Jessica. C'est vraiment gentil de t'en préoccuper mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne te regarde pas.**

**- Comment ça ? Je suis ton amie !**

**- Non, mon amie n'aurait pas crié sur tous les toits ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon amie m'aurait téléphoné dès hier soir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle se serait sincèrement inquiétée de mon absence fréquente pendant la semaine dernière. Mon amie ne serait pas intéressée par moi seulement pour les relations que j'ai. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai faim et je veux aller manger avec des personnes qui en valent la peine.**

Et je partis, accompagnée de Rosalie, d'Alice et d'Angela, en direction de la voiture sans un regard vers la pimbêche.

* * *

_Les journalistes arrivent au chapitre suivant je pense. Un chapitre bonus avec un autre point de vue que celui de Bella arrive de façon imminente également. A bientôt !_


	23. 21 : Joie de vivre

_Hellow everybody !_

_Je m'étais promise de ne pas aller me coucher sans avoir publié... Et j'ai tenu parole envers moi-même ! XD Je crois que ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de l'action, est très important. Si on le compare avec les premiers, il est complètement à l'opposé. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'écrire comme ça. Sauf que je me suis mis un cd de Yiruma (pianiste) en fond sonore, et voilà les dégâts. J'adore le piano et l'écouter me met toujours de très bonne humeur, surtout si les morceaux sont beaux. Je n'y peux, rien je ne suis qu'une victime XD _

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 21. Joie de vivre**

*******

- Et bien Bella, plus j'apprends à te connaitre et plus je t'adore ! Tu as été géniale avec cette Jessica, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Rosalie en était presque à m'applaudir. Alice n'était pas mieux et Angela était littéralement explosée de rire. Quant à moi, si un trou de souris avait pu m'abriter, nul doute que je m'y serais glissée. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Bella l'inconsciente était de retour. Je suis timide, jusqu'à ce qu'on me provoque trop et là je fonce tête baissée. Mauvais trait de caractère.

Le repas se passa sous le signe de la bonne humeur. J'hésitais ensuite à retourner en cours, sachant que j'aurais obligatoirement à affronter la vengeance de Jessica. Et je savais parfaitement de quoi elle se composerait.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?, demanda Alice, soucieuse.

- Oui, merci. C'est juste que je sais ce qui m'attend à l'école. Mais ça ira, je suis prête.

**- Je te protègerai, promis.**

Je me tournai vers Angela et la remerciai d'un sourire. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers mon futur enfer. Alice et Rosalie nous laissèrent cent mètres environ avant d'arriver, mais de loin au moins elles pouvaient nous voir et intervenir en cas de problème. Oui, elles pouvaient voir. Comme moi je pouvais voir toutes ces caméras, ces micros et ces appareils photographiques. La vengeance de Jessica avait frappé.

**- Tu peux encore renoncer tu sais**, murmura Angela. **Je te donnerai les cours ça ne me dérange pas.**

**- C'est gentil, mais si je n'y vais pas, jamais je n'aurai le courage de les affronter. Ils m'attendront toujours alors que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je dois bien ça à Edward avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.**

**- Tu me raconteras un jour votre rencontre ?**

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes, plus tendue que jamais. Angela ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelles circonstances nous nous étions trouvés. Je pense qu'elle se doutait un peu de mon histoire, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Edward était impliqué.

**- Excuse-moi, je suis indiscrète.**

**- Non, aucun problème. C'est juste que les circonstances n'ont pas été les meilleures. Un jour je te raconterai, mais pas tout de suite. Une chose à la fois. Bon, allons-y !**

Et nous allâmes vers cette masse de flashs. Je ne fis pas attention aux questions. Je tentai de m'imaginer Edward et moi, dans la clairière du côté de Forks. Juste tous les deux. Et je réussis ainsi à arriver dans l'amphithéâtre sans trop d'encombres, à mon plus grand étonnement. Heureusement, les journalistes avaient été arrêtés à l'entrée par des professeurs.

Une fois dans l'enceinte, tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et j'en fus bien plus gênée. Ce n'était pas des inconnus à proprement parlé qui me scrutaient. C'était des élèves, des « camarades de classe » qui étudiaient la même chose que moi. J'étais censée être comme eux et me démarquer me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'appliquais de ne pas écouter les chuchotements. Il commença son cours mais plus beaucoup de personnes ne l'écoutaient. Ils étaient tous en train d'essayer d'en apprendre le plus sur moi pour le divulguer à des journalistes et ainsi avoir des contacts pour leur propre avenir professionnel. J'étais devenue en l'espace de quelques heures leur salut.

Au bout de dix minutes le prof commença à s'impatienter de l'inattention de ses élèves.

**- Ecoutez. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous, vous avez la possibilité de rencontrer des journalistes qui ont eu leur diplôme. Justement, ils l'ont eu leur diplôme, eux. Alors deux solutions. Soit vous m'écoutez et vous oubliez vos hormones, vos jalousies et vos ambitions jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini mon cours, soit je relève le nom de tous les élèves qui me cassent les pieds et je les recale immédiatement à l'examen. C'est clair ?**

Sur le coup, je bénis mon prof. Toute la salle s'était tue, et tous les regards m'avaient quittée. Il reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était et je me sentis libre et tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Durant la pause je n'étais pas sortie et j'avais réussi à ignorer les regards. Comment ? Je m'étais créé une bulle. Edward m'avait involontairement appris comment me calmer. Il me suffisait de penser à nous deux, aux raisons pour lesquelles je me battais, et mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisait naturellement.

Mais le cours toucha à sa fin. Le prof remercia les élèves pour leur attention (mon œil !) et commença à ranger ses affaires. Je fis de même et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir avec Angela, je fus alpaguée.

**- Isabella Swan ? Pouvez-vous rester une minute s'il vous plait ?**

J'avais envie de dire non, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. En revanche, il était hors de question que je reste seule avec un homme. Je pouvais faire beaucoup, mais pas ça. Je suppliai du regard Angela de rester avec moi, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Je prof ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour parler.

**- Je ne peux pas le nier, vous êtes dans une situation délicate Isabella. Vous êtes devenue le chasseur chassé. Néanmoins, observez, et apprenez.**

**- Comment ça ?**

Je ne voyais pas là où il voulait en venir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de discussion.

**- C'est en subissant quelque chose qu'on en tire le meilleur des enseignements. Vous ne pouviez pas rêver mieux pour comprendre ce qu'est un journaliste. Si vous arrivez à supporter tout cela sans en être dégoûtée, si vous apprenez à faire la différence entre un vrai et un pseudo journaliste, alors ce que vous apprendrez ici ne sera que de la technique car vous aurez compris l'esprit et la philosophie du métier. Je vous dis cela car je pense que vous pouvez aller loin. **

J'étais touchée. Réellement touchée. Il ne me connaissait pas, mais m'encourageait sincèrement. Voulait-il quelque chose de moi ? Mon cœur me disait non. C'était juste de la générosité et de l'expérience. Et même si je manquais cruellement de confiance en moi, j'avais envie de croire à ses belles paroles.

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Je vous en prie. Et vous aussi Angela. Pouvoir avoir du recul sur une situation et voir les limites à ne pas dépasser est aussi une caractéristique de bon journaliste. Savoir sélectionner ce qui vaut la peine d'être mis en avant ou non.**

Je vis cette dernière ouvrir grand les yeux et rougir autant que moi. Et bien bravo les deux filles !

**- Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Ah, et une dernière chose. J'ai assisté tout à l'heure à votre altercation avec la dénommée Jessica Stanley. Bravo, belle remise en place. Ne brimez surtout pas votre sens de la répartie, vous en aurez besoin et c'est souvent ce qui séduit les plus réticents aux interviews. Et pour information, c'est bien elle qui a appelé les journalistes de cet après-midi. Je suis certain que vous saurez tôt ou tard la remercier.**

Et il partit en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Moi j'étais bouchée bée, tout comme Angela.

**- Angela, tu penses quoi de ce prof ?**

**- Craquant. Vraiment craquant. Je veux le même. Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? Sérieusement, déjà rien que son nom j'adore. Ben Cheney. Et puis comment connaissait-il mon prénom ?**

**- Tu n'es pas mieux, tu connais le sien ! Bravo Angela !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ses rougeurs. Si Angela commençait à craquer sur l'un de nos profs, nous étions décidément mal parties ! Je dois avouer que cela me faisait du bien de rire malgré les tensions. J'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand je sortis du bâtiment et me reçus les premiers flashs. Ils n'avaient donc pas bougé.

Etrangement, je n'en fus pas plus affectée que cela. Je m'en étonnais d'ailleurs. Puis, les réponses me vinrent telle une évidence : j'avais déjà vécu trop d'horreurs pour que des flashs de journalistes me fassent quelque chose. Ce n'était pas que je faisais bonne figure. C'était que finalement ce n'était rien comparé à certains de mes souvenirs. Mon bonheur, j'étais en train de le construire peu à peu. Il était certes fragile, mais il était bien présent, comme jamais il n'avait existé. Et pour lui, j'étais prête à tout.

Je tentai de passer tant bien que mal à travers tous ces cris qui me passaient au-dessus de la tête. Ce n'était plus moi qui étais transparente, c'était leurs babillages. En quelque sorte, le résultat était le même. Nous ne pouvions pas communiquer. Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie. _Le_ retrouver. J'étais dopée par les paroles du prof, par mon amitié avec Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Angela et surtout par mon amour pour Edward. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus ?

Ces sauts d'humeur étaient quand même déstabilisants. Mais en un sens je les aimais. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante que dans ces moments là. J'arrivai à ma voiture tant bien que mal malgré tout après avoir salué Angela. J'eus un peu de mal à démarrer avec tous ces gens, mais avec une bonne volonté et de la patience j'y parvins. Je fis attention à ne pas être suivie – j'eus l'impression d'être dans un film d'action – et me dirigeai vers le domicile des Hale.

J'avais mis en fond sonore un ancien album d'Edward. Je n'avais pas pris le risque de mettre le nouveau, au cas où quelqu'un aurait la bêtise de fouiller ma voiture sachant qu'elle m'appartenait. Avec ma poisse je me devais d'être vigilante.

J'arrivai finalement à destination sans encombre et le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois sur place, je fus accueillie par des applaudissements. Edward, Alice et Rosalie étaient tous les trois là. A cette minute précise, je me suis sentie fière de moi. J'avais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, et je m'en étais bien sortie.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment précis Bella.

Le sourire et le ténor d'Edward me menèrent presque au septième ciel. Presque, car ce sont ses lèvres douces et délicates qui m'y propulsèrent. Je racontai mon après-midi et la conversation avec mon professeur. Non, pardon, avec Ben Cheney. Edward était évidemment au courant de mon altercation avec Jessica et il m'avoua qu'il avait eu du mal à y croire au début. Moi, aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de l'avoir envoyé balader avec autant de brio. Mais cela me plait bien.

Jasper rentra ensuite. Nous lui racontâmes tout cela sous ses yeux ébahis. Il me fit ensuite un grand sourire, et je sais que si je n'avais pas été avec Edward et qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard, Alice en aurait été jalouse. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Alice, j'appris que leur rendez-vous était fixé au lendemain soir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons !

J'eus évidemment un moment seule avec Jasper. Nous parlâmes de ma journée, et je lui fis part de mes sentiments du jour, de cette force et de cette… quel serait le mot ? Ah oui, joie de vivre. De ce plaisir de vivre qui m'était en un sens inconnu.

Il m'expliqua qu'il était sincèrement heureux que je les ressente. Pour beaucoup de patients, ce moment ne vient que des années après voire pas du tout. Il vient quand l'on surmonte un traumatisme et que l'on se rend compte que finalement, ce que l'on vit actuellement valait la peine de se battre.

Je pris pleinement conscience à l'issue de cette conversation de la chance que j'avais eue de les rencontrer tous. Je veux dire, je le savais déjà bien évidemment. Néanmoins, me sentir avancer ainsi et comprendre pourquoi j'avance aussi vite me fait prendre conscience que toute cette évolution porte en fait des noms. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et bien entendu mes parents. Angela aussi je crois car son aide à l'école de journalisme m'avait été vraiment précieuse.

Finalement, moins de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit-là, mais cela me semblait être une éternité. De cette éternité qui vous rend plus sage et plus forte. J'avais de nouveau envie de rembarrer Jessica, j'avais envie de régler mes comptes avec Mike, j'avais envie d'aider Alice à se préparer pour son rendez-vous, j'avais envie d'encourager mon frère à se lancer avec Rosalie, j'avais envie de passer du temps en tête à tête avec l'homme de ma vie. J'avais envie tout simplement. Et je me sentais légère.

Quand Emmett rentra enfin, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire devant son expression. Nous étions tous au milieu du salon en train de jouer à la Wii. Non, rectification. Rosalie et Jasper avaient voulu se foutre de notre tête en nous faisant faire du Wii fit. D'accord, mais Alice avait exigé que Jasper nous montre avant. Je crois que je garderai à jamais gravé l'image de mon psy en train de faire du hula-hoop avec un cerceau imaginaire. Rajoutez à cela le regard hypnotisé d'Alice qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les fesses de la victime et l'expression choquée d'Emmett quand il rentra, cette soirée ne pourra s'effacer de ma mémoire à coup sûr.

Une fois de plus, je choisis de me coucher tôt à cause de la journée du lendemain. Quand je fis une bise à mon frère, je lui murmurai très discrètement « Si tu ne te bouges pas ton joli postérieur, elle va terminer morte, victime de combustion ». Je le sentis se figer et rougir – lui aussi, décidément ! – et me regarder avec de grands yeux. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil avant de partir pour ma chambre.

La vérité était que je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée. En revanche, passer du temps avec Edward était davantage dans mes projets. J'avais besoin de lui. Il était devenu ma drogue et après la journée que j'avais eue et que j'allais encore avoir, j'avais besoin de ma dose.

Il semblait partager mon sentiment car il me suivit. Je me changeai dans la salle de bain et revins. Il en avait fait de même dans la chambre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer telle une œuvre d'art. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle et que l'on trouve facilement l'être aimé « beau ». Je suis d'accord. Mais là, d'un point de vue complètement objectif, Edward n'était pas beau, il était divin. Une œuvre de toute une vie.

Il m'adressa son traditionnel sourire en coin et vint m'enlacer tendrement. Je me laissai faire, me délectant de ce moment et de son odeur. Un bruit de l'extérieur m'attira, et je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Là, deux chats se tournaient autour et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous cape. C'était tellement simple pour eux. Moi j'avais encore ces blocages. Je sentais qu'Edward réussissait à briser mes barrières peu à peu, néanmoins elles étaient encore là.

Nous nous perdîmes ensuite tous les deux dans la contemplation du début de la nuit. Nous étions simplement un couple amoureux, nous délectant du calme que nous apporte le crépuscule. Puis, je sentis des lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon cou. Elles m'arrachèrent un frisson, et cette fois-ci je me permis de l'apprécier pleinement. J'avançais. Doucement mais surement. Je me surpris même à baisser ma tête vers l'arrière, lui offrant ainsi le reste de mon cou. Il y déposa trois autres chastes et délicats baisers avant de s'arrêter pour ne rien brusquer. Puis il brisa le silence.

- J'ai eu mon agent au téléphone aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir comment nous vivions cette situation et si je comptais rentrer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre à cette idée. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie qu'il parte mais je savais que je ne pouvais lui imposer de rester. Sa vie n'était pas ici, je le savais même si j'aimais l'oublier.

Il redéposa un baiser dans mon cou, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Je sais cependant qu'il lui avait été impossible de ne pas sentir mon changement d'humeur. Puis il reprit.

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas dans mes projets. Qu'actuellement si je me décidais à rentrer ce ne serait que pour mes parents. Et je lui ai dit que je finaliserai tous les détails de mon album ici puisqu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Des photographes pour la jaquette et la promotion, des journalistes pour les interviews et la femme que j'aime pour m'accompagner. A condition qu'elle veuille bien de moi.

Je me retournai subitement, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu et plongeai mon regard dans ses émeraudes. J'y lus de l'amour, de l'espoir mais aussi une pointe de doute et de peur. Comme si je pouvais refuser ! Je lui sautai littéralement au cou et l'embrassai avec une passion dévorante.

Il voulait rester en France. Il voulait rester avec moi. C'était tout ce que je pouvais assimiler. Je lui murmurai un « oui ». Pour quelqu'un arrivant à ce moment là de la conversation, on aurait pu prendre ce « oui » pour une réponse à une demande en mariage. Mais ce que venait de faire Edward était bien plus beau qu'une demande en mariage. C'était un témoignage de son amour extrêmement pur. Il avait ses parents là-bas. Sa vie, ses amis. Mais il commençait à tout plaquer pour être près de moi. De sa sœur aussi maintenant.

Nous rompîmes le baiser à bout de souffle. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. De me sentir femme.

- Je t'aime Bella, et il est hors de question que je te laisse. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire une telle chose, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes. Je l'ai annoncé à mes parents. Je compte me prendre un appartement et m'installer définitivement.

- Mais… et ta vie là-bas ?

- Ma vie c'est toi. Les seules personnes que je laisse derrière moi sont mes parents qui songent à venir s'installer également puisque leurs deux seuls enfants sont tombés amoureux de deux Français et de leur pays certes étrange, mais sympa quand même. Et il n'y a nul autre endroit où je serai mieux.

- Tes parents veulent venir aussi ?

- Ils ont toujours aimé la France et je crois qu'ils t'apprécient aussi beaucoup. Si nous nous installons tous les deux avec Alice dans le coin, pour eux cela leur semble normal qu'ils viennent également. Je sais que tout ça peut paraitre précipité, mais je ne sais que trop ce qu'est la vie quand je ne suis pas avec toi et je la refuse. Dès demain je commence à travailler sur la production de l'album et je me cherche un appartement. Je ferai en sorte qu'il puisse accueillir plein de monde, comme ça nous pourrons alterner sur nos lieux de résidence, tous. On ne peut habiter éternellement ici.

J'étais d'accord sur ce point. Je me blottis contre le torse de mon Adonis. Mes lèvres cherchèrent ensuite les siennes et les trouvèrent. Notre baiser était plus tendre que le précédent mais il me retournait toujours autant. Je me sentais forte et en confiance, et surtout je voulais _plus_. Mon corps le réclamait. Ma raison quant à elle râlait toujours, mais elle arrivait à ne pas crier comme autrefois.

Je nous entrainai dans le lit. Puis un murmure m'échappa du fond du cœur.

- Apprends-moi à faire confiance Edward. Rends-moi femme. Doucement mais avec amour.

Il me regarda et jamais je ne me sentis aussi belle qu'à ce moment précis. Il m'admirait presque avec dévotion. Puis doucement il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et commença à m'embrasser. Ses mains allèrent sur mon ventre, qu'il caressa. Elles remontèrent un peu et arrivèrent sur le côté de ma poitrine. Je me tendis un peu, mais il mettait tellement de tendresse qu'aucun geste ne pouvait me rappeler ceux de cette nuit-là. Il caressa très lentement le début de ma poitrine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Il était mon paradis.

Je sentais qu'il faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes et à toutes mes réactions derrière ses baisés. Sa manière de m'embrasser me le montrait. Il était prudent et il faisait tout pour détecter chaque mouvement qui lui aurait incité à arrêter.

Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer lentement. Et je sentais mon excitation grandir. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui me fit arrêter mon expérience car elle fut le premier point commun avec la seule de ce genre que j'avais eue. Edward le sentit immédiatement et cessa le tout, mais pas de manière brusque. Tout en douceur pour ne pas rompre la magie.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Quatre mots qui me portèrent au ciel. Je lui retournai le compliment dans un murmure à peine audible. L'émotion était trop forte. Il m'amena sur sa poitrine et nous nous endormîmes paisibles et incroyablement heureux.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est un bonus hors POV Bella... Je vous laisse deviner qui... Si vous avez été attentifs lors de ce chapitre, vous ne devriez pas faire d'erreur._


	24. BONUS : Un rendez vous

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Finalement, même si beaucoup sont tombés juste, d'autres ont pensé soit à un point de vue de Ben, soit de Rosalie et Emmett. Et bien non, ce chapitre est spécial pour les fans du couple Alice/Jasper. Vous allez enfin avoir les réponses quant aux cicatrices de Jasper._

_Réponse à 3vid3n-ce : J'aime beaucoup Kiss the rain. J'entends la pluie tomber et c'est grisant._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Pour ceux qui suivent le journal, j'ai un peu de mal à me lancer dans le nouveau chapitre, mais je promets de m'y mettre très vite. A bientôt j'espère !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Bonus Chapitre 21 3/4. Un rendez-vous**

*******

**POV Alice**

C'était presque le paradis. J'étais venue retrouver ma meilleure amie et lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. J'étais aussi venue monter un projet qui n'existait jusqu'alors que dans mes rêves. Mais ce rêve avait un coût : m'éloigner de ma famille. Au lieu de quoi qu'ai-je trouvé ?

Une Bella plus forte que jamais. Je l'admets, elle était dans un état pitoyable à notre arrivée. Il lui manquait cette étincelle. Cependant, je suis certaine d'avoir vu la flamme s'allumer quand elle a croisé nos regards à l'aéroport et grandir au fil des minutes, des heures et des jours. J'ai aussi trouvé un frère plus amoureux que jamais il ne l'a été. C'est étrange mais véridique, la première fois que j'ai vu Bella à l'hôpital, j'ai su que c'était elle que mon frère attendait. Ce genre de choses, je les pressens.

Comme pour Jasper. J'étais très loin d 'imaginer qu'un tel homme pouvait exister. Comment le décrire ? Ténébreux mais qui inspire confiance. Pas le premier des mannequins mais beau comme un dieu. Calme mais avec un caractère de feu. Si différend de moi mais pourtant si complémentaire. En le voyant, j'ai su que c'était _lui_. J'avais déjà eu des relations amoureuses, la plus longue ayant duré presque un an. Si parfois je m'étais emballée, jamais je n'avais ressenti cette sensation qui m'avait assailli au moment où j'ai croisé ses yeux. Il était juste parfait. Si parfait que j'avais eu envie de lui reprocher de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

La journée du mardi fut longue. Très longue. Bella et Edward s'étaient réveillés radieux. Voir ma meilleure amie avancer aussi vite et aussi bien me remplissait d'une joie sans commune mesure. J'étais consciente qu'à sa place, même avec toute l'aide que nous lui apportions, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

Jasper suivit assez vite, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière avait un rendez-vous avec les banques et j'angoissais sincèrement pour elle. Si le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme, quand Edward et moi fûmes seuls je commençai à vraiment angoisser. Mon premier rendez-vous avec Jasper était le soir même. Je voulais faire les magasins pour me trouver la tenue idéale, n'ayant pas le temps de la faire moi-même. Cependant je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère tout seul, ce n'était pas correct. Il me sauva néanmoins en m'avouant qu'il devait aller à un studio pour son album. Je l'y déposai et fis mes achats. Vous savez quoi ? J'adore Paris !

Je m'arrêtai à une terrasse d'un café sur les Champs Elysées, me commandai un thé et profitant du beau soleil que nous avions, commençai une lettre.

_Papa, maman,_

_Tant de choses à dire. Je sais que je vous ai eu au téléphone pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, mais les choses évoluent si vite ici-bas que cela me semble être une éternité._

_Bella est plus forte que jamais. Aujourd'hui plus aucun doute n'est permis. Elle sera un jour ou l'autre ma belle-sœur. Elle a réussi à faire face aux journalistes sans faire une crise d'angoisse et j'ai également découvert que quand on la cherche un peu trop elle sait se défendre. Finalement Emmett et elle se ressemblent plus que ce que l'on peut s'imaginer !_

_Mais si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part de mon excitation. Ce soir j'ai mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec Jasper Hale. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Bella pour me l'avoir présenté. Je sais aussi qu'elle l'a poussé plus d'une fois pour faire face à sa timidité. Au lieu de s'occuper d'aller mieux, elle cherche à aider les autres. Edward numéro deux vous connaissez ? Ces deux là étaient vraiment faits pour se trouver. Bref, je reviens à Jasper. Je crois sincèrement que c'est _lui_. Edward recherche en ce moment même un appartement ou une maison comme il vous l'a annoncé. Je vais faire de même. Dès que l'un de nous a trouvé, nous vous faisons venir dans le premier avion. Il faut que vous le rencontriez. _

_Je vous laisse, je dois me préparer maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Vous me manquez, vous _nous_ manquez. Prenez soin de vous. Avec toute mon affection._

_Alice._

Je glissai ma lettre dans une enveloppe, mis un timbre adéquat et la postai. Une bonne chose de faite ! J'appelai ensuite mon frère pour savoir s'il avait terminé afin que je le prenne au passage. Non, rectification. Je l'appelai pour lui dire que _j_'avais terminé et que je le prenais au passage.

Une fois à la maison je filai à la salle de bain. Je n'avais que trois heures pour me préparer ce qui risquait d'être vraiment juste. Fort heureusement, la salle de bain portait la marque de Rosalie et elle m'avait permis de me servir si j'avais besoin. Ouf !

**POV Jasper**

J'avais honte de moi. Impossible de me concentrer de la journée à cause de mon rendez-vous du soir. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas moi qui devais parler. Quoi que j'en aurais bien eu besoin. Je crois que jamais je ne cesserai de vanter la beauté et les mérites d'Alice. Mon dernier rendez-vous était à dix-huit heures. Je devais officiellement passer prendre ma belle à dix-neuf heures trente. Oui, sauf qu'elle habitait chez moi ! Donc j'avais amené de quoi me changer à mon cabinet puisque je disposais d'une vraie salle de bain. C'était ma sœur qui avait insisté pour que j'en mette une, et je ne pouvais que la remercier pour cela.

Une fois avoir fermé officiellement mon cabinet, je courus me prendre une douche. J'évitai soigneusement le miroir alors que je me déshabillais, préférant oublier les marques à jamais ancrées sur ma peau. C'était ce que j'appréhendais le plus dans ma relation avec Alice : que cela la repousse. Je suis peut-être psychologue, mais j'ai moi aussi mes cicatrices cachées, qu'elles soient visibles ou non. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'admire autant Bella. Elle n'a pas peur de regarder la vérité en face, au contraire. Chaque jour elle affronte tout cela sans jamais flancher. Moi depuis une dizaine d'années je fuis.

A dix-neuf heures trente précises j'étais devant chez ma dulcinée – enfin devant chez moi – fin prêt et un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Au lieu d'entrer avec mes clefs je sonnai. Je voulais que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art. J'avais suffisamment observé ma sœur pour savoir que certaines choses pouvaient faire plus plaisir que d'autres.

Ce fut Bella qui ouvrit et en me voyant elle arbora un sourire grand comme le monde. Je fus au moins rassuré, elle allait bien et sa journée s'était probablement bien passé, ou au moins pas trop mal. Sans rien me dire elle me fit entrer alors que j'entendais des talons se diriger vers nous. Je tournai la tête et vis une apparition angélique.

Alice arborait une robe violette. L'ourlet lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et le décolté dévoilait légèrement sa poitrine, laissant l'imagination faire le reste. Le tissu retombait avec grâce et mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec des barrettes et son maquillage relevait le vert bleuté de ses yeux. Mais le plus beau était le sourire qui m'était adressé.

Je restai figé pendant quelques secondes devant l'apparition jusqu'à ce que ma sœur se racle la gorge. Je pris conscience par la même occasion qu'ils étaient tous là à nous observer et j'en fus un peu gêné. J'offris les roses à Alice pendant que Bella et Rosalie trainaient les hommes hors de la pièce. Elles avaient probablement remarqué que nous avions besoin d'un minimum d'intimité.

- J'avais trouvé ces roses magnifiques, mais je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elles ne sont que des chardons à côté de toi.

Depuis quand ai-je une âme de poètes ? Bonne question, je n'avais jamais sorti une phrase pareille. Mais elle était venue du fond du cœur et la femme de mes rêves se contenta de rougir tout en m'adressant un sourire sans pareil.

_Et il m'était destiné, à moi_.

Bella arriva au même moment pour prendre les fleurs des mains d'Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Alice lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et attrapa mon bras que je lui tendais. Déformation professionnelle oblige, je ne pus que remarquer de Bella avait très bien réagi à ce contact spontané qui ne venait pas d'elle.

En emmenant Alice à la voiture, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Il était inutile de parler, elle était à mes côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**POV Alice**

Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne ressentais pas le besoin de combler la conversation. Je venais de comprendre comment Bella et Edward avaient réussi à communiquer quand elle était encore muette. Les regards et la communion de deux êtres qui s'aiment vraiment remplacent tous les mots du monde. Car oui, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. C'était peut-être seulement mon premier rendez-vous avec Jasper, mais je l'aimais.

Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et j'en étais encore plus excitée. Quand finalement je craquai, je le lui demandai.

- Jasper, me diras-tu où nous allons ?

Il se mit à rire. Ce son fut le plus beau qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné d'entendre. Je m'en délectai, m'en enivrai.

- Tu verras bien.

Sa réponse n'étant pas celle attendue, je lui fis ma petite moue made in Cullen. Je le vis fondre, hésiter puis il reprit.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire cette tête. Mais tu ne sauras rien, je tiens à garder ma surprise. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas loyal.

A vrai dire ce qui l'était encore moins c'est le sourire qu'il me fit à cet instant précis. Non seulement pour la première fois mon arme secrète n'avait pas marché, mais en plus elle s'était retournée contre moi. Le monde est injuste !

Il arrêta finalement la voiture devant un grand restaurant illuminé, sortit de la voiture alors que quelqu'un m'ouvrait la porte et tendit les clefs. Au mon dieu ! Il avait été jusqu'à m'emmener dans un des plus grands restaurants de Paris avec voiturier et tout le tralala !

Pour la première fois, je me sentis comme ma meilleure amie. Je veux dire, je connais ce genre de restaurants – avec un frère star internationale c'est assez logique – mais je connaissais aussi les prix, et il était hors de question que je ruine Jasper pour mes goûts de luxe.

Il me tendit à nouveau le bras que je pris avec bonheur. Il avait cependant certainement remarqué mon trouble car il rapprocha sa divine bouche de mon oreille. Je sentis son souffle à ce moment là et j'en frissonnai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je sais ce que je fais. Premièrement rien n'est trop beau pour toi, deuxièmement j'ai les moyens.

Je me détendis un peu, ce qui me permit d'apprécier le spectacle. Tout n'était que lumière autour de moi. C'était magnifique. On me prit mon manteau et on nous conduisit à une table. Elle était éclairée aux chandelles, la rendant à la fois spacieuse et intimiste. C'est simple, j'évoluais dans un rêve. Mais la plus belle des perfections était en face de moi et me regardait avec le même regard que j'arborais. Vous vous rappelez du Disney _Bambi _? La scène où Féline fait un bisou à Bambi quand ils sont adultes et qu'ils se retrouvent à gambader au Paradis, à travers les nuages. C'était un peu Jasper et moi à cet instant. _[N/A : Allez voir sur mon compte Youtube (adresse sur mon profil) vous y trouverez la scène si vous ne vous en rappelez pas]_

**POV Jasper**

Je n'avais plus peur. Cette femme était faite pour moi. Nous discutâmes de manière très naturelle tout au long du repas. Elle me raconta son passé. J'en fus bouleversé. Voir un cambrioleur tuer ses propres parents… les miens étaient loin d'être parfaits, c'est bien pour cela que Rosalie et moi n'avions plus de contacts avec eux. S'ils avaient été là pour ma sœur et moi, elle n'aurait certainement pas subi ça avec Royce. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'imaginer les voir mourir de cette façon.

- Et toi ? Quel secret gardes-tu en toi ?

- Qui te dit que j'en ai un ?

- C'est simple. Un homme aussi beau que toi ne peut pas demeurer célibataire. Et ta sœur me l'a suggéré un jour, rit-elle.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Elle n'y est pour rien, je l'ai harcelée au sens propre du terme pour tout savoir sur toi. Et je l'avoue sans honte.

Je ne pus que m'en sentir flatté. Au moins Rosalie n'avait rien dit de plus et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Pour la première fois depuis des années je m'ouvris et je racontai le secret des chemises toujours boutonnées… ou pour la première fois de ma vie même.

- Rien d'aussi dramatique que toi mais… Je n'ai pas toujours voulu être psychologue. Autrefois, quand j'étais encore au lycée, ou au collège je ne sais plus, je voulais m'engager dans l'armée. Ce n'était pas une simple lubie, j'en avais sincèrement envie. Pour cela je voulus m'y préparer comme il se doit. Je commençai par les exercices de musculation, je m'entrainai à la course et à la coordination de mes mouvements. Puis c'est allé plus loin. Je devins jeune sapeur pompier.

- Vraiment ?

Elle était très étonnée et je remarquai une lueur d'excitation dans son regard. Ça n'aurait pas dû connaissant la suite, mais cela me fit vraiment très plaisir et l'excitation me submergea également. J'eus tout le mal du monde à me reconcentrer sur mon histoire.

- Oui. Rosalie néanmoins me suppliait de faire attention à moi. Mes parents eux me laissaient faire. Du moment que je continuais d'avoir des bonne notes ils étaient contents. Et puis ils étaient fiers de vanter mes mérites auprès des voisins. Un « fils surdoué qui plus est veut sauver des vies » ça en jetait. Ils se fichaient du reste. A dix-huit ans je pus devenir sapeur pompier volontaire. Je ne m'engageai pas immédiatement car Rosalie avait besoin de moi. Elle était très mal à cause de ces salauds et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser dans cet état. Mais un soir un feu s'est déclaré dans un immeuble. Malgré toutes les précautions, lors du sauvetage je me suis fait piéger par les flammes. Mon corps a commencé à s'enflammer.

- Oh mon dieu.

L'expression qu'arborait Alice était maintenant toute autre. J'y voyais l'horreur et l'inquiétude. Elle me prit ma main et pour la première fois je ressentis que quelqu'un partageait vraiment ce que j'avais vécu. Bien sûr Rosalie savait, mais elle est du genre à cacher ses sentiments. Là, Alice était avec moi. Vraiment avec moi.

- Je m'en suis sorti comme tu le vois. Mais j'ai des cicatrices. Elles commencent au bas de mon cou et s'étendent un peu sur mon épaule et ma poitrine. Rosalie pleure rarement, mais quand elle m'a vu à l'hôpital, elle a vraiment pleuré. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais remettre ma vie en danger car elle n'avait plus que moi. J'ai fait cette promesse. J'ai arrêté les pompiers et j'ai commencé la fac de psychologie, renonçant également à l'armée pour tenir mon serment. Mais depuis ce jour, je me repasse la scène en boucle. Je ne sais pas quelle erreur j'ai faite pour me retrouver dans cette situation. Mon corps est là chaque jour pour me le rappeler. Et je sais que plus d'une fille a fui en les voyant. D'autres au contraire ont trouvé ça très viril, mais seulement pour une nuit. Je n'ai en fait jamais réussi à les assumer.

Elle entrelaça nos doigts de sa main droite. De sa main gauche, elle l'approcha de moi. Elle toucha mon cou, m'offrant ainsi un frisson. Puis elle la descendit. Je me raidis, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Je sentis ses doigts délicats se glisser sous le col de chemise et caresser une de mes cicatrices.

- Tu vois ? Je n'en ai pas peur. Tu es beau Jasper. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et en un sens je suis heureuse que ces imbéciles t'aient fui. Car au moins, je suis là ce soir, face à toi. Mais moi, je ne vais pas partir.

**POV Alice**

J'avais été bouleversée par son discours. Il était presque à culpabiliser d'avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. C'était tellement absurde ! Et encore plus pour un thérapeute. Mais je crois qu'il était adepte du « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ».

La soirée allait toucher à sa fin. Le repas avait été un délice et les conversations avec Jasper les plus passionnantes de toute ma vie. Nous avions été sincères, sans tabou. J'avais désormais l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours sans pour autant être rassasiée d'entendre sa voix et de sa présence.

Il m'avait proposé une petite balade le long de la Seine que j'avais acceptée immédiatement. Et puis, comme si c'était la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit, il avait pris ma main pour marcher en silence. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, et c'est finalement son bras qui entoura ma taille alors que ma tête reposait contre son torse. Si j'avais été assez grande, elle aurait été appuyée contre son épaule mais en pauvre petit lutin que j'étais je dus me sacrifier et m'appuyer contre son torse musclé. Un paradis !

La nuit commençait à être fraiche, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Je voulais rester blottie contre lui. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors qu'une péniche passait. Nous la regardâmes, et je levai mes yeux vers mon héros. Nos deux visages s'approchèrent doucement, et il me laissa goûter à ses lèvres.

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus près de lui. Le temps s'arrêta, nul doute là-dessus. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes, si sensuelles… Elles étaient faites pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais voulu les quitter, mais le froid eut raison de nous et il proposa de rentrer.

Je ne savais pas comment allait se dérouler la suite de la soirée. Je voulais lui sauter dessus, mais en même temps je voulais prendre mon temps. Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question comme ça. Les autres fois si je voulais attendre c'était parce que je n'étais pas certaine. Là, aucun doute sur l'homme. C'est juste que je voulais apprécier chaque pas, m'en délecter. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais l'amour avec lui dès le soir même, nous précipiterions trop les choses sans en apprécier la saveur.

Aussi, quand il me raccompagna à ma chambre (à défaut de me raccompagner à la porte de mon appartement), je ne cherchai pas davantage que goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. En gentleman qu'il était – et peut-être partageait-il mon opinion – il ne tenta rien non plus. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, m'embrassa une dernière fois et alla en direction de sa propre chambre. J'entrai dans la mienne, complètement sur mon nuage.

Je fus frappée une fois dans la pièce par une odeur que j'adorais : la rose. Mon bouquet était là, sur une table avec un mot. « Nous sommes heureuses pour toi. Bella et Rosalie ». Tout était décidément parfait.


	25. 22 : Le mot viol

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai été prolifique ces derniers jours. Je ne ferai pas de grand discours. Profitez, et ne me tuez pas. C'est tout ce que vous avez à retenir._

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 22. Le mot « viol »**

*******

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut doux. J'étais toujours étroitement enlacée à Edward et je ne pouvais imaginer meilleure place que celle-ci. J'étais tellement loin des sentiments qui m'avaient habité il y a encore peu ! Cette peur, cette fragilité. Parfois je me demandais comment tout cela était possible. Je veux dire cette avancée était tellement étonnante et peu probable… Mais pourtant, le moment d'intimité que nous avions partagés Edward et moi la veille avait bien existé. Et rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se gonfla de joie et d'amour.

Je me levai finalement, du moins je tentai de me lever car une main me retint. A première vue, il n'avait pas décidé de me laisser aller travailler. Son grognement me le confirma, ce qui m'arracha un rire. Sa poigne se raffermit contre mon corps.

- Edward, je dois aller en cours. Dis-donc je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi groumph le matin. Si tu continues tu vas battre Emmett !

- Aussi quoi ?, me répondit-il les yeux toujours fermés mais un sourire aux lèvres.

- Groumph. Un terme pour te traiter de vieil ours mal léché sortant d'hibernation. Allez, debout !

Je réussis à m'évader sous un grognement de l'ours. A première vue, il n'avait pas décidé de se lever ce matin et moi j'étais d'humeur joueuse. Je décidai de me remettre sur le lit, ou plus précisément sous la couette. Puis, doucement, j'approchai mes mains de son torse parfait et… le chatouillai ! Surpris, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, mais finit par réussir à se débattre et à emprisonner mes mains. Il avait dorénavant les yeux parfaitement ouverts et me fixait intensément, avec un sourire de vengeance. Oups.

- Dites-moi mademoiselle Swan. On ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas prudent de chatouiller un vieil ours mal léché sortant d'hibernation ?

- Je crois que mon frère me l'a signalé une ou deux fois, mais j'avais complètement oublié… Toutes mes excuses !

Je lui fis un air de chien maltraité pour tenter de le convaincre de ne pas répliquer, car j'étais et je suis toujours extrêmement chatouilleuse. Même bien au-delà je crois. Malheureusement, l'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'eut aucune pitié et commença à me chatouiller à son tour. Je le suppliai d'arrêter entre deux fou-rires, ce qu'il fit au bout de quinze secondes. Ouf ! Nous nous levâmes finalement, hilares et incroyablement de bonne humeur.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Alice était déjà levée. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Son rendez-vous avec Jasper était le soir même, et connaissant ma meilleure amie elle était déjà excitée comme une puce. Je fus finalement contente d'aller en cours, au moins je n'aurais pas à la canaliser toute la journée. Elle nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, puis suivirent tous les autres au fur et à mesure. Même Jasper semblait tendu. Incroyable !

Une fois prête, je pris les clefs de ma voiture pour aller en cours. Je demandai aux filles de ne pas venir, sauf si je les appelais pour leur demander. Je voulais affronter cette journée toute seule. Et puis, pour les rassurer, je leur rappelai qu'il y avait Angela avec moi. J'embrassai tendrement Edward, lui montrai mon lecteur de musique pour lui rappeler implicitement que j'avais ses musiques avec moi pour me rassurer, et partis.

Si je niais avoir ressenti de l'angoisse durant le trajet, ce serait un énorme mensonge. J'avais beau faire bonne figure devant tout le monde, je n'en menais pas large en réalité. Au fond de moi une voix me disait que je faisais une erreur. J'aurais pu ne pas reprendre les études tout de suite, passer du temps avec Edward, me trouver un travail une fois réellement prête à affronter le monde extérieur et revenir à l'école qu'à partir de l'année prochaine. J'aurais pu. Pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Mon pied était toujours posé sur la pédale d'accélérateur et mes mouvements de volant me conduisaient à l'école. Quelque chose m'empêchait de faire demi-tour. Le soutien de ma famille et de mes amis peut-être. Surement d'ailleurs, mais pas seulement. La conviction que je _pouvais_ le faire. Oui, cette conviction je l'avais au fond de moi, et elle me permit de descendre de voiture.

Tous les regards furent tournés vers moi. Je sentis des appareils photos me scruter, des prunelles me détailler, des murmures me détailler. J'évoluais dans un monde de béton avec les bâtiments autour de moi. Que du gris, du dur, du triste. Des bâtiments construits vite sans aucun souci d'esthétisme. A ce moment précis, j'eus l'impression d'être un fantôme parmi d'autres fantômes. J'évoluais, me sentant finalement transparente car tous les autres étaient transparents pour moi. Je ne cherchais qu'un seul visage, celui d'Angela. Les autres m'importaient peu.

Je la trouvai trois minutes plus tard. C'est ensembles que nous allâmes à notre premier cours. Je ne regardai même pas les flashs des professionnels. J'avais conscience d'une chose. Pour l'instant ils étaient cruellement sur leur faim car ils n'avaient aucune photo d'Edward et moi, ensembles. Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions confirmé ou infirmé une quelconque rumeur, ils étaient forcément frustrés. Et cette frustration était certainement la meilleure vengeance que j'avais devant leurs babillages.

Finalement, monsieur Cheney avait raison : je vais apprendre beaucoup de cette expérience. Leçon numéro un, ce n'est pas en courant comme un boulet après la personne que l'on soutire des informations, au contraire.

La matinée fut assez longue. Deux cours s'enchaînèrent, et certains tentèrent de venir me parler. Je leur répondis par des monosyllabes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se découragent. Et encore, c'était quand ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Pour ceux qui attaquèrent directement au sujet d'Edward, je me contentai de les ignorer. Au bout d'un moment, une poufiasse commença vraiment à m'échauder. Je n'avais même pas retenu son nom, c'était inutile.

- **Et de un, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Et de deux, si tu as une vie aussi peu palpitante que tu te sentes obligée de vivre la mienne par procuration, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Et de trois, tu ferais mieux de refaire ta coloration de blonde-poufiasse, on commence à voir tes racines ce qui nous laisse penser que tu es peut-être intelligente. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas mentir à tout le monde ?**

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge, mais je lui lançai un regard tellement noir que je la vis déglutir et tourner les talons avec ses doubles. Angela éclata de rire, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour et me calmer. A part ce léger détail, la matinée fut assez calme. Nous allâmes manger toutes les deux à la cafétéria, toujours sous les regards de tout le monde. Etrangement, je supportai cette situation plus facilement que prévu. Je suis certaine d'une chose. Si j'avais eu à subir toute cette attention sans l'expérience de cet été, j'aurais déserté sans demander mon reste. Mais là, je m'en fichais en quelque sorte. J'étais… comment dirait-on ? Blasée. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Blasée car finalement j'avais acquis une maturité qui me faisait passer au-dessus de tout cela.

L'après-midi, nous avions le professeur Cheney. Pardon. Ben, pour Angela qui le dévora des yeux pendant tout le cours. Et bien nous étions mal parties toutes les deux si l'une se mettait à sortir avec une star internationale et l'autre avec un de ses professeurs… Car, bien que je sois certaine qu'Angela ne s'aperçut de rien, je suis certaine des regards que ledit professeur lui lançait parfois. Alerte ! Filles en perdition !

Je me mis à rire toute seule à ma place. Angela me regarda étrangement, et je m'aperçus de la situation. J'arrivais à rire maintenant, certes, mais jamais toute seule et sans raison apparente. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se retrouver ! Je ne savais pas combien de temps cette situation allait continuer, mais j'espérais que ce soit le plus longtemps possible.

Enfin la journée de cours s'acheva. Je montai dans ma voiture le plus vite possible après avoir salué Angela, et commençai à me diriger vers chez Rosalie et Jasper. Je changeai toutefois de direction et allai au commissariat. J'entrai dans le bâtiment, et demandai mon père. Non, il n'était pas en prison. Mon père était commissaire.

-** Bella ? Il y a un problème ?**

Mon père semblait paniqué et je m'en voulus sur le moment. J'aurais dû le prévenir que j'allais passer quand j'avais pris cette décision.

-** Non, aucun. C'est juste que tu me manques, comme maman d'ailleurs, alors je suis passée te voir. Mais je te dérange sûrement…**

**- Pas du tout. Au contraire je suis très heureux de te voir. Viens, allons dans mon bureau. Oh, les gars, vous ne nous dérangez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence si vous voulez-bien.**

Je les vis opiner de la tête et me sourire. Pour beaucoup je les connaissais depuis toujours ou presque. Je ne sais si papa leur avait dit ce qui m'était arrivé, mais en tous cas ils avaient toujours été adorables avec moi et cela n'avait pas changé apparemment.

- **Je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien, étrangement. J'arrive à gérer la pression, aussi bien devant les journalistes qui m'attendent à l'école que devant les élèves de l'école. J'arrive même à en remettre à leur place !**

**- C'est génial ça. Me voilà rassuré. Et avec Edward… comment ça se passe ?**

Je le vis regarder ses pieds et rougir en me demandant cela. Décidément, les conversations sur les garçons ne seront jamais notre fort à tous les deux ! J'étais aussi gênée que lui.

- **Tout va pour le mieux. Sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.**

**- Je sais que c'est une question délicate, mais est-ce qu'il compte repartir bientôt ? Je veux dire qu'il avait une vie là-bas…**

**- A vrai dire il doit être en ce moment même en train de chercher un appartement. Il s'installe à Paris, tout comme Alice papa. **

Je vis tout l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage, puis un sourire sincère. Je compris à ce moment là qu'il craignait que je veuille repartir avec lui. Je bravai alors toutes les petites voix sadiques qui retentissaient dans ma tête pour lui faire un câlin tel que nous avions rarement eu. Je prenais conscience qu'il avait eu vraiment peur de me perdre, tant après mon séjour qu'après l'arrivée d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Il avait assumé cela sans ne jamais rien laisser paraître, gardant le sourire devant moi. J'avais définitivement de la chance de l'avoir pour père.

Je partis quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant d'embrasser maman pour moi. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, Edward était là et j'entendais de la musique dans la salle de bain. Il me confirma qu'Alice y était déjà depuis un moment, ce qui me fit rire.

Il me raconta ensuite sa journée. Comment il s'était organisé pour finir son album ici, retardant tout déplacement jusqu'à la promotion. Son agent allait le rejoindre à Paris pour quelques jours et il l'aiderait à trouver un appartement digne de ce nom. Il lui avait donné toutes les caractéristiques essentielles : suffisamment grand pour accueillir du monde, mais pas trop spacieux non plus. Il le voulait chaleureux, avec le confort nécessaire mais sans en faire trop. Exemple, il était inutile d'avoir un sauna chez lui. D'autant plus que ce serait dangereux car Alice voudrait le squatter tout le temps.

Je lui racontai ensuite la mienne, relatant même quand j'avais remis en place la pouffiasse. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, tant et si bien que je crus l'avoir choqué. Puis, il éclata de rire et m'étreignit encore plus fort.

- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais t'aimer davantage, mais chaque jour tu arrives à me surprendre et à me montrer à quel point tu es extraordinaire. J'aurais aimé être petite souris pour assister à la scène ! En tous cas, je vois qu'Emmett et toi êtes vraiment frère et sœur. Rappelle-moi juste de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

Je ris devant sa remarque, sachant qu'il lui serait certainement impossible pour lui de me provoquer un tel sentiment. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent peu après, alors que nous continuions de parler. Rosalie avait l'air très enthousiaste, et je la questionnai sur son rendez-vous chez le banquier. Elle me confirma qu'il s'était très bien passé, et que même si elle n'avait aucune confirmation écrite elle était certaine d'avoir les fonds.

En résumé, tout se mettait merveilleusement bien en place. Ce qui me fit encore plus fondre, c'est quand Jasper a sonné à la porte et qu'Alice m'a demandé d'aller ouvrir. La vision que j'eue était magnifique : Jasper habillé à la perfection et un bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, mais je sais qu'il ne fut rien comparé à celui de Jasper quand il vit Alice.

Ils partirent finalement, et de notre côté nous décidâmes de commander des pizzas. Ce fut soirée DVD pour tout le monde, devant l'_Âge de glace_. Et oui, on ne se refait pas ! Evidemment, ma place était dans les bras d'Edward. Mais nous fûmes agréablement surpris de voir Emmett et Rosalie se rapprocher au fil de la soirée pour finalement terminer comme nous.

Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher. Emmett et Rosalie se dévoraient du regard, mais chose étrange, Emmett réussit à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais surtout il ne voulait pas me mettre mal-à-l'aise. Entendre ce genre de cris aurait pu me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, et cela aurait été pire si mon frère était impliqué dedans. Emmett ne dit pas grand-chose, ne parait pas toujours sérieux, mais au fond il pense beaucoup aux autres. A sa manière.

La nuit fut calme. Je n'entendis même pas Alice et Jasper rentrer, mais les sourires de l'un et de l'autre le lendemain au petit déjeuné étaient assez significatifs.

La semaine se passa ainsi, sans évènement majeur dans mon existence. Le seul détail majeur fut le jeudi. Je suis rentrée de l'école et j'ai retrouvé par hasard Alice et Edward devant la porte qui rentraient également. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand une fois dans l'appartement nous avons surpris Rosalie à cheval sur Emmett sur le canapé, chacun ayant la langue dans la gorge de l'autre. Heureusement ils étaient encore habillés. Le choc passé, nous nous sommes regardés et avons souri avant de nos gratter la gorge simultanément. Aussitôt les deux pris en flagrant-délit se figèrent, et se tournèrent lentement vers nous. Fou rire général en voyant leurs têtes, nous ne pûmes nous en empêcher. Et depuis ce moment là Emmett et Rosalie sont officiellement ensembles. Au moins, on peut dire que nous sommes une famille unie !

Le week-end, mes parents nous rejoignirent pour manger le dimanche midi. L'ambiance a été très bon enfant. J'évoluais comme une personne normale. Il n'y avait plus de star, de psy, de violées, juste des couples, des parents et surtout des amis. Mes parents insistèrent pour faire une photo de tous les six. Même si j'en avais assez des flashs, nous nous exécutâmes.

Rosalie alla directement l'imprimer en dix exemplaires. Pourquoi dix ? Pour les parents d'Alice et d'Edward quand nous les verrons à l'occasion.

Une deuxième semaine s'écoula. Similaire à la première. Les journalistes me lâchaient un peu et je commençais à être moins observée à l'école. Je ne donnais rien de croustillant. Edward et moi évitions pour l'instant de nous afficher publiquement.

Le week-end qui suivit, Edward me fit la surprise de m'emmener quelque part. Nous montâmes au dernier étage d'un grand bâtiment, et il ouvrit une porte fermée à clef. Je compris immédiatement. Le rêve devenait réalité.

- **Je ne le loue pas, je l'ai complètement acheté. Mes affaires sont arrivées hier, mes parents me les ont envoyées. C'est officiel, j'habite Paris dorénavant.**

Il me l'avait dit en français, pour me montrer que ce n'était pas juste une lubie. Nous nous trouvions dans son nouveau chez-lui, son appartement. « Oh mon dieu ! » fut tout ce que je trouvai à penser. C'était magnifique. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Enfin quand je dis pas trop petit, je pense au fait de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. Et le mieux, c'était que je me sentais bien.

- Bella, je sais que c'est sûrement un peu tôt pour toi, mais sache que ça peut devenir un chez-_nous_. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Le jour où tu seras prête, je serai heureux que tu viennes habiter officiellement avec moi.

Je me tournai, complètement sidérée. Enfin quoi ? Cela faisait combien de temps que nous étions officiellement ensembles ? Que nous nous connaissions ? Et il me proposait d'emménager vraiment avec lui ? Etait-il fou ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Non, il ne l'était pas. Et le pire, c'est que j'en avais autant envie que lui. Il y a encore très peu de temps j'étais muette, amnésique, avec pour seul passé celui d'un viol. Aujourd'hui j'envisage d'habiter avec l'homme que j'aime.

Je pris conscience de quelque chose en pensant cela. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais toujours évité de _penser_ au mot « viol ». J'évitais toujours de lui donner un nom, car cela paraissait trop réel. Et là, j'y arrivais sans qu'il y ait un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je compris que j'avais vraiment avancé. Beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. Et j'étais prête à toutes les folies.

- Et si je te prenais au mot ?

Il me regarda, complètement médusé. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et remonta jusqu'aux oreilles. Je fus complètement éblouie à ce moment précis.

- Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes, bien que je le sois déjà.

Je me jetai alors sur ses lèvres avec une grande ferveur. Le baiser fut plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pouvoir penser ce que je voulais ou presque me donnait un sentiment de liberté incommensurable. J'étais même libre de mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette liberté. Avant mon _viol_ – incroyable ! – je ne m'étais jamais penchée sur la question, je n'en avais eu aucune raison. Et maintenant… Et bien c'est sensationnel. C'est comme si je venais de gagner contre la partie sombre de moi-même.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, nous haletions tous les deux.

- Je refuse de passer une nuit loin de tes bras. C'est une des seules certitudes que j'aie.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore pendant de longues minutes. Nos corps se serraient toujours un peu plus l'un contre l'autre s'apprivoisant. Les mains d'Edward allaient parfois à la recherche de mes formes, délicatement. Les miennes commencèrent à faire de même, et je fus à la fois surprise et heureuse quand je m'aperçus que j'arrivais à arracher des frissons à Edward.

Nous fûmes néanmoins interrompus quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Nous nous regardâmes, à la fois étonnés et inquiets. Heureusement, il y avait un « œil » à la porte pour pouvoir voir qui était à l'extérieur. Je le vis regarder, afficher un air très étonné et sourire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir.

- Papa ! Maman !

Et là je vis le docteur Cullen ainsi que sa femme que je n'avais pas encore rencontrée prendre Edward dans leurs bras.

Ils me firent ensuite face et je leur tendis moi-même la main pour les saluer. Je vis de la fierté dans le regard du docteur.

- Bella, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Tu es resplendissante.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur Cullen.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle maintenant. Je crois que tu ne connais pas Esmée.

- Enchantée.

- Moi aussi Bella. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais envie de te rencontrer !

Je vis qu'elle se retint de me prendre dans ses bras. Nous appelâmes tout le monde pour inaugurer l'appartement lors d'un dîner, mes parents compris. Bien sûr, aucun mot ne fut dit à propos de nos invités-surprise. Ouille mes tympans quand Alice arriva et vit ses parents ! Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et les embrassa sous tous nos rires. En revanche, je suis certaine d'avoir vu Jasper pâlir. Il se présenta dans les formes et je découvris à Carlisle un nouveau trait de personnalité. Il commença à lui faire subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme sous les regards effarés d'Alice et d'Esmée pour finalement éclater de rire. Il est vrai que la détresse de Jasper était une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait réussit à faire marcher Jasper avec une facilité déconcertante, et sans le savoir entra dans le cœur d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

J'appréhendais aussi la rencontre entre les parents d'Edward et les miens, mais finalement cela se passa très bien également. Tout le monde approuva l'appartement, mais le clou du spectacle fut quand j'annonçai qu'Edward m'avait proposé d'emménager avec lui et que j'avais accepté. Là, un silence total s'installa pendant que l'on nous jaugeait, puis des cris. Les cris provenaient évidemment d'Alice essentiellement. Nous eûmes l'autorisation de tout le monde – je ne savais même pas que j'en avais besoin, à l'exception éventuellement de mes parents. Une lueur que je ne connaissais pas s'était d'ailleurs installée dans les yeux de papa et de maman. Celle que tout parent a quand il s'aperçoit que l'enfant a bien grandi et prend son envol.

En résumé, tout allait bien dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre les titres le lendemain matin, dans un journal à scandale.

_**« La petite amie d'Edward Masen victime d'un viol aux Etats-Unis »

* * *

**_

_Vous pensiez vraiment que ça allait rester rose ? XD_


	26. 23 : Eclater

_Bonjour à tous !_

_On m'a dit que j'étais sadique... Bon d'accord, sur le coup je l'ai été, vraiment très beaucoup. Mais bon, ça pourrait être pire puisque Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre trèèèèès vite ! Pardonnée ?_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Un peu d'action et d'adrénaline va faire du bien !_

_Beaucoup ont eu peur avant la dernière phrase que le chapitre 22 soit le dernier. Je vous rassure, comme vous le voyez ce n'était pas le cas. Je vous préviendrai de toute façon. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que vous ne pouvez vous attendre à ce que la fic dure encore des dizaines de chap.... Mais quand même ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour demain !_

_Bisous à tous_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 23. Eclater**

*******

«_**La petite amie d'Edward Masen victime de viol aux Etats-Unis **_

_**Il y a deux semaines que nous avons appris que le célèbre chanteur Edward Masen était non seulement effectivement en France, mais en plus qu'il n'y était pas seul. Il serait venu pour une paire de prunelles chocolat du nom d'Isabella Swan. Mais depuis que nous savons cela, aucune autre information sur le couple n'a filtré. Comment se sont-ils connus ? Sont-ils vraiment en couple ?**_

_**Le mystère restait donc total… Jusqu'à ce que le puzzle soit peu à peu reconstitué. Tout commence cet été où Isabella Swan est partie seule aux Etats-Unis afin de découvrir la côte Ouest. Tout se passe à priori bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir elle soit portée disparue. Ses parents n'auront de ses nouvelles que quelques jours plus tard, après une enquête menée par un chanteur mondialement connu.**_

_**La jeune fille aurait été violée à Port Angeles un soir et laissée pour morte. Heureusement elle aurait été retrouvée, peut-être même par Edward Masen lui-même, avant de rendre un dernier soupir. C'est le père du chanteur qui soigna la jeune rescapée. Il fut mis en évidence qu'elle était non seulement muette, mais également amnésique. Edward Masen serait resté à son chevet jusqu'à son retour en France, retrouvant qui elle était et s'occupant d'elle.**_

_**Quelle belle histoire n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est qu'un commencement. Il serait venu ensuite en France pour rejoindre sa dulcinée qui retrouva parole et mémoire. Elle a maintenant repris les cours et file le parfait amour avec l'ex célibataire le plus convoité de la gente féminine, reprenant goût à la vie. Si ça ce n'est pas un conte de fée ! »**_

Je fulminai. Alice avait tenté de me cacher le torchon, mais cela avait été vain. Pour ma dernière nuit chez les Hale, ce fut réussi comme réveille-matin !

Jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'avais ressenti énormément de sentiments en quelques mois. De la peine, du désespoir, de la haine, de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la joie… mais jamais je n'avais ressenti de la colère. Je ne suis pas du genre à être en colère. Enfin, pas dans le mauvais sens. Ressentir de la colère c'est humain. Quand on n'est pas content, on se rebelle.

Mais là… C'était bien au-delà. Comme ceux qui ne sont malades qu'une fois par an mais à chaque fois de manière violente, ma colère commença à être meurtrière.

- **Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ? Et comment savent-ils ? Où ont-ils eu toutes ces informations ?**

**- Calme toi Bella, **me demanda Jasper. **On va se renseigner je te le promets.**

**- Comment peux-tu me demander de me calmer ? Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont tous les détails ou presque ?**

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, murmura Edward complètement recroquevillé. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour et je n'ai rien fait contre ça.

- Oh tais-toi ! Mais bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Et celle d'Alice, d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de Jasper tant qu'on y est ! Je savais très bien que ce jour arriverait Edward et je l'ai accepté dès le début, alors arrête si tu ne veux pas que je sois encore plus furieuse !

- Mais Bella…

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais Bella ! Ferme-la ! Alice, peux-tu me dégotter l'adresse de la rédaction de ce torchon s'il te plait ?

- Heu oui… Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Leur envoyer des fleurs ! J'en ai besoin Alice. Je vais me prendre une douche pour essayer de me calmer.

Et je partis comme une furie dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ça. Malheureusement l'eau généralement bienfaitrice ne fit pas grand-chose sur mon humeur cette fois-ci. Je n'étais pas calmée, bien au contraire. C'est comme si des années de frustrations ressurgissaient. Tous ces non-dits, ces exaspérations refoulées. Vingt-et-un ans de silence.

Même la colère remontant à la mort de Benjamin remontait. Je venais de me transformer en bombe à retardement qui exploserait à la première étincelle. La question était : « Contre qui ? ». Et là, seul le futur nous le dirait. J'avais néanmoins ma petite idée.

Je sortis habillée et d'apparence calme. La colère était toujours présente, plus forte que jamais, mais elle était enfermée en moi. Je me doutais que je devais ressembler à un psychopathe mais je m'en contrefichais. Alors que j'arrivais, je surpris la conversation qui animait toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire les Hale, les quatre Cullen et mon frère.

- Je ne sais pas, continuait Jasper. C'est difficile à dire. Jusqu'à maintenant elle était passée par beaucoup de stades, mais jamais celui de la colère. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait surmontée, mais je crois qu'elle l'avait surtout refoulée. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Je décidai d'intervenir immédiatement car les entendre se fustiger empirait les choses.

- Stop j'ai dit ! Ce n'est de la faute à personne dans cette pièce si je suis dans cet état. Jasper, je n'ai jamais été sujette à ce genre de sentiments donc tu ne pouvais savoir. Et puis tu n'es pas un dieu tout puissant ! Alors maintenant arrêtez de vouloir prendre la responsabilité de ce torchon. Vous savez-quoi ? Un de mes profs m'a dit que ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui était la meilleure formation que je pouvais avoir, et il n'a pas tord. Je sais maintenant discerner un journaliste d'une pompe à fric. Alice, tu as l'adresse s'il te plait ?

- Heu oui… mais que veux-tu en faire s'il te plait Bella ?

Elle semblait vraiment réticente à me la donner. Pour la première fois je la voyais fragile et inquiète. Son expression me calma un peu.

- Je te l'ai dit Alice, je vais leur envoyer des fleurs, mais à ma manière. Et si vous avez peur pour moi, rien ne vous empêche de m'accompagner. Nous ne sommes plus à ça près. Ils veulent du croquant ? Ils vont en avoir.

**- Bella, je te soutiens dans ta colère mais…**, commença Rosalie. **Tu sais que j'adorerais te voir les tuer, et je viendrais non seulement t'aider dans le massacre mais aussi à cacher les corps.** **Mais je voudrais que tu ne fasses rien que tu regretterais après.**

**- Merci Rosalie, c'est là que l'on voit les amis. Mais si je n'y vais pas, je vais tout renfermer en moi et je me vengerai tôt ou tard sur quelqu'un d'autre, et ce sera certainement pire. Je sais ce que je fais et je vais certainement me maudire après, mais si je ne le fais pas je ne me le pardonnerai jamais**. J'y vais et rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, ne sachant que faire. Finalement Emmett brisa le silence qui avait commencé à s'installer.

- **Bon bah c'est parti ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire un massacre sans y prendre part ?**

Si l'assemblée le regarda étrangement, tout le monde approuva. Edward s'approcha de moi, me prit une main et me caressa la joue avec la libre. Il m'embrassa doucement et confirma sa venue.

Il fallut que je me concentre sur ma colère à ce moment précis car elle faillit m'échapper à cause de lui. Il avait ce don pour me calmer. Il était certes utile, mais dans le cas présent j'avais besoin de cette colère. Sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Nous montâmes en voiture. Il en fallut deux pour que l'on puisse tous monter. Dans ma voiture se trouvèrent Edward au volant, Jasper et Alice. Nous nous garâmes devant un grand bâtiment. Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans l'immeuble, accompagnée de mes gardes du corps. Avec Edward à mes côtés, nous n'eûmes aucun mal à monter et à passer toute la sécurité.

C'était ironique de penser que c'était la première apparition publique que nous faisions ensembles. Quelle bêtise ! Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois à destination, nous fûmes dévisagés par tout le monde et le silence se fit immédiatement. Je pris alors une voix claire que j'espérais sûre d'elle.

- **Puis-je savoir qui a écrit cet article ?**

Je sentis Edward me prendre la main afin de me rassurer et de me donner du courage. J'y puisai toute la force nécessaire quand j'entendis une voix nasillarde.

- **C'est moi. Anna Kendrick, pour vous servir.**

Et cette blonde refaite osa me tendre la main pour la serrer tout en faisant les yeux doux à Edward. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- **Vous ne savez pas que je n'accepte aucun contact ? Avec cette merveilleuse enquête sur ma vie j'avais pensé que vous connaîtriez ce détail !**

Oups, ma voix avait été cinglante. Moi-même je ne me reconnus pas. Mais ça devait sortir. Edward me serra un peu plus la main, mais je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il avait le visage impassible. En face, la blondasse sembla pâlir.

- **Notre enquête, bien que très poussée ne pouvait tout relater…**

**- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes une imbécile qui n'a rien dans le cerveau, car quiconque d'un peu sensé peut deviner ce genre de choses. Mais vous, tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres sans chercher à voir au-delà !**

**- Mais…**

**- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi terminer !**

Elle oscillait entre la couleur du cachet d'aspirine et celle de la tomate. Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour m'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle reculait.

**- Si vous étiez un tant soit peu intelligente, vous n'auriez même pas osé mettre la dernière phrase. Vous croyez que ma vie est un conte de fée ? A toujours devoir me battre pour ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même ? A me battre au quotidien contre mes démons ? A avoir ces images constamment en moi ? A devoir même contrôler ma pensée pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage ? C'est ça que vous appelez un conte de fée ? Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous pour dire de telles choses ? Je n'arrive même pas à croire que vous ayez le titre de « journaliste ». Vous n'avez donc pas de vie à vivre pour pourrir celle des autres ? Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas pensé à un seul instant à ce que je pourrais ressentir à la lecture de cet article ! Et aux conséquences sur ma vie future ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais besoin que tout le monde sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**

**- Ecoutez… Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas très contente, mais j'imagine que vous connaissez le terme « liberté de la presse ».**

Cette garce avait essayé de se redonner contenance et me prenait maintenant de haut. Je faillis lui décrocher mon poing dans son nez refait.

- **Et vous, vous savez que votre liberté s'arrête là où celle des autres commence ? Vous voulez que je vous donne ma théorie ? Vous saviez parfaitement que cela me mettrait en colère ou me blesserait, et vous comptiez bien dessus pour que je vous attaque en justice. Quelle meilleure publicité que celle-là ? Et bien vous savez quoi ? Je ne ferai rien de cela. Je ne ferai aucune déclaration officielle, je paraitrai comme indifférente à vos babillages. Ce sera le meilleur moyen pour vous faire perdre contenance. J'ai peut-être perdu la première bataille, mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner la guerre. Je vais continuer mes études de journalisme et je vais vous prendre en modèle, mademoiselle Kendrick. En modèle parfait de ce à quoi je ne voudrai jamais ressembler. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

Je me retournai, et croisai pour la première fois les regards de l'auditoire qui était venu m'accompagner. Il va sans dire que tout mon discours s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Rosalie, Emmett et Alice semblaient jubiler. Ils avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jasper me regardait comme si j'étais folle, mais je voyais toute la fierté dans son regard. Quant aux parents d'Edward, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient tout compris, mais ils me souriaient aussi, comme s'ils me félicitaient.

Et Edward… et bien il ne me regardait pas. Il s'avança vers la garce.

- Si je peux compléter ce qu'elle vient de vous dire… Juste pour votre information. Non seulement _nous_ ne répondrons pas à votre article, mais en plus _je_ ferai personnellement en sorte dans toutes mes relations que mes amis ne fassent plus affaire avec le magasine. Bonne journée à vous.

Là, c'était Edward qui m'avait sciée. Il partit sans se retenir, m'attrapant ma main par la même occasion, et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. A peine les portes fermées qu'ils hurlèrent et m'applaudirent.

- **Alors, comment tu te sens Bella ?, **me demanda Rosalie.

Je la regardai et découvris un magnifique sourire.

- **Honnêtement ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! Oh mon dieu !**

Il est vrai que je prenais enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait se passer. Mais où avais-je puisé la force de faire une telle chose insensée ?

Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai vite la réponse. J'avais hérité de leur folie, de leur courage et de leur détermination. Je m'en étais servie pour mon propre usage et j'avais fait un carnage. Et j'en étais fière !

- Et si on allait fêter ça ?, proposa Esmée.

Je la regardai surprise, mais heureuse de la sentir derrière moi.

- L'idée est très alléchante, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai cours et je refuse de les rater. Pas à cause d'eux. Même si c'est pour fêter ça. Par contre, ce soir je propose que l'on fasse la fiesta en l'honneur de la folie qui m'a prise !

Tout le monde approuva immédiatement. Personne ne s'opposa à ma décision, ils savaient à quel point tout cela était important à mes yeux. Et puis tant que j'avais l'adrénaline dans le sang, autant qu'elle me serve ! De la colère, j'étais passée à l'hystérie. Mais la bonne hystérie. Celle qui vous donne la pêche.

Edward me ramena vers lui. Il verrouilla son regard dans le mien, et le monde disparut autour de nous.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ou préfères-tu y aller seule ?

Je le regardai, surprise de sa question et sondai son regard. Il me laissait le choix, et rien dans ses prunelles ne me laissait entrevoir un quelconque espoir ou une crainte. Je crois qu'il voulait juste agir en petit-ami. Petit-ami… ce qualificatif, bien que trop banal à mon goût, me plaisait bien malgré tout.

- Et bien… j'imagine que plus rien n'est secret maintenant et que ça pourrait détourner l'attention des autres… Et puis je dois avouer que l'idée me plait bien quand même de me pavaner avec toi. Puisque j'ai les inconvénients, autant profiter aussi des avantages !

Tout le monde me fixa, incrédule. Quant à Edward, j'eus l'impression que je venais de lui faire un magnifique cadeau. Il était comme un enfant qui recevait le jouet tant convoité le jour de son anniversaire. Puis, grosse crise de fou-rire.

**- Ça, c'est ma petite sœur !,** s'exclama Emmett.

Finalement, nous nous séparâmes. Alice monta encore avec nous car Edward et elle iraient vaquer à leurs occupations ensuite. De toute façon, il aurait manqué une place dans l'autre voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à l'école dix minutes avant le début des cours. Fort heureusement, je ne commençais pas aux aurores et l'escapade au magasine s'était faite de bonne heure et n'avait pas duré extrêmement longtemps, donc aucun cours de perdu. Edward se gara, me demanda de ne pas descendre toute seule de voiture, ouvrit la portière à Alice puis à moi, en vrai gentleman.

Déjà nous commencions à voir que son arrivée avait été remarquée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et d'angoisser quand même un peu. Bien que j'eusse fait des progrès, je détestais toujours autant être le centre de l'attention.

Edward me prit la main et avança. Alice prit place de l'autre côté, de sorte à ce que je sois entourée des deux Cullen. Je vis au loin Angela et proposai d'aller la retrouver. Je voyais clairement qu'elle n'osait pas venir. Alice approuva immédiatement en sautillant et Edward me répondit qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer la fameuse Angela. Nous arrivâmes donc devant elle sous les flashs.

- Salut Angela !, s'exclama aussitôt Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Heu… c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. **Je suis désolée Bella pour l'article…**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien Angela, et puis ça m'a permis de me défouler une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous revenons tout juste du magasine où je leur ai fait savoir ma manière de penser. Bon, même si je pense que les présentations ne sont pas essentielles, on va quand même les faire dans les formes. Edward, Angela. Angela, Edward.**

Edward lui présenta la main pour la lui serrer pendant qu'Angela tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était complètement cramoisie – pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi ! – et peinait à trouver ses mots. Edward de son côté agit comme dans une situation complètement normale… à une exception près. Son accent américain quand il s'exprimait en français était trop… craquant.

- **Je suis heureux de te faire enfin ton connaissance. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**- Vraiment ? Heuuu… Enchantée également.**

J'en voulus presque à Edward à ce moment précis car elle faillit faire de l'hyperventilation. Alice éclata de rire et nous signala que si nous n'y allions pas nous serions en retard. Il me fallut donc me séparer du lutin et du prince charmant.

Me séparer du lutin n'est pas encore trop difficile. Une bise sur la joue et malheureusement une promesse de shopping entre filles avec Rosalie, Angela, ma mère et celle d'Edward pour le week-end suivant, et c'était fait. Mais me séparer d'Edward… Argh !

Je me tournai vers lui, et croisai la même tristesse. Nous n'allions nous voir dans quelques heures, mais vu tous les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler chaque heure me semblait une éternité.

- Nous allons avec Alice chercher tes affaires si tu veux bien, au moins celles qui sont chez Jasper et Rosalie.

J'opinai de la tête. L'idée de l'emménagement avec Edward était folle, mais j'en avais réellement envie.

- Bella, réponds-moi sincèrement. Est-ce que cela te gênerait si je t'embrassais ?

Je me rappelai des flashs et des gens qui nous scrutaient. Mais étrangement, ils venaient de devenir tous transparents.

- Je crois que c'est conseillé dans mon cas. Ils sont préconisés comme remède contre le stress. Jasper m'a fait une ordonnance mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai mise.

Il éclata de rire. Bon sang que c'était beau à entendre ! Il prit ensuite mon visage en coupe.

- N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin appelle-nous, on viendra immédiatement. D'accord ?

J'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation puis laissai les lèvres d'Edward se rapprocher des miennes. Il me déposa à un chaste baiser sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée – ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? – mais s'éloigna trop vite à mon goût. Quand il vit que je luttais pour garder ses lèvres un tout petit peu plus, je sentis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et une fois séparés, un air malicieux brillait dans ses émeraudes. Arf ! Satané chanteur !

- Allez, sois sage, osa-t-il me dire. On se voit tout à l'heure. Je viendrai te chercher.

J'hochai de la tête. De toute façon, il avait intérêt ou j'étais contrainte de rentrer à pieds. Il fit demi-tour avec sa sœur et je les suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent en voiture. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration et rentrai dans l'amphithéâtre en compagnie d'Angela dont le sourire n'arrivait pas à partir.

* * *

_Question. Auriez-vous envie de voir tout ce chapitre du POV d'Edward ? Ce serait un peu répétitif, d'où ma question, mais je me conformerai à la majorité. Bisous !_


	27. 24 : Adulte

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, voici un nouveau chapitre entièrement dédié aux TPA's girls, en particulier à Eiphose, qui organisent un concours. Allez-voir ! _

_Je vous préviens qu'à partir du prochain chapitre je passe le fac en rating M. Mettez moi en alerte ou sélectionnez comme il faut les critères pour voir les mises à jour. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour toutes les reviews, 51 sur le dernier chapitre !!!_

_Lauriane_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 24. Adulte**

*******

- **Tu as fait quoi ?**

Angela me regarda avec de grands yeux après lui avoir fait mon récit de début de matinée alors que nous nous installions. Tout le monde me regardait, je ressentais les regards dans mon dos mais je faisais tout pour m'occuper l'esprit. C'était la seule parade que j'avais.

- **Tu as bien entendu. J'étais tellement furieuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment peiné. Enfin si, mais ce n'était rien comparé à… ce que j'avais déjà vécu dirons-nous. C'était surtout de la colère que j'ai ressenti en fait. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si vite et surtout avec autant de détails…**

**- Bella, tu peux très bien ne pas me répondre, sache-le. Mais étaient-ils vraiment bien renseignés ? Enfin je veux dire…**

J'interrompis Angela avant qu'elle ne s'enterre à cause de la gêne. S'il y avait une personne en qui j'avais confiance, c'était bien elle.

- **Oui, tout est vrai. Pour les dernières parties, je suppose que c'était assez facile à trouver ou à deviner. Mais le début, les circonstances… je ne sais pas. Peut-être une infirmière ou quelqu'un comme ça, mais même ça ils ne savent pas comment je suis arrivée là ou dans quel état j'étais, et encore moins où je me trouvais. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de ça entre nous et je n'ai même pas cherché davantage au journal ces réponses, c'était peine perdue.**

**- Je le pense aussi. **

Nous fûmes ensuite interrompues dans notre conversation car le cours commençait. C'était le professeur Cheney et je remarquai qu'il regardait régulièrement dans notre direction, un coup Angela – tiens donc ! – et un coup moi. Son cours fut des plus intéressants, et je me demandai s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il nous donnait des trucs et astuces pour chercher l'information qui semble originellement inaccessible. Si mon instinct me disait juste, soit il cherchait à me montrer comment trouver qui avait livré autant d'informations, soit il cherchait à me dire comment l'autre blondasse avait fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pris très minutieusement mes notes.

Je ne sais dire pourquoi ou comment, mais je sentis un changement s'effectuer en moi. Ce n'était pas de manière abrupte, mais comme si je grandissais, je m'affranchissais progressivement. Mon viol était peut-être à l'origine de l'évolution, mais pas seulement. Le fait de côtoyer Edward et d'entrer dans ce monde impitoyable. Aussi les études que je faisais. Le Droit que j'avais fait pendant trois ans m'avait donné beaucoup de théories sur le droit civil ou le droit pénal et ses infractions. Mais je les comprenais réellement que maintenant. Elles devenaient mon quotidien en pratique.

Je crois que je devenais adulte, tout simplement. La plus grande manifestation de ce changement, c'était que j'allais quitter le cocon familial dès le soir même pour emménager officiellement avec mon petit-ami. Un jour, il y a un bon moment maintenant, Jacob m'avait soumis l'idée d'un emménagement ensembles. En fait non, ce n'était pas il y avait si longtemps. Je crois que c'était en mai dernier. Je l'avais regardé avec des grands yeux ce jour là, et cela a surement été le début de la fin. Je n'étais pas prête à penser en adulte. J'étais encore une adolescente entrant dans un monde inconnu.

La constatation de ces éléments me frappa à ce moment précis, dans cet amphithéâtre. Je regardai alors les autres élèves et vis le monde différemment. Certains dormaient – ou presque – d'autres écrivaient, d'autres encore parlaient. Mais j'eus le sentiment que personne n'avait ressenti ce que je ressentais. Peut-être parce que normalement on n'est pas censé le ressentir, mais juste le vivre sans s'en apercevoir. Moi, mon expérience m'avait changée de manière radicale.

Je compris alors pourquoi je n'étais finalement pas plus blessée que ça par leurs racontars, leurs jalousies et autres trucs qui me soulevaient autrefois le cœur. Cela ne pouvait m'atteindre parce que finalement je n'étais plus tout à fait la même. J'étais la version adulte de l'ancienne Bella. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Finalement non. J'avais toujours eu peur de devenir vraiment adulte, mais là je ne voyais plus que les avantages.

Le cours se termina enfin. Nous descendîmes toutes les deux et fûmes encore alpaguées par le professeur Cheney. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti.

- **Comment vous sentez-vous Bella ?**

Et hop ! C'était reparti pour une séance de cramoisi.

- **Bien, merci. Je suis allée au siège du magasine ce matin et je dois dire que je me suis défoulée. Mais je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de les attaquer, ça leur ferait encore plus de pubs. Mais vous aviez raison, je suis en train d'avoir une des meilleures formations.**

Il me sourit, de ce genre de sourire qui réchauffe le cœur car il est innocent, juste de la pure amitié.

- **Je suis sincèrement heureux si vous parvenez à gérer tout ça. Ecoutez… J'ai pas mal de relations, dont un ami travaillant au sein de ce magasine. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne sur la manière dont ils ont su tout ça ?**

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de proposition.

- **Heu… C'est vraiment gentil à vous mais ne vous prenez pas la tête pour moi…**

**- Et si je vous proposais un marché ? Une dédicace contre mes recherches ? C'est largement équitable je trouve, et encore j'ai l'impression de vous arnaquer, j'adore **_**sa**_** musique.**

Et là nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire avec Angela. Non mais c'est vrai ! Imaginer le professeur Cheney en groupie c'était quelque chose !

- **Et bien vous savez quoi ? Il vient me chercher et doit sûrement m'attendre actuellement. Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner !**

Il me regarda et un sourire d'enfant naquit sur ses lèvres. En même temps, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que nous. Cinq ans peut-être. Il prit ses affaires et descendit de l'estrade presque en sautant, puis se retourna vers moi.

- **C'est parti ! Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois.**

Nous sortîmes donc en riant. Je vis qu'Edward m'attendait au loin, puisque je n'avais pas cours de l'après-midi. Il semblait soucieux, mais sourit dès qu'il me vit. Je remarquai ensuite une expression perplexe sur son visage, sûrement à cause de l'homme qui nous accompagnait.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à sa hauteur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut chaste, court, mais il eut la vertu de me prouver qu'il était bien là.

- Edward, je te présente le professeur Cheney dont je t'ai déjà parlé, mais également un de tes plus grands fans.

- Je suis vraiment enchanté.

Edward me regarda étrangement l'espace d'un court instant, mais je lui dis un clin d'œil. Il lui serra alors la main chaleureusement.

- Moi aussi. D'après mes souvenirs vous êtes le professeur qui a donné des conseils à Bella…

Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui fus cramoisie – une fois de plus ou une fois de moins… – alors que ledit professeur me dévisageait. Je compris qu'il était temps que je reprenne la parole.

- Il m'a proposé qu'en échange d'une dédicace il nous aide à trouver qui a donné toutes ces informations.

- Vraiment ?, répondit Edward. Et bien dans ce cas là, je vous propose même d'assister aux premières loges au premier concert que je donnerai quand je reprendrai ainsi que le nouvel album dédicacé.

Bon, ce que je vis là me cassa définitivement l'image que j'avais de mon prof. La première pensée que j'eus à ce moment là fut d'espérer pour Angela qu'il n'était pas gay. Sinon, c'était très drôle de le voir en mode groupie.

Finalement nous nous séparâmes. Edward m'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant discret. Apparemment la femme d'un certain âge qui nous accueillit savait que nous allions venir. Elle se fit discrète pendant tout le repas qui se déroula comme si nous étions un couple normal qui rendant au restaurant. Une fois l'addition payée, nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la voiture, seuls au monde.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller à _notre_ appartement ?

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Il me tint la main pendant le voyage autant que la sécurité nous le permettait. Puis, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. J'allais chez moi, chez _nous_. J'avais encore du mal à y croire.

Il ouvrit la porte, et là je fus happée par une odeur merveilleuse. Un mélange de roses et de freesias. J'ouvris grand mes yeux et découvris des fleurs, des bougies (les volets étaient à moitié clos), et une ambiance tout simplement magique. Je me tournai vers Edward qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Après toutes ces émotions fortes, nous nous sommes dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de douceur… Normalement un bon bain chaud t'attend. Alice m'a bipé il y a cinq minutes pour me le confirmer.

Adorables. Ils sont juste adorables. L'ambiance était d'un romantisme à toute épreuve et me mettait incroyablement en confiance. J'étais une adulte qui avançait, et j'allais le prouver. Je m'avançai vers lui, et rougit en avance en pensant à ce que j'allais proposer. Même avec Jake je n'avais pas fait ça.

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Nous pouvons garder nos sous-vêtements ce qui m'aidera…

Cette fois-ci, je crois que ce fut moi qui le surpris.

- Bien sûr... Mais tu es certaine de…

- Oui. Allez viens. Allons inaugurer cette baignoire.

Je lui tendis la main dont il s'empara délicatement avant de m'embrasser. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite dans la salle de bain. Là, je me tournai vers lui. Je savais que je ne pourrai dépasser mes limites, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne voulais rien faire. J'approchai doucement mes mains de sa chemise et entrepris de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il me laissa faire, mais je le sentis d'abord haleter puis retenir sa respiration.

Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu, mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller. J'étais non seulement tombé sur un homme aimant, adorable, toujours là quand il y a besoin, bref parfait, mais également sur un Apollon digne de faire pâlir les plus grands mannequins. Et là, il était dans _ma _salle de bain, en train de _me_ regarder, et prêt à prendre un bain avec _moi_. Purement jouissif !

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse, m'imprégnant de chaque partie de son corps. Mes doigts dessinaient le contour de ses abdominaux avec délice et j'entendis un grognement sortir de la gorge de ma sculpture. Je levai alors le regard et découvris mon Adonis les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son grognement aurait pu me faire peur, mais il ne fit que m'enhardir. Mon esprit avait définitivement compris que l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras était Edward.

Je fis glisser la chemise sur le sol et vis du coin de l'œil que son propriétaire avait un peu repris ses esprits et me regardait. Mais je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Pas maintenant.

Peut-être que l'atmosphère que la pièce m'aidait. Elle était spacieuse, éclairée elle aussi de bougies. La baignoire à côté nous appelait, mais je voulais prendre mon temps et savourer chaque instant passé avec lui. Je m'approchai davantage et déposai des baisers sur son torse. Je le sentis se soulever à une cadence un peu plus élevée et fus fière de l'effet que de simples baisers lui faisaient.

Puis, pour la première fois il bougea. Son bras se leva et sa main vint caresser ma joue, m'obligeant instinctivement à le regarder. Il n'y avait que de la douceur dans ses prunelles. Il approcha nos deux visages et m'embrassa.

Bon sang ! J'étais au paradis. Comment avais-je tenu autant d'années sans l'avoir connu ? Je me le demande encore. Je pris ses deux mains pour les poser sur mon chemisier. Il recula, et me regarda, attendant une ultime autorisation. J'hochai de la tête. Alors, sans me quitter du regard, il s'attacha à me le déboutonner. Ses mains étaient délicates et son regard incandescent. Mais je savais qu'il recherchait en même temps le moindre doute, la plus toute petite peur. Mais il n'en trouverait aucun.

Mon chemisier fut finalement ouvert, et il le fit glisser aussi délicatement. Il s'approcha de moi, et certainement encouragé par ma détermination, me déposa des baisers dans le cou. Un bouquet de frissons m'envahit alors. Je lui laissai toujours plus d'accès à ma peau selon ses déplacements. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever au rythme de mes respirations saccadées. Je me sentais incroyablement bien.

Ses baisers descendirent le long de ma clavicule et arrivèrent à ma poitrine. Il contourna d'abord le soutien-gorge, puis en fit dessus. Tout était tellement intense que j'en eus presque le vertige. Trop d'émotions. Mais tellement belles ! Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à trouver mes lèvres.

Je pris alors l'initiative de déboutonner son jeans et de le faire glisser alors que nous nous embrassions toujours. Je crois que c'était plus simple pour moi de ne pas penser à cette partie de l'anatomie pendant ses baisers. Il dût le sentir car il fit de même. En sous-vêtements nous nous séparâmes finalement. Il me prit la main et me fit entrer dans la grande baignoire remplie de mousse. Il me rejoignit ensuite et nous nous allongeâmes enlacés.

Là, nos baisers reprirent. Mais ils étaient accompagnés de caresses que nous nous donnions mutuellement. La chaleur de l'eau et les effluves qui s'y élevaient me faisaient planer. Ses mains vinrent caresser ma poitrine et un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Et quand elles n'étaient pas sur ma poitrine, elles étaient sur mon ventre, mon visage, mes jambes. Les miennes faisaient à peu près le même chemin et il m'arrivait de réussi à caresser à travers son boxer son sexe. Je ne pouvais le faire beaucoup, mais ce peu lui procura d'une part du plaisir – ses grognements le témoignaient – et moi de la satisfaction.

Puis sa main approcha de mon intimité. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Ressens ma Bella, et arrête-moi si c'est trop pour toi.

Il caressa alors mon intimité à travers ma culotte. Un gémissement de plus grande envergure s'échappa de moi alors que je fermais les yeux. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, peut-être pour me rappeler que c'était bien lui et continua sa torture.

Je sentais que mon corps commençait à trembler, mais de plaisir. Je crois qu'Edward eut un doute justement au bout d'un moment, mais mes baisers devaient le rassurer. Une douce chaleur envahit mon bas-ventre et commença à me consumer. J'en fus à commencer à vouloir aller au-delà. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête, pas encore. Mais l'envie arrivait, grandissait.

Le bain se passa ainsi. Sous le signe des baisers, des caresses, de la découverte du corps de l'autre. Quand l'eau commença à trop refroidir nous sortîmes. Edward m'enveloppa dans un peignoir et m'enlaça. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais j'avais encore du mal à imaginer que j'étais chez moi, dans cet appartement. Que j'allais y vivre quotidiennement, que ma chambre d'enfance n'était plus que ma chambre chez mes parents. Nous fîmes main dans la main le tour de l'appartement, nous familiarisant ensembles aux pièces. C'est ainsi que je découvris presque avec horreur que mon dressing était déjà presque plein. Alice avait fait des courses dans mon dos et m'avait acheté des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir un grand dressing ! Bref, c'est Alice.

Les affaires que j'avais déposées chez Rosalie et Jasper étaient toutes installées. Sur le buffet de l'entrée, la photographie prise lors notre après-midi au parc d'attraction. Peut-être le début de toute ma grande reconstruction. A côté, une autre prise la veille alors que nous étions tous réunis.

La chambre était spacieuse mais chaleureuse. Edward me confia que sa mère avait apporté sa touché ici et là afin de la décorer avec goût. Mais l'heure nous rappela que nous devions nous habiller. Nous étions tous attendus chez mes parents pour fêter mon intervention matinale. Afin de faire plaisir à Alice et à mon homme, j'enfilai une robe. Attention ! Il fallait faire une croix dans le calendrier. Je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais le regard d'Edward quand il me vit le valait bien.

Nous arrivâmes finalement. Je laissai volontiers ma mère et mon père m'enlacer. Nous leur racontâmes mes exploits matinaux, puis le coup du professeur Cheney. Le tableau de famille était magnifique, magique. Je remerciai également Alice pour sa délicate attention envers mon dressing, mais en lui rappelant que je pouvais m'acheter des vêtements. Elle me regarda alors d'un air désolé.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, mais j'ai été voir ta garde-robe ici et celle que tu avais emmené. Tu avais définitivement besoin de mon aide, et je t'interdis de t'acheter quoi que ce soit si Rosalie ou moi-même ne sommes pas là. Pour le bien de l'humanité et notre réputation en tant que maison de mode, tu nous le dois bien.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Sur la fin de soirée, tout le monde charriait tout le monde. Même Edward à mon égard et vice-versa ! C'est tout dire. Les parents Cullen et mes parents s'entendirent vraiment bien, ce qui ne fit que nous soulager lui comme moi.

Finalement nous partîmes. Les parents d'Edward vinrent avec nous afin de coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Avant de me coucher, j'eus une conversation attendue avec Carlisle. J'étais en train d'explorer un peu les placards de la cuisine pour savoir ce que je pourrais cuisiner le lendemain. Il s'approcha.

- Alors Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Je savais que ce n'était pas qu'une question en l'air.

- Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vraiment aller mieux.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ainsi. Pas que toi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais vu Alice ou Edward aussi heureux qu'ici. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début j'avais un peu peur, mais plus maintenant. Les Hale sont vraiment des gens bien.

- Oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Carlisle… Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un qui aurait vu Edward à l'hôpital à Port Angeles aurait tout raconté à la presse ?

Il prit alors un visage grave.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. J'ai été le premier à me poser cette question et je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui ou presque. Un patient, un visiteur ou un personnel de ménage. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est ni un médecin ni une infirmière car ils sont liés par le secret médical. Mais j'ai déjà téléphoné afin de me renseigner. Des amis de confiance se renseignent discrètement. Mais je suis sincèrement désolé si la fuite vient de là.

- Merci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je veux juste savoir car c'était beaucoup trop précis. Quelque chose me pousse à savoir. Comme si c'était primordial, c'est étrange…

Je partis dans mes pensées, et Carlisle fit de même. Nous affichions tous les deux une mine grave. Seule l'intervention d'Edward me permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité.


	28. 25 : Vouloir mourir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Nous nous retrouvons en bas pour une causerie plus longue. Bonne lecture, et désolée si je vous plombe le moral. ATTENTION ! CHAPITRE SUPER IMPORTANT !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 25. Vouloir mourir**

*******

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, angoissée. Ma discussion avec Carlisle repassait encore et toujours dans mon esprit et je suis certaine qu'elle a même envahi mes rêves. Seul Edward aurait pu le dire et son regard inquiet à mon égard ne faisait que me conforter dans mon idée. Il faut comprendre que j'ai un esprit logique. Je ne comprends pas toujours tout mais bien souvent j'ai cette lanterne qui s'allume dans mon esprit et qui me met en garde. Or, là, elle n'était pas seulement allumée, elle hurlait. Elle agissait comme un gyrophare de la police. Mauvais. Très mauvais.

Le petit déjeuné se passa toutefois très bien. Esmée nous avait cuisiné des pancakes, que demander de plus ? J'allai seule à l'école malgré les protestations d'Edward. Il ne pouvait me chaperonner tout le temps et il avait aussi à faire. Même s'il ne disait pas grand-chose je savais que son album n'avançait pas beaucoup et c'était en grande partie de ma faute. Il fallait quand même qu'il s'en occupe ! Bref, comme une grande fille je pris ma voiture et rejoignis Angela qui était déjà arrivée.

La matinée se passa sans embuche. J'ignorai encore et toujours les discussions autour de moi du mieux que je pus. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir le professeur Cheney dans la journée, c'était le seul que j'aimais bien. Les autres profs étaient plus soporifiques. Je mangeai tranquillement avec Angela et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Je l'invitai à venir très vite visiter notre appartement et manger avec nous tous. Elle rougit à cette idée, mais accepta néanmoins.

Une après-midi comme les autres ensuite. Je rentrai fatiguée, mais heureuse malgré tout car je continuais à avancer sans trop trébucher. Comme je finissais à dix-huit heures je fis un petit détour par chez mes parents – cela me faisait bizarre de ne plus dire « chez moi » – afin de les embrasser. Une fois chez moi, je retrouvai Edward qui était en compagnie de ses parents. Alice sortait avec Jasper le soir, d'où le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas incrustée.

Comment décrire ma soirée ? Banale. Je me sentais normale avec mon homme, certes parfait, mais _normal_. C'était bon de se poser, de discuter de la journée à table, et de se regarder un bon vieux film devant la télévision après le repas.

Nous nous endormîmes enlacés le soir dans notre lit. Une journée banale en fait. Métro-boulot-dodo. Mais je me sentais tellement apaisée ! Comment vous faire comprendre ? Après toutes les aventures hors du commun que j'avais vécues, me retrouver l'espace d'une journée dans un train-train était reposant et rassurant. Rien de spécial à signaler mais la conviction que cette journée n'a pas été pour autant vaine et inutile.

J'espérais vivre une journée similaire le lendemain, mais c'était visiblement trop demander. Si la matinée fut semblable à celle de la veille, l'après-midi fut plus tendue. Nous étions avec le professeur Cheney et nous avons tout de suite compris, Angela et moi, qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Il semblait tendu, soucieux et regardait régulièrement dans notre direction.

Sans nous concerter nous prîmes tout notre temps pour ranger nos affaires afin d'être les dernières à sortir. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de dire quoi ce que soit quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur qu'il prit la parole.

**- Bella… J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai pas mal de réponses. Mais je crois qu'elles méritent discussion et réflexion, je ne peux pas tout vous dire comme ça. Pourrions-nous tous nous voir en dehors ? Quand je parle de tous, je parle également de votre famille et de vos amis. **

« Je le savais ». Cette phrase repassa en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi avoir une vie simple quand elle peut être compliquée ?

- **Et bien… On pourrait aller tous chez moi. J'habite maintenant avec Edward. Je leur téléphone et nous nous retrouvons là-bas…**

**- C'est une bonne idée. J'ai encore un cours maintenant, mais dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures c'est possible ?**

**- Oui. On commandera des pizzas. Tenez, voici l'adresse.**

Je lui écrivis ma nouvelle adresse sur un morceau de papier et le lui donnai.

- **Faites juste attention que personne ne la trouve, on n'est pas encore embêtés.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas. A tout à l'heure alors.**

Je partis alors accompagnée d'Angela. Les larmes commençaient à monter. C'était des larmes de ras-le-bol. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tout avait l'air de bien aller il y avait toujours quelque chose pour me prouver que je ne serais jamais tranquille ? Bonne question.

- **Bella… je suis avec toi.**

Angela était vraiment adorable. Tant et si bien que je l'invitai à se joindre à nous. Elle fut surprise mais accepta immédiatement. Le temps de quelques coups de téléphones à mes parents, à Edward, aux Hale et à Emmett et nous prîmes le chemin en direction de l'appartement.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni et discutait, comme si de rien n'était. Seul le professeur Cheney manquait à l'appel. Moi j'étais assez renfermée, dans mes pensées. Edward me tenait dans ses bras et me caressait les cheveux, mais pour la première fois j'étais complètement ailleurs. Je tentais d'imaginer toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu amener cette journaliste à tout savoir, mais j'avais encore du mal. Quelque chose clochait. A part dans mon entourage, personne n'en savait autant. Personne. Alors comment ? Impossible de soupçonner un de mes amis ou ma famille. Hors de question.

Enfin le professeur Cheney arriva. Immédiatement l'ambiance se tendit et les souffles furent retenus. Edward alla ouvrir et présenta tout le monde. Après les mondanités faites, nous prîmes tous place. Je me mis sur les genoux d'Edward, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

- **Si je parle en français, tout le monde comprendra ?, **demanda-t-il.

Nous répondîmes par l'affirmative en précisant que si les anglophones avaient besoin d'aide, qu'ils le disent, nous traduirions.

- **Bien. Cela n'a pas été aisé car de pareilles informations sont gardées assez jalousement. J'ai déjà appris assez aisément que Jessica Stanley, en échange de promesses de stage, a révélé qui vous étiez Bella, et où vous trouver. C'est elle qui a allumé le briquet. Mais elle n'est qu'une opportuniste sans grande envergure. Elle aussi donné des éléments sur vous, mais rien d'important ou d'intéressant, à l'exception d'un ou deux détails.**

**- Qui sont ?, **demandai-je, même si je m'en doutais.

**- Le fait que vous ayez été muette durant une période et vos rejets de contacts, allant jusqu'à créer une crise d'angoisse. Elle n'a pas été suffisamment intelligente pour en comprendre l'origine, mais elle s'est dit que ça pouvait être important.**

Je sentis Edward grogner derrière moi. Je compris qu'il avait autant besoin de moi que moi de lui. Nous devions mutuellement nous calmer sinon nous allions éclater. Moi, de mon côté cela allait encore. Je me doutais de ce qu'il venait de dire, et un coup d'œil du côté d'Angela me confirma que cela ne la surprenait pas non plus. Emmett avait quant à lui autant de mal à se contenir qu'Edward, et je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir envoyé Rosalie pour le contenir. Finalement, le professeur Cheney reprit son discours.

**- Ces informations ont donné une envie à Anna Kendrick de creuser. Elle s'est rendue aux Etats-Unis pour cela. Elle a pas mal piétiné d'après ce que je sais, se demandant si elle ne cherchait pas au mauvais endroit. Mais elle avait appris que vous aviez fait un voyage aux Etats-Unis durant l'été, et elle était persuadée que c'était là-bas que vous vous étiez connus. En fouinant un peu partout elle a donné ses coordonnées à beaucoup de monde. Et un jour quelqu'un l'a rappelée. **

Ça y est, nous y étions. Au ton de sa voix, nous le savions. J'allais enfin savoir qui lui avait donné autant d'informations. Et comment.

- **C'était une femme. Elle n'a donné que son prénom, Victoria. C'est elle qui lui a tout dit. Le fait que vous ayez été violée, l'endroit, la manière dont vous avez été sauvée. Et le nom de votre violeur aussi pour se donner plus de contenance, même s'il n'a pas été cité dans l'article.**

Il avait le visage extrêmement grave. Victoria. Un prénom seulement. Ça ne m'expliquait toujours pas comment elle a su tout ça. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues, et je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs à ne plus pouvoir les retenir. Toutes les femmes étaient dans le même état.

- Je… je connais une Victoria, commença Carlisle. Elle est infirmière à l'hôpital…

Il était livide. Et je crois que je ne devais pas être mieux. Merde. Alors l'hôpital était bien impliqué en un sens.

- **Laissez-moi deviner. Son nom est Victoria Gigandet.**

La réplique du professeur Cheney fit l'effet d'une bombe et d'un poignard. Gigandet. Oh mon dieu !

- O… oui.

- **C'est la sœur de James Gigandet, qui si je ne m'abuse, est la personne qui vous a violée, Bella. N'est-ce pas ?**

Que répondre à cela ? J'ai fait bien des progrès ces dernières semaines. Mais là, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Je pouvais accepter bien des choses mais j'avais quand même une limite. Je me levai alors soudainement pour me précipiter vers la porte, sans un regard en arrière. Mon esprit et mes jambes n'étaient plus connectés ensembles. Seules mes jambes fonctionnaient. Je sortis en vitesse, pris les escaliers et courus. Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite et qui plus est sans tomber. Je ne fis même pas attention aux voitures qui, je crois, klaxonnèrent. Avec le recul, je sais que j'entendais les cris derrière moi, mais ils n'arrivaient qu'à mes oreilles et non à mon cerveau.

Courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. J'avais besoin de fuir, de tout oublier, de tout laisser derrière moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Dès que je me relevais quelqu'un me frappait encore plus fort. A quoi bon ? Je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse. Quelqu'un se mettrait toujours en travers de ma route afin de me faire tomber. Je ne voulais plus rien de cela. Je ne pouvais plus, c'était trop me demander.

Courir. C'était ma seule échappatoire. Si je continuais de courir, rien ni personne ne pourrait m'atteindre, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pourrait plus me faire de mal. Sans passé et sans avenir. Juste dans le présent. Inattaquable, invincible.

Courir. Laisser mes problèmes derrière moi pour ne plus rien ressentir. Ni peine, ni joie. Pas plus de colère que d'allégresse. De désespoir que d'espoir. Je voulais rester de marbre à tout cela. C'était trop difficile pour moi. Toutes ces émotions faisaient de ma vie un ascenseur incontrôlable. Les chutes étaient d'autant plus violentes quand j'étais au septième ciel.

Quand je n'en pus plus, je ralentis enfin puis m'arrêtai. J'étais dans un parc. Je m'écroulai dans l'herbe sans me préoccuper des regards autour de moi. Des sanglots sans précédent me reprirent. Enfin si, j'en avais déjà eu des comme cela. Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Violents, incontrôlables, déchirants. Je ne pouvais plus les contenir. Moi qui croyais avoir avancé, finalement j'en étais encore au même point. Courir n'avait pas eu non plus l'effet escompté. Aussitôt ma course terminée tout me rattrapait. On n'échappe pas à sa vie, à moins de l'abréger.

Soudainement, je sursautai. Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et vis à travers mes larmes un visage familier. Edward. Il avait réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici. Derrière se trouvaient Jasper et Emmett. Je m'affalai dans ses bras sans pouvoir me retenir. Je n'avais aucune idée si nous étions seuls ou non. A vrai dire, ça aurait pu être la fin du monde, j'aurais été dans le même état. Ou peut-être l'aurais-je accueilli avec plaisir. Je voulais juste que la douleur qui me comprimait chaque partie de mon corps s'arrête.

Comment suis-je rentrée à l'appartement ? Je l'ignore. Je crois qu'Edward m'a porté dans une voiture. Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin. J'étais seule dans mon lit et complètement groggy. Les images de la veille au soir me revinrent, et le même désespoir m'envahit. Je commençai à sangloter seule dans mon lit quand une porte s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt deux bras forts m'étreignirent alors que je me laissai aller dans une énième crise de larme. Je fus bercée comme quand j'étais petite alors que je venais de faire un cauchemar. Je me vidais autant que je pouvais dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- **Shhhhh. Allez petite sœur, je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas. Nous sommes tous là. Ils paieront pour le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, je te le promets. Un jour ils le regretteront et toi tu vivras heureuse.**

Je ne répondis rien mais mes larmes commençaient à se calmer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de moment comme celui-là avec Emmett. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais un frère vraiment extraordinaire. D'apparence un peu douteuse avec ses plaisanteries moyennes mais avec un cœur grand comme le monde. Il m'avait toujours épaulé, même dans les plus difficiles moments.

- **Hey. Tu te rappelles quand tu avais glissé en sortant de cette boulangerie ? Tu devais avoir quoi… Onze ans ? Quelque chose comme ça ? Ben s'était approché pendant que je riais autant que je pouvais. Il t'avait fait un bisou magique en disant que grâce à ça tu n'aurais plus mal.**

Je me remémorai de cela. Oui. En fait, c'était plus ma fierté qui en avait pris un coup. Mais la gentillesse de Benjamin m'avait rendu le sourire immédiatement et je m'étais relevée puis embrassé à mon tour mon petit frère. Ce souvenir m'arracha un sourire.

- **Il a toujours su quoi faire et quoi te dire. Tout comme toi tu étais toujours là pour lui. Je ne suis pas comme lui Bella. Je ne peux te guérir aussi bien. Mais je te promets que je vais essayer.**

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui. Les larmes qui s'étaient taries reprirent de plus belle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était parce que j'étais touchée. Emmett ignorait à quel point il m'avait toujours aidé à sa manière. Grâce à ses pitreries je retrouvais le sourire. Et j'avais toujours cette certitude qu'il veillait sur moi, de loin. Je l'embrassai alors sur sa joue, et l'étreignis aussi fort que je pus.

- **Je t'aime Emmett.**

Il se recula pour m'observer, surement étonné de ma prise de parole. Puis je vis les larmes perler. C'était son tour maintenant. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois la seule à pleurer !

- **Moi aussi Bella. Moi aussi.**

Nous restâmes ainsi un certain temps. Puis, j'osai enfin poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

- **Edward ?**

**- Il est là, il a veillé sur toi toute la nuit. Mais il s'est endormi dans le canapé alors que je venais de lui faire un café. Tu veux aller le voir ?**

J'hochai de la tête. Nous nous levâmes et j'entrai sans bruit dans le salon pendant qu'Emmett me disait qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Une manière à lui de nous laisser de l'intimité je suppose. Il me précisa également que Carlisle et Esmée avaient dormi chez mes parents.

Une fois seule, je m'approchai du canapé. Edward semblait paisiblement endormi, mais je ne pouvais que remarquer cette ride sur son front et ces cernes sous ses yeux. Et le tout à cause de moi. Il me fut impossible de ne pas culpabiliser. Sombrer est une chose, mais emporter l'homme de sa vie dans sa chute en est une autre. Et c'était quelque chose que je refusais.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, délicatement. Il bougea, et je m'en voulus encore plus. Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir je le réveillais déjà. Il ouvrit vite un œil, puis deux, avant de se redresser d'un coup. Il me regarda.

- Bella ? Oh je suis désolé, je me suis endormi…

Il se frotta les yeux en même temps pour se réveiller. Désolé ? Non mais il est fou ou quoi ? Il culpabilisait de s'être endormi après avoir veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? Cet homme était définitivement trop gentil pour sa propre santé.

- Edward ! Mais que dis-tu ? Emmett m'a dit que tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit et tu t'excuses de t'être endormi ? Arrête. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser car je…

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche qui me fit taire. Puis il approcha son visage et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres me firent tout oublier. Ma douleur, mon désespoir, ma fuite. Les raisons de tout cela. Je me sentis entière comme jamais. De baiser chaste il devint passionné. Nous exprimions tous les deux cette peur. Peur de s'effondrer, de tout perdre à cause des autres, d'être séparés. Mais aussi tout notre amour, notre passion. Nos corps se rapprochèrent et cherchèrent à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. J'avais besoin de lui. De le sentir. Mes mains se baladèrent sous sa chemise afin de sentir sa peau sous mes paumes. Les siennes firent de même. S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté de lui-même, en douceur, je ne sais ce qui se serait passé. Mais une fois revenue sur terre, je me rappelai de la présence d'Emmett et je bénis Edward pour sa présence d'esprit.

Il me serra ensuite dans ses bras, comme dans une étreinte désespérée. Je pris alors conscience de mon état de ces dernières heures. J'avais voulu mourir. Je l'avais souhaité du plus profond de mon être. Malgré Edward, malgré Alice, malgré Emmett et toute ma famille, mes amis aussi. J'avais voulu mourir. Et ils l'avaient tous vu. Je comprenais mieux l'attitude d'Edward, et même d'Emmett. Ils avaient eu sincèrement peur de me perdre.

Voulais-je encore quitter ce monde ? Je l'ignorais. J'avais Edward, Emmett, Alice, Angela, mes parents, les Hale, et même les parents d'Edward. Mais malgré toutes ces personnes, ce désir avait été bien présent.

Non, je m'interdisais de penser ainsi. Je devais vivre. Si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je devais le faire pour ceux que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient. Je devais m'interdire d'abandonner comme j'avais abandonné dans la ruelle. Il fallait que j'essaie. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour Edward.

* * *

_Bon. Maintenant j'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle. _

_La mauvaise c'est que vous venez de lire le dernier gros rebondissement, signant ainsi le début de la fin de la fiction. Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres._

_MAIS le prochain chapitre sera un bonus pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre tristounet, je reprendrai avec le point de vue d'Edward les derniers évènements journalistiques._

_ET ATTENTION, **GRANDE ANNONCE**, il est fort probable que finalement il y ait **une suite à la fiction** ! Elle sera en elle-même terminée mais la vie de nos héros ne s'arrêteront pas là. Du coup, si vous me montrez votre motivation, je ferai une suite !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et à bientôt !_

_Lauriane  
_


	29. BONUS : Envies meurtrières

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est fou ce que je publie vite quand les reviews tombent lol. Suite à l'annonce du précédent chapitre, voici une ou deux précisions. Bella et Edward deviendront "intimes" dans cette fiction, c'est d'ailleurs le dernier fil conducteur. S'ils deviennent intimes, c'est que Bella va mieux. Sinon, certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé quel sera un des fils conducteurs de la suite. Je ne dirai pas qui ou quoi lol. Mais en tous cas, ça me conforte dans l'idée. Et curieusement (hum) vous voulez toutes une suite XD_

_Bon, sinon, parlons de ce chapitre. C'est le bonus promis qui reprend les évènements depuis la parution de l'article, en gros. Certaines scènes sont reprises, d'autres exclusives. Je rappelle que j'ai passé la fic en M au dernier chapitre. La scène de la salle de bain est assez explicite, les plus jeunes passez-la. Vous ne ratez rien de toute façon. Sinon, je vous préviens, d'après mes cobayes ce chapitre n'est pas du tout facile et met le moral à zéro. Je vous préviens avant de me faire insulter._

_Je crois également que je n'ai pas fait la pub de mon OS depuis le temps (désolée si c'est le cas). Si ça vous dit, allez dans mon profil. Il a été écrit dans le contexte du concours Bloody Valentine. Je vous préviens, classé M pour petit lemon. Il est fait sur la chanson "Where the wild roses grow" de Nick Cave et Kylie Minogue. Allez voir le clip (adresse sur mon profil) il est MAGNIFIQUE avec la chanson._

_Pour celles qui suivent la Lumière, le chapitre est commencé mais non terminé. J'ai écrit en priorité l'Ange car les deux chapitres se complétaient et je voulais rester dans l'ambiance.  
_

_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Bonus 3 : Envies de meurtres**

*******

**Edward POV **

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant ou violent. Heureusement, car sinon j'aurais depuis longtemps fait manger un appareil photographique ou une caméra à un paparazzi. Mais là… Je ne tiens plus. Je sais que je vais éclater assez vite, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, finalement je m'en fiche. Mais à Bella… Vous signez votre arrêt de mort.

Je la tiens actuellement dans mes bras après avoir passé une nuit digne de mes plus grands cauchemars. Et pourtant, tout allait si bien…

Je me rappelle encore de quand les ennuis ont recommencé. Cette parution d'article a été l'élément déclencheur. La veille, Bella m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau de la terre. Elle avait accepté d'habiter avec moi. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de lui proposer, mais sa réaction à la vue de l'appartement m'y avait encouragé. Et quand elle a accepté… Je suis devenu le plus heureux des hommes. C'était incroyable. C'était comme si elle m'avait offert la Lune.

Mais nous sommes vite redescendus de notre nuage. Cet article… et le pire, c'est que c'est de ma faute. Bella pourra dire ce qu'elle voudra, si elle ne s'était pas exposée avec moi, jamais personne ne l'aurait su. Elle serait tranquille, tout le monde ne la montrerait pas du doigt comme une bête de foire.

Oui, je suis en colère. Contre moi pour n'avoir pas su la protéger, contre le monde entier pour la faire souffrir ainsi. Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas supportable. Chaque jour je la vois lutter silencieusement pour rester debout. Parfois elle titube, mais rarement elle tombe. Pas même quand elle a vu cet article. Au contraire, elle nous a tous coupé le souffle devant cette journaliste.

_[Flashback, au siège du magazine]_

_Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Si j'avais envie de m'enfuir, je savais que je devais être là pour Bella. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'elle osait se montrer officiellement avec moi. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter tout ça ?_

_- __**Puis-je savoir qui a écrit cet article ?**_

_Sa voix avait été nette, claire et pleine d'assurance. Mais je savais que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Autant Bella ne sait pas mentir, autant elle peut être une très bonne comédienne dans certaines situations. Je lui pris alors la main, autant pour elle que pour moi. De toute façon, depuis notre rencontre, nous ne sommes rien l'un sans l'autre. _

_- __**C'est moi. Anna Kendrick, pour vous servir.**_

_Une poupée Barbie digne de la décharge s'approcha et voulut serrer la main de ma Bella. Parallèlement, elle me buvait du regard. Heureusement que j'ai le cœur bien accroché car sinon j'en aurais vomi. _

_- __**Vous ne savez pas que je n'accepte aucun contact ? Avec cette merveilleuse enquête sur ma vie j'avais pensé que vous connaîtriez ce détail !**_

_Et paf ! D'accord, puéril, mais c'est probablement ce qui commentait le mieux la réponse de Bella. J'en eus _presque_ pitié pour la blondasse car elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Presque._

_- __**Notre enquête, bien que très poussée ne pouvait tout relater…**_

_**- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes une imbécile qui n'a rien dans le cerveau, car quiconque d'un peu sensé peut deviner ce genre de choses. Mais vous, tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres sans chercher à voir au-delà !**_

_**- Mais…**_

_**- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi terminer !**_

_Nous étions en train d'assister à un véritable match. Sauf que Bella était déjà en train de battre la journaliste par K.O. D'ailleurs elle lâcha ma main pour s'approcher de la victime de son courroux. Je crus sur le moment qu'elle allait se jeter sur elle._

_**- Si vous étiez un tant soit peu intelligente, vous n'auriez même pas osé mettre la dernière phrase. Vous croyez que ma vie est un conte de fée ? A toujours devoir me battre pour ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même ? A me battre au quotidien contre mes démons ? A avoir ces images constamment en moi ? A devoir même contrôler ma pensée pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage ? C'est ça que vous appelez un conte de fée ? Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous pour dire de telles choses ? Je n'arrive même pas à croire que vous ayez le titre de « journaliste ». Vous n'avez donc pas de vie à vivre pour pourrir celle des autres ? Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas pensé à un seul instant à ce que je pourrais ressentir à la lecture de cet article ! Et aux conséquences sur ma vie future ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais besoin que tout le monde sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**_

_**- Ecoutez… Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas très contente, mais j'imagine que vous connaissez le terme « liberté de la presse ».**_

_Je compris avec horreur concrètement tout ce que vivait Bella au quotidien. C'est à ce moment là que je me détestai le plus. Car finalement, j'étais hermétique à sa douleur. Je ne voyais que l'extérieur mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle gardait tant en elle. Elle souriait, riait, mais finalement au fond d'elle elle était toujours aussi meurtrie. Et moi, je ne voyais rien._

_- __**Et vous, vous savez que votre liberté s'arrête là où celle des autres commence ? Vous voulez que je vous donne ma théorie ? Vous saviez parfaitement que cela me mettrait en colère ou me blesserait, et vous comptiez bien dessus pour que je vous attaque en justice. Quelle meilleure publicité que celle-là ? Et bien vous savez quoi ? Je ne ferai rien de cela. Je ne ferai aucune déclaration officielle, je paraitrai comme indifférente à vos babillages. Ce sera le meilleur moyen pour vous faire perdre contenance. J'ai peut-être perdu la première bataille, mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner la guerre. Je vais continuer mes études de journalisme et je vais vous prendre en modèle, mademoiselle Kendrick. En modèle parfait de ce à quoi je ne voudrai jamais ressembler. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**_

_J'étais sidéré. Moi, la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé était effectivement de leur coller un procès aux fesses. Mais Bella avait fait preuve d'une sagesse incomparable, malgré les évènements. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Quand elle se retourna, je fus incapable de la regarder. J'avais trop honte. Honte d'être faible, d'être égoïste, et finalement d'être inutile. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je voulais trouver quelque chose. Que cette journaliste comprenne que si elle s'attaquait à Bella, elle s'attaquait à moi. Mais que faire ? Il me fallut quelques secondes pour avoir ma réponse._

_- Si je peux compléter ce qu'elle vient de vous dire… Juste pour votre information. Non seulement __nous__ ne répondrons pas à votre article, mais en plus __je__ ferai personnellement en sorte dans toutes mes relations que mes amis ne fassent plus affaire avec le magasine. Bonne journée à vous._

_Et je m'en retournai. J'avais fait attention à rester courtois. Cela avait certainement plus de valeur que toutes les insultes du monde. Ne pas se rabaisser à leur niveau. C'était une leçon que je venais de prendre de ma Bella. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans l'ascenseur, nous l'applaudîmes en cœur. Elle avait été tellement exceptionnelle ! Et je compris en même temps qu'elle venait de se décharger d'une grande partie de sa rage. Car derrière la Bella fragile que j'avais connue au début, il y avait une femme pleine de caractère, prête à se battre et à affirmer ses opinions._

_[Fin Flashback]_

C'est pourquoi j'avais osé lui proposer de l'accompagner en cours. Quand elle accepta, tous les évènements de la matinée venaient de s'effacer. Je retrouvais le bonheur ressenti quand elle avait accepté d'habiter avec moi.

Mais je fus vraiment au septième ciel quand elle accepta de m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Evidemment nous étions épiés, et les applaudissements furent de mise. Mais en un sens, j'étais heureux de ce public. Non seulement je marquais mon territoire auprès des autres mecs – car même si Bella ne s'en rend pas compte, elle attire biens des convoitises à mon plus grand désespoir – mais je faisais aussi passer le message que c'était du sérieux et que tout le monde avait intérêt à la laisser tranquille. Je n'ai jamais affiché une relation au grand jour depuis ma célébrité, pas même avec celle qui a duré presque un an. Mais avec Bella, c'est différent. Je vois un futur, et si un jour elle l'accepte, un futur qui la mènera en robe blanche.

Mais malheureusement, ce futur me parait encore loin. Car la force qu'elle a eue ce jour là, je ne la sens plus aujourd'hui. Une goutte d'eau a fait déborder le vase. J'aurais tant aimé prévenir cette horreur. Mais j'en ai été incapable. Je ne me suis concentré que sur les avancées. Celle qui m'a le plus époustouflé fut « l'inauguration de la baignoire », comme elle l'a appelée.

Bon dieu ! J'ai cru mourir. Mourir de plaisir, mourir de désir. Depuis le début de notre relation je dois faire attention à chaque caresse. Prendre sur moi pour ne pas la brusquer et ne pas lui faire peur. Je m'en fiche en un sens car comparé à ce qu'_elle_ doit ressentir, la frustration qui me pèse n'est rien. Et puis à chaque câlin je sens qu'elle repousse ses limites. Mais si je m'attendais à _ça_…

Je voulais la détendre avec ce bain, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle me demanderait de l'accompagner. J'ai même eu du mal à la croire au début. Et pourtant, si.

_[Flashback, scène de la salle de bain] [N.A : Passage dédicacé aux TPA !]_

_Elle commença à me déboutonner lentement ma chemise. Je sentais ses doigts fins et délicats effleurer ma peau qui demandait encore plus de contacts. Chaque caresse furtive était une torture jouissive. Je sentis très vite ma respiration accélérer et se faire plus difficile. Bon sang ! Comment un simple déboutonnage de chemise peut-il me mettre dans un état pareil ?_

_Une fois la chemise ouverte, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon torse. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas gémir ou ne pas grogner. Je fermai alors les yeux et penchai instinctivement ma tête en arrière, comme si je voulais agrandir la zone à parcourir et ressentir encore d'avantage chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, je ne pus retenir un grognement. Sur le moment je ne m'en rendis même pas compte. Je la sentis faire un temps d'arrêt, puis faire glisser ma chemise pour me l'enlever complètement. _

_Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de reprendre vraiment mes esprits. Elle m'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais là c'était spécial. Nous étions vraiment dans un moment intime. Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait, qu'elle ne se forçait pas. Mais elle ne me regarda pas. Au contraire, elle s'approcha encore davantage de moi et commença à me déposer des baisers sur le torse. _

_Ma respiration commença à devenir vraiment saccadée. Chaque baiser me provoquait un frisson. Il fallait avouer que j'étais quand même en manque de sexe depuis longtemps, mais je ne regrettais pas cette abstinence. Ce que je vivais sur le moment avec Bella était si intense que même la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas été aussi extraordinaire. Là, je vivais dans un rêve, déphasé du monde entier._

_Je ne me suis jamais laissé submerger par des sentiments. Depuis la mort de mes parents j'avais appris à les contrôler. Je n'étais pas un handicapé de la vie, mais je les arrêtais avant qu'ils ne débordent. Mais avec Bella, tout cela est impossible. Je me laisse submerger, je coule, je plonge dans l'abîme. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'en ai pas peur et je le fais avec délectation. C'est pourquoi je caressai sa joue pour enfin pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je lui exprimai tout mon amour par mon regard. Les mots ne sont pas toujours nécessaires, et ils sont parfois même handicapants._

_Je m'approchai alors de ses lèvres et les mélangèrent aux miennes. Tout n'était que douceur. Rien n'était comparable à un quelconque moment de ma vie. C'était inédit et magique. Quand elle prit mes mains pour les amener sur son chemisier, je me reculai. Je voulais sonder ses prunelles chocolat afin d'être certain que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas cette confiance aveugle qu'elle avait envers moi. C'était complètement irrationnel. Mais pourtant je ne décelai aucun doute dans son regard si expressif. _

_Je commençai alors à le déboutonner à mon tour. Mais je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Je voulais qu'elle sache que c'était moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui faisait cela. Je le fis lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Il glissa à son tour, faisant apparaitre une déesse en soutien-gorge. Je me sentais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, mais je m'en fichais. La douleur de mon érection ne pouvait tenir la comparaison face au bonheur que je ressentais._

_Je m'approchai et déposai de délicats baisers dans le cou. Je la sentis frissonner et je guettai le moindre moment où elle se tendrait. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Sa respiration devint à son tour saccadée, mais ce n'était pas dû au stress._

_Mes baisers descendirent un peu et firent le contour de son soutien-gorge. Ce dernier semblait recouvrir une poitrine faite pour mes mains. Parfaite. Si cette colère ne me quittait pas envers son agresseur, je ne pouvais nier que Bella était trop désirable pour son propre bien. _

_Il me fut impossible de ne pas embrasser sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle était ferme, magnifiquement bien dessinée. Mais il fallait me contenir. Je remontai alors à ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec douceur, passion et dévotion._

_Tout en nous embrassant, elle déboutonna mon jeans. Je fis de même en faisant attention de ne pas la brusquer. Nous nous séparâmes finalement pour entrer dans la baignoire alors que nous étions tous deux en sous-vêtements. Je savais que mon érection était plus que flagrante, mais Bella ne sembla pas réagir à cela, du moins pas négativement._

_Une fois dans la baignoire pleine de mousse, nous reprîmes nos baisers. Pour la première fois je sentais son corps réellement contre le mien. Nous étions tous les deux presque nus, à nous embrasser. Je sentais la douceur de sa peau, je pouvais apercevoir la perfection de son corps. Je dus vraiment me gifler mentalement pour ne pas la prendre sur le moment. _

_Pour la première fois je pouvais caresser son corps. Sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. J'étais sur le point d'exploser même. Si je ne savais pas me contrôler, il est fort possible que j'aurais même joui rien qu'à cela. D'ailleurs, elle faillit me tuer. Car elle aussi me caressait. Quand sa main commença à effleurer mon sexe déjà douloureux pour le caresser réellement, je crus que j'allais exploser. Je ne pus vraiment pas retenir mes grognements, c'était trop difficile. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce sont même eux qui enhardirent encore davantage Bella._

_Je voulus alors lui montrer tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Mais il fallait que je la prépare._

_- Ressens ma Bella, et arrête-moi si c'est trop pour toi._

_Ma main glissa en direction de son intimité que je caressai à travers sa culotte. Elle gémit grandement, me confortant dans ma décision. Je repris ses lèvres afin de continuer de la rassurer et de lui apporter de la douceur. Elle commença ensuite à trembler et j'eus peur d'avoir été trop loin. Mais ses baisers se faisaient encore plus entreprenants et je compris que les tremblements étaient dus à autre chose que la peur._

_Je continuai de la cajoler ainsi pendant longtemps. Jamais je n'avais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, pourtant je n'étais pas vierge. Mais là… C'était quelque chose d'unique. Comme la relation que nous vivions._

_[Fin de flashback]_

Mais tout ce bonheur était trop demander. Vraiment trop demander. Je sus que les ennuis allaient arriver en force quand Bella recommença à cauchemarder. C'était dans la nuit d'avant-hier à hier. Ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens entre elles, mais je reconnaissais certains mots. Le nom de mon père revenait souvent. « Pourquoi » aussi. Elle n'a cessé de se poser cette question.

Quand le lendemain elle me certifia que tout allait bien, j'eus grand mal à la croire. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à se confier. Je voulus malgré tout l'accompagner à l'école, mais elle refusa et je ne pus que la regarder partir.

Toute la journée j'ai été ailleurs. Mon esprit était avec Bella. Mon téléphone ne me quittait pas. Quand elle m'appela afin de me dire que le professeur Cheney souhaitait nous parler à tous, je reconnus à sa voix qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne me posai pas deux fois la question et rentrai immédiatement.

Tout le monde arriva assez vite. Bella prit place avec moi, mais pour la première fois je la sentais _ailleurs_. Elle était plongée dans des pensées lugubres où je n'avais aucun accès. Je la voyais se débattre, impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et je me détestais pour cela. A quoi sert-on si on ne peut pas aider la femme que l'on aime ?

Enfin le professeur Cheney arriva. Il était extrêmement grave, à des milliers de kilomètres de son regard d'enfant qu'il avait eu lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je sus alors que c'était vraiment important, et que les informations qu'il détenait n'allaient pas nous plaire.

Victoria… Oui, je me rappelle de cette infirmière. Elle est venue plus d'une fois dans la chambre afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, ou pour changer des pansements. Une belle femme, il faut l'admettre. Des formes généreuses, une chevelure rousse et un regard transperçant. Je m'en rappelle car elle avait observé plus d'une fois Bella. Je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'elle était appliquée dans son travail. Putain si j'avais su ! Si ça se trouve déjà à cette époque elle savait que c'était son frère qui l'avait violée !

Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne m'aperçus pas à quel j'étais en train de perdre Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir quand elle se leva et courut vers la porte. Cette dernière était déjà claquée quand nous réalisâmes. Emmett, Jasper et moi eûmes tous trois la même réaction. Nous nous mîmes à la poursuite de Bella en l'appelant.

Malheureusement, Bella savait courir vite et pour la première fois sa maladresse ne l'a pas rattrapée. Je crus mourir de peur quand elle passa à quelques centimètres d'une voiture. La circulation et les passants nous empêchaient de la rattraper vraiment. Nous gagnions du terrain à certains moments, mais le perdions juste après. Bella courait vite et ne faisait attention à rien autour d'elle. Nous, nous étions concentrés sur sa trajectoire, ce qui nous faisait nécessairement perdre un temps précieux.

Enfin elle s'écroula dans le parc. Mais je crus qu'on m'arrachait le cœur à entendre ses sanglots. Ils étaient trop violents, je ne savais pas comment faire. Je me sentais si con et impuissant ! La femme que j'aimais se mourait devant moi. Quand je mis ma main sur son épaule, j'eus comme une décharge électrique. Comme si elle me faisait passer toute sa douleur. Et croyez-moi, c'était inhumain.

Quand elle s'effondra dans mes bras, je crus revenir des semaines en arrière. Tout ce que nous avions construit, toutes les avancées dont elle avait été capable, tout avait été réduit à néant à cause d'un nom. Victoria Gigandet. Que faire ? Que penser ?

Puis, malgré mes appels, je fus obligé de me rendre à l'évidence. Si le corps de Bella était avec moi, son esprit était bien à des années lumière. Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela, j'étais impuissant. Ma Bella n'était plus avec moi. Pour la première fois, elle était vraiment loin de moi, à un endroit inaccessible.

Toute la nuit j'ai veillé sur elle. Emmett a insisté pour rester avec nous mais j'ai renvoyé mes parents. Bella n'a cessé de faire des cauchemars. Elle hurlait littéralement. Chaque hurlement était une nouvelle mort, tant pour son frère que pour moi. Mais le pire, ce fut vers trois heures du matin. Quand elle a répété en boucle une série de phrases. Ces quelques mots qui resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur.

- Je veux mourir. Laissez-moi mourir. Délivrez-moi.

Emmett et moi nous sommes regardés en même temps. Et nous avons fondu en larmes. Nous n'en pouvions plus. Voir Bella se détruire était trop difficile pour nous. Que faire ? Durant les quelques minutes de répit que nous avions par moments, quand Bella se calmait un peu, nous jetions un œil dans le dossier apporté par son prof. C'était effrayant. Il s'était également renseigné sur les Gigandet. Si la sœur n'a pas de casier judiciaire, ce n'est pas le cas du frère. Mais à chaque fois il était remis en liberté. Vice de procédure, vice de forme, insuffisance de preuves. Tout y passait. Mais à chaque fois il était relâché. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a agressé Bella. Parce que jamais personne n'a réussi à le mettre hors de nuire définitivement.

Une rage monta en moi. Elle était violente, meurtrière. Je voulais le tuer. Emmett voulait le tuer. Nous savions que si un jour nous nous trouvions face à lui, ce serait sa vie ou la nôtre. Tous ces sentiments étaient décuplés par les cris de Bella. Je ne pouvais même pas l'effleurer car sinon ce n'était plus des cris, mais des hurlements. Rien n'y faisait.

Vers six heures du matin Bella se calma. Disons qu'elle passa le cap du quart d'heure. Emmett me proposa de sortir un peu de la chambre pour boire un café.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Ed'. Si je venais à la perdre…

Il éclata dans un énième sanglot et m'entraina avec lui. Voir Emmett pleurer était aussi déchirant que voir sa sœur. Leurs larmes sont à tous deux très pures.

On m'arrachait littéralement le cœur. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je voulais mourir à mon tour. Je savais que si un jour Bella choisissait cette voix et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cette ignominie, je la suivrais immédiatement. Sans me poser de question. Elle était devenue ma vie et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. C'est Edward _et_ Bella, ou ce n'est rien du tout.

Je crois que je m'endormis une tasse de café à la main. Mon rêve fut le pire cauchemar de ma vie.

_Je me trouve dans la clairière, à Forks. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Soudainement, un ange s'avance. C'est _ma_ Bella. Elle est habillée d'une robe blanche, flottant au vent. Son sourire est une œuvre d'art qui mérite de mourir pour pouvoir le contempler._

_Elle s'avance doucement vers moi. Je lui tends la main et essaie d'attraper la sienne. Mais je passe à travers. Je fixe alors ses prunelles, cherchant des réponses. Tout ce que j'y trouve, ce sont des excuses._

_- Pardonne-moi mon amour. Mais c'était trop difficile pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Là où je suis, personne ne peut me faire de mal. _

_- NON ! Je t'en prie Bella, ne me laisse pas !_

_- C'est trop tard mon amour. Tu le savais depuis le début. Tu savais que j'avais trop vécu pour pouvoir vivre encore. La mort de Benjamin. Mon viol. Et puis même ta célébrité et ma vie étalée au grand jour. Mais tu avais raison, les anges m'ont accueillis auprès d'eux._

_- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'en prie reviens-moi !_

Je me réveillai enfin. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Enfin presque. Bella se mourait bien en elle. Bella ! Merci mon dieu, elle était réveillée et à côté de moi. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Que je serais toujours à ses côtés.

- Bella ? Oh je suis désolé, je me suis endormi…

- Edward !, me coupa-t-elle. Mais que dis-tu ? Emmett m'a dit que tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit et tu t'excuses de t'être endormi ? Arrête. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser car je…

Putain je n'en pouvais plus. Bella était au plus mal et elle trouvait encore le moyen de s'excuser. Je la fis taire et l'embrassai. Je voulais être doux, mais aussitôt mes lèvres sur les siennes je ne pus me retenir. J'avais trop peur de la perdre. J'avais trop besoin de sentir qu'elle était bien vivante, près de moi. Il me fallait sentir son corps près du mien. Je voulais fondre mon âme dans la sienne afin de partager ses peurs, ses douleurs et porter tout cela pour elle.

Heureusement je me rappelai quand même de la situation car les caresses devenaient à nouveau plus entreprenantes. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouve toujours dans mes bras, je continue de l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. Je veux sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. Savoir qu'elle est en vie. Et je veux m'accrocher à cette certitude. Car si je perds de vue cette vérité, je vais tout détruire sur mon passage, moi compris.

* * *

_Sondage. Edward va craquer ou va pas craquer ? A vous de voir lol. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre réaction à chaud sur ce chapitre. Bisous !_

_Lauriane  
_


	30. 26 : Reconstruction achevée ?

_Bonjour !_

_Ce chapitre est définitivement rating M. Le Lemon sera en italique, pour les plus jeunes, passez-le. ;)_

_Nous nous retrouvons pour un plus long blabla en bas. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, savourez ce long chapitre...

* * *

_

**Chapitre 26. Reconstruction achevée ?**

*******

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi avec Edward ? Aucune idée. Mais nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait. Puis, Emmett nous a rejoins et c'est devenu un câlin collectif. Nous pleurions tous les trois comme des enfants. C'était une vie qui se terminait réellement. Notre enfance, nos illusions et en quelque sorte nos rêves. Ceux où tout était beau, tout était gentil.

J'avais enfin craqué. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était que des débordements que j'avais subis. Mais en un sens je n'avais pas réellement craqué. Mais là, le fait que ce soit complètement la sœur de mon violeur qui était à l'origine de tout cela… je pouvais voir plusieurs conséquences en découlant.

Déjà, et la pire de toutes, c'était qu'il m'avait retrouvée, il savait qui j'étais et que j'étais vivante. Et cela rendait la réalité beaucoup plus difficile à supporter. Si moi j'essayais d'oublier et d'avancer, ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Sinon sa sœur n'aurait jamais livré autant d'éléments. Il était là, à côté de moi. Il me suivait comme mon ombre. Il était mon ombre.

Et puis il y avait la sœur. Que me voulait-elle réellement ? Cautionnait-elle les agissements de son frère ? Certainement. Sinon elle n'aurait pas dévoilé à des journalistes, elle se serait tue ou serait allée voir la police. Elle avait donc décidé elle aussi de me détruire. Je n'avais plus une personne voulant m'anéantir à petit feu, mais deux. Comment voulez-vous vivre ainsi ?

- **Bella, regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Bella !**

Je me tournai vers mon frère. Il y avait une urgence dans sa voix que je ne connaissais pas.

- **Bella, ils ne te feront plus de mal. Ils ne peuvent pas faire pire. Alors tu vas rester avec nous. Je t'interdis de t'enfermer dans ton monde. Tu as Edward, moi, papa et maman, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Angela aussi et même ton prof. Alors tu ne t'enfermes pas dans ce monde où nous n'avons pas accès. Tu restes avec nous car nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Tu ne seras jamais seule car nous serons toujours avec toi. D'accord ? Tu m'as bien compris petite sœur ?**

J'hochai la tête et me remettais à pleurer dans leurs bras. Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Je sentis Edward et Emmett se redresser afin de regarder mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Puis, de nouveaux bras vinrent participer à notre étreinte et je me retrouvai entourée de dizaines de bras.

J'ouvris les yeux, et les paroles de mon frère prirent tout leur sens. Tout le monde était là, à s'enlacer. Les Hale, les Cullen au grand complet et mes parents aussi. Tous étaient là. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, mais cette fois-ci pour une autre raison. Il était dans le vrai. J'étais merveilleusement bien entourée par des personnes que j'aimais.

J'étais étouffée mais pour la première fois je ne me sentais pas oppressée de tant de contacts. Non, ils m'étaient bénéfiques. C'était comme s'ils me faisaient passer toute la force dont j'avais besoin. Je sentais cette énergie m'envahir car je n'étais pas seule. J'étais entourée, soutenue, aimée. Alors en fin de compte les agissements de mes pires cauchemars n'étaient rien car cela, ils ne pouvaient me l'enlever.

Finalement tout le monde se redressa. Nous étions tous en train de pleurer comme des madeleines, et en voyant cela, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire. Même moi. Sans que nous ne comprenions vraiment pourquoi ou comment, l'atmosphère venait soudainement de s'alléger. Je ne me sentais pas _bien_ mais disons que j'allais _mieux_. C'était déjà ça n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne quittais pas Edward d'une semelle. Impossible. Il venait de redevenir ma bouée de sauvetage. De toute manière, je crois qu'il n'en avait pas plus envie que moi.

Nous avons passé la journée tous ensembles. A parler de tout et de rien. Je me suis endormie dans le canapé dans l'après-midi, avec Edward. Je fis encore des cauchemars, mais le réveil ne fut pas aussi difficile que celui du matin. Je parlai peu avant le repas avec Jasper. Nous restâmes une heure, juste tous les deux, à discuter. Je parlai de mes craintes, de mes désespoirs, et de mon envie de me battre. Exorciser tout cela m'aida beaucoup, et le soutien de mon psy doublé de mon ami ne pouvait que me soutenir.

Le dîner fut assez court. Nous avions fait livrer des pizzas car notre réfrigérateur n'était pas assez plein pour nourrir tout le monde – surtout Emmett ! – et également car nous n'avions aucune envie de cuisiner. La soirée se fit sous le signe du délire car nous avons joué au mime. Nous devions faire deviner une personne présente.

Imaginez Emmett faire deviner « Jasper » en mettant des lunettes, prenant un papier et un crayon, et en paraissant sérieux. Hum. Et c'est Alice qui a dû imiter Emmett. A mourir de rire. Elle l'a imité pensant au sexe et elle fut à deux doigts de rouler une pelle à Rosalie.

Nous allâmes nous coucher relativement tôt. Tout le monde partit, y compris les parents d'Edward qui allèrent avec les miens, et Emmett avec Rosalie. Nous fûmes donc seuls, Edward et moi. Je m'endormis dans ses bras pendant qu'il me frictionnait doucement le dos. J'étais tellement fatiguée ! Et puis j'étais bien décidée à aller en cours le lendemain.

Ce que je fis. Angela m'accueillit avec grand soulagement et je la rassurai, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Ben m'accueillit aussi avec un grand sourire. Oui, du professeur Cheney il était devenu Ben. Ainsi se passa le reste de la semaine. Doucement. Moi me remettant doucement du choc psychologique. Edward tentant lui aussi de décompresser et de finir son album. J'appris que le tournage du premier clip était prévu pour bientôt. Il avait choisi pour premier single _Alive_. Ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour mais un hymne à la vie. Exactement ce dont nous avions besoin tous les deux.

Nous avions décidé de faire un week-end tous les deux, sans personne d'autre. Ils avaient compris notre besoin de nous retrouver. Je voulus l'emmener quelque part. A un endroit très spécial à mes yeux. Après avoir demandé les clefs à mes parents, nous partîmes le vendredi soir, après mes cours.

Il tenta de savoir où nous allions, mais je gardai le silence. C'était une surprise, et le nom de notre destination de toute façon ne l'aurait pas plus avancé. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que nous en avions pour approximativement une heure-et-demi.

Enfin la sortie d'autoroute s'annonça. Je la pris alors que mon sourire grandissait. J'étais heureuse de revenir. Cela faisait déjà un moment que j'en avais envie et trop longtemps depuis ma dernière visite. Autrefois, je m'étais fait une promesse. Celle de n'y amener que l'homme de ma vie.

Jacob n'est jamais venu. Je me suis toujours débrouillée pour éviter cela. Au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas lui. Mais Edward… Je n'ai jamais douté de cela. Et c'était le meilleur moment.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans le petit village. Il était situé près de Gien et Briare, dans le Loiret. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était toute mon enfance qui défilait sous mes yeux. Mes premiers coups de pédale, mon premier poisson, ma première liberté.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était dix-huit heures. Le soleil commençait à décliner sérieusement, mais nous avions encore un peu de temps. Je tournai à gauche à l'entrée du village. Une minute plus tard, j'arrêtai la voiture entre deux arbres. Edward me regardait avec un air curieux, mais comme seule réponse je lui souris et sortis de la voiture.

Il fit de même, et m'accompagna en silence. C'était comme une procession pour moi. J'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Personne ne pourrait me faire du mal.

Je pris la main de mon ange, et lui fis traverser un petit pont avant de nous faire nous asseoir sur un muret. De là, nous voyons le coucher de soleil sur la Loire, et un autre village au loin. Il respectait mon silence, attendant que je sois prête à prendre la parole.

- Mes grands-parents maternels habitaient dans ce petit village. A chaque vacances je venais avec Emmett et Benjamin. Mes grands-parents étaient vraiment extraordinaires. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour vivre. Ils ont travaillé toute leur vie pour pouvoir acheter la maison. Quand ma mère était petite, ils se privaient de tout afin qu'elle puisse manger à sa faim. Ils connaissaient donc le prix de la vie, d'autant plus que mon grand-père a fait la secondaire guerre mondiale en tant que résistant.

Je pris une pause. Mes souvenirs me remontaient au fil de mes paroles. Ils étaient magnifiques. Tellement insouciants, naïfs et simples, mais poignants pour moi. Je redevenais cette petite fille.

- J'ai toujours été seule. Malgré Emmett et Ben, j'étais seule. Quand j'étais victime de sarcasmes de la part des autres filles, mon refuge c'était ici. J'y ai appris à faire du vélo, à me débrouiller toute seule, à apprécier ce que nous offre la nature. Tu sais, cette brise d'été ou ces fleurs qui poussent en février malgré le froid et la neige. Tout ça. J'ai pêché dans ce fleuve, accroché mon grand-père avec l'hameçon de ma canne à pêche. J'ai pris des goûters allongée dans l'herbe. Mais tout a une fin. Mon grand-père est devenu malade et est décédé. Puis, quatre ans plus tard, ça a été le tour de ma grand-mère. J'ai mis du temps à revenir.

Nouvelle pause. Sa main tenait fermement la mienne et son pouce traçait des ronds délicats sur son dos. Il me laissait patiemment le temps de retrouver tous mes souvenirs. Je savais qu'il sentait que cette conversation était importante à mes yeux.

- Quand je suis revenue, j'ai compris à quel point ce lieu était important pour moi. Il fait partie intégrante de mon être. Mais c'est un peu mon jardin secret tu vois. C'est pourquoi je me suis promis de n'y amener que l'homme que je considèrerais comme ma moitié, l'homme de ma vie. Jacob n'est jamais venu. Il en a entendu parler par mes parents, mais il n'est jamais venu. Tu as tout autour de toi mon enfance et en un sens mon âme Edward Masen Cullen. C'est ma clairière à moi.

Il me regarda avec une intensité à couper le souffle. Je crois qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa très tendrement, sans rien dire. A vrai dire, aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'il me faisait passer grâce à ses lèvres.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je lui pris la main et le guidai. Nous fîmes un tour que je faisais étant petite à vélo. Il fait un peu plus de trois kilomètres et est incroyablement relaxant. Edward me tenait par la taille et notre proximité me donnait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Finalement nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Nous avions encore cinq minutes de route avant d'arriver à la maison. Je me laissai encore envahir doucement par mes souvenirs pour les remplacer par de nouveaux, en compagnie d'Edward.

Nous arrivâmes à destination, et j'ouvris la maison. Edward sortit nos bagages et me suivit. Là, il arbora un air d'enfant découvrant un lieu magique. Il resta bouche bée tout simplement. Pourtant, la maison n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Mais il vit tout de suite les photographies de famille. Il remarqua la peinture accrochée au mur et portant mon nom en bas, à droite. Il sourit devant les vieilles cassettes-vidéo aux noms de dessins-animés.

Pendant un quart d'heure au moins il contempla tout cela. Je lui expliquai que la peinture accrochée datait de quand j'avais une dizaine d'années. Je m'étais essayé à la peinture à l'huile et le résultat n'était pas si horrible. La toile accrochée était la première que j'avais réalisée.

Je lui donnai l'âge que j'avais sur les portraits que mes grands-parents avaient mis en valeur avec fierté. Je lui montrai le fauteuil où mon grand-père prenait place pour que je puisse monter sur ses genoux.

Je voyais que dans les yeux d'Edward, toutes ces informations étaient un trésor. Il voulait toujours en apprendre plus, et pour la première fois de ma vie je me livrais sans chercher à retenir une quelconque information. Je voulais qu'il me connaisse comme je désirais le connaître.

Mais bientôt nos ventres commencèrent à se manifester, presque simultanément, ce qui nous fit rire. Puisque nous n'avions pas pris le temps d'aller faire des courses, je l'emmenai dans une pizzeria-crêperie discrète et modeste mais dont l'ambiance était des plus chaleureuses. A peine nous arrivâmes que le propriétaire vint à notre rencontre. Je lui présentai brièvement Edward – qu'il n'avait pas reconnu – et nous mangeâmes tranquillement, comme un couple normal profitant d'un week-end bien mérité.

J'étais… heureuse. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Tout comme quand j'étais petite, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Ce lieu était définitivement magique.

Quand nous fûmes de retour à la maison, je conduisis immédiatement Edward à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres. Ma chambre.

Il y déposa les bagages et fit à nouveau le tour pour regarder. Ils s'y trouvaient des poupées, une table avec des magasines pour enfants et un schtroumf de cinquante centimètres de hauteur. Il éclata de rire en le voyant. Bon, d'accord, il y avait de quoi. Mais bon, il était tellement mignon !

Edward observait chaque recoin, ne laissant rien au hasard. Il souleva le couvercle de la malle où se trouvaient mes jouets et regarda avec attendrissement.

Je me sentais vraiment bien. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, je n'avais jamais pleuré. J'étais juste avec l'homme de mes rêves à en un endroit où rien ne pourrait m'arriver.

Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, il revint vers moi. Je m'étais assise sur le lit afin de pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il prit place à mes côtés et passa un bras derrière mon dos. J'en frissonnai malgré moi. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres que j'approchai de mon amant.

Comme à notre habitude, le baiser fut doux. Il était rempli de l'atmosphère magique régnant et je me sentais comme Bambi après le bisou de Féline : la tête dans les nuages, en train de danser, de gambader sans me soucier de ce qui m'entourait.

Mais le baiser devint ensuite plus passionné. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent sensuellement. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger sur moi au rythme de la danse de nos bouches. Elles m'effleuraient, me caressaient, jouaient avec les courbes de mon corps. Dans chaque geste je me sentais vénérée, adulée. Mais cette adoration constituait aussi la base de mes propres mouvements sur les formes de mon Apollon. Moi qui refusais il y a peu de temps tout contact, j'en quémandais désormais. J'en éprouvais ce besoin vital.

J'étais là, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, embrassant Edward, et cette réalité était celle qui me paraissait la plus normale, la plus naturelle.

C'est en cet instant précis que je n'eus plus aucun doute. Je ne voulais faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je voulais l'aimer de la plus belle des manières qu'il soit. Plus aucune peur, plus aucune panique. Juste de la certitude.

Je commençai alors à déboutonner lentement sa chemise comme je l'avais fait dans la salle de bain. Mes doigts se délectaient de sa peau douce et délicate, faite de la plus grande soie de Chine.

Edward se recula légèrement et détacha ses lèvres des miennes. J'en sentis immédiatement un grand vide en moi et je voulus embrasser religieusement son cou, mais il m'arrêta en emprisonnant délicatement mon visage entre ses deux mains.

- Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je le veux Edward. Vraiment. Je te veux entièrement et je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

_Je m'emparai à nouveau de ses lèvres et finis de déboutonner sa chemise. Je la fis glisser en même temps que mes mains se délectaient des muscles et de ses bras. Mes paumes appréciaient chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée comme un véritable trésor._

_Je crus que mon cœur allait imploser. Trop d'amour, trop de vénération, trop de désir. Mais par Dieu seul sait quel miracle, je parvins à rester entière et à savourer davantage chaque seconde._

_Ses mains saisirent l'ourlet du pull que j'avais et le remontèrent. A nouveau nos lèvres se quittèrent mais pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard, une fois la barrière de tissus retirée._

_Il glissa ensuite une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur mon épaule et, me poussant légèrement, me fit m'allonger doucement sur le lit. La douceur des draps et la chaleur de sa main commencèrent à m'emmener définitivement dans un autre monde. J'étais en soutien-gorge et je n'en éprouvais aucune pudeur. Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer doucement et l'excitation grandir._

_Edward quitta mes lèvres pour parsemer mon cou puis mon torse de dizaines, voire de centaines, de baisers. De mes yeux fermés je ressentais chaque mouvement. Quand son bras bougeait d'un petit centimètre, je le savais. Quand les fils d'or de ses cheveux effleuraient ma peau, un frisson me gagnait immédiatement. Tous mes sens étaient décuplés._

_Ses caresses et ses baisers me retournaient la tête mais je ne voulais pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir. Et puis je voulais le rassurer, lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie de tout ça. Alors je me relevai et l'allongeai. Il se laissa faire, sans rien dire. J'admirai son corps en prenant tout mon temps. Chaque muscle était pour moi un délice pour mes yeux. Les moindres abdos, la respiration soulevant sa poitrine, mon souffle faisant danser les poils à la naissance du V sous son nombril quand je m'étais rapprochée. Je m'imprégnais de chaque détail._

_J'y déposai à mon tour des baisers. Ils descendaient peu à peu jusqu'au jeans. Puis, arrivée en bas du ventre, mes mains saisirent le bouton du pantalon et le firent sauter. Voyant mon attention, Edward souleva ses fesses bien fermes et j'enlevai le vêtement. Il était dorénavant en boxer. Presque nu, offert à moi, et à moi seule._

_Il leva une main et la glissa dans mes cheveux. Je rencontrai alors son regard émeraude et m'y perdis. Nos lèvres dansèrent à nouveau ensembles. Nos jambes s'entrelaçaient alors que je continuais de chercher du contact. Toujours plus. Ses mains me caressaient le dos, m'offrant à chaque seconde un peu plus de sensation._

_Il me refit basculer sur le dos et m'enleva à son tour mon pantalon. J'étais dorénavant en sous-vêtements moi aussi. Tout comme je l'avais fait avant lui, il me regarda. Mon cœur s'accéléra à ce moment là, mais je le calmai vite. Rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. Nos deux corps entrèrent à nouveau en contacts. Des baisers sur nos visages, dans nos cheveux, sur nos corps. Tout n'était que douceur passionnelle._

_Jusqu'à maintenant, en un sens, nous n'avions pas été plus loin que ce stade. Les caresses avaient certes été poussées, mais les sous-vêtements étaient restés. Ils avaient été mon filet en cas de chute. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais bien décidée à évoluer sans protection. Il était temps de faire entièrement confiance à Edward._

_J'allai alors de moi-même chercher les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. D'un mouvement sec, je les défis et laissai glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras. Ma poitrine fut alors entièrement libérée. Je rougis furieusement malgré moi, et j'eus un mouvement pour la cacher, mais Edward m'arrêta. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par le désir, mais je n'eus pas peur. Car c'était bien les émeraudes de mon ange qui me fixaient._

_Il me fit m'allonger à nouveau et se pencha doucement sur moi. Il approcha son visage et son nez commença à glisser le long de mes seins. Son souffle me chatouillait presque, mais ce que je ressentais surtout c'était des sensations merveilleuses. Il déposa ensuite sa bouche et me fit un baiser mouillé. Sa langue m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il dériva ensuite vers mon mamelon et le prit doucement entre ses dents. Sa langue le titilla, jouant avec la pointe durcie._

_Ma respiration s'accéléra fortement. Mon corps continua de monter en température. J'aimais les sensations que je ressentais. La bouche et la langue d'Edward étaient le paradis. Nous avancions encore, mais je n'avais toujours aucun doute, aucune peur. Toujours cette certitude de mes actions. La prochaine étape était la nudité totale. Et je comptais bien la franchir sur le champ._

_Une fois de plus je fis basculer Edward. Mon regard descendit en direction de son boxer où une bosse bien prononcée avait pris place. Ma main la caressa, et un râle sortit de la bouche de mon amant. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa respiration accélérée. Puis, mes doigts passèrent sous l'élastique, et aussitôt il rouvrit les yeux. Je croisai son regard et lui adressai le meilleur sourire dont je disposais. Ma deuxième main rejoignit la première, et elles saisirent de concert l'élastique pour le faire glisser. Edward souleva à nouveau les hanches et se retrouva ainsi complètement nu._

_Son érection était bien présente. Je savais qu'il jaugeait chacune de mes réactions, mais la seule que j'aie eue, ce fut cette envie de le caresser. Ma main approcha son sexe et le caressa une première fois dans la longueur. Edward inspira vivement de l'air et se mordit la lèvre. Sa réaction ne fit que m'encourager davantage. Je le saisis fermement et commençai un va-et-vient._

_Je pensais avoir déjà vu Edward dans toute sa beauté, mais rien ne pouvait valoir ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Il était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa respiration saccadée lui donnait un air presque vulnérable, ce qui contrastait avec son physique d'Apollon. Ses gémissements rajoutait un côté tellement sensuel et sexy que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas._

_Il rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment et mit sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Son regard était incandescent, une invitation à la luxure en première classe. Je fus à nouveau mise sur le dos, et posant une main sur ma culotte, il me demanda la permission du regard. Je posai alors ma main sur la sienne, et défis avec lui le dernier vêtement. J'étais à mon tour complètement nue. Ce fut le moment de ma première appréhension. Mais pas celle à cause de mon viol. Non, celle d'être jugée. Ce sentiment que ressentent beaucoup de femmes la première fois qu'elles sont vues entièrement nues._

_Il m'embrassa très tendrement, certainement pour calmer toutes mes peurs. Sa main glissa alors vers mon intimité et la caressa sensuellement. Je commençai alors à voir de nouvelles couleurs qui m'étaient inconnues et ma tête partit dans les nuages. Les doigts d'Edward semblaient être experts pour savoir exactement où se placer. Les sensations étaient à la fois divines et diaboliques. Un condensé de Paradis et d'Enfer._

_Mon corps tremblait, ma respiration se saccadait et des gémissements sonores sortaient de ma bouche. Je sentais aussi ma tête tourner à la vitesse des mouvements des doigts d'Edward sur mon corps. Quand il ralentissait, un râle de frustration pouvait même intervenir, ce qui le fit rire. J'en ouvris les yeux et le découvris avec un large sourire, presque orgueilleux. Il était fier des sensations qu'il me procurait et en un sens, il avait de quoi. Je lui rendis alors son sourire et le laissai faire._

_J'étais dans une sorte d'euphorie. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait me faisait perdre la raison. Nous étions devenus seuls au monde. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes à nouveau et introduit un doigt dans mon intimité. De nouveaux gémissements se firent entendre. Une goutte de sueur s'écoula lentement de mon front, le long de mes cheveux et rejoignit mon oreille._

_Je savais qu'Edward n'attendait plus qu'un mot de ma part. Jamais il n'aurait pris les devants sans mon autorisation. Et j'allais la lui donner._

_- Edward… Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant. Je n'ai aucun doute. Je te veux._

_Ma voix eut du mal à sortir. Elle était rauque, hachurée mais sure d'elle. Il me regarda comme pour s'en assurer et m'offrit à nouveau un sourire éclatant. Il s'empara alors d'un préservatif et l'enfila._

_Il était dorénavant allongé au-dessus de moi, se soutenant de ses deux bras musclés pour ne pas m'écraser. J'avais – je ne peux le nier – cette petite angoisse. Mais elle n'était rien comparée à mon envie._

_Il se glissa doucement en moi pendant que nos gorges sortaient un son similaire, si caractéristique du plaisir. Ça y était, j'avais vaincu ma plus grande peur._

_Edward attendit que je m'habitue à sa présence et ne recommença à bouger que quand mes hanches débutèrent de petits mouvements encourageants. Nos mains s'étaient liées d'elles-mêmes afin qu'aucune partie de nos corps ne soit séparée._

_Ses vas-et-viens étaient tout bonnement divins. Ils étaient d'abord lents, mais s'accélérèrent peu à peu. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient pendant que nos langues dansaient avec la même cadence que nos hanches. Nous ne faisions qu'un, par le corps et par l'esprit. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi en accord avec moi-même qu'à ce moment précis._

_Finalement je n'avais pas perdu ma virginité ce soir-là, aux Etats-Unis. Non, je la perdais dans les bras d'Edward. Il était le premier homme à qui je faisais l'amour, et sans le moindre doute le dernier._

_Dans mon plaisir je lui intimai d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Je le sentais se mouvoir en moi. J'entendais ses grognements étouffés par nos bouches entremêlées. Et je sentais que je n'étais plus très loin de l'orgasme. Je n'en avais jamais vécu, mais je le sentais tout près._

_Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse il dessouda deux de nos mains. La sienne alla titiller à nouveau mon bouton gonflé de plaisir, ce qui m'amena directement au septième ciel dans un cri ultime. Il vint aussitôt après moi et je m'appliquai à l'observer à ce moment précis. Il était encore plus beau qu'un dieu. Il était au-delà de toute incarnation de la beauté._

_Il s'écroula presque sur moi juste après, complètement haletant. Etant dans le même état que lui, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits mais c'était chose impossible. J'étais définitivement partie sur une autre planète. Finalement il se retira lentement de moi, défit le préservatif et me prit dans ses bras. Nos regards se soudèrent à nouveau avant que nos bouches ne fassent de même. C'était le parfait final pour ce moment absolument unique._

Nous nous endormîmes enlacés tendrement. Nos peaux se refroidirent peu à peu pour atteindre une température tiède, agréable.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin sereine et heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Edward me tenait encore fermement dans ses bras et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Mes muscles étaient un peu endoloris mais ce que j'avais vécu la nuit dernière valait bien toutes les courbatures du monde.

La respiration d'Edward devint un peu moins régulière et je le sentis se réveiller à son tour. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard vrilla immédiatement dans ma direction. Il m'offrit son sourire du matin – celui où il n'est pas très réveillé mais entièrement apaisé – et resserra sa poigne. Je crus même l'entendre ronronner.

- Bonjour…, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour mon amour.

Sa voix était rauque mais incroyablement sexy. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mon bas-ventre se réveilla. J'avais encore envie de lui.

- Tu as bien dormi ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Incroyablement bien. J'étais au paradis.

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Puis, dans un murmure, il prouva une fois de plus à quel point il était attentif à mes moindres peurs.

- Bella… J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as vécu la nuit dernière. C'est important pour moi car je suis certain qu'elle a été une épreuve. J'ai peur de m'être laissé un peu submerger par mes émotions et de ne pas avoir été suffisamment à ton écoute. Si tel est le cas, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

Je me redressai, cherchant à capter son regard. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais entièrement sincère.

- Oui, ça a été une épreuve. Evidemment. Mais elle a été si facile à passer ! Tu te trompes. Tu as été attentif à toutes mes humeurs, et je n'aurais pu imaginer que cela se passerait mieux. Je… je suis comblée à un tel point que je ne peux te l'exprimer. Je n'ai plus peur. J'arrive à assumer mon corps quand je suis avec toi. Et tu sais pourquoi Edward Cullen ? Parce que je t'aime.

Un sourire illumina son visage angélique.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Isabella Swan.

Nous nous embrassâmes alors pour la première fois de la journée et je me demandai comment j'avais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps. Nous n'avions aucune envie de sortir du lit évidemment, mais nos estomacs nous rappelèrent vite notre condition d'humains.

Il alla chercher le petit déjeuné à la boulangerie en bas de la rue, et nous sortîmes ensuite nous promener. Certains se retournaient en nous voyant, d'autres nous prenaient en photo, mais rien de bien méchant selon moi. J'eus l'occasion de le présenter à des amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis un certain temps, et Edward se comporta en toutes circonstances comme un parfait gentleman.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse folle. Déjà le dimanche soir arriva. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Je redoutais de perdre cette quiétude. Nous avions refait l'amour et à chaque fois c'était un peu plus merveilleux. Je n'avais plus aucune peur. Juste du désir et du plaisir. Je ne voulais pas retourner en arrière et retrouver mes démons.

Dans la voiture, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire, à ce que je _devais_ faire. A la manière dont je voyais mon futur. Et je pris une décision…

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? J'espère bien car c'était le dernier chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie de ma part. Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ, mais peu de temps après avoir commencé le chapitre ça m'est apparu comme une évidence... D'où la longueur._

_Mais je vous rassure, il y aura bien un épilogue. Vous y retrouverez la fameuse décision et l'introduction de la suite. Je rajouterai aussi son synopsis afin de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche lol. _

_J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce dernier chapitre. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. _

_Si vous avez des remarques ou des réclamations, c'est maintenant ou jamais j'ai envie de dire. En tous cas, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité certaine car sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ces quelques lignes._

_Bisous à tous. On se retrouve très bientôt pour l'épilogue._

_Lauriane  
_


	31. Epilogue

_Il y a des chapitres que l'on n'a pas envie de publier... Comme celui là. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

*******

Le voyage de retour fut le signe d'un grand tournant dans ma vie.

Pour comprendre à quel point, il faut connaitre certains points de mon caractère. Un en fait. Je n'aime pas le changement. Je ne sais jamais comment agir dans ces moments là, comment me comporter. Tout ce qui est nouveau me fait peur, et ne m'apporte aucune excitation.

Mais quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, ce n'est jamais un détail. Non, c'est quelque chose qui fait que je fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais surtout, c'est un changement radical. Il ne prévient pas. Radical et définitif. Vous pourrez toujours essayer de me faire changer d'avis, ce sera en vain.

Ma rencontre avec Edward fut un de ces changements. Je ne parle pas de mon viol car je l'ai subi. En revanche, à partir du moment où j'ai compris que j'étais sincèrement amoureuse d'Edward, vous auriez pu me dire tout ce que vous vouliez pour me faire changer d'avis, vous auriez eu tord. C'était Edward, c'est Edward et cela restera Edward.

Mais ce changement encore est peut-être un mauvais exemple. Car il n'a pas été si radical. Je suis tombée progressivement amoureuse de lui. Je ne sais pas quand cela a commencé, l'amour est une notion trop abstraite pour donner une date précise. Etait-ce lors de notre rencontre ? Lors de son premier sourire ? Quand il a retrouvé mon identité ? Quand il m'a parlé de lui ? Ou bien seulement lors de son arrivée en France ? Etait-ce son album qui m'avait touchée bien plus que ce que je croyais ?

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? L'amour vient doucement, et il est arrivé au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Un peu le contraire de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture. Depuis un moment j'attendais de me décider. De savoir. Mais cela restait du cinquante-cinquante. Or, alors que je conduisais et faisais le point silencieusement de tous ces évènements, je compris.

Cela me fit peur, plus que jamais. Car ce choix entrainait de très lourdes conséquences. Mais malgré tout, je savais au plus profond de mon être, avec une certitude inébranlable, que c'était la seule bonne solution. La plus difficile, certes, mais la seule que j'avais le droit de prendre.

Nous rentrâmes Edward et moi à notre appartement. Je crois qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu du changement qui venait de s'opérer en moi, et tant mieux. J'avais encore besoin de méditer là-dessus en mon for intérieur. Cela ne changerait rien bien sûr, mais il fallait que je voie toutes les conséquences car elles ne concernaient pas que ma propre personne. D'autres allaient être touchés. Et en première ligne Edward.

« Etais-je à ce point égoïste ? », me suis-je souvent demandée. Mais en un sens, ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. Enfin je crois. Je n'étais pas la seule. D'autres avaient une histoire similaire à la mienne.

Mais j'avais un avantage que peut-être personne n'avait. Non seulement j'étais en vie, mais en plus j'étais merveilleusement bien entourée. J'avais la famille qui était à mes côtés depuis plus de vingt ans. Et puis j'avais celle que je commençais à construire. Elle était composée d'Edward, mais aussi de toute sa famille à lui. Sa sœur, ses parents. Et même les Hale, qui je crois avaient bien décidé de rester avec nous. Je n'étais pas seule, bien au contraire. Avoir à ses côtés des personnes sur qui compter en toute circonstance, c'est tout simplement magique.

Ma semaine a été calme. J'ai gardé le silence sur cette décision. Elle avait besoin de mûrir. Et puis en un sens, ne pas l'énoncer à voix haute la rendait un peu moins réelle.

A l'école de journalisme, tout fut assez calme. Enfin, c'est relatif, mais bon. L'euphorie de la découverte était passée. On m'évitait, à l'exception d'Angela évidemment. Je crois que les filles me détestaient par pure jalousie. Du moins j'espère que c'était cela. Et puis en un sens je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais au moins Angela qui se comportait de manière complètement naturelle avec nous.

J'avais même été voir le professeur Cheney pour le remercier et discuter un peu avec lui. Il s'était montré très sympathique, s'assurant lui aussi que j'allais bien. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être un petit poussin que l'on couvait. Je suppose que c'était pour m'aider, mais il m'arrivait d'en être exaspérée quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Bref, il discuta avec moi, et je l'invitai en toute amitié à dîner avec nous un soir. Il accepta avec joie, et je fis particulièrement attention à inviter Angela. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le courant passait vraiment bien entre eux. Une autre difficulté à surmonter ! Mais bon, nous commencions à avoir l'habitude, non ?

Le week-end arriva assez vite. Entre mes cours, mes devoirs, Edward et tout le petit monde, mes journées étaient vraiment bien chargées. Je devais travailler deux fois plus pour mes cours car j'avais déjà raté pas mal de jours et le début d'année n'avait pas vraiment été propice à l'atmosphère de travail. Du même coup j'avais pris un peu de retard, mais rien de bien méchant.

J'avoue même avoir séché avec les encouragements d'Angela un après-midi. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause en quelque sorte. Le clip du nouveau single d'Edward était tourné, et je voulais le voir. Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais nous avions tout organisé avec Alice. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de tournage, je crois qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il nous offrit un sourire éblouissant, alla enlacer sa sœur et m'embrassa avec passion. Mon cœur eut évidemment un raté comme d'habitude, mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Il me présenta à son agent. C'était la première fois que je le voyais et j'en étais toute intimidée. Mais il semblait sincèrement gentil. Je ne le voyais vraiment pas comme cela. Il avait je dirais la bonne cinquantaine, chaleureux et tout ce qu'il faut. Eléazar Denali.

Le tournage fut magique pour moi. Je découvris avec délice tout cet univers inconnu. J'entrai pour la toute première fois dans le monde d'Edward. Vraiment dans son monde. Celui des projecteurs, des paillettes, du paraître. Mais aussi de la musique et de la danse.

Son clip était chaleureux. Il se promenait et montrait plein de scènes de la vie quotidienne qui font que l'on se sent vivant. On voulut que je fasse une brève apparition, mais je refusai immédiatement. Edward fit en sorte que l'on n'insiste pas. Il avait compris que je n'étais pas prête à me montrer à ce point. Et puis franchement, ma banalité aurait pu tout gâcher. Mais je me gardai bien de dire cet argument car je savais qu'Edward et Alice auraient immédiatement réagi.

En résumé, j'avais beau avoir retrouvé la mémoire, ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne me sentais pas perdue. Mais j'aimais cela.

Le samedi soir, tout le petit monde vint manger à l'appartement. J'aimais préparer à manger dans cette perspective. C'était un peu ma manière de les remercier d'être là. J'avais décidé qu'il était temps que je fasse part de mon choix. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que j'en parle à Edward avant, mais je n'y étais pas parvenue.

Alors que nous étions au dessert – je ne voulais pas couper d'appétit – je demandai le silence.

- Je peux avoir votre attention une minute ?

- Oh là !, répondit immédiatement Emmett. C'est souvent dangereux quand elle dit ça. Bella dois-je aller me planquer ?

Rosalie lui donna immédiatement une tape sur la tête, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur. Enfin Emmett avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait lui tenir tête et le modérer si besoin est. Comme Jasper envers Alice. Décidément les Hale étaient vraiment très forts ! Bref. Le silence vint enfin. Je pris alors une très grande inspiration.

- Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que je vais bien. Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour avoir été autant là pour moi depuis cet été. Tous sans exception.

Edward me prit la main et la serra très fort. Une espèce de force passa entre nous. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Le week-end dernier a été très important pour moi. Je me suis replongée dans mon passé avec Edward et je me suis ouverte au futur. C'est comme si je m'étais débarrassée de tous mes démons. Mais pourtant, ils sont encore là. Et ils resteront là jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il y a néanmoins un moyen pour limiter cette fatalité. Je refusais jusqu'à maintenant de l'accepter car il me faisait peur, mais…

Je fis une pause pour reprendre ma respiration qui avait commencé à s'emballer. Alice voulut parler, mais Jasper l'arrêta dans son élan. Je sentais son regard me jauger, mais aussi m'encourager. Personne n'émit aucun son, attendant que je termine.

- Le seul moyen pour tourner définitivement la page est de faire en sorte que les personnes qui m'ont détruite ne fassent plus de mal. J'ai donc décidé de porter plainte contre James Gigandet.

* * *

_Et voilà, l'Ange des étoiles est terminée. _

_Oui, je suis particulièrement horrible de la terminer comme ça. XD Mais vous vous en prendrez aux TPA que je fréquente un peu trop, en particulier à Drinou, Sabivamp ou encore Crisou qui finissent trop souvent ainsi et qui me contaminent encore plus que ce que je l'étais déjà... XD_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé lors du chapitre précédent qui m'ont vraiment touchées. Je suis particulièrement fière de cette fiction, et pour cause. L'Ange des étoiles c'est :_

_* 9 mois d'aventure_

_* 26 chapitres, un prologue, un épilogue et trois chapitres-bonus_

_* Approximativement 103 000 mots  
_

_* 1214 reviews au 24 janvier 2010, date de publication de l'épilogue_

_* 215 favoris et 264 alertes_

_* 99 110 pages visitées_

_En gros, c'est énorme. Alors voilà ma demande. Pour cet épilogue, que tous ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de reviews habituellement m'en laissent une pour signifier du passage. Anonymes ou non, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

_En cadeau pour tout le monde, voici le synopsis de la suite, _**Délivrance**_. _

"Vise la Lune, car si tu te casses la gueule, ce sera dans les étoiles". Voici le résumé de ma vie ces derniers mois. Mais maintenant que j'ai atterri dans les étoiles, il va falloir réapprendre à marcher toute seule. Pour ce faire, je dois affronter mes peurs et retourner à l'origine des maux.

_Je posterai le prologue après avoir fait une MAJ de mes autres fics._

_Sachez que je suis en train de relire actuellement la fiction en entier pour la corriger une dernière fois. Je posterai une annonce pour vous informer de la publication du PDF sur mon profil, comme je l'ai fait pour mes autres fics._

_Voilà, je crois que je dois clôturer toute cette histoire. Alors une dernière fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires qui ont toujours été adorables. N'oubliez pas cette dernière review._

_Bisous à tout le monde_

_Lauriane_


	32. Délivrance en ligne !

**Bonjour à tous !**

Derniers mots que vous lirez sur cette fiction pour vous faire une ou deux petites annonces.

Déjà, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas vu, la suite de l'_Ange des étoiles _est déjà en marche. En effet, **_Délivrance_ comporte déjà deux chapitres publiés**. Pour retrouver la fiction, direction mon profil. Attention ! J**e dois préciser que cette fiction est classée M**. Si des moins de 16 ans veulent la lire, envoyez-moi un message, j'essaierai de m'arranger.

Deuxièmement, j'ai **ENFIN fini de relire et corrigé intégralement la fiction**. Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais j'y ai passé un certain temps ! J'ai en même temps réglé quelques petits trucs illogiques, des coquilles qu'on ne peut pas toujours contrôler au fil de l'écriture. Je dirais un des inconvénients de la publication chapitre par chapitre. **Le PDF est désormais disponible sur mon profil.** Si vous voulez à l'occasion relire la fiction, je vous conseille de le faire grâce à lui, au moins normalement tout devrait être cohérent et les dernières fautes devraient avoir disparu.

Voilà. **Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, vos messages et votre gentillesse.** J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans _Délivrance_.

Lauriane

P.S. J'aurais dû faire une publication de la _Lumière révèle parfois le son_. Mea Culpa, chapitre presque terminé. Presque. Je fais vite, promis.


End file.
